I Need You
by Emma51020
Summary: Many years after completing the Labyrinth, Sarah had found herself in a situation as a single mom by accident. He never meant to leave her, or even their unborn child. However at the age of 5, the child soon begins to question where her father had gone, and why he did. Little do they know, that evil is only lurking behind a simple crystal. WARNING: Very OOC Jareth!
1. I Need You

Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfiction, and I'm really excited to start this new phase in my life aside reading, making a reading! Okay, that makes no sense but I hope you all enjoy my attempt at my very first fan fiction! Just a disclaimer that I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters except Kylie. Love you all!

I Need You

Chapter One: I Need You

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave"…..

The words the Goblin King had told me rang in my head, as if it had only happened just mere seconds ago. It was like a tsunami, it just rushed in all at once, leaving destruction in its path….

"Sarah, are you and Kylie all packed and ready? The moving truck is about to leave for the apartment and they have a schedule to keep!" Karen shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I breathed in a sigh, exhaling it slowly to calm my nerves, but the crying child at my feet was not making my life any better at the moment.

"Yes, Kylie is just really stubborn about leaving, but we'll be down in a minute", I shouted back.

At that moment I remembered Toby when he was a baby, his screams that I could hear from what it seemed to be like miles away. The Labyrinth was the next thought that popped into my head. But my thoughts ended as soon as it started as I felt a tugging on my pants. I looked down at Kylie, who was no longer crying, but rather sucking back the runny nose that she was having. I quickly pulled myself together and picked up Kylie, who quickly put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I sighed in the relief of the new silence that welcomed me.

I looked around the room. My room. The room that I had grown up in, the room that I found out that I was pregnant. The room that I fell in love in. I smiled at the memories that came flooding back to me in an instant, all of the private orchestra lessons, all of the sleepovers with my best friends, who had grown up and now live a life of their own. I paced around the room, remembering how this had also been my life from the outside world. I kept pacing until I felt my foot hit something on the floor. I peered down at the object on the floor. It was a medium sized square that laid cover front on the floor. I slowly adjusted Kylie in my arms so I could bend down to pick it up. I slowly bent down to grab the medium square, but I paused in my action as Karen knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sarah you can't dawdle around any longer, they are about to leave", Karen spoke in an aggravated tone. I sighed and stood up again, readjusting Kylie in my arms yet again.

"Karen can you put Kylie in her car seat, there were a few more things I need to get and I can't get them while I'm holding her. And tell the movers that I will be down in a minute." Karen nodded and took Kylie from my arms. She did not stir as she was switched into Karen's arms. Karen then warned me to hurry up and she then turned and left the room.

After I heard Karen going downstairs with Kylie, I focused my attention back to the medium sized book on the floor. I slowly bent down and picked it up, and stood back up. I quietly examined the back of the object. I then turned the book over and a silent gasp escaped my lips.

The Labyrinth…..

Memories flooded back all at once, every word, sound, and vision came flooding back, like a tsunami. I began to trace the black embroidery on the front of the book as the memories swept through. I remembered Hoggle, the dwarf whose name took me too long to remember. Ludo, the gigantic beast who saved us from almost landing in the bog. Sir Didymus, the fox-terrier who had been desperate to be the knight in shining armor to all of us, along with Ambrosius, the dog who was his loyal companion and looked like my Merlin. I sighed. 'The good old days'. But then there was him.

Him, the one who had taken my brother, him, the one who tried to prevent me from completing his labyrinth. Him, the one that I had fallen in love with, but I couldn't stay with… 'If only I had told him how I really felt on that one night', I thought. I was yet again jarred from my thoughts as I heard the car horn honking. I looked out the window and saw the movers pulling out of the driveway….

"Oh Shit!" I screeched. I ran to the doorway and paused, took one last glance at the room, and shut the door, the red leather-bound book in my left hand. I ran down the stairs and around the corridor, grabbing my keys off the side table next to the front door.

"Thank you Karen!" I yelled into the house, quickly shutting the door behind me. I paced walked out to the car where Kylie was still fast asleep in her car seat. I quickly opened the door to the driver's seat and got in, closing the door next to me. I quickly put on my seatbelt and made sure that Kylie's was fastened as well. I then put the keys into the starting jack and the engines roared to life. I then carefully backed out of the driveway, making a right turn to follow the moving truck.

A half-hour later the moving truck pulled into the parking lot, backing up so the opening to the back of the truck was facing the opening of the apartment lobby entrance. I quickly followed in suit, only I parked in the residential lot about thirty feet from where the moving truck was parked. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car, where I then went to the passenger's seat and unbuckled Kylie from her car seat. I then picked her up as carefully as I could so I did not wake her, but she began to stir in my arms.

"Mommy, where are we?", Kylie asked, rubbing the tiny little specks of sand from her eyes as her half open eyes peered at the area around us. I smiled at the innocence of her high-pitched voice.

"We're at our new home sweetheart." I told her, walking towards the moving truck. I then saw that the men were getting out of the truck and going to the rear of it, opening the giant door to the inaccessible area. "I will go unlock the door we are on floor 15A." I told them. They both nodded at me as they began to shuffle the brown cardboard boxes, probably looking for the heaviest thing that they would carry first, which was most likely the white eight seated "C" couch. I walked into the empty lobby with Kylie, for the exception of the service woman at the counter. We nodded at each other as I made my way to the elevator. The elevator quickly opened, and I stepped in. I pushed in the fifteen button and the doors slowly closed.

It was then that the elevators crappy music started to play, and we both cringed at the music that they picked. Disco was definitely not our favorite. The elevator dinged at the fifteen mark and the doors opened. I quickly made my way out of the elevator and made a right turn and walked down the hall. The hallway seemed to go on forever, but eventually I made it to the door. The apartment was really big, because there were only two apartments on each floor, and they were exceptionally big as well.

"Mommy has to put you down now, sweetie, so I can open the door." Kylie nodded at me and I set her down on her wobbly legs, steadying her before she could fall. Once she was stable, I put my key into the slot in the door, and I turned the key, soon after hearing a click. I then opened the door to our new lives.

I walked into the giant, open, welcoming, and empty space with Kylie, as we both peered around the apartment. I had been in the apartment once before, and I knew that this would be our home; I knew that this was where I would watch my little girl grow up.

The entire wall on one side of the room that would be the family room was a white-ish grey color with a grey stone fireplace with black guardrails. On the other side of the room was a giant kitchen with an island in the middle with an almost silver countertop and mahogany colored cabinets. The countertop was against the wall too, the countertops stretching around a corner by a giant glass window that touched the floor, as for the rest of the counter, it stretched after seven feet then made a turn, making the kitchen overall making a giant "U" shape The refrigerator was empty but big and silver, which went with the counter tops. In between the countertops there was a black opal colored stove. The kitchen sided wall was colored a slightly dark shade of blue. Overall, the kitchen had a light brown floor and the family room had a white carpet.

In the back of the family room there was a large doorway that led down a long hallway. On one side of the wall was an abundance of doors that led to eight different rooms. On the other side of the wall, however, were completely thick glass windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor, which was a white carpet.

The first door on the left was the guest bathroom, followed by the next room which was obviously the guest bedroom. The next door was the soon-to-be library and sitting room. The following door was a coat closet that was very wide in size, which was followed by Kylie's room, which was painted a special purple color with white trim on the wall boards and ceiling boards, which led to a white carpet. The following room was her playroom, which was painted an aqua with white trim as well and white carpet. The following room was the master bedroom, which was a light green but not a heavy green, which made the room look perfect during every aspect of the day. The carpet was white as well as the trim, just like Kylie's room. And the final room was the master bathroom, which had a majestic silver wall that glittered with white tile. There were three steps that led up into a massive marble tub, and on the other side of the room was a small porcelain toilet. The bathroom also supplied a giant mirror, which could slide to the side and held a massive amount of shelves behind it.

Overall, I was impressed about what the price was for this apartment, but I know what I am one hell of a house-picker.

After we walked into the apartment, the moving men were in there almost right after we walked in, carrying the giant white couch. 'I knew it', I thought to myself. I quickly pointed in front of the stone fireplace, where they then positioned the couch in the direction I asked. They then went back downstairs to get the next pieces of furniture, which was most likely the kitchen stools and safety chair for Kylie.

Hours later, the moving men had finished their job and we were full unpacked, the beds put together and everything. Kylie and I sat down on the white couch in the family room together huffing and puffing from walking around so much. As I sat down on the couch, I felt something poke my bottom. I winced and pulled out what I sat on."The Labyrinth". Kylie looked at me and gazed at the re leather-bound book in my hand.

"What's that Mommy?", Kylie asked.

I looked at the book and I then gazed at my daughter, giving her an unexplainable expression on my face.

"Nothing you should worry about Sweetheart." I told her, hoping that she would buy it, but I could tell she didn't, she had his eyes, his mismatched eyes. "I will go make dinner honey." And with that, I put the book in my back pocket and I went to the kitchen to make dinner for the two of us.

I had made a simple meal for us both, Mac and cheese in the Kraft version, which Kylie enjoyed. Soon after I did the dishes, it was around eight o'clock, which meant that it was time for me to put Kylie to bed.

"Kylie get in your pajamas please!" I shouted from the kitchen. I heard little feet scurry away and a door close followed by a lock click. I shook my head and smiled, such a sweet little thing, 'just like him', I thought. I shook my head to erase the memory from my mind. I then decided to go to my room to get ready for bed. As I walked down the long hallway, I gazed out the window, the city lights looked like little lanterns everywhere. I then gazed up at the sky, which was rolling in with dark grey to almost midnight black clouds.' I guess there must be a storm tonight', I thought to myself. I walked into my room and walked into my walk in closet, which was across the room from my bed. I looked through the few boy shorts and tee-shirts that I had. I finally found a dark grey tee-shirt with pink boxer shorts that hung off my thighs due to the size being larger than what I usually got.

After I finished getting ready for bed, I went and knocked on Kylie's door to check up on her. I knocked a couple times before the door opened. Then the little princess walked out, strutting in a baby pink nightgown that touched the top of her feet. She wore a little princess tiara on her head that my dad had gotten her for her fourth birthday. She walked into my arms and I picked her up, making sure she didn't slip from the looseness of the nightgown.

"How about some hot chocolate for that little tummy of yours?" I asked her. I then poked her stomach softly and she giggled which turned into a full out laughing fit as I began to tickle her even more.

"Mommy stop!" Kylie squealed, but I knew she didn't want me to, because she would want to regain her breath and then go for another round of what we called "tickle monster".

After she calmed down, I put her down and led the little princess in to the kitchen where I turned on the keurig, which began to heat up the water. While it heated up, Kylie and I talked about what stuffed doll was better or what Disney princess was better dressed.

"Mommy, where is Daddy?" I gasped silently. The question had come too quick. I quickly thought of a lie I should tell her, but I decided not to tell her a lie, because I just couldn't bear for her to hate me for lying to her.

"Daddy is… not here right now, I think that Daddy is just very busy and that he is not able to get here because you know that Daddy is a very busy man sweetie", I told her, knowing that she would believe that.

"Can you tell me what daddy is like, mommy?" she asked.

"Of course, sweetheart."And with that, I picked her up and I carried her over to the couch setting her down onto it. I sat down beside her, where she then climbed onto my lap, and she then gazed into my eyes, waiting for me to tell her.

"Well let's see, daddy is very tall, with hair like yours", I then softly twisted one of her blonde curls around my finger.

"Daddy is smart and kind and"….. I paused to think of another word for him…"Mysterious".

Kylie gazed at me in awe, and I knew at that moment that she wanted to see him, she needed to see him.

"Mommy, can you read me a story?" she asked me. She rounded her eyes and makes them glaze over with unshed fake tears, and she scrunched her nose and jutted out her bottom lip. And then, she made her lip quiver, and that was when I just couldn't resist it. So if course, I gave in.

"Sure sweetie what do you want me to read to you?"I then walked over to the giant pink bookshelf across the room and looked through a variety of Disney princess books, and fairytales.

"We have Sleeping Beauty, The little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast an-". I was suddenly cut off by her voice.

"Can you read "The Labyrinth" to me mommy?" Her words shocked me more than I could ever believe. I didn't want to read it to her; I just couldn't read it to her. I knew that it was too soon for her to meet him. But then again, it might just be too hard for that little and young mind of hers to comprehend.

"Ummmmm…." I hesitated, not knowing what to say to my little princess. 'What if the contents of the book was too scary for her, no I can't, that's not true, it's because he will appear, it's too soon'…. I trailed off in my mind, thinking of other excuses to not read the book to her.

"Please mommy?" She begged. At that point all I could do was either give her hot chocolate and tuck her in, or read the book to her, but she would still beg me to read it to her. I contemplated.

"Okay, I'll read it to you, but I will only read a small part, because it is already past your bedtime." I told her. Kylie squealed in leapt on her bed and snuggled under the covers, waiting expectantly to me to start reading to her. I left the room to go grab the book.

I walked into the kitchen in search for the book, but at the same time, I hoped that I would not remember where I placed it. But there it was, laying out in the open in its red leather-bound glory, shining under the dangling light from the ceiling, like a spotlight on a single actor or actress on a stage.

"Damn it, I'm going to regret this." And with that, I grabbed the red book and I walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway, hoping that within even the tiniest amount of time that I was gone for she would be asleep. I turned into her room.

She was still awake.

"Okay sweetie I'll start reading", I told her. I climbed into the bed with her and I began to read the story.

The Labyrinth

Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl who's stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child and he wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her she asked the goblins for help.

"Say your right words," the Goblin's said, "And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City and you will be free."

But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever, and turn it into a goblin. So she suffered in silence until one night when she was tired from a day of housework and hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother and she could no longer stand it.

I can bear no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!

And with that I stopped, and Kylie was fast asleep, her blonde curls covering part of her face. I gently moved the hair from her face, and I smiled at the sight. She looked like an angel, such a precious thing.

"How you turn my world you precious thing…."

I jerked out of the memory. I slowly got up off the bed and I covered her up to her chin with her satin and fleece blanket. And with that, I turned on her nightlight and turned off her nightstand light, and I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. I turned around and looked outside. It was pouring rain and soft thunder rumbled and roared in the distance.

I walked down the hallway and into my room, shutting the door behind me. I turned off the wall light at the entrance of my door and I walked over to my canopy bed, crawling into the bed and closing the white transparent curtains around my bed. And with that, I crawled under my covers and I closed my eyes, relieved that I never read that part to her. And with that, I drifted off to sleep…..

Five years ago:

I sat on my bed, wiping the tears that were cascading down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't believe it. I had been sitting on the couch with Dad and Karen, watching the news when a breaking news anchor came on the screen.

"We have just received news that there has been a car accident near West Wycombe park in the United Kingdom, police say that a white SUV collided with a black Ford, killing two people. Witnesses say that the white SUV was speeding through stop lights and knock down several signs and pedestrians, none badly injured."….. There was silence and then he voice came back on with more…

"Police say that one of the people killed in the crash was 16-year old Toby Williams, with blond hair and blue eyes, who was said to have died on impact, with a head-on collision, which is now seemed to be told as a drunk driver who killed him…." More went on but my ears had tuned out. Karen was crying on the sofa in my Dad's arms and I couldn't hear the police knocking at the door. I slowly got up and walked towards the door, opened it, and walked upstairs, my ears still unturned.

I then collapsed on my bed, and that was when the tears were shedding, I just couldn't hold it back anymore. So I laid there, on my bed with my head in my pillow, letting out a scream I never knew that I was capable of. After hours of crying, my tears finally ran dry and I sat up, my cheeks red and puffy, and my eyes gone bloodshot. I turned around and I glanced at my mirror, knowing that they would always be there for me, always, but something in my mind stopped me from call them. I felt a tug on my heartstrings, as if I was doing something I shouldn't. My mind went solely to him.

The Goblin King….

I then walked over to my vanity with the mirror and I sat down, gazing at the small statue that I had of him. I then glanced around my room. 'Everything in my room was just symbolic to my journey into the Labyrinth', I thought, but then I gazed back to him. And that's when my mind went blank, and I couldn't control myself. I wanted him, I needed him. So I did what I thought was right.

"I wish the Goblin King was here, right now."

There was a roar of thunder; a few flashes of lightning, and the lights went out. I then felt that familiar breeze that I felt so long ago. He was here and right behind me, because I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck arch up. And with that I turned around, only to be face to face with a snowy barn owl perched on my windowsill. I slowly walked over to my bed and kept standing, not breaking eye contact with him. It was then that he decided to turn back into his Goblin King Regalia. His eyes pierced mine with a loving, and yet confused and betrayed glare.

"Hello precious, what bring me the honor of coming to see you, on this oh-so fateful night?" He said sarcastically.

"I needed you, but I don't know why, I just needed you." I told him. He glared at me with confused eyes, as if he didn't believe me. But some part of me hoped that he would. I was pretty sure he was trying to lighten the mood with his sarcasm. I could always feel him scrying on me, I always saw that snowy white owl follow me everywhere, he was always watching me, and in a way, it made me feel safe, but that was the only way I could describe it. It made me think that he knew what had happened to Toby. I focused my mind back to Toby, back to the Goblin King. All of a sudden the memories of him came flooding back to me, him. Tears flooded my eyes, and this time I couldn't hold them back.

I then began to feel the sensation of my hair flowing in front of me. I was falling, falling, falling. My eyes closed swiftly as I waited for my head to make impact with the floor. But I didn't. A pair of soft and warm leather gloves caught me before I could make impact. I opened my eyes and gazed up at him, and those beautiful pair of eyes looked at me in concern. The tears still fell, despite us not breaking our eye contact. He slowly took one of his hands and moved it up to my face, wiping away one of the stray tears. I became overwhelmed with emotion and I threw my arms around his neck, and I sobbed for the loss, the pain, the grief. He adjusted me in his arms gently and I felt myself being lifted up. All I could focus on now was him, despite his sometimes cold and unfair nature, he was so warm. I snuggled into his chest, not ever wanting to leave his arms, I felt so safe.

I felt his legs move beneath him, and he stooped several steps later. I then felt the warmness disappear. I then felt myself being laid on something soft. Once the hands disappeared, I felt the warmness come back and I opened my eyes, it was his cape. I gazed back up at him. He returned my gaze and it was like that for several moments. He then began to turn around and walk away. He was leaving me.

"Wait, please don't go! Don't leave me." I pleaded to him. I didn't want to be alone again. He turned back to me, his gaze piercing my soul with softness like I've never seen before. He slowly walked back and he kneeled down in front of me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"As you wish, precious." He told me. I looked at him with gratefulness. I didn't want him to be kneeling before on the floor all night, like a knight before their princess. I scooted closer to him and patted the empty space next to me, wanting him to be comfortable. He gazed at me with now forgiving eyes. He got back up and walked to the other side, all the while using his magic to take off his boots. He then climbed in next to me and I immediately snuggled into him, welcoming the extra warmness. I mumbled a "Thank you" to him and I laid my head on his lap, closing my eyes. I then began to feel his gloved fingers comb through my hair, the calmness at that point then completely returned to me. I then felt myself drifting off into a peaceful slumber…

I was jolted awake by a loud roar of thunder, which was followed by a flash of lightning. I sat up in my bed and I swept my feet out of the soft bed. I moved the transparent curtains aside and I got out of bed completely. I walked toward the window a few feet and I stood there for a while, thinking about him.

After a little while I peered around my room, and my gaze landed on my vanity with the mirror. I slowly walked towards it, but the mirror wasn't what caught my attention, or the vanity itself, but the snowy white and brown feather that was laying on the table of the vanity. I reached for the feather and I picked it up, gazing at the beautiful pattern that was aligned on it. As I brushed my finger along the pattern, I felt that familiar tug on my heartstrings, I needed him again, I wanted him again. But I didn't know if I should. I felt that my heart wanted me to summon him, and yet my mind had reasons for otherwise. But if I've learned anything in my life growing up with fairytales, it's that you should always follow you heart. So I did what I knew I need to do. My voice ran clear throughout the room even though it was merely a whisper.

"I wish the Goblin King was here, right now".

The thunder outside roared and the flashes of lightning came. And I waited for the breeze to come from anywhere, despite that the windows couldn't open. The breeze never came.

Just when I thought that he wasn't going to appear I felt his warm breath on my neck. He came.

"I thought you'd never ask, precious."

Ohhhhhh! How I love giving cliffhangers! I hope that you guys really enjoyed chapter one of my story. While I'm still trying to figure out how to do things to this story, make sure you review! I might now get to all of you, but you can always feel free to PM me! Love you all!

-Emma51020


	2. Remembrance

Hi everyone! I hoped you liked my first chapter of the fanfic , I know I really am! Anyways let's get started with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Labyrinth characters, I only own Kylie.

I Need You

Chapter Two: Remembrance

"I thought you'd never ask, precious", the Goblin Kind said, a cheeky grin on his face. He stood there, behind me, complete in his Goblin King regalia once again. I jumped back by the shock of his appearance. Tears formed in my eyes and I wanted to just run into his arms and cry my eyes out, but no, I walked towards him slowly like a civilized adult would.

"Why didn't you come back? I waited for you to come back, all those years…." I trailed off, stopped walking and I lowered my head, letting my tears fall silently. It had been five years since I had last seen him. Five years alone, raising OUR daughter.

He finished the walk towards me and he got down on one knee in front of me so he could look me in the face, my tears still free falling. Just like that long time ago I collapsed in his arms. He caught me in his arms gently and we sat on the floor together, me in his arms crying while small, almost invisible tears fell from his eyes as well. Him, the Goblin King, shedding tears, that was something I had never seen before.

We stayed in that position for a long time, and none of us dared to speak. Five long years, I've waited for him to come back to me, to US. I slowly left the familiar warmness that was him and I stood up and went over to the window, clutching at the top of my Grey tee-shirt. I heard him get up and walk towards me, putting his hands on my shoulders, as if to calm me down. Tears still cascaded down my cheeks. I felt mad, angry, and yet I couldn't be mad at him, I loved him too much. But I was still upset that he didn't come back.

"Where were you?" I asked him, turning back to face him. My eyes were bloodshot from crying but I still kept my head held high. I gazed into his soul-piercing eyes. He returned my gaze with confusion, sadness and love.

"Do you want to know the long or short story?" he asked me.

"I'd prefer the long, only because you have been gone for FIVE DAMN YEARS.", I was getting pissed at the fact that he wouldn't just come out with his explanation. He nodded at me and he led me to the bed, where we both sat down next to each other. He then began to explain his story to me. I made sure that I paid attention.

"On the night that we were….. Together, after it happened and we were sleeping I felt a tug on my mind, which usually means that something has happened to the Labyrinth or there is a runner in the labyrinth. And in this case, it was a runner. And when things like that happen, I have to go give the runner his or her choice on what he or she has to do. It was apparently a fifteen year-old boy who wished away his two year old sister. As I arrived, I felt that something was not right, but I just ignored it. So as I flew into the boy's window, there was the reeking stench of blood, but no body. I tried to ignore the fact that maybe it was a cut him or his sister got. So I offered him the chance of running my labyrinth or he could receive his dreams. He decided to run the labyrinth. So when I told him he had thirteen hours, he began to run the labyrinth. I then teleported to the castle to see the child that he had wished away. It was his two year old sister, who when she was given to me, was drenched in blood. His brother had stabbed her. And she was dying. I then stopped time for mere seconds to ask him what happened to her. He admitted that he stabbed her, but what he didn't admit was that he had a vial of poison on him." I gasped. 'How could a boy like that do that to his little sister?' I thought. I nodded at him to continue.

"Apparently while he was running the labyrinth, the vial of poison had opened and spilled on the floor of the labyrinth, poisoning it. Since I created the labyrinth, whatever affects it happens to me. So it weakened the labyrinth, which weakened me. Without the labyrinth, the portal to the aboveground can't open. That was why I couldn't get back to you, and for that, precious, I am terribly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." By now he had tears falling from his eyes. I turned towards him and I embraced him. Not because he was gone for so long, or because I missed him, but because of what he went through.

"Were you able to save the baby?" I asked him, hoping for the positive outcome in this dreadful situation. It was like a book that ends on a cliffhanger, you didn't know what you were going to expect when you turn the next page.

"She lived; I was able to save her with the little magic I had left because of the poison. But I managed to save her with that little bit of magic that was left in me. After I healed her, I put her in the nursery with the other children that were still growing. While I was gone, there were only about six runners. None of them ever beat the labyrinth, not even that boy. I decided to spare him and erase his parents' memories so they would never know about their daughter…. But I can't say the same for the boy."And with that, the Goblin King finished telling me his story. I was so shocked and surprised by what happened. I think that until the day I die, I will never understand why he would stab his baby sister.

"I am so sorry that that happened Gob…." I was about to finished until he interrupted me.

"My name precious, is Jareth, please call me Jareth. I'm sorry I never told you, but now you know." he told me. While I was running the labyrinth, Hoggle had mentioned the name Jareth, but I must've forgotten.

"I'm sorry that happened, Jareth." the name felt so weird on my tongue, but it was definitely a name that I could get used to saying….a lot.

There was an awkward silence between us; it was as if there were no words to say at all. But in my opinion, that was a lie I just told myself. There was a lot to say to him. About his daughter, OUR daughter. But I decided to wait because there were a lot of important things to tell him before I could tell him about Kylie. I contemplated for a moment before I decided to break the silence.

"I have a lot to tell you, Jareth, more than you could ever know." I told him, deciding that I would tell him about our daughter first, that was my main priority right now. I stood up and looked him in the eyes, hoping that he would understand what I wanted to tell him.

"Jareth, I need to show you something, and this is very important to me, and this will become very important to you too." He nodded awkwardly and I motioned for him to follow me with my hand. He then got up off the bed and followed me but I halted him in his steps before we could get through the bedroom doorway.

"Do you mind if you change into clothes like me? I don't want her to wake up and be scared to see you wearing strange clothes…." I asked him. I didn't want to come off as rude, but I certainly did not want Kylie to wake up and ask him why he is dressed like he hopped out of one of her fairytale books. Jareth nodded and he poofed into bedtime clothes like me. There was a pile of glitter around his feet. He was wearing black sweatpants (that were not skin tight) and a dark blue undershirt. Satisfied with his outfit, I motioned him again to follow me three doors down the hallway. Once I reached Kylie's door, I touched the doorknob, and I hesitated for a split second before I opened the door. It was time for him to meet our daughter.

I quietly stepped inside and motioned for Jareth to follow me inside. Once he walked through the door he looked around, his eyes looking as if they were enchanted by the room. I tapped his arm gently and he focused his attention back to my eyes. I pointed to the left corner of the room, where Kylie slept. I watched him walk over to the bed, moving swiftly and silently. He then crouched down in front of the sleeping princess, and gazed at her complexion. His eyes danced around as he looked at her. After a couple minutes Jareth looked away from Kylie, and gazed up at me, but he was still crouching though. He then broke the silence in a quiet whisper.

"Is she… ours?" He asked me, a hopeful gleam danced in his eyes. I nodded at him, tears filling my eyes. I had waited so long for this moment, and it has finally happened. 'Finally', I thought. Jareth all of a sudden, got up and ran into my arms and embraced me, like a kid who had gotten lots of candy. I embraced him back as the tears fell from his eyes. Slowly as to not wake Kylie up, I guided us out of the room and I quietly shut the door behind us.

I led him into the kitchen, and by that point we were no longer embracing, but holding hands as I led him to the still lit island in the kitchen. He quickly let go of my hand and pulled out a chair and motioned me to sit in the chair. I quietly thanked him as I sat down on the chair. Jareth then went to the chair next to me and pulled it out. It was Kylie's high chair. So he went to the other side of the counter and he pulled out a regular chair like mine. We then began to speak quietly so we did not wake Kylie up. The thunder was louder than our voices, so we knew that we wouldn't wake her up, but the thunder probably would.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you first got here, I didn't know how to tell you. Besides, it's not like you can just come out and say"Hey we had a child together and you weren't here to help raise her."" I told him, hoping that he would understand what I am trying to tell him. He switched his gaze back to me; there were red circles around his eyes because he was crying for that short amount of time. I gazed at him lovingly before I got up walked to the other side of the kitchen to turn on the Keurig. I wanted coffee. 'I woke up in the middle of the night, saw Jareth again for the first time in five years, and I introduced him to our daughter while she was sleeping, I think I deserve a cup of hot coffee', I told myself. I looked at the clock on the stove. 2:47 A.M., the clock read. I stood there, waiting for the keurig to finish heating up. It was a few more minutes of awkward silence until the screen said that it was ready to brew.

I walked over to the stack of boxes next to the counter to find my Phantom of the Opera mug, which I had gotten when my Dad took me to New York to see it on Broadway. I shuffled through several boxes for the mug until I came across it. Jareth watched as I popped up from under the counter with my black mug, which had a brown phantom mask on it. I walked over to the keurig, opened the top and put in a coffee K-cup. Once I closed the lid and put the cup on the platform beneath it I pressed the size and it started to brew. I turned towards Jareth.

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked him yawning from the activities that had stressed me out.

"Coffee?" He looked at me oddly."What's coffee?"

I smiled and giggled a bit at the fact that he didn't know what coffee was. 'Then again, he doesn't live aboveground, so how could he know what it is?' I thought to myself.

"Coffee is a beverage that you drink to help keep you from falling asleep. I don't have it very often, but I have it when I'm really tired." I rubbed at my head, a sudden dizziness trying to take over my mind. I went and reached out for the cup that had the freshly brewed coffee sitting in it, as if it was calling my name. My eyes began to blur out and I rubbed at my temple. My head was beginning to pound madly like my heartbeat. Jareth looked up at me and concern and he got up and began to walk towards me. I felt the heat of the cup in my hand, and as soon as it came it had disappeared. I heard a splintering crash, and I felt a darkness take over me. Before I faded I felt a familiar warmness and my name being echoed in my ears. And with that, everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five Years Ago:

It was several months after Toby had been killed in the car crash. And every night since that day I had called the Goblin King. One night I sat on my bed, talking to him, asking him certain questions about the labyrinth and the creatures that lived there.

"What are you?" I had asked him. He looked at me curiously and he then raised his eyes up and contemplated. I watched him think for a while, but at the same time I also watched how his eyes danced in his eyes. Unknowingly, I was blushing, and I just felt like I couldn't help it. The way his hair was, the way his eyes danced, and the way his lips moved during his thoughts.

I turned away from him, willing the blush to fade away before he could see me.

"I am from a species called the Fae." He told me. I turned to face him away, the blush still faintly there; I gazed up into his eyes.

"Is that like an abbreviation for fairy or something?" I asked him. It sounded like oddest name for a species like him. But he looked completely human, save for the clothing.

"Fae, hmmmmm, I'm not so sure, I never really learned about my species. I wasn't educated the same way you were. You see, since you know me as the Goblin King, then you should know that I was once a prince and being a prince…..was hell for me. I grew up in the castle that I live in now. Only back then, I lived with my father, High King Mitas, who at the time was a legendary ruler. And of course, I was trained to follow in his footsteps, because my father was reaching an age where they can no longer rule. That age would be at around a million years old. You see, we fae are practically immortal." He told me. My jaw by then had dropped down in shock. I stood up and faced him.

"How old are you?" I asked almost sarcastically and yet hysterically. I watched his eyes go up and dance around again. After a few moments he looked back at me.

"I am about 1300 years old." He told me with a grin plastered on his face. Eventually I passed off the shock and I began to laugh hard. I soon fell onto the floor, still in a laughing fit. The Goblin King just sat there with the cheeky grin still plastered on his face. A couple minutes later I had calmed down and I got back up, sitting back on my bed next to him. I scooted closer to him.

"Can you tell me more about your childhood?" I asked him, wanting to know more about what he was like when he was little.

"Well, I was a little demon to everyone growing up, I was mean to the goblins, and I still am. But I'm not as cruel as I was back then. Being educated, I had to sit alone in a room on a comfy couch instead of what you call a desk on the aboveground, and so I had to sit there while my Dad paced around the room lecturing me about how the Fae and Troll war, which was started when the trolls, who live outside the underground border of the labyrinth, stormed their way into the goblin city. At the time, we did not have a goblin army. So instead, we fae chose to fight in place for the goblins. Many of both the trolls and the faes died out. But the war ended when the trolls' leader, Cornelius, was killed by the High King himself. After that they were defenseless, so we gave mercy on them and let them return to the troll kingdom. But getting to the the point, I was lectured in a small room for nine hours every day, by my father no less….."

He went on for hours and hours until it was late at night. I yawned, my eyesight was getting blurry, I couldn't keep myself sitting up any longer. I leaned on him and I felt his arms go around me and get off the bed. He then slowly laid me down on my soft bed like the many months ago. I felt his cape go around me again, and I welcomed the warmness. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment. My nights had ended in the same routine, with me almost falling asleep on him and him tucking me into bed. Every night. I saw behind my closed eyelids the lights go out. He quietly crawled in beside me. Every night after Toby died I would call on him and I would ask him to stay with me, and by morning he would be gone, but the sheets beside me would still be warm, as would the cape.

I turned around on my bed and I faced him snuggling into his warm chest. I felt his arms wrap around me and I smiled. I felt the blush returning. I opened my eyes one last time and I looked at him. He was fast asleep. Slowly and gently, I reached up my hand to caress his face; his features were soft, and those of a Childs. Quietly, I leaned up and I did not hesitate.

I kissed him on the lips.

His lips were warm and soft, and I felt myself float up to cloud nine. After a few seconds I felt his arms grow tighter around me. My lips left his, when I opened my eyes again; he was looking at me with confused and yet, loving eyes.

"Why did you do that?" He asked me.

"Because…. I love you."

And with that, the dream ended.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt myself floating into the world of consciousness, my eyelashes fluttering against my skin. I felt something warm and heavy on me, a very familiar warm and heavy thing. I opened my eyes to see Jareth's cape draped over me. I smiled at the memories of him putting his cape on me every night. I had missed that for five years.

Slowly, I got out of bed and my feet touched the ground. I raised myself to stand on my own two feet. I felt my legs shake underneath me and I felt the whooshing sensation of me falling. But before my knees could make impact with the ground a pair of warm hands grabbed my upper arms and raised me up. I turned around, only to come face-to-face with Jareth. I gasped in shock. He stayed. He stayed the night.

I got up and regained control of my legs. He had little time to understand what was happening before I threw my arms around his neck. And I kissed him full on the lips like the first time so long ago.

And I missed him. And I loved him.

He then kissed me back with the passion that I kissed him with. Our mouths moved in sync with each other, his hands cupping my cheek and the other behind my neck while I was crushed against him, my head tilted up with both of my hands tangled in his hair. The sweet remembrance. After a few moments with broke apart and we gazed into each other's eyes, not breaking eye contact for a second. His hands now cupped both of my cheeks and I smiled lovingly at him, like that night long ago. He gazed at me, a cute smirk plastered on his face, while his eyes gazed at me with forgiveness and compassion.

I soon heard a door open down the hallway and little footsteps patter towards my room. I watched as the little princess ran into my room and into my arms where I picked her up and carried her towards the bed. I sat her down on my bed and I grabbed a bright pink hairbrush out of my nightstand drawer. I silently began to brush the blonde tangles out of her curly hair, the smile still plastered on my face. After I finished brushing out Kylie's hair, I set her down on the floor.

"Mommy, why are you smiling?" She asked me. I turned around, only to see that Jareth was no longer stand in my room. The smile left my face as I realized that he had left me. Again. In my heart, I hoped that he would come back. He had to come back, because now he knows that we have a daughter.

'I wish that Jareth would've stayed here with us.' I thought in my mind. All of a sudden, there was a knock on my door. I quickly threw on my white silk robe and ran towards the door. I unhooked the latch and twisted the lock on the door. I twisted the knob, only to open the door and come face-to-face with none other than Jareth himself.

He was dressed in present-day clothes. He wore a Light blue button down shirt with brown buttons and a pair of tight black jeans. He wore tan sandals that covered his toes and he had a jacket tied around his waist and his hair was combed back, and SHORT. My jaw dropped in shock.

"See something you like precious?" He smirked at me. His teeth were still the same, his canine teeth pointing out like a vampires would. The small gaps in-between his teeth were irresistible to me, so unique. I quickly put myself together and I invited him in, which he politely accepted. He quietly took a seat at the island.

"I will be right back, I need to go get Kylie dressed, I looked down at my appearance."Me as well." I added. He nodded and I walked down the hallway and I went into the bathroom and I brushed my teeth, making sure that my teeth were nice and white and my breath was nice and fresh. I apparently had this thing where despite the type of mouthwash I used, my breath would smell like coconut.

I rushed into my room and I pulled out a neutral red dress that went just above my knees, it had short sleeves and a white ribbon that draped down the side of my waist. I brushed out my hair and I put it into a ponytail. I sat down at my vanity and I pulled out my makeup. First, I put on my mascara, making sure that I winged out my eyelashes at the end. Next, I put on my eyeliner that went halfway to my tear duct, and I did the same with my other eye. I then pulled out My Gerard Cosmetics Serenity colored lip gloss and I put a quick dab of that on my bottom lip. I then puckered my lips and corrected the mistakes. After I was done, I put my makeup away into my vanity drawer and I went to Kylie's room to help her get dressed.

I went over to her door and I knocked on it, waiting for her to open her door. A few moments later, she opened her door and I walked in, baking a B-line for her closet. I looked through the skirts and dresses until I found a baby-pink dress that was long sleeved, with a small white collar that parted in the center of the dress. The waistline was in the middle of the dress and after that, the dress flared out a tiny bit. I walked over to Kylie with the dress.

"Arms up." I commanded playfully. Kylie raised her arms up and I pulled off the nightgown. I then tossed the nightgown over my head, the garment of clothing landing in the laundry basket behind me. I looked down to make sure that she had at least changed her underwear. Once I made sure that she was wearing new underwear, I quickly grabbed some spray-on deodorant and I sprayed it in her under arms. Kylie giggled loudly.

"Mommy, that's cold!" She squealed at me. I quickly did the other under arm and I slid the dress on her, her arms still raised in the air. I smiled at the fact that there was still a smile on her face. Kylie put her arms down after the dress was on her. I went back to her closet to look for her white flats. Under a pile of Disney princess dress-up costumes I found her white flats. I laid them on the ground before her. She quickly hopped into her flats and she adjusted them with her feet. I then lead her into the kitchen, where Jareth was.

Once we got into the kitchen, Jareth was still there. He smiled at me and he then glanced down at little Kylie who quickly ran and hid behind my legs, peeking her head out every few moments to steal a glance of him. I laughed softly and her first meeting with him. I slowly crouched down and had her face me.

"Kylie, I would like you to meet Jareth,Jareth, this is Kylie."Jareth then crouched down on the floor and he got on his knees and they both stared into each other's eyes, inspecting their facial features. Kylie then went up to Jareth and she looked into his eyes. What came next was unexpected to the both of us.

She ran into his arms the rest of the way and started crying into his shoulder.

"I missed you daddy!"Kylie screamed into his shoulder. Jareth and I by that point both had tears in our eyes. Jareth then wrapped his arms around his little girl, OUR little girl. I then ran over to the little group hug on the floor and I joined in, Jareths arms now wrapping around the both of us and my arms wrapped around Jareth's back. I knew that at that very moment that I would never lose any of them, I would never leave my baby girl, and I would never let Jareth be taken away from me again.

We were in that position for what felt like hours. A while later we all let go of each other. Kylie quickly murmured about forgetting something in her room and she then quickly ran to her room to get whatever it was. Jareth then began to walk towards me as tears still fell from my eyes. He then pulled me into an embraced and wiped away the tears falling from my eyes. I smile and I looked up at him.

"I have waited five long years for this moment, five long years. She finally got to meet her daddy, and you finally got to meet your little girl." I told him in a relieved voice.

"Our little girl, precious." He looks down at me and he gently grabbed my chin, his other hand creeping behind my neck. I slowly leaned up and put my arms around his neck as his lips met mine. The fireworks went off in my mind. I pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. Before anything more could happen I heard a small voice shriek.

"EWWWWWWWWW what are you doing mommy?!" Kylie looked at me in horror. I quickly regained my composure, as did Jareth, but he still had a mischievous smirk on his face. My voice rang loud and clear throughout the room.

"Something that you will learn about when you are older." And with that I took a white hair band out of a kitchen drawer and I tied up Kylie's hair with it. I thought about what kind of activities we could do that day. I looked out the window, it was clear and sunny.

"So what do you want to do today, Jareth?" I asked him. As if like magic, he pulled out a tan basket with a white and red cloth above it out from behind his back.

"How about a picnic?"

Hi everyone! I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter of I Need You! Make sure you like, follow, or review, if you are enjoying the story overall! Love you all! Oh wait one last thing, if you have read my profile then you know that I love phantom. Try and see if you can find the similarity between phantom and a certain object in the house in chapter one!

-Emma51020


	3. Jar of Hearts

Hi everyone! I'm hoping that you like my story so far, because I'm working really hard on it. I will just make this message now so that you guys will understand. I am a student in high school, which means that I have a lot of schoolwork to get done. So I will only be typing for maybe four hours every night. But we have a new puppy that needs attention too! So I will not be updating as much as I am right now. I work full time on weekends with this story! So let's get started with chapter two!

I Need You

Chapter Two: Jar of Hearts

Jareth dangled the picnic basket in front of us with a grin on this face. A grin formed on my face as I knew that he had used magic to make that appear behind his back.

"That sounds like a great idea. Where do you want to go have the picnic?" I asked him, curious as to where we were going to go.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He said. Jareth put the basket on the ground and he tapped his wrist. I tilted my head in curiosity. 'What is he doing?' I thought. I shook my head at him with a grin on my face.

"I will be right back; I have to go grab my jacket." He nodded in confirmation at me and I turned around, only to collide with Kylie. Kylie tripped and fell on her butt with a small murmur of 'whoops'. I quickly got into action as Kylie raised her arms up towards the ceiling. I grabbed her hands and I pulled her up, almost suspending her mid-air as I raised her up. After she was standing on her two little legs again, I ruffled her ponytail.

"Be careful we don't want that to happen again, now do we?" I asked her. She got a big, cheeky grin on her face and she shook her head at me. She then turned around and ran into the kitchen, opening one of the lower mahogany cabinets. I heard her ruffle some plastic and cardboard around until there was a small click from the cabinets. She then walked out with a blueberry pop tart. She walked over to Jareth and she held out the pop tart wrapper to him.

"Can you open this for me, Daddy?" She asked sweetly. Jareth's smile grew on his face as he slowly took the wrapper from her hands. He then looked at the plastic and he took the top and opened up the plastic wrapper, all the while he was looking at the printing on it. I watched him slowly return the pop tart as I turned around and went down the hallway. I walked down the hall and into my bedroom, thinking about they have already gotten along so well.

I walked into my closet and I ransacked through the many clothes on the hangers. A few seconds later, I came across my white lace jacket. I felt my hand go to touch the fabric before I felt a hand on top of mine. I tilted my head around to see that Jareth was standing there, my lace jacket now in his hands. I looked back to where the jacket was hanging, only to see that it had disappeared. I turned back around and I smiled at him, reaching for the material in his hands. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Looking for something precious?" He teased.

"Actually, yes. I'm looking for that fabric in your hands." I then pointed at the fabric that was still on the hanger. He laughed at me. His laughter echoed throughout the room.

"What's the magic word?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes at him, looking in the doorway, making sure that Kylie wasn't in the room. I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"May I please have jacket, Jareth?" And with that the jacket appeared on my figure. I glanced at the jacket to make sure that he put in on me correctly and not inside-out. Once I confirmed that it was put on right I looked up at him.

"Thank you. I didn't think I would have to ask for my own property, but thanks." He nodded at me and smiled. I gazed up into his mismatched eyes. His eyes always made me curious as to how they were mismatched. It wasn't normal, but then again, nothing was normal about him.

"Who do you get your eyes from?" I asked him, my curiosity getting the better of me at that point. His eyes shot up into his head as he started his train of thought. He then gazed back at me a few moments later.

"I got my eyes from my Dad. When he was your age, he got in a fight with another fae over a girl. He was then shocked in the eye with the other fae's power, causing his eye to change its color. After that, it became permanent. For some reason, it became a gene in his body, which apparently was passed on to me, and then to Kylie." He told me. I nodded at him and I walked out of the closet, heading for my nightstand to pick up a rubber band, but of course that was gone too. When I went to face Jareth, yet again, to retrieve my property back, our heads collided with each others.

I looked up at him, my head slightly throbbing from the impact with his head. He looked unfazed though. A smile formed on his face as he went behind me and he started to do my hair. I felt like a little child, never being able to do things on my own. After he was finished, which only took mere moments, I said a 'thanks' to him and we walked out of the room hand-in-hand. As we walked into the family room, noticed that instead of Kylie turning on the TV, she was reading one of my Vogue magazines. I snorted and everyone's attention focused on me. My face turned beet red and both Jareth and Kylie looked at me oddly. I waved my hand at them, telling them to not worry about it. Jareth then left my side and he walked over to the picnic basket that was left abandoned on the floor. He grabbed the baskets handles and he looked up at us.

"Shall we go?" He asked the both of us. Kylie and I looked at each other and we then both brought our gazes back to Jareth. I nodded at Jareth and Kylie ran to go hold his hand. I grabbed my book bag from one of the coat hooks that hung near the doorway. I grabbed my keys and Jareth looked back at me.

"Don't worry, you won't need your car keys." He smirked at me. 'What is he planning?' I thought to myself. I shook my head and I hung the keys back on the coat hook. With that, I walked out the door and I closed it behind me. Jareth and Kylie looked at me as I turned toward them. I walked over and I grabbed Kylie's available hand. With that, we walked down the hallway. We were like a little jar of hearts, and nothing could separate us.

We got to the end of the hallway a minute later, and I pressed the down button on the elevator. We waited a few seconds before it made a dinging sound and the doors opened. We all shuffled into the elevator and Jareth and I reached for the one button at the same time. We looked into each other's eyes and we smiled. We then pressed the button together. Kylie looked up at us and we all cringed as the crappy disco music came back on. I laughed quietly. Jareth had a look of confusion as he looked around to see where the music was coming from. He then looked at me in confusion. I shook my head at him, as if to say don't worry about it.

A few second later, the elevator dinged and the doors parted open. We quickly shuffled out of the elevator and we walked towards the lobby door. The woman at the service counter just nodded at us as we walked out. I thought in my head for a second, deciding to ask Jareth when we stop. Jareth led us out of the building and to a white Chevrolet Malibu. I looked at Jareth and he had a cheeky grin on his face. He then pulled something out of his back pocket. He held up his car keys and he dangled them in front of me. My jaw dropped in surprise. 'How the hell does he know how to drive?' I thought to myself. I shook my head, knowing that now was not the time to be concerned about it. I opened the passenger's seat in the back to make sure that there was a car seat for Kylie. I wasn't surprised in the least to see a pink car seat strapped into the seat with Disney princesses on it. I looked up at a grinning Jareth. "How?" I asked him. He waved both of his hands in the air, as if expressing something.

"Come now, precious. By now you should know that I can make things appear if I so wish." I smiled at him and I watched as he helped Kylie into her car seat. Once she was strapped in, I got into the front passenger's seat next to Jareth, who got into the driver's seat. Once I we were in we closed our doors and buckled our seatbelts in sync. We looked at each other with amused eyes. Jareth then put the keys into ignition and the engine roared to life. With that Jareth rolled down the windows to an extent before the car started moving. I looked out the window as we passed by the big apartments that turned into little condos and then into single family homes.

We drove for about twenty-five minutes before we arrived at our destination. The place where we were was at least a five minute walk from where we. I ejected my seatbelt from where I was sitting and I before I could open the door, Jareth was there before me, almost like magic, to open the door for me and help me out of the car. We then went to the back seat to get Kylie out of her car seat. I opened the door and I unbuckled Kylie from her seat. She hopped out of the car and she went to the other side of the car to Jareth while he was getting the picnic basket. She grabbed his available hand again. Jareth laughed at her antics as he his head out of the car and he shut the door. I took the keys from his hands and I pressed a button, which locked all of the car doors. I then grabbed Kylie's available hand and we walked down the street to the opening of our destination.

As we entered the destination, I realized that we were at the park. The park where we first met. Well, the park where he "stalked me", while I never knew who he was. Back then I just thought that it was an owl, but it was an owl that always followed me. I smiled in remembrance. Jareth looked over at me as I gazed at the view of the small little lake that ran under a stone bridge. The place almost brought me to tears. The park was almost empty, for the exception of some elderly people walking together and a few little kids flying their kite. Once I finished taking in the view, we walked down the pathway that headed towards the small monolith, where apparently Jareth used to perch on and watch me act out the play that actually became real. I smiled at the memories.

After a minute of walking, we arrived at the small monolith, where Jareth and I set up the blanket and the food. Kylie sat down on the blanket with us when we finished setting it up. We watched as her mouth watered as we pulled out several foods. First out was the chicken Caesar salad. I gazed at Jareth.

"How did you know? I never even told you!" I looked at him in shock. Jareth gave me a look in his eyes that said that he would explain it later, but he still grinned at me. Next, a small bowl of random assorted fruits was pulled out by me. Jareth then pulled out a few plates and I pulled out a couple forks. We ate in a peaceful silence as we peered at the scenery around us. I turned around to look at the bell tower, which read 5:23.

After we finished eating, Kylie broke the silence with her high-pitched voice.

"Mommy, can I go play?" She asked innocently.

"Yes you can sweetie, but be careful when you go by the lake and stay near us." I warned her. She nodded at me and she then ran off to the lake which was probably a mere thirty feet from where we were sitting. 'Probably went to go watch the swans.' I thought to myself.

As I watched Kylie play, I hugged my knees up to my chest involuntarily as I watch the sun begin to set, and the stars begin to come out. I never heard Jareth scoot closer to me as I watch the stars begin to blaze in the sky. He then pulled me into the warm of his chest. I snuggled into the warmth that was him and I sighed contently. At that moment I decided to break the silence and interview him from the questions that I had asked him earlier.

"How do you know how to drive?" I asked him, curious that he never stayed for long, and yet, he had time to learn how to drive and get his license. I watched his eye travel up to the stars. A few moments later, his gaze returned back down to me.

"Well, it's not easy to explain. But to put it in short words, I used some magic to give myself an identity in this world. So up on the aboveground I am known as Jareth King. So during the little time that I spent up here, I went to a place call a DMV and I got my driver's license." He told me. I looked at him, impressed by the fact that he spent time up here other than asking children who wish away their family or friends to run his labyrinth or accept their dreams. And spend time with me. But now it was US. Our own little family. 'Sarah king,' I thought in my head. I smiled at the thought. Jareth looked down at me and he began to notice that a scarlet blush was creeping along me cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Thing about something, precious?" He asked me. I blushed even harder and I burrowed my head into his chest. We stayed in the position for what felt like hours before I slowly began to feel myself drift off. Before I fell into the world of dreams the clock chimed 7 o'clock. I closed my eyes and let the warmth and darkness take over me…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five years ago:

It was a week after I had kissed the Goblin King before I fell into my slumber, and he still came every night to visit me. I was excited to see him because it was my birthday and I had told Dad and Karen that I was going out with a friend for dinner. They had told me that that had sounded like a great idea, so they went out for dinner and I stayed home, waiting for him to come to me. The night before he had told me to dress nice because he said that he was taking me somewhere "special" as he put it.

I felt the familiar breeze of cool air rush behind my neck and the hairs arched up. He was here. I was dressed in a navy blue dress with a white wrap and black flats and my hair was twisted up into a curly ponytail. I turned around and I smiled at him lovingly and I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He returned my kiss with passion and lovingness. After a few moments we broke apart to breathe. I snuggled into the warmth of this chest, which by now was a wonderfully familiar sensation. He was dressed in his Goblin King Regalia. He looked at what I was wearing and he smiled at me,

"You look beautiful, precious." He then took my hand in his and he kissed it. I felt a blush steal away on my cheeks. I murmured a "thank you" to him before he began to speak again.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me. I grabbed my small white book bag off my bed and I then turned around and walked back towards him.

"I'm ready." I told him. He nodded and he took his hand in mine. And with that we were gone in a poof of glitter. I watched an array of colors pass through us as we quickly teleported to our unknown destination. To me, at least. Within a few more seconds, we left the array of colors.

He released my hand and I looked around. I had no idea where we were. Then I felt my ears hearing go out as a bell chimed only mere feet above us. I fell to my knees in shock and the Goblin King rang over to me. He quickly got down on his knees in front of me and asked me if I was okay. I couldn't respond though, I couldn't hear anything. My ears were still ringing in my head I felt something warm coat the inside of my ear. I reached a finger up a touched just past my earlobe. I then brought my finger back to see what it was. I stared at the red substance that was staining my finger.

My blood.

I peered up at him and he looked at me in shock. He took my finger in his hand and began to chant something. I felt a warmth spread through my hand, which went throughout my body. I felt the blood recede back to where it originated from and my hearing was regained. He then released my hand and stood up, offering me his hand. I took it appreciatively.

Once I was back up on my own two feet, he waved his hand in the air, making a lit table appear. We walked to the table together hand-in-hand. He quickly moved and pulled a chair out for me. I thanked him gladly and he sat down across me. With that, a salad appeared on our plates. The salads' had cucumber, tomato and feta cheese, along with some Caesar dressing. I thanked him again and we ate in a peaceful silence.

After we finished eating we talked for a while. We talked about our hobbies, our life, and our favorite colors. Eventually the clock struck 12 o'clock. I gasped.

"What is it precious?" He asked me, a look of concern in his eyes.

"I promised my Dad and Karen that I would be home by twelve." I told him, worried that Dad would wonder where I am and why I am late.

"Don't worry precious, I will take you home." And with that he took my hand and we were whooshing through the color full array of colors. A few moments later we were in my bedroom. I heard the front door open and Dad yelled that they were home. I breathed a sigh of relief. I yelled back down to them to say that I was back home. After that I turned around to almost collide with Jareth. He steadied me quickly before I could trip from the shock.

"Be careful, my dear Sarah, you don't want to hit that pretty little head of yours now do we?" He asked me. I shook my head at him, feeling like a child at that moment. I opened my mouth to thank him.

"Thank you so much, I could never thank you enough for what you've done for me." I told the Goblin King, giving him a genuine smile.

"My precious girl…" He twisted one of my curly brown locks around his gloved finger."It was my pleasure, trust me." And with that he returned my smile.

"I have one last thing for you, Sarah." He then poofed a small box into his hand. The small box was navy blue like my dress with silver embroidery where the opening would be. He handed me the small box and I looked up at him, my eyes dancing with excitement. He nodded for me to open it. I looked back down at the box and I slowly opened it. Inside was a silver crescent moon locket with two small golden stars. I then opened the crescent moon, only for it to play music.

Our song.

Tears filled my eyes and I brought one hand to cover my mouth to choke back the sobs that were threatening to drown me. I closed the box slowly and I through my arms around his neck, sobbing in his arms. He held me close to him, not wanting to let go either. I sobbed into his neck and I cried out "thank you" several times. I felt myself being lifted off my bed and being sat down on his lap as he sat on me bed. He slowly took the box from my hand and he opened it to reveal that the music was still playing. He picked up the necklace and moved my hair from my neck as he put it around my neck. Once was clasp was in the loop, it clicked into place. He then put his arms around my midsection and we were like that for a while.

After about a half hour, I started yawning and he looked drowsy. He got up and he turned off the lights as he tucked me into my side of the bed, where he then poofed into pajamas and crawled in next to me. I snuggled into his warm chest again, his cape now laying over me. I tangled my legs with his, as if to say that he was mine. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. We were like that the rest of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stirred in Jareth's arms and he down at me as I was rubbing the sand from my eyes. I felt a warm feeling on my thigh. Kylie was resting her head on my thigh, sound asleep.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked him. He looked down at me.

"Just an hour." He told me quietly. I shuffled out of his arms.

"Do you mind if I can your cape?" I asked him. He smirked at me and his cape appeared out of thin air.

"Thanks." I told him. He nodded at me. I slowly, but gently, picked Kylie's head up off of my leg and I wrapped her in the cape. In the end, she looked like an angel in a cocoon. I then laid her down in Jareth's arms. I smile at the two of them. Jareth looked down at her, his face calm and his expression was sweet and sincere. I got up on my legs and Jareth spoke.

"Where are you going precious?" He asked me, Kylie still fast asleep in his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere; I'm just walking in random shapes to wake myself up." I told him. He suddenly put Kylie down softly on the picnic blanket, still wrapped in his cape, and he walked towards me. He gently grabbed one of my hands and he put the other around my waist.

"How about a dance?" He asked me, a loving smile on his face. I nodded and I returned the smile with just as much passion.

He then released the hand that was in mine and he waved it below the stars. I felt a new material touch my feet. I looked down at what I was wearing.

It was the ball gown that I had worn when we had danced in the bubble.

I looked up at him. He was wearing his hair in the same mullet that he usually did as a fae, his hair also had highlights of blue here and there. His clothes were the same that he had been wearing at the ball as well. He was wearing a blue and black sparkle waistcoat with his tight black breeches and black boots. He as well wore his black gloves and a crème colored shirt that was tucked into his pants with the sickle shaped pendant that he always wore. I looked up at his face and I caressed his cheek. The makeup he always wore was back on his face, his eyes shined like the stars themselves. I put one of my hands on his shoulder and I put the other in his hand. Then the music began to play from the silver crescent moon necklace that I didn't even remember I was wearing.

There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down

Falling  
(As the world)  
Falling down  
Falling in love

I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down

Falling  
(As the world)  
Falling down  
Falling

As the world falls down  
Falling, falling, falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(Down)

Falling, falling, falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down

Falling, falling, falling

Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down

Falling, falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(Down)

Falling, falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
(Love)

Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love

We danced and danced until the clock struck midnight. I felt like Cinderella, but I knew that that I would never have to leave his arms. I felt so safe in his arm. At that moment our eyes gazed at each other and we stopped dancing, but the music still played. I got on my tippy toes and my arms went around his neck. His hands cupped my cheek and the other cupped my neck. Jareth leaned down and our breaths whisper against each other's lips. Our lips met at that moment, passion sparks flying everywhere.

I crushed myself against him as our lips moved in sync with each other. This time, there was no little princess to walk into the room, or a person to see us. It was just us. His tongue lightly touched my lip, asking for entrance, and I granted it to him. Our tongues met each other and it became a burning passion, a burning sensation that we wanted. What we needed. I melted against him. We pulled apart after several minutes. Jareth then took me in his arms and he crushed me completely against him. I had no problem with it, because I wanted to be the same way. So I wrapped my arms around him and we stood there for several minutes, the orchestra still faintly playing from the locket.

"Jareth?" I asked him.

"Yes precious?" He replied, looking down at me with curious eyes.

I snuggled back into his chest."I love you. Please don't ever leave me again."I pulled him closer to me, never wanting to let go.

"I love you too much to let you go, my precious Sarah. I promise, that I will never leave you again… even if it kills me." He looked down at me and he bent down to kiss my forehead. I looked up at him; my eyes had glazed over with unshed tears.

Jareth raised his hand below the stars again and our fancy attire faded away, like magic. We walked back over to Kylie and I picked her up, wrapping her securely in my arms while Jareth used his magic to fold the blanket and put everything back in the basket. Within a few second we were leaving the park, the silence welcoming us to the usually busy street.

We walked down the street to the car, where I got into the front passengers seat, still holding Kylie in my arms. Jareth put the picnic basket in the back seat and he closed the door, where he then headed to the front drivers door. He opened the vehicles door and he closed the door behind him, putting the key into the jack and the engine roared to life.

It took us only fifteen minutes to drive home due to the empty highway. Once we arrived at the apartment building, we both got out of the car and we walked into the lobby and into the elevator. Jareth muted the disco music with his magic, not wanting it to wake the little princess up.

Once the elevator dinged, the doors opened and we turned, walking down the hallway to the apartment door. I handed Kylie to Jareth and he adjusted her in his arms. I put the key into the slot and turned, unlocking the door. I opened the front door and we walked in, keeping the lights turned off.

"Jareth, can you please put Kylie in her bed please?" I asked him. He nodded and he walked down the hallway, while I trailed behind him, but I passed him and I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

A couple minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and into OUR bedroom. I walked into the closet and looked for pajamas. A minutes of searching later, I found an ivory colored nightgown that went down mid thigh. I quickly put the nightgown on and I then turned around to head to the bed. I laid above the covers and I listen to Kylie's door close. I then heard footsteps patter towards the bedroom. I closed my eyes, my mind begging for me to give into the darkness. I felt the warmness on top of me return. Jareth had put his cape on me. I felt him kiss my forehead and whisper in my ear.

"I love you, precious thing, more than you could ever know." And with that I embraced the warmth of the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone! It's me again! I hope that you are enjoying the story so far, because I'm working really hard on it. Make sure you follow, favorite, or review. Because I will be okay with any of those! See you soon!

-Emma51020


	4. Magical World

Hi guys! I wrote that chapter within 5 hours! Maybe if I'm lucky I will have another chapter up today! Let's get started with the chapter!

I Need You

Chapter Four: Magical World

I began to stir from a dreamless sleep as the sun's rays shone through my eyelids. I tossed in bed, burying my face in my pillow, but I was already awake. I realized that second that the warmth of the sheets that would usually be on my bed was cold.

It was cold.

I shot out of bed and I ran out of the room, fearing worst. 'He can't be gone….. He can't be!' I thought in my head. I stumbled out of the hallway, and two pairs of eyes stared at me in concern. I looked at Kylie, and then I peered into the kitchen, smelling something cooking. There Jareth stood, a white chefs apron tied around his waist. Jareth quickly put the pan he was holding back down on the stove as I ran into his arms. I sobbed into his shoulder, relieved by the fact that he was still here. H e suddenly pulled me away from him so he could look into my eyes. He gently wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"He asked me. I tried to stop my tears from falling, but I just couldn't. I couldn't.

"The spot next to me was cold. Freezing cold. I thought you had left me. I didn't mean to worry you or Kylie; I just panicked when I realized that you weren't next to me." I told him, embracing him tightly, I didn't want to let go, I wanted to stay there forever, where it was warm and safe. He combed his gloved fingers through my hair, shushing me like an infant. After a while I let go, my eyes red and my cheeks puffy from crying. Jareth guided me to the couch in the family room, setting me on one of the plush cushions.

"I will be right back precious." He told me, I watched him go back into the kitchen and finish cooking breakfast. The smell was familiar but I couldn't place it. Kylie came over to me and sat down on my lap. I smiled down at her. I saw that Jareth had already brushed her hair and dressed her for the day. I smiled at the fact that Jareth was already being the father that I had always wanted him to be. But I was concerned. Eventually I knew that he would be called back down to the underground, I felt too stubborn to let him go. But I had to, I needed to. I knew that thousands of goblins depended on him to rule them, and to keep them in line. I wondered. 'What if we told Kylie about Jareth's magic, would she be scared, or would she accept him?' I thought. 'Maybe if I discussed this with Jareth, maybe we could introduce her to a magic world that actually existed, with princesses, princes and the biggest gardens ever made.' I thought yet again. Kylie looked up into my eyes.

"What are you thinking about, mommy?" She asked me. I jarred myself out of my thoughts and I looked down at her, smiling at her words.

"Well," I said out loud. "I was thinking about asking Daddy a very important question about fairytales. Because he told me about one a very long time ago, and I think that you would really like the story." Kylie's eyes gleamed with excitement while Jareth turned around and looked at me in suspicion.

"Which story, precious? You know I have told you about many different kinds." Jareth told me, a gleam in his eyes. He knew which one I was talking about. So we just kept playing along.

"The one about the Labyrinth beyond the Goblin City." I told him. A smirk grew on his face as he focused on putting breakfast on the three individual plates that were lying on the island. He looked up at us.

"Come on you two, time for breakfast." He said, his eyes darting between me and Kylie.

"Race you?" I asked Kylie. Kylie nodded. We both kneeled down on the floor waiting for my mark.

"Ready, set…." But Kylie wasn't listening, she sprinted to the kitchen and she quickly stopped and raised her arms up in front of Jareth. All the while chanting "up, up." I made a fake look of shock on my face.

"You little cheat!" I playfully squealed at her. Jareth looked at me and started laughing as he put Kylie in her high chair, making sure that he strapped her in so she wouldn't fall out of it. I then walked into the kitchen and Jareth's hand met mine and our lips quickly met and left. I then grabbed my plate and took a seat next to him. Jareth slid his plate over to his spot as he sat down and started eating. I looked down at my plate. Chicken Caesar salad. My favorite. I looked up and I smiled at him, thanking him silently with my eyes. I quickly looked at Kylie's plate and I saw that she had no drink. I quickly got up and I went to the refrigerator.

"Kylie, sweetie, what would you like to drink?" Kylie played with her food for a few seconds before she shouted out her answer.

"Milk please!" Jareth reached over to her and ruffled her curly hair for using her manners. I pulled the milk out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter, closing the refrigerator door behind me. I then reached up into one of the high-shelved cabinets to grab a small plastic cup for her. I set the plastic cup on the counter and I took the lid off of the milk, and I began pouring it into the cup. When I saw how much was enough I stopped pouring, put the cap back on the milk, and put the milk back in the refrigerator. I went through another drawer to look for the lid and a straw, because she accidentally spills her milk. A lot.

After the lid and the straw were in and on the cup, I walked over and I gave the cup to Kylie, who quickly started to drink from it. By the time I had sat back down, they were both halfway done with their meals. I began to eat a little quicker than I usually would. Once they were done, I was still eating, so Jareth took his and Kylie's plate off the island and went to the sink to rinse them.

"Thanks honey." I told him. Jareth turned around and looked at me, a genuine smile on his face.

"The pleasure is all mine, precious." I smiled. By now, I could answer to that name instead of Sarah.

Kylie went to take another sip of her milk when her hand slipped on the cup and the cup had fallen to the floor. I quickly got out of my chair to go clean up the large amount of spilt milk on the floor. Jareth looked over to see me on the floor.

"Sarah, do you need any help?" He asked me.

"Yeah, can you hand me some paper towels?" I asked. Jareth quickly tore some paper towels off of the role and handed them to me. I murmured a "thanks" to him before I went back to clean up the mess. It took me a couple minutes to clean up the spilled milk on the floor, but at least it was cleaned up. I got up and went to go throw out the paper towels when I felt myself slipping, slipping. Kylie saw this and screamed.

"MOMMY!"Kylie screamed. I felt my head make contact with the floor, the paper towels still clutched in my hand. I then tried to look up to see what was going on. Unknowingly, tears were falling from my eyes. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and ask me if I was okay.

"Everything's dancing." I told Jareth. I felt a throbbing in my head. Everything was dancing, like a never-ending dance where you would only spin. My eyelids felt heavy, weak. I felt his hand touch the back of my head. He brought his hands back and he looked at them.

They were coated in blood

At that moment I felt bad, I was the always the damsel in distress. I didn't know if it was because I was human or something. But I always needed to be saved by him. My savior. My vision began to go blurry, but I could still feel everything that was happening to me. Unimaginable pain. I saw Kylie being quickly let out of her chair and asked to go to her room politely. Kylie did as she was told and she ran to her room. I then felt his arms go under my back and around my shoulders. My hair was cold with a trickling sensation flowing down my night gown. I kept hearing the words "hold on" from him, but I couldn't, it was too hard. The pain was too much.

I gave into the darkness that was consuming me….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five years ago:

It was summer, a few weeks after my birthday. A few nights every week after that we would dance under the stars, just the two of us. No one else. One night we were sitting in my bed together, He was leaning against the headboard and I was lying in his arms, my back against his chest. We had been sitting in silence for almost an hour until I decided to break the quietness.

"Do you think we will ever have a future together?" I asked him, tiling my head back so I could see his eyes. He peered down at me, looking surprised at what I said to him.

"I believe I told you the quote long ago precious. "I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want."" He told me, looking me in the eyes.

"I know but still, if we do have a life together in the future, what would you want to do? Maybe have children, or walk the palace garden every day? Stuff like that….." I trailed off. He shifted on the bed so I was sitting and facing him, his legs crossed on my bed.

"Precious, if you are implying that you want to live in the castle with me that means that you would have to practically give up your entire life so you could be with me. I can't let you do that. You have a family up here. You may think"Why has he changed so much since I first ran the labyrinth?" The answer is because I love you and I care about your well-being. Sarah, all I am asking of you now, is to rethink your decision over again, because this is not a decision to take lightly. Promise me, Sarah that you will think this through. Please." He pleaded to me. I nodded at him and I crawled in to the warmth of his chest.

"I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Numbness was all I could feel. Blinding numbness. I felt my eyelids getting lighter each second, begging me to open them. With that, I opened my eyes slowly. I moved my head around and I hissed. I raised my hand to touch the back of my head and I felt something soft. I got up with a little difficulty, but I still managed to get up. I held on to the bed post as I walked over to the vanity. I quickly shuffled to the vanity chair before I could fall. Sat down carefully and I looked at the pale bandages that were wrapped around the top and back of my head. I went to go touch the back of my head to see if it was still bleeding when I felt a warm hand grasp mine. I turned around to see that Jareth was standing there, holding my hand before it could make contact with the back of my head.

"What happened? I can't remember." I asked him, confused as to why my head hurt.

"What's the last thing you remember Sarah?" I thought for a few moments.

"Racing Kylie to the island." I told him. I gazed up to look him in the eyes."What happened to me? Why does my head hurt so much?" I asked him. I was beginning to tremble. He tired to steady my shaking body by putting his hands on my shoulders, but my shaking still didn't stop.

"You were eating when you noticed that I forgot to give Kylie a drink. You gave her milk and you cleaned it up. But the floor was still slippery and you fell and hit your head. You lost consciousness a few minutes later. I looked him in his eyes, but then I noticed that the underside of his eyes were a light shade of purple. I looked him dead center in the eye now.

"How long was I out?" I asked him, no longer concerned about my well-being, but his.

"Three and a half days Sarah, you were out for three and a half days." Tears started to leak from his eyes and he put his arms around me. I attempted to put my arms around him, but my arms were too heavy, so I leaned my head into his chest, despite the pain that raced through my head at that very moment. We were in the position for a few minutes before I pulled away. I broke the silence with my croaky voice.

"I need to talk to you, Jareth. It's about OUR life as a family now." Jareth nodded at me. I stood up on wobbly legs, running across the room so I could grasp the bed post. Luckily, I made it. Jareth watched as I climbed into the bed, patting the empty space next to me. I watched as he walked over to his side of the bed and climbed in. Once I was settle, which only took a few moments, I began to speak.

"Do you remember what you told me five years ago? When you told me to take time to think about decision about living in the Underground with you?" Jareth looked at me and nodded, his hand folded in his lap and his legs criss-crossed on the bed.

"I have made my decision, but I am also going to ask Kylie. But that means that she has to know about your land, who you really are, and what you are." I told him. He looked me in the eyes, knowing what my answer was. He didn't look made or upset, but he looked comfortable with what I was telling him. Jareth then began to speak.

"I have waited five long years for you to make your decision, and I will agree with you. I will tell Kylie who I am, what I am, where I'm from, and all about the land. And you will rule by my side as the Goblin Queen, and Kylie as the little Princess that I know that we've both wanted. But if we are going to do this, we have to think about how we're going to do this. After all, it's not like I can just come out and say, "Hey Sweet-pea, I'm from that book called Labyrinth, and I'm actually the Goblin King."" He told me. I began to laugh softly at the fact that I literally almost said the same thing the other day.

There was awkward silence for a while until we both hear little feet patter down the hallway. I saw Kylie pause in the doorway, look at me, and then run to the bed and climb onto it. She then crawled up to my chest and she laid on me, small little sobs falling from the little princess's mouth. I gently combed my fingers through her hair.

"I missed you mommy. Where did you go?" She asked me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I could feel Jareth's eyes on me.

"I was in a place where people see their dreams from the past." I answered truthfully. I opened my eyes again to see that both Kylie and Jareth were looking at me. I spoke again.

"I was reliving a memory of me and your father." I said. Kylie's eyes were full of curiosity and wonder.

"What was the memory about Mommy?"Kylie asked me. 'This little girl is going to be the death of me.' I thought.

"You will find out soon, princess." I told her. She jutted out her bottom lip and her eyes glazed over with fake unshed tears. 'Oh god, not this again.' I suddenly, but gently moved Kylie off of my lap and I set her on the bed next to Jareth. I slowly got up and walked out of the room, not looking back at them. I felt that my mind just couldn't handle so much in one day. I went and I sat down on the soft white couch, stuffing my face into one of the nearest pillows. I closed my eyes but I didn't sleep, I couldn't sleep with all of the ruckus that was going on. I hear a pair of footsteps walk into the room, but I couldn't tell who it was. I heard the person walk into the kitchen and stop. I then heard a click and a grumbling sound, and I knew that was not the grumbling of a person's stomach. I peered up and saw Jareth standing in front of the keurig, but my question was, 'what is he making?' I stuffed my face back into the pillow, hoping that sleep would come and take me at that moment. I heard him put a mug under the keurig and brew something.

'Such a pity I can't tell what he's making.' I thought to myself. I heard him walk over to the couch and stop right in front of me. He lightly shook my shoulder and I took my head out of the pillow, looking up at him with tired eyes. He held out the mug to me.

"You said you don't have it often, but you said that you have it when you're tired." He held the mug out to me. Slowly, I sat up until I was in a sitting position and I gratefully took the mug of coffee from his hands and I began to sip the delicious substance from an edge of the mug. Jareth sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him, enjoying the silence of the room. And yet, I wanted to talk with him, I needed to talk with him. I put the mug down on the coffee table in front of me before I could burn my hands from the steaming hot coffee. I cleared my voice and I was about to speak until Jareth started speaking.

"I've decided that we will tell her tonight. If she is just learning that I am her father then it is also fair that we tell her about where I come from. And who I am….." He trailed off and looked down at his hands that were sitting in his lap, not knowing what else to say. A few moments later, he raised his head back up and he looked at me. Little did we know that we had never heard the little princess walk into the room and look at us suspiciously.

"Tell me what tonight?" Kylie asked. Both of our jaws dropped in shock. It surprised me that not even Jareth heard Kylie walk into the room. I muttered some incoherent curses before I got up and walked over to Kylie.

"Come here sweetie." And with that, Kylie walked into my open arms and I gently shuffled her in my arms and I lifted her up, carrying her over to where Jareth and I had been sitting on the couch. Jareth began to speak before I could say a word.

"Princess, did your mother ever read the book "The Labyrinth"" to you?" He asked her. She nodded her head and he continued with his sentence.

"How far did she get into the book?" He questioned her. Kylie shuffled her hands in her lap.

"I was asleep at wherever you may be; take this child of mine far away from me." Kylie said. I was impressed by how much she remembered of the book and the exact same line so to speak. Jareth kept speaking.

"Do you believe in fairytales?" Jareth asked. Kylie's head shot up and she nodded a cheeky grin on her face. I laughed softy at her response.

"Well sweetie, would you like the long or short story?" Jareth asked her. Kylie stretched her arms out wide to emphasize her point. Jareth nodded and he began to tell his story to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"To start out, I was born just like any other child, here on the aboveground that you call Earth. Now, I had an older brother, Garrett, who absolutely despised me. And one day he got very mad at me for a reason that I cannot remember, and he wished me away to the goblins. Apparently, I had been the very first child to be sent to the underground. So at the time, my "Father", King Midas had been ruling the underground. And so he offered Garrett a choice: Either he could run an obstacle course, which was thirteen miles long, and yet, full of people who would throw you off track. Or, he could have his dreams. And so, being the older and less wise sibling, he took his dreams. I then became King Midas's son, because he needed a person to rule his obstacle course. So my future was then set. I would grow up and be taught only by my father and my elders. Not only do goblins live in the underground, but there are the Fae, which is what I am. The fae are people who live forever and ever, and when they grow up and turn twenty one, they stop growing and they stay young forever. The goblins do not live as long, but they live past a thousand years. Getting to the point, when my Dad was very sick, he told me that his last dying wish was to change the obstacle course, become king of the goblins and make him proud.

So I did exactly that. My Father had passed because the illness was too much to bear for him. I had a big celebration for my coronation and I changed the entire obstacle course. I even changed the name, which is now known today as the labyrinth. Over a thousand years of ruling the goblins, I was summoned by a young, fifteen year old girl, who had a baby brother who would not stop crying. And so I took the baby to the castle beyond the goblin city and I had her run my labyrinth. Along the way, she mat three companions who helped her complete my labyrinth, but in the end she won by saying that I had no power over her. I had fallen in love with the girl, but she didn't understand what I was trying to accomplish at the time, which was to have her stay at my castle with me forever, and to be my queen. Fifteen years later, I was summoned by the same girl, and not because she had wished someone away, but because her brother had passed and she needed comfort, so I gave that to her. Ever since then, I had come to her, until one fateful night.

I had been summoned to a person who had wished their baby sister away, and he had hurt her. But he ran the labyrinth and failed. But while he ran the labyrinth, a poison has spilled from a vial that he had, which hurt the labyrinth, which hurt me. With the little magic that I had left, I saved the baby girl. But I could not get back to the girl I loved. So five years later, she had summoned me, and I was able to return to her. But then she showed me the face of a sleeping child. The girl then told me that the little girl was ours. And from that day on, I vowed to myself, that I would be the best father that I could be for our child."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie gazed up at him in wonder. All of a sudden, Kylie got up and she pointed at Jareth.

"So let me get this straight, you're trying to tell me that you are the Goblin King from the book that mommy read to me, and that you have magic powers and I'm a princess." Jareth nodded.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place, then?" She asked him. I tried to hold back a snort of laughter, as Kylie had just explained the entire present-day story with just a few words, while Jareth however, and explained the ENTIRE story with a couple hundred words. I couldn't hold it back anymore; my laughter rang throughout the room, echoing throughout every corridor of our apartment room. Jareth looked at me and smiled. After a few minutes, my face was beet red from laughing so hard. Kylie the put her arm down, but she still looked at Jareth. She then began to speak again.

"If you are who you say you are, then prove it." She said, her little eyes held big determination in them. Jareth and I both laughed at her attitude. Jareth then stood up and made a crystal ball form in his hand. Kylie looked amazed, but she still had a look of doubt on her face.

"Any good magician can do that." She said, a fire burning in her little eyes and an evil, but cute grin on her face. Jareth was still dressed in our present-day clothing though, so I stood up and I whispered in his ear.

"Do the glitter thing." I told him. He laughed softy and she snapped his finger. Glitter poofed everywhere, and where Jareth once stood, was now where the Goblin King was standing in his goblin king regalia once again. Kylie's jaw dropped.

"Wow." Kylie said, so you are the Goblin King from the book. Kylie's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"But that means…." Kylie trailed off but I knew what she was going to say. Jareth looked down at me as I counted down.

"Three…."

"I'm a….."

"Two….."

"I'm a….."

"One."

"PRINCESS!" Kylie screamed, running around the room laughing.

Jareth started laughing like a crazy man at that point, and I fell into a fit of laughter with him as well as Kylie ran around the room, screaming and screeching that she is a princess. But Kylie stopped at that moment and she walked up to me.

"But that means that mommy is the queen…" Kylie pointed out. Jareth nodded, switching his gaze back to me. There was silence for a few minutes after that…

I decided to break the silence.

"So, now that she knows about you, what do you want to do now?" I asked him. I saw him close his eyes, as if he was going into a deep thought. He then reopened his eyes and looked at me and smiled.

"How about a walk through the palace gardens….. I'm sure that is something that we'd all enjoy." He said. My eyes lit up in excitement. He remembered. I went over the checklist in my head.

-Have a baby…. Check.

-Walk the palace gardens….. Check.

A little voice interrupted my thoughts before I could finish.

"Wait! If we are going to go let me get dressed." Kylie said, turning around and running to her room. A few seconds later I heard the pattering on the floor disappear with a door shutting and a click. I looked down at my small nightgown. I looked back up at Jareth.

"I guess I should change too, huh?" I told Jareth. He pulled me over to him with his hand and he pulled me into an embrace that was by now wonderfully familiar.

"Nonsense precious, that nightgown is wonderfully fine looking on you." He joked. I laughed softly and I put my head in his chest. We stayed like that for several moments before I broke away. I took a seat on one of the soft white cushions on the couch behind him, remembering my head injury. Slowly, I unwrapped the bandage from my head, making sure that I didn't touch the giant bump behind my head. After it was unwrapped I felt the hair around the area, which was soaked in dry blood. I hissed as my hand came in contact with the bump. Jareth sat down next to me and turned the back of my head towards him, examining the bump.

I heard a ruffle of fabric move and I felt a shock meet with the bump on the back of my head. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel great. It was okay. The warmth spread through my head and it coursed throughout my body. This lasted for a few seconds and when the warmth left I turned around and looked at Jareth, who was putting his gloves on. I broke the silence.

"Why do you wear gloves Jareth?" I asked, wondering why he always wore those mysterious gloves. Jareth eyes gazed up at me but a few seconds later they returned back to the gloves.

"With being a Fae, I got a certain abnormality with fingernail growth, and my nails are actually claws, so I wear them all the time because I do not want to be responsible for injuring a goblin due to my excessive nail claw growth." I nodded at him, feeling satisfied with his answer.

A few minutes later I saw Kylie walk into the room, dressed in a Disney princess dress for Aurora in pink. I laughed at the fact that she looked just like a mini her. She walked over and grabbed one of Jareth's hands. I went to go grab his other hand when he stopped me. He waved a hand over my figure, turning my ivory nightgown into a beautiful lavender dress that had a draping collar, two quarter sleeves and a small train that railed behind my dress. I looked down at the shoes I was wearing. They were purple iridescent glass slippers. I looked up at him and smiled. 'Just like Cinderella,' I thought. My hair down with spiraling curls trailing behind my back. I reached for him and when I was in his reach he pulled me towards him. In another second we disappeared from the apartment and went through that familiar array of colors. A few mere seconds later we were standing in a beautiful garden that had what it seemed to be a million types of flowers. Kylie and I looked at it in amazement, while Jareth smiled at our reactions.

"Welcome to the Royal Gardens."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone! Wow I did two chapters in one day! That was a lot of hours typing. I must say that on weekends I will have two chapters up, but on school days, I will only be typing for two hours so, Two to three chapters a week! Make sure that you follow, review, or favorite my story. Any of those are appreciated! Love you all and I will see you soon!

-Emma51020


	5. Delicate Beauty

Hi guys! I apologize if some of you do not understand the story yet or where it is leading to so please PM me if you don't understand it. I would like to thank a certain reviewer for giving me even more inspiration to be more detailed with my chapters on the very important stuff, you know who you are! Just a disclaimer: I do not own any of the labyrinth characters except for my little princess Kylie. If I did I'd be living the high life in the castle beyond the Goblin City with Jareth and singing to "Magic Dance" all day. Other than that, enjoy the chapter!

I Need You

Chapter 5: Delicate Beauty

"Welcome to the Royal Gardens." Jareth said, letting us go and stretching his arms out, as if he were about to bow.

Kylie and I looked in amazement at the millions of shades of colors that aligned the walls and sections of the floors. The colors of the flowers went from the deepest black to the palest white. In Kylie's eyes, it was like stepping into the movie "Maleficent," remembering the flowered meadow that Maleficent had grown up in. But the flowers from the movie were nothing compared to the majestic view that was the Royal Gardens. In my eyes, I saw the millions of pallets that would be used to paint every color in this room. The wall that surrounded the garden was a sandy grey, which looked more sorted stacked rather than cemented. Green vines scaled the walls, covering every inch of the smooth stone that it could find.

The vines were decorated with an array of white, red and lavender colored roses. I walked up to them and examined them closely. I then saw that all three of the roses had been growing at different rates. The white roses, that perched on the vines high above me were fully bloomed, the petals stretched as far as they could go and revealed the inside of it. Inside were seven little green stems with a tiny seed carefully perched atop of it.

I lowered my head and peered at the red roses, which sat at eye level with me. I could see that they had not finished growing, but they bordered on the scale of metamorphosis, its medium sized shell squeezed tight together, and refused to open. I then peered down at the lavender colored roses. They seemed to almost gleam with pride as the sun's rays shone on them. Despite the fact that they were just coming out of their green shell, they looked like they were ready to enter their process of blooming. I then turned away from the colorful flowers on the green vines and I walked around, examining each flower carefully.

After a few minutes of gazing at the array of different flowers and colors, I turned my attention to the fountain that stood in the middle of the garden. I walked up to it and I began to take in the intricate details. On the base of the fountain, there were gold, silver and bronze metallic flowers, which glowed with a small shine from the sun. They circled around the base until I reached the medium sized grey stones, which circled around in a twenty feet perimeter. I looked at the intricately designed stone, which was embroidered with gold spirals and silver vines. On every vine, there was a bronze flower, which each looked like they had taken hours to be carved into the stone, and painted just right with its colors. Inside the grey stone ring, sky blue water flowed around freely, making the inside of the stone base gleam with the sky blue color as the sun's say shone into it. In the middle of the fountain there was a circular pillar, which safely secured another ring of grey stones that made eye contact with me. The same gold, silver and bronze pattern was etched into it, as the metallic flowers from the bottom of the base also hung from the bottom of the smaller ring in size. Around the circular pillar the metallic colors were weaved in vines with all the roses being gold, silver or bronze. This patter repeated for another ring until it hit the top of the fountain, where the circular pillar became a narrow spit for the water to flow out of. From there it trailed down each and every layer of the stone, until it reached the base.

I sat down on the base of the fountain and I dipped my fingers into the water, a cooling sensation shooting through my fingers. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I took my fingers out of the water and dried them off on my dress. I then spun around to face Jareth, who had a look of expectation on his face.

"What do you think of my garden, precious?" He asked me. I smiled at him, words to describe a majestic place such as this were not easy to find. I stuttered for a few moments, trying to think of something until I regained my composure and I began to speak properly.

"Jareth, this is…. Absolutely majestic, it's just amazing." I paused and I reviewed the words he just told me.

"Wait, you made this garden, Jareth? When?"I asked him. He nodded at me, which answered my first question. I took in a silent gasp and I took in the sight around me again. I looked back to him.

"I made this shortly after my father passed, in memory of him. Ever since, I have come to the garden twice every week, thinking about the things that I've done in my life. But now, I have an even better reason to come here every night." Jareth said, now peering at the water that I had just dipped my fingers in. I put my head on his shoulder, smiling knowingly that he was talking about Kylie. I shot up, just realizing that I had forgotten about Kylie. Jareth looked at me, curious as to what was wrong.

"What is it precious?" He asked, I gave him a look of fear.

"Where's Kylie?" I asked him, hoping he knew where she was. He sighed in relief and he smirked. He pointed to the giant door way about twenty feet away from the fountain that led to the outside of the garden. I got up and I walked towards the door, hoping find Kylie there. Once I stepped outside the garden I peered around until I saw her playing in a meadow by a small pond. She was gazing at the many butterflies with different colors and patterns fly above her head. I smiled, now knowing that she was safe and sound. I watched as she ran around the meadow, her arms flailing in the air above her, hoping to catch one the butterflies. Kylie stopped all of a sudden and she brought her arms down slowly and looked in her hands.

An itch built up in my throat and I coughed, which immediately caught Kylie's attention. She slowly walked over to me, her hands cupping her finger. Once she got close enough to me she took the one hand that was covering her finger and she lifted it off, revealing that she had caught a butterfly.

"Look, mommy. I caught a butterfly." She said, a big smile growing on her lips. This caused her cheeks to puff out like a puffer fish and her nose to scrunch up, in a good way though.

"I see that, you must be quite the catcher huh sweetie?" I asked her. Her grin was still on her face as she shook her head up and down. I completed the distance between us and I kneeled down so I could meet her at eye level.

"May I see what kind you caught?" She nodded at me and she held the butterfly that was still perched on her finger out to me. I leaned in and I looked at the butterfly on her finger. The design on its wings was like that of a monarch, only instead of a bright orange color on its wings, it was a deep red, like a cherry. It fluttered its wings but it didn't leave, it stayed put on her finger.

"Such a delicate beauty." I spoke to the butterfly. It fluttered its wings again, as if it actually under stood me. I looked at it for a few minutes longer before it bowed down and leapt into the air, and we both watched as it lifted its wings up and down, fighting the gravity that was threatening to pull it down. But it went on out of our sight, to infinity and beyond.

"Do you think she will come back, mommy?" Kylie asked me, her expression became a quizzical look. I nodded at her with a smile. And with that I stood up, ruffling the top of her head.

"Let's hope she will, she seemed like she was very friendly." I told her, shuffling over to fix the bow that had come undone in the back of her dress that I had just noticed now; she had gotten dressed by herself after all. Once I finished tying the bow back up I heard Jareth call us over to the fountain. I stood up and straightened my gown. Before I could usher Kylie back into the garden she was already halfway to him, strutting in her tiny plastic heels that was making a noise that sounded like a toddler walking with cups on her feet. I saw Jareth smile as she walked toward his arms, that were now spread wide open and ready to envelop her into his arms.

As Kylie was about to reach Jareth's arms I had begun to walk into the garden, my glass slippers making a clicking noise on the floor. The sound reminded of me in school, when some of the girls with a richer taste would wear high-heeled boots to school, and it would sound like a teacher was walking down the hallway. Practically all of the women who taught in my school had worn heels.' I know it sounds silly, but it's true,' I thought to myself. As I got closer Jareth stood up and held his and out to me, silently asking me to take it with a gleam that shone in his eyes. As I closed the distance between us I took his hand gently and he walked me the few steps that there were to the fountain. Once we reached it I shuffled my gown in the back and I sat down, making sure that I didn't trip over my train in the process. Jareth put his arm around the both of us and began to speak.

"How about we have some Dinner? I bet we are all hungry after a long day." He pointed out. I took my glance away from his face and looked outside. The sun was already halfway down the sky, hovering above the horizon. I watched as the light from the dying sunset hit the pink blossomed tree, its willow like branches hanging down and swinging from the slight breeze that blew outside. After a few moments I brought my gaze back to Jareth, who was showing Kylie a magic trick with one of his trademark crystal balls. I heard her laugh as he puffed it into thin air, leaving sparkles on his leather gloves. I l giggled softly, remembering when he use that trick on me. Jareth turned back to me, a smirk planted on his face. I slowly took his arm off of my shoulder and I got up, walking outside to watch the sunset finish its course.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Jareth was holding Kylie's hand, the both of them walking towards me. As they approached the outside gate of the garden I turned towards them. I looked at Jareth and I began to speak.

"Think I remember my way to the dining hall?" He smirked at me.

"Precious, if you can remember your way through the Labyrinth, I'm pretty sure that you remember your way on how to get to the dining hall." I scoffed at him playfully, knowing that he was telling me the truth. I turned around and I made my way to the castle, both Kylie and Jareth trailing behind me.

I walked ahead of them for about ten minutes until I came across a big hallway, which consisted of about twenty doors. 'I know that one of these is the dining hall, I know that much.' I thought to myself. I kept walking but I closed my eyes, throwing myself into a memory of Jareth walking me through the halls, giving me a tour of his castle on a day that I decided to visit him. I turned left on instinct and I opened my eyes, knowing that I was in the dining hall.

I turned around and I peered at Kylie's face, he eyes were lit up light a Christmas tree while the glow from the candlelight's that lit the room around us made her face look pale. I crouched down and I opened my arms wide to Kylie, silently asking her to come over to me. She looked up at Jareth and he nodded at her, and with that she ran over to me, opening her arms wide as she ran, and she then jumped into my arms. I shuffled her in my arms and I picked her up, carrying her to one of the empty seat that sat pushed in under the table. I used my one free arm to pull her chair out, and with that I used my other to sit her down in her chair, pushing her in as she adjusted in her seat.

I walked over to my seat and pulled it out before Jareth could, fixing the gown in the back before I sat down. I saw Jareth whisper to one of his goblins before he shooed him away, watching as he walked down the hall. I saw him spin around and walk to his seat on the opposite far side of the table from me. I gazed down at the pattern that aligned the carved wood. It was similar to the embroidery on the front of the book labyrinth itself. Jareth sat down in his chair and waved his hand in the air, food appearing in front of all of us.

"GRILLED CHEESE!" Kylie screamed. I smiled at her reaction to her food, and at that moment I knew that she had told Jareth about her. 'She probably told him while I was unconscious at the time.' I peered over and what everyone had on their plates, wondering what kind of tastes and way it was made.

Kylie had a grilled cheese sandwich that was cut down into four quarters, which came with a small pile of baby carrots and a juice box that read "Trumoo". I laughed, knowing that Jareth had gone through my refrigerator, because that was the only place where I kept the chocolate milk. I peered over at Jareth's plate, which consisted of what I think to be a medium-well steak that was sliced for him already, steam flowing in a rhythmical pattern from the food and disappearing into the air a few moments later. On the side of his plate was a creamy spinach that reminded me of Boston Market, and on the other side was a circular scoop of mashed potatoes that had little flecks of potato skin here and there.

Finally I looked down at my plate, which was small, but a perfect serving of spaghetti noodles with a red pasta sauce on top of it. I then noticed that Jareth and I had a wine glass filled with a dark red liquid while Kylie had her juice box with trumoo, I pondered, wondering type of wine was in my glass, but it was obviously the same that was in Jareth's. I decided to not fret over it and I began to eat my spaghetti, twirling it around my fork.

We ate in silence for a good ten minutes before I placed my fork on my empty plate neatly and I folded my hands in my lap, waiting for the others to finish. I heard an oomph and saw that Kylie had let out a big breath and pressed her back up against the wooden chair, which had a red fabric running down the center of it. I then heard Jareth chuckle, having seen Kylie make the noise and back up against the back of her chair. I stretched my arms out in front of me, feeling stiff after only sitting in the chair for a solid thirteen minutes at least. I looked back over to Kylie to see that she was slowly closing her eyes, her mind trying to put her to sleep. I quickly got out of my seat but by the time that I had reached her, she was fast asleep. I picked her up out of her chair slowly, not wanting to wake her from a dream that might've just started in that little head of hers. I looked over at Jareth, who nodded at me as he got out of his chair; silently pushing it out as he stood up and pushing it back in as I approached him.

I completed the short walk over to him, carrying Kylie like the little princess that she was. Jareth lowered his head down and he whispered in my ear.

"Follow me, I have something to show you, Sarah." And with that I followed him out of the grand dining room, the candles snuffing themselves out behind us. I trailed behind him down the hallway about ten doors down until he turned left to go up a stairway, I quickly paused and I read down with my free hand, taking the glass slippers off of my feet, due to both the amount of noise it gave off and the fact that my feet began to feel sore. Jareth turned around and looked at me; a quizzical glance was passed to me as he spotted the heels in my hand.

"Don't want to wake Kylie up." I told him, knowing that she was a very light sleeper. He nodded at me and he motioned with one of his hands to follow him up the stairs. I quickly obliged, catching up with him within a few seconds. The stairway we climbed up was circular and as I looked up, I noticed that the staircase would go up about almost twelve stories. I could say that I wasn't surprised that it was that high, it was a palace after all. I followed him all the way to the top, my feet getting even sorer but I didn't complain, I was just wondering about what he was going to show me.

Once we got on the top and final floor he made a right turn and walked down to the end of the hallway where there were three giant doors. One in the center, one on the left and the other on the right of it. Jareth walked up to the door on the left and he hovered his hand over the key hole, magically opening the door. What I saw in the room shocked me.

The room, to start out, was very large with baby pink paint covered over the stone wall. There were two doors on the left side of the room, one that led to a purple bathroom with a marble tub and a gold railing with a small toilet and a child-sized sink. A small mirror that was outlined in pink hung above the sink, and a pink hair brush sat on the sink with a toothbrush. I walked into the other door, seeing that it was a walk in closet with actual gowns her size and small little flats. I walked back into the room and I examined the pink canopy bed that was against the wall, the white baseboard facing the door. The covers on the bed consisted of several Disney princesses, Ariel, Cinderella and Jasmine. The pillows were puffed up and had a lace cover on it. Above the bed a transparent curtain hung from a small circle, surrounding the bed with a pale pink color from the moonlight shining through the window.

I gently moved the curtain aside and I pulled the covers back, about to put her into bed and tuck her in when Jareth put his hand on my arm stopping me. He silently whispered a few words and within a few seconds, Kylie's princess Aurora dress was turned into a long blue nightgown. I whispered a "thank you" to him before I put her on the bed, laying her head against the pillow and I pulled the cover over her. I then spun around and I leaned into Jareth's warm chest, the day's activities finally catching up with me. Jareth put his arms around me and we stood there for several minutes, the only sound in the room being Kylie's soft snores.

A few minutes later I pulled away from him, heading towards the door to leave her to the dreams that swept through her head. Jareth trailed out of the room behind me, closing Kylie's door quietly behind him. I saw him once again hover his hand over the key hole, silently locking it from the outside. Jareth turned around and walked over to me, softly taking my hand in his as he led me to the door across from Kylie's.

"I wanted to show you Kylie's room, but this is the other thing that I wanted to show you before you went to sleep." He told me, silently forming a crystal in his hand and pushing it against the key hole. The crystal formed into a silver key that fit into the lock perfectly. I heard a 'click' and then the door open, the bottom ledge of the door sweeping across the floor silently. He held his hand out towards the room, inviting me into the room. I accepted his invitation and I walked into the room.

I looked around and my eyes widened at the beautiful scenery that surrounded me. I looked at the walls which were the same smooth grey stone that was the garden wall. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed the consisted of white cotton sheets and a white blanket that lay atop of it, which was trimmed with gold thread, which made it shine and gleam in the moonlight. Just like Kylie's room, there were two doors on the right this time, the bathroom and the walk-in closet. I looked in the bathroom, seeing the beautiful marble bathtub had three steps that led into it. On the other side of the room there was a silver and marble sink with a giant mirror the stood from the floor to the ceiling right next to it.

I walked back into the main part of the bedroom where Jareth was standing, looking at me with an amused expression on his face. He broke the silence with his deep voice.

"Are you enjoying you gift, Sarah?" He asked me, a smirk still plastered on his face. Shock planted itself on my face.

"This…. This is for me?" I questioned him, a curious and yet, shocked expression on my face. He nodded and gave a huge grin at me. He then took his gloved index finger and pointed it to the ceiling. I gazed up at the ceiling, wondering what he was pointing at that was up there. I covered my mouth as a silent gasp escaped my lips, as I gazed up at the ceiling.

The ceiling shone with millions of small stars that you couldn't see in the sky, some were shooting across the sky and some twinkled brighter than I could've ever imagined. I lowered my gaze from the ceiling and placed it onto Jareth, who smiled, but now had a distant look in his eyes. He brought his gaze over to me.

"I move the stars for no one, but you my precious Sarah. Only for you." Tears began to leak from my eyes and I ran into his arms, embracing him tightly while I choked on the sobs that were escaping my throat. He put his arms around me tightly and he began to stroke my back in rhythmic patterns and shapes. I began to quiet down after a while and I pulled apart from his warm chest, walking into the closet to look for a nightgown. After a few seconds I found a pale emerald colored nightgown that went slightly went passed my knees. I put it down on the small chaise that sat in the corner and I walked out and I went over to Jareth, breaking the awkward silence that began to settle between us.

"Jareth can you help me? I can't reach." I asked him, pointing my finger to the buttons on the back of my dress that were out of my reach. I heard his footsteps get louder as he walked towards me, his warm hands slowly undoing the buttons on the back of my dress. Once he finished he leaned his head down so he could whisper in my ear. I felt the hairs on my neck arch up at the warm breath that invaded the cold area.

"All done precious." He told me, and with that I felt him kiss my neck softly and then back away from me. He promptly turned around as I walked back into the closet. I slid the dress off, letting the cool and loose material slide down my body and collapse at my feet. I walked out of it, leaving the dress in a heap on the floor. I quickly changed into my nightgown, hoping that Jareth would still be waiting in the other room. I pick up the discarded garment and I laid it out neatly on the chaise. I then walked out of the closet, shutting the door behind me.

"You can turn around now Jareth." I whispered to him quietly. I watched as he turned around and took my form in, eyeing my figure up and down until his eyes met mine.

"You are truly a beautiful sight precious…. You truly are." And with that he guided me to the bed, pulling back the transparent curtain and the covers for me. I thanked him as I crawled into my side of the bed and he pulled the covers back over me. I felt him place his warm cape on me, despite the fact that I had a blanket on me. I closed my eyes and waited for the shuffle of feet to go to the other side of the bed, hoping that he was going to join me. Jareth stepped down from where I stood, still gazing into my eyes.

"Goodnight Sarah." He then turned slowly and began to walk out of the room before I called out to him.

"Wait, please don't go! Don't leave me." I pleaded to him, the same as I did on that night so long ago. He looked at with loved filled eyes.

"As you wish, precious." He told me in a hushed whisper. And with that I watched as he poofed into pajamas and crawl into the bed next to me. I flipped over on my other side so my face was not buried deep into Jareth's warm chest. I reached my hand up and I caressed his cheek. He slowly leaned down and I tilted my head up. Our lips then met in a passionate kiss, one that would make our marks on each other, claiming each other. After a few seconds we pulled apart from each other, the need to breathe had become overwhelming with all that we had put into our kiss. I curled up into a ball and I snuggled back into him, the warmness on my cheeks returning.

"I love you Jareth." I told him in a sleepy voice.

"And I love you, my precious Sarah." He replied back, not sounding as sleepy, but still tired.

And with that I fell asleep contently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years ago:

It was a few weeks after I had talked with the Goblin King about our future together, and I had done what he had said and I thought over my decision again.

'This probably might mean that I will never see Dad or Karen again, but I love him so much, and I don't want to lose him. Even though I can summon him every night.' I thought to myself. I had realized that the Goblin King was right, I had made my decision too fast, and I thought had thought it over again. My decision was still the same, but I realized that I had a lot of other people to think about than just me in this entire situation. 'I've made up my mind, I am going to stay with him, but I think that I should wait awhile to tell him, just in case anything happens.' I thought for the final time. 'If I was going to stay with him, I would need to stage how this would happen here.'

I paced around my room for a little bit until it was starting to get darker out.

"I wish the Goblin King was here, right now." Almost instantly the nonexistent thunder and lightning appeared outside my window and the small barn owl flew in through my window, perching itself on the edge of my vanity, but it then slowly flew to the floor, only for him to grow back into his Fae form.

"Why hello precious, are you ready to go to the castle once again? I promise I won't drop you in an oubliette this time." He told me, a devious and cunning smirk on his face. He held his hand out to me.

"I would love nothing more." And with that I took his hand and we were gone in a poof of glitter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone! I hope that you enjoyed chapter five, I tried to make it as descriptive as I could for everyone so they could understand it better. Well it's getting late and I need to get some sleep…. School work won't do itself. Make sure that you review, favorite, or follow my story, I'd really appreciate it! Goodnight everyone!

-Emma51020


	6. Hearts In Stone

Hi guys! I hope you guys like the more detailed version of my story, because that is how it will be for now on. Within the next few chapters, action will be added into the story to make it more interesting. And to get more reviews. Just a disclaimer that I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape or form, because if I did I would be test running the labyrinth! Other than that, enjoy the new chapter!

I Need You

Chapter 6: Hearts in Stone

5 years ago:

I watched as we passed through a kaleidoscope of colors that reminded me of the hyperspace from Star Wars and the Bifrost from Thor, only it was not the silver blue color that Star Wars had. They were like a million blazing colored fire bolts, and as we passed them they made us the shooting stars, blazing like lightning.

The colorful scheme of rainbows faded away as our feet hit the sandy colored stone that was the Labyrinth floor. I looked around at the scenery that surrounded us, a scenery that I did not recognize. But what I did know was that he had taken us to a place in the labyrinth that I yet to venture in, for the castle beyond the Goblin City appeared to be miles away from where we were now. I looked around right in front of us, noticing that we were in a square, each wall that were three times taller than the King himself, and were all stone for the exception of one wall, which was a green colored hedge, and appeared to not be an exit to the square. A sudden breeze jarred me from my thoughts and I turned my head looking up at the Goblin King, who was no longer wearing his regalia from when he appeared in my window.

He was now wearing and ivory colored poet's shirt that split halfway down the front, which exposed the majority of his chest. The sleeves were full and puffy, where it then cupped around his wrist and flared out at the end. Above his poets shirt he was wearing a tan vest, which had four buttons and were not undone. The vest looked like it was cutting off the circulation on his chest, but the poet's shirt that frilled at the collar said otherwise. He wore his tight dark grey pants which showed off his 'muscle'. He wore leather black boots and gloves, in which the boots went up halfway to his knees and the gloves disappeared under the frill of the cuff. And finally he wore his sickle-shaped pendant, which hung from his neck and stopped at his exposed chest.

I felt the heat of a scarlet blush creep across my cheeks, so I quickly spun in another direction, no longer facing him but instead facing one of the sandy stone walls around us. I felt a tug on my heartstrings and a shiver coarse throughout my body, making the hairs on the back of my neck arched up. He was scrying on me with one of his snow globe-like crystals. I heard him chuckle as the feeling receded back into nothingness. At that point I knew that he had seen my blush, and I waited for his comment.

"What, did you see something that you like precious? I would bet it's the shirt. I would've gladly taken off my vest and shirt if that's what you were blushing about, then you'd probably be a deep purple color by now." He pointed out in a flat and calm voice. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks again in fury. I spun back around to face him again, taking my hand and raising it at his face; I stuck my index finger out at him.

"Do you really think that because I'm blushing, means that I'm blushing because you don't have the decency to put a shirt that won't cover up your chest?" I screeched at him in a dangerous tone. I watched as he stared me down and a grin began to creep across his face, which was now turning beet red. He smiled wide and he couldn't hold back anymore. He let out a roar of laughter and fell on his knees, taking the blow of me screeching at him, but why was he laughing at me?

My mind hit a direct conclusion as he kept laughing at me. It was at that moment that I realized that he was just teasing me, and my patience. My blush turned a deep cherry red from both the screeching at him and the fact that I had just embarrassed myself in front of him. I put a cool hand on my face and I shook my head, wanting to break out into a fit in front of him, but I knew that it would humiliate me more that I already was. I dealt with his laughter for a few more moment before he stood up from the sandy floor, wiping tears away from his watery eyes and red cheeks. I turned my attention back to the green hedge in front of us and I began to walk towards it, knowing that it was just a trick. The Goblin King then began to open his big mouth.

"Do you really think that that…" He pointed to the hedge where I stood." Is the right way out?" He asked me, a smug grin still planted on his face. I nodded at him with a smirk on my face, and with that I walked into the optical illusion of a hedge, just like I had done with the stone wall when I had first run the labyrinth. I turned back to him and spoke.

"Things are not always what they seem in this place, so you can't take anything for granted, and it's not fair, but that's the way it is." I told him, quoting a partial sentence from the worm. I kept the grin on my face and I waved at him. And with that, I spun around and made a left turn, starting what was hopefully a small oubliette-less version of his labyrinth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt the deep black color of darkness in my closed eyes be replaced by a midnight blue and a faint silver glow, and it felt as if a foggy street was being lifted back up into the sky, weightless. I opened my eyes slowly, now noticing that there was no sunlight shining in my eyes or the room around me, but instead the midnight blue that I had seen behind closed eyes. I peered up at the millions of tiny stars that rested on the ceiling, shining brightly in my eyes. I involuntarily clutched the locket and tiny stars that rested on my neck, which reflected the gleam of the millions of stars and made even more. I smiled at the remembrance of the memory of when he gave it to me, unable to erase the image from my mind.

I began to feel a soreness on my right shoulder, probably due to the fact that I slept on it. I turned onto my left side, where I felt my head collide with a warm and hard chest. I peered up at Jareth, who still slept, despite my head just whacking his chest roughly. He had a child-like expression on his face as he slept, the serene look on his face, reminding me that he usually always had a bored and plain look on his face, and with seeing the peaceful expression made me more at ease. Tendrils of his blonde hair cascaded over his face, and the moonlight that shone upon it made him look like an angel with his bright halo. I gently moved one of my hands up to move the locks away from his face, revealing every pore on the skin of his face and leftover makeup and glitter that remained above his eyes. I smiled as I softly caressed his cheek.

"I can't remember the last time we shared this kind of moment together." I whispered out loud to myself. I buried my head back into his shirtless chest, my forehead and enjoying the warmth that it absorbed. I felt two warm hands pull me closer to him.

"Five long years, precious. Which is far too long if you ask me." He whispered to me. I looked up into his mismatched eyes, taking in the colors of the swirls of moonbeam that shone in his eyes. I curled my legs around him and I shifted my arms under him and placed them on the start of his back near his neck. I embraced him, pulling his body closer to mine. I burrowed my head into his neck, taking in his scent that consisted of bark and…. Peaches. I smiled, remembering that it was his forbidden passion fruit.

I felt him comb his gloved fingers through my hair, the calming sensation making me feel less tense. I slowly untangled myself from him and the sheet and I slowly walked out of the bed, my bare feet pattering against the cold stone floor. I turned the key in the lock and I opened the door, walking across the hall and going to Kylie's room. I placed my hand on the door and I willed it to open, hoping that I might be Just like the girl from the labyrinth story.

"But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers." I reviewed the words from the book, knowing that I was that girl.

I closed my eyes, focusing on opening Kylie's door. I felt a warmth envelop my hand and disappear as soon as it came. I opened my eyes and I saw that my right that I had put on the door had started glowing a soft purple. With that I heard the door click and open slightly. I turned around and looked at Jareth, who was now leaning on the doorframe in my bedroom doorway, a soft smile etched onto his facial features. I smiled back at him before I turned my attention back to the open door in front of me. I pushed the door into the room slowly so it wouldn't creak and wake her up from her slumber.

I walked over to the little princess's bed and I kneeled down next to her side like a lady in waiting, gently moving the blonde curls that made her nose twitch. I released the curls but I stayed knelt by her side, not wanting to leave her. I felt a presence behind me, knowing that it was Jareth. He knelt down next to me and he whispered in my ear.

"Would you like to see something majestic precious?" He asked me, watching as my eyes lit up, entranced by his offer when he said "majestic." I turned back to Kylie, who was still fast asleep in her bed. I got up slowly and took Jareth's hand, which was now extended towards me. He began to lead me out of the room, but I kept looking back at the little princess in her bed. I felt Jareth stop and I switched my gaze towards him, my eyes now a questioning glare. He formed a crystal in his empty hand, showing me an image of Kylie sleeping behind us...

"I can always check up on her, Sarah. Don't worry." He told me. Satisfied, I put my attention towards him and the door as we walked out of her room, the door magically shutting itself closed behind us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He led me down the hallway, my hand grasped tightly in his. The many windows we passed each lit up a section of the smooth stone on the walls that we went through with pale blue moonbeams, which reflected itself brightly on the floor. At the end of the hallway we made a right turn which led to a grand stone staircase that led to the seemingly bottomless pit that was the castle. We walked down the spiral staircase several times, forgetting how long we had walked down the staircase until we reached the main foyer, the giant palace doors that led outside to the Goblin City on our far left.

He took a right turn, walking down the short pathway to the meadow outside in the back. As we walked through the halls we passed several sleeping goblins, who were dressed in metal armor that they wore very oddly, such as the metal helmet that went over their heads were on a hook on their belts, and their grated metal shirts hung from some horns here and there. Once we exited the grand foyer he led me through the meadow and into the garden, taking me into the far right corner where small pink blossoms perched on brown branches and petunias grew on the floor next to where their vines scaled up the wall.

Jareth formed one of his signature crystals in his one available, the other still gripping my hand tightly. He took the crystal and threw it into the vines that held the pink blossoms and I watched as they retracted back, as if cowering in fear. The stones behind them aligned and opened, forming a secret door to an unknown area. He gently pulled me in front of him, letting me walk into the unknown area. I watched as he in walked in behind me, the doors closing and the vines growing over the stone wall as they aligned with each other. I turned back around to get a good view of the area and I gasped in surprise.

The area was surrounded by a giant green hedge with majestic white lilies growing on them, the color of them meaning purity and innocence. Two giant cherry blossom trees that hung down like willow branches were in separate corners, one in the left and one in the right. In the middle of the area there was a bright sky blue pond that let off its own light without the moon, small white and baby pink fish swum around in the water, their tails moving in sync together like choreography in a musical, every move was the same.

Suspended above the pond was a small brown bridge that had thick stilts holding it up, reminding me of the San Francisco Bridge that lit up at night like this pond did, the light from the pond shining on the underside of the bridge. Green grass covered every area for the exception of the stone pathway that led to both sides of the brides and something straight ahead further in the area that I couldn't make out.

Jareth let go of my hand and let me explore around the area. I started walking towards the further area. As I approached the back I noticed that there were two statues. One was of a girl that had had a full skirt ball gown that hung off the sleeves, the beginning of the arm pieces were puffed out and then became tight against the arms, ending at her wrists. She donned earrings that draped down her ears with a necklace with giant pearls that did not hang down far. Her dress was a slight heart shape and rested just above her cleavage. Her hair was pulled back and curled at the bottom, giant ribbons adorning each side of her head. Her hand was outstretched to the right, a medium sized lavender diamond that made the shape of a heart.

On the right of the girl a man stood, wearing a long waistcoat jacket with a ruffled poet's shirt with a ruffled collar, an oval pendant with intricate detail at the collar on his neck. He wore tight pants that hugged every curve of his legs, and the pants soon disappeared into the boots that he wore that went halfway up to his knees. His hair was just like Jareth's, a mullet that flowed up in the air and then cascaded down to his shoulders. He wore gloves on his hands, his hand outstretched to the left with a dark blue heart shaped diamond in his hand outstretched towards the girl, as the girl held her hand out to him. Jareth walked up to my side, grasping my hand in his softly. I broke the silence between us at the point in shock.

"Jareth, did you make this all on your own?" I asked him. The art of both of the statues had shocked me, both the girl's gown and the man's outfit was so well detailed. Jareth nodded at me, peering up at the statues that were well tailored and memorized. Memorized. A click went into my mind, realizing that the two sculptures were us.

"How did I not see it before?" I asked myself out loud, wondering why it took me so long to figure out that only Jareth and everyone at the ball knew what I wore. But Jareth made the dress in general. I cried silent tears as I looked at the exact stone replica of my dress, not one detail missing. The looks on both of their faces were deep with affection, both with small smiles on their faces as they gazed into each other's eyes. I then remembered the hearts that each of them held in their hands. They were giving each other their hearts. Hearts in stone. They love each other.

"When did you make this?" I asked him curiously. The stone only looked a few years old, but with magic, all of that could change. He closed his eyes and thought, opening his eyes only mere seconds later.

"The day that I couldn't get back, was the day that I made this. I felt that since I wasn't able to get to you, I could talk to the statue, just imagining that you were actually there. I never did anything but talk to it by myself. I spent many hours here, hoping and thinking of a way that I could reach you somehow. But I failed. I failed you. I missed out child being born, and being there in the delivery room. I regret every second after leaving you alone for all of those years. Please forgive me, precious." He told me, sobbing into his hands. He collapsed on the base of my statue, crystalline tears falling from his eyes and onto the pavement below him. I sat quickly rushed to his side, sitting down next to him and pulling him into my arms, letting him cry into my nightgown. I took my finger s and I combed through his tangled hair, watching him with pain in my eyes as he winced at every knot that my fingers collided with. I quietly hushed him as he laid his head in my lap.

His cries died down after about ten minutes and I could tell that he was getting drowsy, so I let him keep his head on my lap, not wanting to cause him any more distress. I continued to comb his hair, despite the fact that I had gotten every knot and tangle out of his hair. I began to stroke his back with my fingers like I had done with Toby as he grew up.

Toby was always a whine baby in my opinion, but I still cared about him deeply. After I ran the labyrinth and won Toby back, it was like I had completely changed into a Sarah that I never knew I could become. I became more mature and responsible for my actions. I even started to get home by seven after I practiced acting in the park. Karen and I built a mutual bond with each other. I was no longer the spoiled child I was before. I changed because of my selfish ways.

I began to hear Jareth's breathing even out, knowing that he was falling asleep. I leaned my back against the stone dress, closing my eyes to join him in the world of dreams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years ago:

I had completed the mini labyrinth, and thankfully, there were no oubliettes whatsoever. I didn't run into Ludo, Hoggle, or Sir Didymus or Ambrosius, which disappointed me, but I dealt with it anyway.

The Goblin King placed his hand in mine, walking me up the steps that led into the Castle beyond the Goblin City. Many of the goblin villagers stopped in their action and looked at us. I knew this because shiver ran down the back of my spine, my body's way of showing me that either the Goblin King was right behind me, literally. Or someone was watching me. But in this case, it was many someone's watching me. I swallowed the lump that was growing in my throat, trying to suppress a shiver of slight fright. He sensed this and he put his hand that was in my hand around my waist, ready to steady me if the sensation of being watched overwhelmed me too much. Luckily, we made it to the door without me falling or tripping in his arms. He knocked hard on the door and I laughed. Him, knocking on the front door to his own castle. That was a true sight to see. He looked at me with an amused glare in his eyes, knowing that what he did would make me laugh. A few moments later, the grand doors opened completely, revealing that on each bar that unlocked the door a goblin stood, cranking a handle around in a circular motion. He retook my hand in his and he guided me down the long hallway. In front of every pillar that we passed (which was only a few feet away from each other) there was a goblin standing in front of it, each wearing metal armor. On most of the goblins they wore the wrong garments in the wrong places. I smiled and shook my head.

We walked down the hallway together hand-in-hand, and I had no clue where he was taking me. We sudden made a sharp left turn, which quickly jarred me out of my thoughts. We halted in our steps and I looked around and my eyes lit up in amazement. We were in a giant dining hall, complete with at least twenty-six wooden chairs with an ornate design sketched into each. The table was long and it had a shiny, rich, mahogany color with a deep red table runner that ran down the center. Small candles sat on the runner every few feet, lighting up the table with a soft glow that illuminated the sun lit room.

He walked me to one end of the table, pulling the end chair out for me to sit in. I gratefully thanked him as I sat down. He even pushed my chair in for me. He then walked over to the far side of the table, pulling out his own chair and taking a seat.

"So, what do you feel like having?" He asked me, putting both of his elbows on the table and laying his head in his hands. I copied his actions and I began to speak.

"What do YOU have in mind?" I asked him, mocking his posture and the scoff that crept across his face. He then smirked at me, his eyes piercing my soul with a deep gaze that I couldn't tear away from, so I did exactly what I felt like doing. I gave him the glare right back. His facial expression changed, and I silently cheered in my head, knowing that I had gotten him in the core. His smirk then returned to his face and he waved his hand over the table, a plate and wine glass appearing before the both of us. Our plates both consisted of purple, red and green grapes with three warm, white powdered biscuits. I then looked at the wine glass that sat on the left of my plate, which had a purple colored type of wine that was unknown to me. He looked up at me, and at the time I was still inspecting the liquid that resided in my glass.

"Don't worry; I didn't drug the wine precious. I only did it that one time with the peach that Hogwart gave to you." He told me simply.

"His name is Hoggle, and I would appreciate it if you treated him like you treat me."I replied, my voice switching to a lower tone.

"So you want me to lavish him and gifts and tell him that I love him?" He shook his head in disgust, as did I. I don't think that I could ever imagine him spoiling Hoggle the way that he spoiled me.

"I know that you know what I meant." I said flatly to him, about to take a sip of the wine in my glass before he got out of his chair and walked over to me, stopping with his hand still holding the wine glass. He then outstretched the wine glass towards me.

"Cheers, for getting you to come with me to the castle once more without dropping you in an oubliette or drugging your food." He said with sarcastic glee. I rolled my eyes and I stood up, smiling at him with my hand holding my glass of wine.

"Cheers." We said together in unison.

Our glasses clinked together and the memory disappeared…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slowly began to return to the land of consciousness as the suns first rays of morning began to trail down to my eyes. I slammed my eyes shut even more as I moved to raise a hand to cover my eyes, but I felt something on my lap, preventing me from doing so.

There, Jareth slept on my lap, silent as he breathed in and out, his expression like a Childs once more. I leaned my head back on the stone, closing my eyes once more. I slowly began to stroke his hair with the hand that was already there. I heard him begin to groan as he moved around in my lap, probably waking up from the sun's rays or the birds that were now chirping in the trees in front of the hedges. I kept my eyes shut, for the fact that the sun was too bright and I couldn't turn my head away from it. Plus, I was still tired and I didn't want to wake up, for we had been up late during the night and I did not feel the rush of energy coarse throughout my body like it usually would when I woke up every morning. I felt his warm head lift itself off my lap and gaze at me. I shivered, not only because he was watching me, but the morning dew began to slide down the stone and onto my thin nightgown. I still kept my eyes closed. I heard him begin to whisper in my ear and shake me. I murmured and moaned at him, now mumbling incoherent words to him. I opened my eyes slightly and I saw him looking at me with worry as my shivering began to take over my body involuntarily.

He quickly summoned his cape into his hands from thin air, wrapping the warmth around me. I curled up into a ball inside it as I felt myself be carried by him. I then burrowed my head into his warm neck. After a few minutes I began to hear the groggy responses of "your majesty" from several goblins whose names that I couldn't place. I breathed in his scent as he began walking more slowly, knowing that he was now climbing probably the hundreds of steps that led up the stairwell. After about ten minutes, I began to hear his walking pattern change and echo throughout whatever hallway that we were in. I slowly began to open my eyes, even though they protested.

"Jareth?" I asked him. I didn't know what time it was, so I didn't know when Kylie would wake up. I heard him begin to speak.

"Shhhh, precious, go back to sleep now." He told me in a gentle voice. My eyes begged for me to close them but my mind protested, wanting me to stay awake knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

"I can't, I'm already awake, and there is no point in going back to sleep if I'm not going to sleep at all." I told him honestly, not wanting to go back to bed even though my eyes kept pleading. My mind kept sending messages to it, pleading for them to stay awake. I squirmed in Jareths arms, but it was no use. I had tangled myself up in the cape as he carried me, and I couldn't get out. I let out a deep huff, knowing that it was useless try to escape.

I lay curled up in his cape and in his arms for a few more minutes before I heard a door creak open. Jareth stopped. I then heard the little voice begin to speak.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" She asked sweetly. I opened my eyes to gaze at her, but the figure of her was too blurry. I sighed and closed my eyes again, this time for good. I then heard Jareth reply to her.

"Mommy seems to be very tired tonight, so it's nap time for her right now, okay sweetie? Breakfast will be made once I take care of her first, okay?" He asked her quietly. She nodded and returned back to her room, probably to go get dressed for the day. I heard him open a door and walk in, closing it behind us. Big strides were taken and he stopped, laying me in the bed and tucking me under the covers. I sighed in contentment and I felt myself falling, falling. He whispered in my ear.

"Good morning precious."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi guys! I hope that you liked this chapter. Favorite, follow or review I will be fine with any. I will now be updating every other day so I can get some more sleep and still have time to read so…. Make sure you stick around for the next chapter!

-Emma51020


	7. Darkness and Light

Hi guys! I have made myself a promise that to get more sleep, so from now on I will be updating a new chapter every OTHER day! Just a disclaimer that I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape or form. If I did, I would be in Sarah's place right now dancing in that beautiful ball gown. Other than that, enjoy the chapter!

I Need You

Chapter 7: Darkness and Light

"Good morning precious." Jareth whispered softly in my ear.

I began to feel the clouds roll in, my mind going foggy and dark within only a few seconds of being laid to bed. I felt his warm breath tickle my ear and neck as he whispered sweet words to me, but his voice only held love and magic. Magic that was putting me to sleep. I cursed silently in my mind, my lips refusing to open with the invisible zipper that I couldn't pull open.

My mind instantly began to succumb to the peaceful silence that was my room. I felt his presence watch as I struggled with the internal battle of my mind, hoping that I would fall with the tiny dose of magic that he injected within me. But I couldn't hold on, the magic was too overpowering for me to fight with me.

I succumbed into the brightness of darkness, like I was walking into heaven, instead of slowly sinking into nothingness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years ago:

We had finished eating the beautiful lunch that the Goblin King had poofed in front of us, making it probably the most memorable lunch that I had ever had. After our plates had been cleared, he had led me out the front door of the castle foyer, back into the goblin city, back into the labyrinth. We backtracked the trail that I had taken when I ran the labyrinth, hoping that we didn't have to relive the horrors of the bog of eternal stench.

He led me down a shortcut that led up a thin and smooth grey stone wall that divided between the Bog of Eternal Stench and the Fiery Forest. It actually didn't stink up where we were, it was nice, probably because the trees from the forest side were letting out a luscious smell from the new flowers that bloomed into the cool spring air.

I was wore a long sleeved mulberry colored shirt that hugged my curves and rested just below my bottom, which was covered by midnight blue skinny jeans with a golden yellow thread that trailed down the sides of them. The tight jeans sunk into my black leather boots, which were knee high and had a silver buckle that rested on the ankle and top of the boots. Finally for accessories I wore a silver barrette in the back of my hair, keeping the spiral curls down my back out of my face and small hairs get caught on the clasp of my silver crescent moon necklace with the three tiny golden stars.

The Goblin King donned his tight black breeches with a red poet's shirt that did not cut down whatsoever, but rather, it made a turtle neck that went halfway up to his chin. He wore black shoulder pads which held his magnificent black cape, which billowed in the wind behind him. His tight black breeched led into silver-ish grey boots, which went up and formed a triangle in the front, touching his knees. And finally he wore that sickle shaped amulet with a small, infinity crest on it, which stated his power within the underground, and the status he was.

We strolled down the thin wall together, talking about the foolish things that we had done, laughing and sharing sympathy for things that went wrong.

"And it was so sad, because for Toby's twelfth birthday, Karen had made chocolate chip cookies for him, and I couldn't help but want to take one. So I did, and I kept telling myself 'no Sarah! Don't eat the cookie!' But I did and regretted it, so I dealt with the guiltiness of eating the cookie, by eating another cookie!" I laughed, tears falling from my eyes in waterfalls every few minutes as we told each other a hysterical story that made us cry and laugh until our stomachs hurt. Eventually, it got to the point where there were no more tears to be shed and we walked in silence, enjoying the calming noises of the birds singing softly from the treetops, where the sun was also setting behind the trees quickly.

As we walked, I heard maniacal laughter and grumbles, so I crouched and peered down, my mind getting the better of me. I saw that the fireys' were fighting over was apparently going to roll the 'dice'. An involuntary shiver wracked through my body, their actions chilling me to the bone. But I continued to watch as they argued, which was now resorting to throwing everyone's heads everywhere. Despite it being disturbingly creepy, I smile and laughed softly at the awkward hobbies that they enjoyed doing. I watched for several minutes as their headless bodies walked around aimlessly for their heads.

This brought a whole new meaning to the quote "You're losing your mind."

I watched as they came back with their heads planted back on their short necks, all the while holding their tails, which were lit up in a small orange and yellow fire that blazed in all directions. Slowly, I stood back up; taking the Goblin King's hand into mine as we slowly began to walk forward, him being the leader as I trailed behind him like a small puppy.

We walked in the silence that enveloped us, the birds no longer singing, but distant owls hooting from their perches in trees. A bright light suddenly flashed in front of us and I speeded over to look down at the area where the beam of light had flashed from, as if lightning had struck down from a nonexistent storm.

Another group of fireys' had lit up a giant pile of tree branches and leaves that covered the surface of them. The inferno blazed with fury, a heavy black smoke dancing up into the sky as the leaves turned into a dark brown and ash, floating away into nothingness with the gentle breeze that blew towards the eastern sky.

They were now dancing around the fire holding hands, twisting around in all sorts of way that not even a contortionist could perform, despite their outstanding talent. I stood back up, still gazing down at the blazing inferno. I was about to turn back around, for the breeze was beginning to get colder, and I was suppressing my shivers when a firey's head flew up into the sky and startled me, making me tumble onto the figure behind me, knocking us both down onto the smooth stone.

My head landed on the warmth of a chest, which enveloped me into its arms, safe and secure. I flipped over to see that I had knocked down the all-mighty Goblin King. I began to giggle, covering my mouth to stifle the laugh that was building up in my throat, which I know couldn't be held down for long, but I still tried.

He looked down at me while I lay on his chest, my face now a beet red color. A toothy grin flashed across his features. Then I lost it, I laughed out loud at him, bracing my hands on my chest with was now panging with a soreness of laughter. He suddenly flipped me over, the Cheshire grin still on his face.

"Are you laughing at me, the all mighty Goblin King?" He asked me, moving his hands up to my waist. I continued to laugh at him and I nodded. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Then you shall feel my wrath, Sarah Williams." And with that he started tickling me, making me laugh hysterically like a long running comedy joke. After a while he began to stop tickling me, and I wheezed as I finally was able to catch a full breath, wiping away the tears that had been streaming down my cheeks. I looked up at the Goblin King, who was panting slightly, and still on top of me.

Suddenly, the beet red blush on my face was no longer from laughter.

I felt a heat in the center of my core, a burning desire that couldn't be put out, just like a volcano, which was always stirring, but eventually erupted. I saw the look change in his mismatched eyes, which now burned with an indescribable heat as well. He slowly caressed my cheek as his eyes began to narrow and gaze down upon mine, lust now evident in his eyes. He began to lean down, cupping my cheek and the back of my neck as I raised myself up slightly, our foreheads now touching.

We gazed into our eyes as we still panted, the cool air blowing between our faces, making the skin between us cold. Suddenly, I could bear no longer.

And I slammed my lips onto his.

I arched my back up as we melted against each other, my hands in his hair, and his hands now embracing me against him, one on the top of my back and the other wrapped around my waist. The kiss soon became deeper, our tongues beginning to mingle with each others as we explored areas that were unknown to us.

He tasted of peaches and pomegranates, which did not surprise me because I knew that he loved peaches, as well as drugging them. The pomegranates reminded me of Persephone and Hades, whose love lived on for eternity, even though she was an unwilling participant for a period of time. But truthfully, she would always be free as long as she loved him, and only him.

After a while we broke apart, now lying next to each other, our hands entwined like our fate. I pointed up at the constellations that hung in the sky and pointed at the blazing stars that shot across, the darkness and light clashing against each other as they fought for who would stick out the most, which was both. Both equally beautiful things.

Beautiful creatures.

I slowly began humming a song that I had heard on the radio just only yesterday. I had listened to it repeatedly; the words making my heart beat truthfully. The lyrics were true to the beat and her feelings. Slowly I opened my mouth and sang the lyrics.

"We are young, we are gold,

Trying things we didn't know

Looking at the sky, see it come alive

All our fears became our hopes

Climbed out every locked window

We rode a lions mane and fell upon the rain

We can reach the constellations

Trust me; all our dreams are breaking out

No we're never gonna turn to dust,

Yeah, all we really need is us

Don't be scared to close your eyes

No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars

Oh, no, yeah we're never gonna step too far

Yeah, we're holding on to who we are

When it's time to close our eyes

They will see us in the sky

We'll be the stars…."

I softly hummed the chorus as the Goblin King looked at me in surprise. I had only ever heard him sing to me, only him. Once the chorus ended his voice broke through the barrier between us.

"You have a beautiful voice precious; you should be my little nightingale and sing to me much more often." He complimented me, gazing at me with caring eyes.

"Thank you, you're the very lucky one."

"And why would I be the lucky one Sarah?" He asked me, a puzzled look on his face.

"You are the only person who has ever heard me sing before." I told him truthfully, gazing up at the constellations that twinkled with light.

"Well, then I must be very lucky indeed."

Those were the last words that we spoke to each other as the dream disappeared, a faint banging sound in my head…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt myself return to consciousness, this time waking up with the sun shining in my eyes, which also scattered around the room. I looked around me as I was sitting up, but I noticed that I couldn't get up, because a certain someone had put their cape around me and I had gotten tangled in it.

I rolled around in the cape before I heard a knocking sound at the door, startling me and causing me to fall off the bed, now sitting on the floor in a tangled heap wrapped up like a cocoon, my arms and feet hidden inside the cape.

"Come in!" I yelled to the person who stood behind the door, unknown to who it might be. I heard a lock click and the door swing open, only to reveal a female standing in my doorway. I watched as she looked around, looking for me until she spotted me on the floor next to the bed in a tangled heap.

"Can you please help me?" I asked her politely, not wanting to appear as rude on a first meeting. She giggled a bit and smiled, walking over to me and untangling me from the cape that kept me hostage.

"Thank God I'm out of that thing, I was beginning to think that I'd be stuck in it forever." I joked with her. She nodded at me with a smile on her face, and that was when I was able to get a good look on her face.

Her skin was somewhat pale and her eyes were a bright cerulean blue, just like the pond in the secret garden. She had small brown freckles that scattered all around the underside of her eyes. Her nose was round, which was also coated in freckles. Her lips were small and a deep cherry red; surprisingly she was not even wearing lipstick. I looked at her ears, which were… pointy. I gasped, my suspicions coming to the surface.

"Are you an... an…"

"An elf, why yes. And I'm very proud of it too." She told me, a smile on her face. I smiled back and I held my hand out to her.

"I'm Sarah, Sarah Williams."

"I'm Gwenny, but you can call me Gwen for short." She told me, taking my hand and shaking it. I was surprised that she knew the aboveground customs of meetings.

"King Jareth has asked that I wake you up and escort you downstairs to the dining hall. He also asked me to help you with anything that you might need help with." She told me as I walked towards the closet. I looked through the array of beautiful dresses that hung on the hangers in the closet, unsure of what to choose out.

"Hey Gwen, can you help me with finding a nice dress? I don't know what I should pick out." A smile grew on Gwen's face as she walked over to me, examining the dresses that were hung up. I watched as she immediately picked out a sky blue dress that had a pink corset and pink laces in the front. The dress had a beautiful skirt that flowed out in the back with a small train, and it had two quarter sleeves with lace that came out at the end, only a little, though.

"It's perfect."I said to myself out loud, admiring the beautiful lace material.

"Do you need help getting it on Sarah?" She asked me, a questioning glance was thrown my way.

"Not at the moment, but thank you." I said to her. She bowed her head down and walked out of the closet, closing the doors behind her.

I took my nightgown off, laying it on the chaise that sat in the middle of the room. I changed my undergarments and put them into the laundry basket behind me. I then picked up the blue dress and I slid it on, the lace feeling amazing against my skin. I already loved the dress as soon as it was on. I opened the doors and I called Gwen over. She slowly approached me as I walked towards her. I held up the pink laces of the corset that were still undone, silently asking her to help me tighten them.

Gwen grabbed the two pink laces for my corset and she tied them tightly, and it felt perfect that it was just the right tightness. After Gwen finished tying the ribbons together, I went over to my vanity and sat down, shuffling through some drawers to look for something to pull my hair back.

Gwen walked over and she pulled a blue lily out of one of my drawers along with a blue ribbon that she was now tying to the stem. She held it up in front of me, wanting my opinion. I smiled, taking in every detail of the brown freckles and white stems and blue leaves.

"It's perfect." I told her, turning around to grab a hairbrush or whatever I could find that would help me with my hair, which was a tangled mess like the pile of sheets on the floor next to my bed. I soon found a small silver comb and I went to work with it.

Soon after I had grabbed the comb and put it in my hair, the tangles coming out almost instantly even though the comb did not touch the area of knots. After a few minutes, I finished brushing out my hair, the rough around the edges now silky smooth. I took a strand of the curly hair from each side of my head that would cover my face and I pulled them back, twisting them and securing them in the back together with a black rubber black that laid in a jar on the vanity.

Gwen still stood next to me, the flower with the ribbon still grasped in her hand. I turned and went to gently take it from her hands when she backed up away from me, where she now stood over by the closet.

"Let me, Sarah. I would hate for it to get tangled in your hair." Gwen told me, her eyes begged. I smiled and nodded at her, giving her permission to put the living accessory in my hair. I turned back around and watched as Gwen walked back over to me, stopping behind me and slipping the flower into the rubber band that was tightly secure in my dark tresses. After she finished doing my hair, I stood up and thanked her, greatly appreciating the help that she had given me. I was about to leave the room to find Jareth when I heard her voice ring throughout the room.

"King Jareth is in the dining hall with a small child right now, would you like me to escort you there?" She asked me, her head tilting slightly towards the left. I shook my head at her, now wanting to take up anymore of her time then I already had.

"No thank you, Gwen. But, still, thank you for the offer and everything that you have done for me today." I thanked her yet again. And with that I walked out of the room, turning left to walk down the hallway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was completely lost. I had wandered aimlessly around busy halls, empty halls and dead ended hallways. I turned around the many corners of the castle, searching for another stairway. Apparently this castle was like Harry Potter, they were always moving. The stairs I had taken right outside the hallway when I had left my room had not gone down to the first floor, and instead, to what I believe what was the sixth floor.

I kept walking, all the while huffing and puffing from all the walking that I had done. I refused to call on Jareth for help, and only because Gwen had said that he was with a little girl, which would be Kylie.

I turned around a corner, a single door at the end of the stone paved hallway. I sped up my pace as I neared the door. After a few more seconds of speed walking I stopped in front of the large door, glancing at the details of the lock and knob.

The lock had an oval shape, which was fairly big for a door as big as it was. The door had a light mahogany color, which stood out amongst eh many grey stone blocks that aligned the wall. Finally, the knob was exactly the same in comparison with Jareth's signature crystals. The knob was circular with a silver-ish grey. I turned the crystal knob and the door swung open, revealing the climatic room that had me on edge.

Literally.

I was now standing in the Escher Room, the view of the stairs bringing back the twinge of guilt in my stomach. I had rejected him in the room where I had jumped from, this very room that had been frozen in time. I turned back around to walk out of the room, wanting to forget the memory. But the door was shut. I fought with the knob, willing it to twist open, but it was too stubborn.

Stubborn like Jareth.

I wriggled the knob around for a few minutes, hoping that eventually the knob would fall out and I could reach my hand into the other side to open the door from the outside. I stomped my feet on the ground, throwing a fit like a child. I let out a deep sigh and let my mind click itself into place.

"I guess the only way out is to run this room once again." I told myself, willing my tired feet to move once more after the stressful walking.

"Well…come on feet." And with that I began to jog down the stairs, taking large strides as I jogged around every twist of rising and descending, gravity defying me as I was able to keep my feet planted to every surface that I leapt upon, no longer seeing the door that I came in from.

And no door to get out from.

I stopped jogging and I slid down on the yellow and gold blocks and I sat on the floor, letting out deeps breaths and trying to make my heartbeat return to normal. I sat there for a while, contemplating and playing with the fabric of my beautiful blue dress, until I heard a bouncing sound, like indestructible glass against the floor.

I listened closely as the noise became louder, more vibrating to the ears. A small round orb then came tumbling down the stairs and approached me, bouncing past me before I could catch it in my hands.

It was one of Jareth's signature crystals.

I muttered a few curses before I got up from the wall and ran after it, holding the skirt of my dress up in front of me so I could not trip over it, especially not wanting to tear the probably expensive fabric. I chased the crystal ball around the Escher Room, following every twist it decided to make in sudden movements and every short drop to another platform.

I followed the crystal for what seemed like hours, my feet sore in the comfy slippers and my legs beginning to wear out, as if the muscles and bones were becoming jelly. A few drops and twists later, the crystal sped out of a stone doorway, a hall of windows and spiral stairs in the pathway. I began to realize that that was the exit to the Escher Room. I broke out and walked towards my freedom, knowing that since the doorway had no door itself, it could not close.

I walked down the spiral staircase, hoping to God that Jareth and Kylie had not left the dining hall while I ran the castle itself. I turned around the last spiral of the staircase, where I entered the throne room, feeing dozens and dozens of pairs of eyes staring at me. A small goblin sat in the King's throne, his face was one of the many with confusion. I crouched down at the throne in front of him, hoping he knew where they were.

"Have you seen your King and a small girl with hair like his?" I asked him slowly. He nodded at me and pointed to the doorway behind everyone in the room.

"Thank you, your kindness is well appreciated." I ruffled the little goblin's hair and he smiled at me, a wide grin that Kylie would give me all the time when I made hot chocolate for us. I walked out of the throne room and down yet another staircase.

"These stairs are becoming a pain in the ass." I said out loud to myself as I continued to walk down the platform. I heard a faint chuckle, knowing that he had heard my remark about his stairs. I continued down the staircase, which spiraled down at least four floors. I thanked God quietly when I found myself at the castle's foyer and I made a right, storming down the hallway to the dining hall, leaving goblins utterly confused in their currently drunken state. They laughed and howled at each other as they shot spit balls at the poor chickens that perched in some areas.

I made a sudden lurch to the left, pushing the doors open and storming over to where Jareth sat in his seat, an amused smirk on his face.

"Ah, precious, how nice of you to join me. I hope you don't mind that I tested you a little more. I would hate to know that you did not enjoy that little so called "adventure" around my castle." He paused, taking a sip of the purple wine in his cup. He cleared his throat and spoke again."Kylie and I waited for a very long time, but she still believed that you were asleep, so I looked up on you every hour or so, just to see how you were doing. How are you doing, Sarah?"

I lurched quickly over to him, my mask of infuriation still planted on my face; I was beginning to raise my hand to smack him when he caught my wrist firmly. I felt a deep growl form in my lungs.

"How dare you, you insufferable bast-" I went to smack him with my other hand before he caught me in a firm grip with his other hand, causing me to trip over the skirt of my dress. He caught me quickly, one of his hands now wrapped around my back and the other now holding both of my wrists together. I clenched my teeth together as I felt my wrist bones grinding against each other. Jareth saw this and he loosened his grip ever so slightly. He chuckled at me as I struggled in his arms.

"So my precious Sarah, what did you think of my little course that I sent for you to run?, By the way, I do remember asking Gwenny to escort you down if you wanted her to, but you were just too stubborn, weren't you?"

"It was a piece of cake. And besides, I didn't want to burden her with something that I could easily do on my own." I told him simply. He gazed down at me and smirked.

"I guess I will just have to make it harder for you to accomplish for next time, won't I precious?" He said amusedly, a wicked glint now shining in his eyes.

"Like hell, Jareth. What makes you think that I will fall for it so easily next time? I do have power over you, you know." I told him, an amused smile growing on my face as well. I gazed up at him, returning the wicked glare back. His voice got deeper after I said those words; I felt a lump grow in my throat.

"Well precious…" He said in a seductive tone…" If there is anything that you should know, my precious little Sarah, it's that I in fact, have power over you too…" He now whispered in my ear, I suppressed the shiver that surged through my body. He went and leaned down to capture my lips with his when the sound of the dining hall doors slammed open, hitting the walls.

I heard a sickening crack that came from one of the giant stones in the wall, fearing that it would give out at any given moment. Jareth shoved me gently behind him as a black hooded figure walked into the room and approached Jareth, his hand outstretched towards him.

I took in a deep breath, waiting to see what the cloaked figure was going to do. Jareth formed a crystal in his hand, ready to throw it at the figure if he was to come any closer to us. The black cloaked figure stopped in front of us, lowering his hand back to his side, but Jareth still held the crystal in his leather gloved palm.

"Who are you?" Jareth demanded at the figure who stood before him. The hooded figure raised his hand toward his hood and he pulled it off slowly, revealing a man who looked just about the same age as Jareth. I tilted my head from behind Jareth to get a view of the now un-hooded figure.

He was tall, maybe 6'2 with jet black hair that was short and straight, his hair falling down to just below his earlobe. He had blood red eyes with the same makeup on his face like Jareth, only his was all black. Bangs hung and covered his forehead, which was very pale along with the rest of his skin. His lips were small and colored purple, which did not shine at all. He wore a heavy purple tunic with full puffy sleeves that gripped his wrists at the cuff. He wore a blood red cape that went from his shoulders to the floor, dragging behind him neatly. He wore loose black pants that sunk low into his knee high silver boots. Jareth growled at him menacingly, his primal instinct going into action immediately. The man then began to speak.

"Hello Brother." The man said, his eyes holding an evil glint in their deep red hues. "Miss me?"

"Garrett."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DUM, DUM DUMMMMMM! A little cliffhanger for you guys to enjoy! I know, I'm a terrible cliffhanger maker, but don't worry, you'll forgive me when the story gets better, with more action scenes too!

Please review, follow or favorite my fan fiction, because only three people out of over a thousand other viewers have reviewed! I really want your opinion on how I can make my story a better one! But anyways, feel free to PM me if you have any questions about the story, because it can be quite confusing to read! I will now be posting a new chapter every other day! Maybe two on the weekend if I'm lucky, ideas are not easy to come up with without inspiration! Love you all!

-Emma51020


	8. Rivalries and Boundaries

Hi everyone! Sorry Kylie did not make an appearance in the last chapter, I saw that there were things that I really wanted to do with the story that would make it more interesting, such as seeing the Escher room again and how that affected Sarah, and now, Jareth's brother is now involved and you will find out why in this chapter! Just a disclaimer that I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters, but if I did, I would be having tea with the kind worm and the Mrs... Other than that, enjoy the new chapter!

I Need You

Chapter 8: Rivalries and Boundaries

"Garrett." Jareth said, venom dripping from his voice, and a darkness that I had never seen before formed in his mismatched orbs. He pushed me behind him further, and I became the shadow behind him, now hidden from Garrett's sight.

"Long time, no see little brother. I see that you've been living the high life down here." He said in a snide tone. He grinned wickedly, his two canine teeth jutting out above his bottom lip, just like a vampire. Jareth growled at him, the crystal ball still sitting in his tightly gripped leather palm.

"Why are you here? You have no right to invade my castle, my labyrinth." Jareth spoke in a husky tone, glaring Garrett down with his darkened eyes.

"You, little brother, have something of mine that I want back. But you of all people should understand why I do."

Jareth's face went from an expression of malice to an expression of confusion, not knowing what Garrett could have wanted back.

"What in the Underground would I have that is yours? When you wished me away, all I had was my clothes on me. Nothing of that was yours." Jareth asked Garrett, the menacing glare returning back to his face.

"Your throne. Your place as king. But you see, there are many things that are standing in my way from getting what I want back." Garret's face became one of seriousness, but an evil glint kept itself contained within his blood red eyes. Jareth's eyes quickly swept over Garrett's figure, trying to find a break or weakness in him. But there was none.

"And what might those be, BIG BROTHER." Jareth questioned cruelly.

"Lets see….you… your goblins... and there's one more, your precious little girl. Kylie, is'nt it? She's such a little thing, young and innocent. Pretty too, surprising that she is yours." Garrett chuckled deeply, summoning up a blood red crystal in his hand like Jareth would. Anger burned throughout my stomach, 'how dare he bring our little girl into this.' I thought to myself, resisting the urge to kill him right then and there.

"Let's see what she is doing right now." And with that, an image appeared in the crystal as he began to scry on her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie sat on the floor on her bedroom at the end of her bed, a brown wicker wooden chest sitting behind her that was open. She stood up and turned around, facing the basket and pulling out a familiar stuffed bear with a red ribbon from around his neck, the eyes emotionless as she hugged it tightly to her chest.

"I love you so much Lancelot!" She spoke in an innocent voice, skipping around her room with the stuffed bear. Kylie suddenly paused in her actions and looked around the room, a look of confusion now on her face as she walked around. She then looked over into the crystal ball that she could not see and walked towards it, almost in a trance-like state. She then stopped in front of nothing, peering into the nonexistent crystal.

A black shadow raced across the room behind her, moving with inhumane speed, but Kylie kept her eyes focused on the invisible object, unaware of the shadow that was lurking somewhere in her room. She backed up slowly, Lancelot still tightly clutched to her chest. The black, shapeless shadow now grew taller behind Kylie as she backed away from what she was staring at. She suddenly collided with the figure that stood behind her and she turned around slowly, now facing the terror of the black, shapeless shadow.

Kylie screamed as the figure grabbed her quickly, and in a flash of darkness, they were gone.

And Lancelot now lay on the floor, abandoned and alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tears poured from my eyes as I watched our little girl disappear into nothingness, I leaned against Jareth and I sobbed quietly into his shoulder. The crystal Garrett still held in his hand went to a foggy mist that wandered and floated around inside of it, a slow and mesmerizing pattern. Garrett chuckled loudly and he tossed the crystal into thin air, disappearing from existence. The anger in me now surged at full speed; my heart racing at what I believed was thousands of miles per hour. I stepped out of being Jareth's shadow and into the light, storming toward Garrett who now gave me a look of surprise.

As I approached Garrett, I raised my hand to smack him, like I had tried to do to Jareth only minutes ago. I swung my hand down at full speed, but he caught my wrist tightly in his grip, making me whimper. I tried yanking my wrist out of his grip, but it only got tighter each time I struggled. He grinned wickedly at me.

"So, you're the little wench who screwed with my brother." He said, a seductive smirk rising onto his face. He then paused in his actions for a moment, contemplating something, which was giving me the perfect chance to strike him with my other hand. I raised my other hand quickly to smack him successfully this time before he caught my other wrist, yet again. I began to hear small cracking sounds coming from the first hand that I swung at him, which was now a mixture of purple, red and blue, the veins angrily objecting and pressing against the skin of my wrist.

"That's right Jareth; there was once more thing that was also in my way." I struggled to pull out of his grasp, but still to no avail, I couldn't get free from him. "Your little firecracker right here." And with that I heard a sickeningly loud snap come from my wrist, blinding pain now searing and soaring through my wrist, hand and arm. He had just emphasized his point about using the word firecracker.

Tears leaked through my eyes from pain, but all I could focus on right now was Kylie, who was probably somewhere dark, cold and alone. She should not have been involved. A voice rang out throughout the room.

"Garrett, release her, this is between me and you. Not her and most certainly not our daughter." Jareth pleaded, his eyes now full of fear for the both of us. Garrett leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You're feisty, I like that. And I always get what I want. Beware, Sarah Williams." He whispered seductively before letting go of both my wrists.

I quickly darted away from his reach and I looked at Jareth with a sad look, not wanting to imagine the horrors of what would happen once I left the room. Jareth nodded at me and ushered for me to leave the room. I quickly darted out of the room and towards one of the goblins that was racing down the hall. I ran over to the little goblin.

"Can I please borrow that dagger? It is for the King." I asked him politely. A grin formed on his face, knowing that he was doing the right thing by helping his king. I quickly snuck down the hallway yet again and into the dining hall where Jareth and Garrett were now screaming at each other, crystals balls flying through the air at the same time.

"YOU DARE TO COME INTO MY KINGDOM, THREATEN MY FAMILY, AND DEMAND FOR ME TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING THAT WAS NEVER YOURS TO BEGIN WITH!" Jareth screamed at him in rage, both of his eyes almost black.

"THAT THRONE BELONGS TO ME, AND THAT IS MY BIRTHRIGHT. THIS WAS THE DREAM CRYSTAL I GOT, AND I WILL HAVE IT, EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING YOU!" Garrett screamed, pulling an iron sword from his hidden belt behind his cape. He lunged for Jareth, but I was faster than that.

I ran behind Garrett and I brought the dagger down upon his spine, blood quickly spreading over the already bloody colored cape. Garrett quickly pulled the dagger out of his back and slashed at me as I made twists and turns, avoiding the threatening blade. I ran over to the other side of the table, him now becoming my opposite. I closed my eyes for mere second and tapped into the little power that I had. I summoned up a blazing blue crystal ball, which sparks flew off it with fury. Garrett chuckled.

"Do you really think that you can kill me with that, a flimsy crystal ball? Ha! I could kill you before you get anywhere close to me with that." He stated firmly, a dead set wickedness on his face. My eyes blazed with determination.

"Think again, Garrett." And with that I ran over to the other side of the table where he was. He held the bloody dagger in his hand, and I held the crystal in my non-injured hand.

Sparks flew through the air.

My crystal ball and his dagger collided with each other, blue sparks flying and sizzling in the air as we battled for dominance. Jareth watched in shock as I summoned more power to the surface of my hand, which was now getting weaker as I held it for an extended period of time. I grunted as the surface of the flaming blue ball died down, as I had no more power and energy to add to the crystal. We kept the dagger and the ball collided for only a short amount of time more before the crystal ball in my hand shattered, the pieces scattering around the floor.

Garrett grinned at his opportunity. He then brought the bloodied dagger down upon me as I had him, ready to kill me within mere seconds.

But I refused to give up. Not on our daughter, and not on Jareth. I could do this all on my own. It was my fault this had happened. Had I not called Jareth on the night that Toby died, we would've never seen each other again. Or had the beautiful daughter that we have now.

I ducked and swung out of the way as he brought it down, thinking that he missed. I then felt a burning blaze run through my side as I stumbled away from the dagger. I felt around at the now wet area, which was now soaked in my blood. I growled deeply and I backed away as I pressed my available hand against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding with the pressure. I quickly turned around and sprinted out of the dining hall and down the hallway, screams being shouted my way, and the burning sensation spreading throughout my body.

I jogged in the hall and made a right, turning to sprint up the stairs, desperate to find a trace of Kylie somewhere in her room. My pace steadily began to slow as more blood began to run down the side of my dress, searing pain with every step I took. Once I reached the top floor I broke into a sprint again, racing towards Kylie's door on the left side of the wall.

I placed my hands upon the door, ignoring the pain that shot through it when I bent it, and I summoned up what tiny specks of magic I had left in me. A white light slowly flowed through my hand and into the door, unlocking it quickly. I wasted no time and I swung the door open, praying and hoping to God that our little girl was still safe and sound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the Dining Hall:

Jareth and Garrett circled around each other, death glares being shot at each other and they paced around the room, not breaking any eye contact, for it would be certain death if they did.

"You scared our daughter, and I idly stood there and watched as she was taken. As my daughter screamed in terror, I felt her heart plunge. You will never step foot in my castle again, or it is death for you. Be lucky that I can be forgiving." Jareth said angrily, waiting for just a millisecond of eye contact to be broken.

"Why was she able to wound me, and fight against a powerful person such as I, and only escape with a minor wound?" Garrett asked, confused and getting weaker. The dagger that Sarah had stabbed him with made him more vulnerable and weak, and Jareth could use that to his advantage.

"She is the champion of my labyrinth, and for winning she received a power that no one else could ever have, but me." Garrett snarled at Jareth's remark, now knowing that the girl was indeed powerful, but not enough to kill him. Garrett suddenly grunted and fell on his knees; the toll from the dagger had outweighed him more than he thought. He looked up as Jareth threw a crystal at him, his person quickly vanishing him to an unknown place.

"I will be back, Jareth. And it won't be so easy to defeat me. You have no idea." Garrett chuckled darkly as his figure vanished completely; the only trace left of him was his blood that was spilt on the floor. But Jareth smelled another scent of blood, and his heart plunged in his chest. It was Sarah's. He yelled for several goblins to clean up the bloody mess on the floor as he sprinted down the hallway and up the stairs, his magic drained to the point where he could not teleport to her, or Kylie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud sob burst out of my mouth as I saw Kylie, who was sitting on the floor and playing tea with Lancelot and some other stuffed animals. Kylie peered up at me as I burst through the door, running over to her and embracing her more tightly than I could ever imagine.

I felt Kylie tightly wrap her arms around me and quickly jerk back by something. I raised a questioning brow at her and she showed me her eyes, which were now coated in a think red substance. My blood. I had been too wrapped up in the moment of knowing that our daughter was safe I had forgotten about the pain in my side and my wrist, which were now completely numb. Kylie looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Mommy, you're hurt. Are you okay?" Kylie asked me, who was now standing up and pulling me by my arm, leading me into the direction of her bathroom.

"I'm fine sweetie, don't worry. How about you go and play tea with Lancelot, it looks like he is getting lonely without you." I told her, trying to persuade her to go back to her room and play. She stomped her foot on the ground, a strong trace of defiance surging through her.

"No mommy! I want to help you… please?" She pleaded to me, giving me the scrunched up nose, jutted lip, and fake watery eyes. But this time, they were real. I watched as she let tears fall from her eyes, little droplets splashing into her little hands. I brought her closer to me, ignoring numbness within my wrist.

I was about to answer Kylie before I heard her bedroom door burst open. I quickly turned off the bathroom lights and hid her in a corner with me, not taking any chances that Garrett had found us.

"Mommy, wha-"I covered her mouth quickly as I heard footsteps approaching the bathroom, which were coming closer and closer. I shut my eyes tightly and pulled Kylie against my chest, my side objecting to my position on the floor with Kylie in my arms. Kylie buried her head into my shoulder, her face hidden within my dark hair.

The figure walked into the bathroom, turning on the light. I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing that Jareth was now in the room. I wasted no time calling to him, not wanting him to think that Kylie had actually been taken and that it had all just been an illusion.

"Jareth." I choked out, which got his attention quickly. He rushed over to us, Kylie running into his arms as he embraced her tightly, tears falling from his eyes. After a minute of tight hugging he released Kylie to look over her body, making sure there were no cuts or bruises on her.

"Are you okay sweetheart? Did anyone hurt you?" He asked her quietly, still looking her over, just to be extra sure. She shook her head at Jareth and she pointed to me with her index finger.

"Mommy needs help, she's hurt." Kylie said, stuttering on her words slightly. Jareth raced over to me, inspecting my wrist until he noticed the pool of blood on the side of my dress.

"Oh gods." Jareth murmured huskily. He looked up at Kylie with concerned eyes.

"Sweetie, can you slide your mirror to the left over there?" He pointed to the full body mirror that was her size and she nodded, pattering over to it and sliding it with some effort. She looked back at Jareth, waiting for his next order.

"On the top shelf there is a pointy and shiny thing with some medicine in it, can you bring it over to me?" He asked her hurriedly, now pressing his hands to the wound that was still bleeding. She quickly picked up the needle and rushed over to him with it, watching as he gently took it from her hands.

"Thank you sweetheart, you have done all you can for the moment. Do you think you can go and play with Lancelot while I help your mother?" He asked her politely, not wanting her to feel bad for thinking that she didn't do enough. But she did. Kylie nodded and smiled as she turned around and skipped into her room, closing the door behind her. I let out a painful breath as I let my face free with emotions. I furrowed my brow and panted, sweat rising to the surface of my forehead due to the heat of the room and preventing myself from crying out in pain. Jareth looked at me with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry precious, I have drained my magic to a point that I cannot use it for a while, so I'll have to use morphine to ease the pain, okay?" Jareth said, cupping my cheeks in his hands. I nodded at him as if I was in a trance, just nodding and shaking my head at everything. I saw his hands shake as he picked up the needle, slowly bringing it to my arm and injecting it. It hurt like hell.

I felt the morphine race through my body towards my right side and wrist. I let my tears run loose as I muffled my screams with my one good hand, while the other lay in a position that looked too painful to see. After a while, the morphine won over the pain, numbing it completely. Jareth stood up, offering me his hand and I took it graciously. As we were about to open the bathroom door, Kylie opened the door, almost bumping into us. She looked up at us.

"I need to go potty." She told us, her two hands held in front of her nightgown and doing a little dance. Jareth and I laughed and we broke apart to let her into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. At first I felt uneasy about leaving Kylie alone again, not wanting something to actually happen to her with the danger that was now in the Underground.

Jareth took my hand in his and slowly guided me out of Kylie's bedroom, silently closing the door behind us. He led me to the door immediately on his left instead of straight to my room across from Kylie's. He pulled out a false brick in the wall next to his door that was fairly small like the other bricks. I chuckled, and that had caught his attention.

"What's so funny?" He asked me with a curious glare.

"An in-case-of-emergency key. Priceless." I snickered at him. Jareth grinned.

"Well, I can drain magic easily, but it depends on how I use my magic for how much I drain it. But I can quickly regenerate after about five minutes. But like I said, it takes time to regenerate." He told me simply, taking the key out of the stone slot and unlocking the door, only to put it back in the wall a few moments later. He slowly opened the door to the massive room.

His room.

The wall and the floor were exactly the same as mine, smooth grey stone bricks for the walls and mahogany wooden flooring. On the right side of the room there was a grey stone fireplace that looked exactly like a replica of the one that was in the family room of our new apartment, only this one was larger and the black grates went up halfway up the opening of where you would put the logs in.

Around the fireplace area, there was a fur rug from something that wasn't from the Aboveground, and I could tell, and only because I studied zoology, mammology, and marine science. It was only after that I had run the labyrinth that I had wanted to learn about animals and how their natural habitat was because the creatures in the labyrinth that I had encountered were so fascinating to me, enchanting as well.

Around the center rug were two crème colored chaises that sat opposite from each other, a few small golden weaved pillows sat on the rising corner of their ends. The small wooden pegs that supported them were a white color with round details that spiraled on and on.

Small multicolored candles sat on the mantle, each giving off a small blaze of blue, orange and yellow. I slowly brought my attention to the middle of the room, where a king sized bed with four light brown wooded bedposts, which held up a draping transparent deep red curtain which touched the floor. Behind the curtains sat a black comforter with white sheets underneath, which stood out amongst the many golden threaded pillows that stood up at the headboard.

On the far right of the room, there was a single pair of two massive grey doors that matched the stone wall with brown double circled handles which sat in the middle of doors, which led into the bathroom. Jareth guided me towards the double doors and he opened the doors for me, leading me inside and closing the doors behind us. I peered around at the room, mesmerized by the room itself.

The stone wall that would usually be grey was painted a Noelle blue with large grey stone bricks on the floor as compared to the wall, only flatter. In the middle of the bathroom, there was a gigantic circular tub that looked like it could be a pool, with an outer ring that was edged in gold. On the outside of the tub, there were four slabs of white marble stacked on top of each other, which made a small staircase into the tub. On each wall there was a single mirror and the frames holing it a sterling silver color, which had a crescent moon and three gold stars on the right of the crescent moon, which was the same pattern on my necklace, which I then reached for instinctively. I peered around the room a little more, seeing that there was so much detail in the magnificent creation.

In the left corner right when we walked through the door there was a small porcelain toilet with a dark brown mahogany lid. On the opposite side of the room, however, there was a double sink with a white marble countertop with light brown cabinets underneath. Above the double sinks one of the mirrors sat, the same pattern etched onto it. As I gazed around at the room, Jareth began to speak.

"Sarah, I need to see how bad your wound is, so if you will let me, can you please get undressed? And we should also get the blood off of you." He asked me politely and stated, probably not knowing how long it would be until the morphine would wear off, after all, it was only a small dose. I nodded, walking over to the tub and turning on the water on the water, the clear liquid racing into the circular bowl.

I slowly undid the pink laces that tied the corset and the dress together, the dress loosening comfortably and I slid the blue silk off my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor in a pile at my feet. I slowly took off my undergarments after making sure that Jareth was not looking at me.

'Why should I be embarrassed? I mean we've had sex before! Jeez Sarah, you act like such a virgin!' My mind was telling me. I quickly shook my head, ignoring the voice in my head and stepped into the water, both arms draped across my breasts.

"You can come over now, Jareth." I told him, a slight scarlet blush creeping across my cheeks as I heard him come closer and closer. I looked up at the mirror the faced me, now seeing that Jareth was kneeling right behind me, his hands coming closer to inspect the wound. He looked up at me, as if he was asking for permission, and I nodded at him to continue.

I watched as he peered at my waist for a few minutes, seeing him cringe here and there. After a while of being watched he pulled his head back and he gently took off his leather gloves, revealing his short fingernails and nimble fingers. He gently did the same to the other glove and put them on the side of the tub next to him, and he slowly reached his hands up and hovered them over my waist, when he then began to start chanting something incoherent.

I was shocked. I have never seen him without gloves before. I remembered him telling me that he wore them due to excessive claw growth, and I could understand that, because it was part of him. His voice quickly stopped chanting as soon as it had started and he pulled his hands away, revealing a light pink scar. I went to trace the scar with my fingers, but my wrist screamed out in pain. I hissed, jerking my hand away and unbending it, and back into a floppy position.

As I tore my wrist back to my side I saw Jareth out of the corner of my eye, lurching his head to my hand, which was now cradled in the other. I looked over at Jareth, who looked at me in tiredness, the day finally catching up to him. He went and reached his now gloved leather hands to grab my wrist before I pulled away from him, not wanting him to overexert himself than he already did because of me.

"Let me heal it, precious." He told me softly, gently.

"No, I can't let you exert yourself even more. Thank you, for healing my waist, but I am perfectly capable of healing my own wrist." And with that I took my non-injured hand and I put my index finger on the pulse of my injured wrist, hoping that it would work.

I closed my eyes and I reached out the nonexistent hand in my mind, tapping into the small amount of power that had recharged within me. I began to feel a sudden shock of warmness spread throughout my hand and I opened my eyes, now seeing that a familiar lavender glow was illuminating my entire hand and wrist. I felt and heard the bones crack and move into their original places, painlessly.

It was working. I could control my magic to an extent, which was what I assumed.

Soon enough the sounds stop and the light faded, all the while smiling. I was impressed, but I knew that I could learn so much more. I now turned my head to face Jareth, who looked absolutely stunned. I held out my wrist for him to inspect.

"See? There are some things that I can fix on my own Jareth." I told him, trying to be as polite and kind as I could. He quickly examined my wrist and he looked up at me, an expression of disbelief on his face.

"I guess the Labyrinth gave you more power than I thought it would." He stated simply, now standing up and extending one of his now gloved leather hands out towards me. I gladly took it and I stood up, water racing down my skin and returning to the tub again. I then remembered that I was naked, and I shook my head.

Screw insecurities. I was proud to be who I was anyway, just as every other woman and girl should be.

I stepped out of the tub, all the while keeping eye contact with Jareth's, whose gaze never trailed down once. Once I was out of the tub completely I felt a warmness envelop my entire body, from head to toe. I already knew what he had put on me.

His Goblin King Regalia cape.

I embraced the warmness against the now moist and cool room, small droplets of cold water trickling down my back inside the cape. Jareth led me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where a dark blue tee-shirt and grey yoga pants were sitting, along with the essential undergarments. I looked back up at him, his face now shining in the moonlight that shone through the windows of his room.

"Thank you Jareth, and yet I'm sorry." I told him as I let go of his hand and began to put the clothes on, not minding if he was watching me at this point. Once I had my undergarments on I felt his warm breath tickle the back of my left ear and a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Why would you be sorry, precious?" He asked me, puzzled as to why I would tell him that.

"Because I'm the damsel in distress… And you're my knight in shining armor. I always need to be saved, even if what I do isn't intentional." I told him, now sitting on his bed fully clothed. He came and sat down next to me, rubbing my shoulders.

"Sarah, even with powers like yours, it is not easy to save yourself. I'll admit that slipping on milk that you thought you had cleaned up was a horrible accident, but other than that, you try hard enough to not always get into trouble and get hurt, but you know that you can always depend on me to be there for both Kylie and you. I was scared to think that our little girl had actually taken, but when I saw you both curled up in the corner of her bathroom….. I couldn't be any happier knowing that you were both safe. You ran to Kylie with that wound, and I had never known, and for that, I was very proud of you. Just warning you now that Garrett and I have rivalries and boundaries, so we must tread carefully from now on, at least until I can find a way to get rid of him somehow." He told me quietly, probably not wanting anyone to hear the last part that he had told me.

I smiled and embraced him tightly, feeling happy that I was being praised for something. His hands went to wrap around my figure when we both heard a small knock at the door, Kylie now peeking her head into the room. It seemed that she had already dressed herself for bed, as she stood there wearing a deep blue nightgown that went down to her knees, the color being the exact same as my tee-shirt.

"Can I sleep with you mommy, daddy?" She looked up at us with curious eyes, a sad puppy look on her pace now planted for persuasion. But she didn't need persuasion; she was always welcome in our arms.

"Of course princess." And with that I knelt down on the floor and I spread my arms out wide, inviting her to run into my awaiting embrace. She pushed open the door and closed it behind her, and she lurched a one eighty into full speed and into my awaiting arms. I laughed as she finished running, and how her tiny feet had pattered against the floor.

I picked her up and deposited her onto Jareth's bed, where we then crawled in together. Jareth laid on the far left on the bed, Kylie lying between us and I laid on the far right, the candles dimming as we all got under the covers and embraced our daughter together, never wanting this precious moment to escape us. Her little voice rang out throughout the room and between us as we closed our eyes.

"Goodnight mommy. Goodnight daddy."

And with that I was out like the candles, which were no longer dimmed, and no longer lit, a faint trace of smoke spiraling up in circular patterns before they disappeared into thin air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five years ago:

We were in the Goblin King's study, him sitting at his desk doing some paperwork that had been brought in by a few goblins. I sat curled on a crème colored chaise by the roaring fireplace across the room, reading a book on their royal history of the Underground. As I kept turning the pages I read on about the Goblin King, King Mitas, Queen Ophelia and finally a strange man by the name of Garrett. I looked up from the book and over to the Goblin King, who was still doing his paperwork. I cleared my throat and my voice rang out more loudly than I expected.

"Who is Garrett?"

I then heard his quill that he was currently using to write with fall out of his hand and onto the dark brown mahogany colored desk in front of him. He turned away from his work and his mismatched eyes darkened by several tones.

"Where should I begin?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone! I was really surprised by this chapter because this is the longest one that I have written so far…. And I'm very proud of that!

I have not mentioned this before, but Queen Ophelia is Jareth's mother, and King Mitas (who I already mentioned before) is Jareth's father!

I hope you guys are understanding the concept of the story a little more, because it can be very confusing at some points in the story, but I will be more than happy to answer any of your questions if you PM me!

Please follow, review or even favorite my story! I would really appreciate it!

Just one last thing before I publish this chapter is that I am now using an empty Talenti jar to put ideas for new fan fictions in. So, every month I will pull out one of them and I will write that certain fan fiction, and it will not always be Labyrinth, because I threw in some Phantom too! I hope that you will send me some ideas that I can throw into my jar!

Love you all!

-Emma51020


	9. For All Eternities

Hi everyone! I checked my email and I got a ton of reviews, so THANKS SO MUCH! You have no idea how much this means to me! I use way too many exclamation marks! I hope you guys are loving the story right now, so I will try and give you extra details in this chapter, so let's get started! Just a disclaimer that I do own Labyrinth in any way, shape or form. If I did, however, I would be partying in Sarah's room with everyone!

I Need You

Chapter nine: For All Eternities

5 years ago:

"Where should I begin?" The Goblin King asked me, his eyes darkening to the center of his cornea. He managed to keep his voice in a calm tone, despite his facial features.

"Who is Garrett?" I asked him quietly.

"Would you like to know the long story, or the short story?" He asked me back. This was getting annoying, all these questions with no answers, it was like a math textbook without the numbers to solve them!

"If you may, the long please." He nodded at me, getting up from the mahogany stool he sat in. He really loved mahogany apparently, because practically everything was grey stone or mahogany. He walked over to the fireplace and sat down next to me on the crème colored chaise. I put the book I was holding on the table in front of me as he cleared his voice.

"Garrett is my brother, to begin with. It started a very long time ago when I was born. I was born as a human, as was my brother. But at the time, my brother was fifteen years old, just as you were, Sarah. Our parents had died, our mother from birthing me, and our father by greed and money, and that left us both as orphans. We only had each other.

Soon enough, we were put into an orphanage together, and we shared the same room and everything, despite that I was only half a year old at the time, and Garrett was now fifteen and a half. He had ignored me every day, every tear that I had shed wanting some attention from someone, but he never gave it to me. As I began to cry so much, he began to despise me so much more. Where it began was around what you aboveground people would call "Christmas", and we had received presents from the local church, which were clothes and toys for the orphans around the state. I had received a teddy bear, much like your "Lancelot", with the same red ribbon around its neck, and Garrett had received a red leather-bound book.

On the title, the book was called "The Labyrinth."

My brother was fascinated by it, so much so that he even acted out the parts of only the king. I would watch for months after he got the book his acting and his thoughts that he would say out loud. The other orphanage boys his age thought he was crazy, especially to want to be a king from a book that wasn't real. Every day he would read the book, over and over again, and he would never stop. Then one day, just like Toby, I had been crying and screaming, wanting to be let out of my crib. Garrett had walked over to my crib with an evil smile on his face that had chilled me to the bone. He lifted me up into his arms, and he began telling me how it was all my fault that our parents had died.

Although mother's death was my fault because I was born, our father died from greediness, and selfishness, his gambling being the death of him after he owed a very powerful man money.

Garrett deciding that he would take his acting to the next level, using a real life prop. And with that he wished that the goblins would take me away, but rather instead, I was now being held in the warmest arms I had ever been held in since my mother had died. The strange man had been wearing dark brown armor with a purple cape, a yellow-ish mullet, and loose pants with black leather boots, just as I would wear now. Garrett looked at the Goblin King with eyes of disbelief, but he had crossed his arms over his chest and he had asked and told him…..

"You must be the all-mighty Goblin King, what can I do for you?"

"You wished your baby brother away, so I have no choice but to offer you two choices…." But Garrett had then interrupted him.

"I know, either I could run your stupid obstacle course or I could have my dreams." He had stated to him directly, cruelly.

"I see where this road is going; you must want your dreams that bad, that you would be such an insolent little brat." The Goblin King had stated back at him.

"That's right, I want the crystal, I could care less about winning him back, it's not like I loved him or anything like that. I just want my dreams, I want to be king, and I want power." He had told him simply.

"If that is your wish…" And with that he had tossed the crystal to Garrett, who was now looking at it in amusement."So be it." And with that we had disappeared into a rainbow kaleidoscope of colors, which had been something that enchanted me, and it still does to this day." And with that the Goblin King finished his story, but I had so many more questions that I wanted him to answer.

"What happened after you came to the Castle beyond the Goblin City?" I asked him in a trance-like state, amazed at how he could tell it in such descriptive detail, and I peered up to look at his eyes, which had now gone to their lighter shades that they had been before I had asked him that question.

"After I came into the castle, the goblins had bowed in respect to their king, but they had also sent very odd looks my way, as if they had never seen a mortal baby before. I watched as he sat down in an oddly shaped throne, which held a small curtain that flowed to the floor with a bone-like structure. He then raised me in front of him so he could examine me.

"Such a small thing. It's such a shame he will never be able to return up there…" And he had gone on about how prune-like and thin I had been, especially for only being half a year old. He had then covered my ears and roared out for the name Ophelia. Then, everything changed in that moment.

A beautiful woman who had emerald colored eyes and small brown freckles with long dark brown and curly hair, had walked down a spiral staircase on the left of the throne. She wore a blue satin gown with pink laces in the front, white ruffles at the ends of her sleeves and above her corset. She had worn a blue flower in her hair, which looked like the splitting image of a lily. She was the splitting image of a queen, dressed regally with a small silver tiara that sat on the top of her head. The Goblin King's voice had then rang out throughout the room.

"Ophelia, it appears that we now have a son, a son you have always wanted. He was wished away by his spiteful older brother, who eyes held no love for this child. His dreams were of being powerful, a king. But I refuse to let him be a king, we shall raise this child to be the next king of the Goblin City, and we will teach him how to love, even if all of the goblins are a pain in the…" Ophelia had cut him off before he could say another word.

"Language dear, language. He is only a baby, so for now, we must give him our full attention, support, and love." And with that I had become the official son of King Mitas, and Queen Ophelia, the rulers and guardians of the obstacle course." The Goblin King stated simply, but his eyes shone with remembrance. He then peered down at my eyes and laughed, knowing that I had one too many questions for him.

"What is your next question precious?" He asked me, putting his right arm around my left shoulder.

"Tell me what happened as you grew up, I mean, did Garrett ever actually gain power?" I asked him curiously. He let out a deep sigh as he began to speak again.

"After that day in the throne room the years had gone by quickly, I spent my many hours in my new mother's arms or playing with the goblins, who were not as reckless as they are now. Soon enough, five years had passed and I was at the age to start what you would call "school", so I was taught by my father and sometimes my elders for nine hours every day, sitting on a small, but comfortable chair while my father lectured me about the Underground studies, mathematics, Global studies of the Underground, even health and lab mixed together, learning how to make herbs and other tonics in case I would need them in the future, especially since there were so many poisons here in the Underground that are very deadly." The Goblin King paused suddenly and laughed.

I gave him a very strange look, wondering what he would be laughing about.

"What's so funny?" I asked him quickly, wanting to get on with the story.

"I even learned how to make a potion to take away the horrible stench when you get bogged." He told me, small tears of laughter escaping his eyes. I soon fell into a fit of laughter with him on the chaise, which only lasted for a few minutes before we sat up and he continued with his story.

"Anyways, so like I said, I spent nine hours every day in that single room. Sometimes my father would take me on a field trip to certain places, like the Goblin City and the Firey Forest, on occasion even some parts inside the labyrinth when there were no runners, which was a lot of the time. This process went on for years until I was eighteen, and that was when I started to go on more… advanced places for my studies. I began to go on trips to the Fae Court and other kingdoms that stretched both far and wide. It did not get any easier, but I managed to successfully complete my courses, which pleased my mother and father deeply.

On the day that I turned twenty-one, I was taken to the Fae Court, for my father had told me that I would become king of the goblins. When the Fae court made its decision, I was immediately made a fae, where I then stopped aging and had a date set for my coronation, which would be in the following months.

Only a few days after I had been declared a full-fledged fae, the Troll Kingdom, which lives on the outskirts of the labyrinth, had declared war on us…. But that was a completely other story that involved their economy and society. The war between the fae and the trolls then started, my father leading the fae and a man named Cornelius leading the trolls into what became the biggest and longest war that has been known in the Underground history.

Soon enough, the trolls surrendered to us after my father managed to kill Cornelius. So we gave mercy on them and we sent them back to the Troll Kingdom, who now has a hopefully better king and leader to lead their army. During the war, my father fell ill due to one of the toxins of the forest. We soon learned that a powder called nightshade was killing my father. Nightshade falls from the darkest of trees in the forest of banshees, which I can imagine you already know about.

As my father became sicker he called me to his bedside in his final days and told me to make him proud. He clearly stated to me.

"I want you to do what I could I couldn't. Be the perfect king for the goblins, more wiser and loving towards others, even though those goblins can be a pain in the ass. I also want you to change the obstacle course, make it more amusing, even more difficult if you could." I had then heard him begin to cough harshly, blood trickling down the side of his lip. He had then put his hand on mine while tears had fallen from my eyes.

"Father, I promise I will do whatever you say. You have been the wisest person that I have known throughout my entire life, and you and mother have raised me to be who I am now, and for that I am glad and grateful. I can't guarantee that I could ever be as good a king as you were, but I will do the best that I can." I had told him.

He had smiled at me, his eyes full of weakness, and with that he had closed his eyes, and they had never opened again.

My father was buried the next day.

Kings from all around immediately heard about the Goblin King's death and every subject and fae who knew my father had come to the funeral of my father, who was then buried on the hills very distant from here, where our ancestors were also buried. For the time being my mother ruled as the Goblin Queen before my coronation to become the Goblin King had come.

It had been a grand celebration, and every goblin and fae had to attend so they could be a witness. I was crowned King of the Goblins with the sickle-shaped pendant instead of a crown, which is what the Aboveground would do when then crown royalty. After that, I had taken in my father's place as the King of the Goblins, where I tried to be the best ruler as I could, but after a thousand years of ruling, I changed. I had then officially used my first speck of magic to change the obstacle course, which is now known as the labyrinth. But then, everything changed.

My mother had told me one day that she was going to the stables to go horseback riding, and she had asked me if I wanted to go with her, but I couldn't, due to the fact that I had too much work to get done, which mainly involved the economy and living situations of the goblins, which I am pretty sure that you have already noticed. So I had the homeless goblins come and live in the castle, just for hospitality. At that time it was time for dinner in the dining hall, but my mother never showed up, so I assumed that she had gone to visit father's grave and was still there, but something had pulled at my heartstrings, and at that moment, I knew that something was wrong.

I had by then taught myself how to summon crystals into my hands, so I used it to scry on my mother, but all there was, was darkness. I had then teleported myself to father's grave, where a pool of blood had laid on the top of his tombstone, a portion of the hairs mane and a part of my mother's skirt.

Either she was dead, or she had been kidnapped.

After that I was lost, confused. But I didn't let the anger take over me, because I promised my father that I would be wiser than I was before. So I dealt with the pain silently, until now. I never did find my mother, but I still have hope that she is alive, I can just feel it." The Goblin King told me, his expression quickly shifting to one of sadness. I pulled him into my arms and embraced him.

The pain and the sorrow and to rule alone sounded terrible enough, but I was even more afraid to hear about what would've happened if he had let the anger consume him. So I just sat there quietly while he cried for the loss of his family, his head now sitting in my lap as I combed my fingers through his hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt myself begin to stir from my deep slumber, the rays of the morning sun shining brightly within my closed eyes. I groaned and turned my head to the left, burying my face into one of Jareth's soft pillow, not wanting to wake up. Wait, hold up.

I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes and looking around, just remembering now that we were in Jareth's room. I peered down at the little princess that slept between us, a peaceful look on her face as she hugged Lancelot in her arms. I smiled and combed my fingers softly through her blonde curls, admiring the beautiful colors that Jareth had given her.

Kylie had the fairest of skin, with tiny brown freckles that adorned her nose and under her eyes; they were light colored though, so they were a little difficult to see. Her little fingernails that rested clutched within Lancelot were messy due to her nail-biting habit, which she probably got from me. But eventually, I stopped biting my nails due to the fact that they would start to bleed a lot. I then peered over at Jareth, who was watching me with steady eyes.

"It should've always been this way." Jareth stated silently, his eyes now focused on Kylie, who was still fast asleep. I nodded in agreement with him; it should've always been this way, a beautiful sunrise with our daughter between us, sleeping safely and soundly. I sighed in contentment and lay back down and put my head on the pillow.

"If only it was. If only we could just turn back the clock from before that boy ever wished his baby sister away, then we still would've been together." I told him, now playing with the necklace that hung from my neck. I then felt Jareth's eyes on me, watching as I played with the jewelry. I then opened my mouth to speak.

"How do you think Garrett got into the Underground? If he does have power, then how did he get it? You told me a very long time ago that he wanted to be king, and that has a lot of power. But it seems almost impossible unless he had some sort of power to get here. Don't you think?" I asked him concernedly, if I worried about anyone's safety, it would be for my daughter.

"I really don't know, Sarah. Garrett must have known someone in the Underground who was able to bring him down here, but the thing is, is that all of the goblins can be terrified of my nature, so it wasn't one of them. I have a feeling the Troll Kingdom may have something to do with this, after all, everyone carries a grudge." He paused, trying to think of what he was going to say next.

"I have no idea how he could have powers, it's practically impossible to have magic unless you have a royal title, bestowed magic upon someone else or if both of your parents have magic, but our original birth mother and father did not have powers, so I have no idea. I will have to ask an old friend of mine for some information on this." He told me in a hushed tone. On the topic of magic I had begun to feel something pull on my heartstrings, a question beginning to form in my mind. Once my question had formed I quietly spoke up to Jareth.

"Jareth, did you notice that Kylie was dressed for bed last night?" I asked him, an odd feeling forming in my gut. Jareth nodded, his eyes now resting on the sleeping princess between us.

"She ALWAYS needs help getting dressed for bed, mainly because most of the clothes she wears has buttons that could get tangled in her hair, but for some reason, she had "magically" changed into another nightgown…." I paused and looked at the back of her dress, which was facing me."….. That has buttons on the back….." Jareth raised his eyes to mine once more, a confused glare in his eyes.

"The dress she wore yesterday, did it have buttons?" I asked him quickly, but quietly so I didn't wake her.

"Yes, that dress had buttons, and I did not send Gwenny in last night to help her get ready for bed. Are you saying what I think you're saying, precious?" He asked me, his right eyebrow raising in question at me, a small smile tugging on his lips slowly, but steady.

"I think Kylie might just have magic. Like the book said, the king had given the girl certain powers, so that must mean that I must've had magic to begin with, right?" I questioned him, wondering if that was the case. Jareth nodded at me in confirmation.

"I gave you powers to begin with when I had fallen in love with you, and you won even more power and a title when you beat my labyrinth. I would not be surprised if this little princess has our magic running in her veins." And with that he took one of his gloved hands and began to rub Kylie's back softly, a deep sigh of contentment coming from her deep breathing.

We laid in the bed together for several minutes before I closed my eyes, knowing that Kylie would not wake up for a while. And with that I drifted off, wondering what memories would return to my mind…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years ago:

It was a few weeks after the Goblin King had told me his story about his past, and I tried to do the best that I could to not bring it up, for I didn't want to cause him anymore pain then I already had. I had told Dad and Karen that I was going to be visiting a friend over in America for a couple weeks and that they didn't have any cell towers near them, so I could only contact them by letters, which would take too long to get there.

The Goblin King had invited me to stay at the castle for a couple weeks so I could get to learn my way around the castle a little more, as well as learn more about the culture that was the Underground itself. I was fascinated by how the kingdom seemed to run itself with their king who usually only spent his time overall sitting in his throne while he tapped his riding crop against his leather boots, which really started to get annoying after a while of hearing it. And finally, he had one of the rooms in the guest wing be ready for me when I got there, quoting the words " I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better room precious, the west wing is now under construction for a few more rooms to be added over in that area." But I was fine with what he had given me, because I didn't need perfection.

The room that I was staying in had grey stone bricks with light brown wooden flooring. In the middle of the room a round canopy bed with a yellow comforter sat, surrounded by white and black squared pillows, which stood out against the transparent white curtains that could open and close around it. On the left side of the room, there was a small vanity with a circular mirror; almost identical to what was in my home that I used to call everyone with. Small figurines of girls in ball gowns sat perched on the tiny shelf that sat next to eat, each a silver iridescent color with brown leather-bound books surrounding them.

On the left of the vanity, there was a mahogany colored door with a silver crystal knob, which reflected the sun's rays from the crystal itself to portray the light show around my room, little specks of rainbows here and there.

The door on the left led inside to the bathroom, which was grey stones painted a rich lavender color with white marble flooring. It was a simple bathroom with a small tub that rested at the end of the room, against the wall.

On the immediate left when you walked in, there was a small porcelain toilet with some "bandages" and small washcloths. On the other side of the room, there was a single sink, which was completely planted to the floor. The sink had a grey marble counter-top with a few soaps that sat by the silver faucets, which easily turned left and right. Above the sink, another circular mirror sat, encrusted with a silver crescent moon on top with three gold stars etched onto the right side of the moon.

Back on the right side of the bedroom, a small red colored chaise sat, a small gold threaded pillow sitting where it rose on one end.

After I had looked around I looked back at him and I spoke.

"Thank you, this room is… magnificent, I really do appreciate your hospitality." I gave him a genuine smile, showing my gratitude to him. He smiled back at me nodding his head. I then turned around and walked over to the vanity, sitting down on the little white stool that sat in front of it. I dug through my small dark blue backpack that I had brought with me, which was full of pajamas, jeans, dresses and a hairbrush and scrunchies for my hair. I reached out a deep blue Sailor Moon scrunchie that I had gotten when I visited Japan out of my bag and my hairbrush, putting them both down on the vanity in front of me. I suddenly paused, something was not right.

I got a closer look at my face, noticing that the slightly purple bags under my eyes were gone, my skin was paler, and my emerald colored eyes were much brighter and youthful. I looked over at the Goblin King, a look of confusion crossing my face.

"Why do I look younger? I'm 30, but I look like I'm 21 again." I asked him, hoping he would know why I looked younger. Not that I minded, but it was odd seeing how there was such a big difference from only a 9 year age gap.

"That, my precious Sarah, is what I have given you. You had told me once before that if we did get married, I would have to watch you grow old and die…. And I didn't want you to feel that pain, as I will be in this form and look 21 forever." He paused for a second, trying to think or remember what he was going to say next. He then walked over to me and kneeled down looking me dead straight in the eyes.

"Sarah, I love you too much to watch you grow old and die, and we fae can die of a broken heart. Without you, I know that I couldn't make it even a second without you. Please Sarah. Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave. Please Sarah, marry me and be my queen, and rule by my side for all eternities as my wife." The Goblin King pleaded to me, a desperate look in his eyes.

Cold tears flooded through my eyes and broke the barriers, the salty solution cascading down my warm cheeks. I quickly grabbed both his hands that were now sitting on mine and I pulled him up to my level, kissing him with all the strength that I never even knew that I had.

"Yes, yes! All eternities times yes!" And with that he threw his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him in his tight grip, but I didn't care, this was OUR moment, and nothing could break us apart. I then heard him lean down and whisper in my ear.

"I love you so much, my precious Sarah." He told me, butterfly kiss then began planting themselves along my cheeks and to my lips.

With that, the image faded, my name being echoed as everything went pitch black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt something jerk me from my sleep, my name being called from what seemed to be several directions until I could get a hold of myself. I opened my drowsy eyes, only to see Jareth and Kylie standing in front of me, Jareth with an amused look on his face, and little Kylie had a look of sheer joy on her face, all the while hugging Lancelot in her tight grip.

"What do I owe the honor of having two people watching me sleep? Huh?" I asked them, trying to make a humorous attitude while I woke myself up, which was not the easiest task at hand for the moment.

"Well, the little princess here woke up just an hour ago, stating how she was quote to quote "absolutely dying of starvation", which in my opinion, is a complete exaggeration." He told me, the amused smile on his face growing even larger. Kylie nodded her head up and down, rubbing her stomach while holding Lancelot.

I sighed deeply.

"Okay, I'll get up, just let me go get dressed and brush my teeth." I told them, groaning as I got out of bed. They both walked over to the fireplace and sat down on the chaises as I went to go get dressed.

A few minutes later I walked out of the closet, ready to start another day. I wore a short sleeved dark blue tee-shirt with white jeans and brown knee high boots with black laces. I also wore a white infinity scarf, which rested just above my breasts. Underneath the scarf I wore the beautiful necklace that Jareth had given me, and with that I walked over to them, making my final appearance.

"Well, come on. You should not be letting my daughter starve to death." And with that I grabbed Kylies hand and walked her out of his bedroom, sending a wink his way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone! I hope this chapter explained a lot more about the storyline and how the small bits and pieces of the puzzles are beginning to fit together.

I just want to thank my reviewers, because it turns out that I am getting more than I thought, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please review, favorite or follow my story, because I would really appreciate it. I hope you guys are look forward to reading the next chapter! Love you all!

-Emma51020


	10. Little White Lies

Hi guys, I hope that you liked my little mix up with Jareth's past and when he proposed to Sarah….. To be honest, I was running out of ideas to put in the story, but lucky for me, I managed to write some ideas in my little composition notebook! Just a disclaimer that I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape or form, sadly. But if I did, I would definitely try to buy the cute little music box from Sarah's room, and Jareth! Let's get on with the next chapter!

I Need You

Chapter ten: Little White Lies

After we had exited the doors to Jareth's room we walked straight forward down the hallway, Kylie and I hand-in-hand while Jareth trailed about ten steps behind us. Every now and then I would turn my head back to peer at Jareth, and his trademark suspicious grin would be planted on his face, as if to mock me in some form, shape or way.

' _What the heck is running through glitter man's head right now?_ ' I asked myself mentally. It made me think to myself that Jareth could have a very creative imagination when he got that kind of grin, because I knew it far too well.

I quickly lurched my head back forward, not wanting to miss the staircase or fall for another one of his dirty tricks, especially a fake wall. We soon reached the endless spiral staircase, which I believed was just an optical illusion to fool the minds of many. I peered up at the doorway, where cloudy grey cobwebs were beginning to form, showing that Jareth had a lack of picking up a broomstick or a cleaning rag with some Lysol.

After I had peered around for a few more seconds I slowly lifted my feet off the edge and began taking steps down the staircase one at a time. Every now and then Kylie would point out the small details that were engraved in the black iron grips of flaming infernos or some of the intricate patterns that were carved in the grey stone on the walls. As Kylie went on about the small details that was could see I heard Jareth chuckle behind us, having no apparent reason for his little outburst. I paused in my steps, which also stopped Kylie, and I lurched my head toward Jareth.

As soon as I had darted my head around to face him, I stuck my tongue out at him, giving him the sourest expression that I could possibly muster. Jareth snickered, his white teeth sending out a soft glow. I then felt my face turn from an expression of sourness to one of confusion, having no idea why he would make such a sound. He then stretched out his leather gloved index finger out at Kylie, who had her tongue stuck out at me, a goofy expression planting itself on her face as her nose scrunched up, little wrinkles forming along the small patch of skin and muscle.

I was now the laughing stock of both Kylie and Jareth.

I lowered my hand down to Kylie's face, softly pinching her scrunched up nose. She squealed, both of her hands now covering her nose, as if I had actually stolen it. I then switched my gaze up to Jareth, who was now rolling his eyes at me, and I made sure that I rolled them back to hopefully annoy him, just as he had me.

I turned my gaze back to the spiraling infinity that was the grey and grainy spiral staircase, returning back to the pace we were originally walking at, Kylie now re-gripping her hand in mine as Jareth continued to trail behind us, not bothering to catch up. As we continued to go down, Kylie announced how many steps she thought it would take until we got to the main foyer.

A billion.

I chuckled, her imagination going places I couldn't even image, not only because I wasn't a little kid anymore, but because I had grown up and had more important things to think about other than daydreams.

After a few minutes we had finally reached the bottom of the staircase, Kylie simply stating, 'that wasn't so hard, now was it.' I laughed to myself, now seeing who she got her sassy attitude from. As we got off the stairs I made a sudden lurch to the right, heading in the direction of the dining hall. As we walked, goblins chatted, wrestled, yelled, and tortured chickens, but as soon as Jareth got off the staircase and out the doorway, thousands of eyes landed on him.

Then, it went very silent. Too silent.

Despite the fact that goblins were probably the hardest creatures you could get to be quiet, even if you bribed them with ale. Some goblins bowed with small murmurs and mumbles of 'your highness' or 'your majesty'. No one dared call him by his first name, for who knew what an uproar that would cause. After Jareth had begun striding down the hallway behind us, the goblins he had passed began to return back to the previous activities they had been doing before, acting as if nothing had even happened in the first place.

As Kylie and I continued down the hallway we began to start passing goblins that formed an abundance of people in several groups. Goblins began to look our way and wave, an action that I had never seen them do. I saw an ongoing flash of five little digits move around in the corner of my right eye. I peered down at Kylie, who had a cheeky grin on her face as she waved her available hand at all of the goblins that surrounded us.

I smiled to myself, remembering something similar like this in a movie, but I couldn't put my finger on it. But getting to the point, she reminded me of an actual princess, waving to her subjects as she paraded down the street. Then it hit me. Princess Diaries, that's where I had remembered this scene from. This process of my contemplating went on for a while until I felt something warm tug me to the left with a jerk from my arm. I snapped out of my thoughts and I looked over at Kylie, who now stood in the dining hall entrance ten feet behind me. An expression of confusion crossed my face.

"You passed the dining hall, precious. You don't want to starve our daughter to death now, do you?" Jareth asked me jokingly, now walking me to the dining hall entrance where Kylie stood impatiently, arms crossed across her chest now and everything. I scrunched my nose up at her playfully, emphasizing that she could wait a few seconds for us to get to the dining hall.

As Jareth and I walked though the mahogany entrance Kylie ran over to her chair where she had sat last time, her small brown sandals pattering against the stone floor, and her bright red sundress catching small gasps of winds and flowing behind her. I gently took Jareth's hand off my arm so I could walk over to my chair. He gave me a sarcastic sad face, as if I had "wounded him so". I snorted at his facial expression towards me.

"Jareth, I had to let go of your arm, you don't want our daughter to starve to death, now do you?" I spoke to him, using his own words against him.

Jareth scoffed, walking over to sit in his chair. "Can't find your own words to fight me with, my precious Sarah? That's too bad; I guess I am the better one with words." He stated plainly, now sitting in his chair eying me. He turned his head towards Kylie.

"What would you like, my little princess?" He asked her in a soft tone, his elbows now crossed over his stomach as he leaned back. Kylie's eyes danced upwards and glimmered as she contemplated. Several hmms and stomach growling later she finally brought her eyes back down at Jareth.

"Can I have pancakes….. With Elmo-shaped strawberries please? And Trumoo!" She quickly added in at the end, not wanting to forget the chocolate milk that she had come to love over the years. Jareth laughed quietly and he formed one of his trademark crystals in his hands, twisting and turning it around his hands and wrists mesmerizingly before he rolled the ball over to Kylie, where it then poofed into the meal that she had asked for. Kylie's face turned from a dazed expression to one of surprise as it morphed into food right in front of her eyes, which were now gleaming with excitement.

Then his eyes gazed over to mine, and hell secretly broke loose between us as we stared each other down, neither wanting to lose to the other.

"What would you like, precious?" He asked me, his eyes now holding amusement as he believed that I was going to look away to contemplate. Lucky for me, I had already made up my mind.

"How about your trademark peach and raspberry biscuits from 'oh so long ago?' I asked him, my eyes now burning with a small, but blazing inferno. He chuckled.

"As you wish, Sarah." He replied, making sure that he pronounced every sound and syllable in my name, even if there were only two. His eyes bore into mine as he summoned as he summoned a single orb crystal magically appeared out of thin air, enchanting Kylie once more as she looked up from her pancakes and strawberries.

Jareth repeated his movements with the crystal as he did with Kylie's, twirling it in and around his fingers, hands and wrists.

"It's just a crystal, nothing more." And with that he rolled it towards me, the crystal exploding in a dusty purple and black cloud, leaving the food in its place. Around the plate there were traces of glitter which lingered from the explosion that I could spot from the corners of my eyes, but I still didn't break the eye contact with him.

I refused to. I was too stubborn to. _Just. Like. Him_.

"How about you summon up your food, honey? You don't want to stride around with your stomach growling." I suggested to him, a wicked grin rising onto my face.

"Precious, I am so glad that you care for my well-being. It is true, I am hungry, but I'd rather watch you eat your food, just to make sure you like it." He pointed back at me, a smug grin etching onto his features. I scoffed at him.

"Really, Jareth, you should eat. You look far too thin for a person your age. You-old-bag-of-bones-that-still-looks-twenty-one." I immediately shot back, snickering to myself mentally. His eyebrows raised in question at me.

"Well, it sure is nice to know that I still catch your eye at around 1300 years old." He told me, his white and pointy teeth now showing from his parted lips.

I gasped sarcastically in fake surprise."Way to rob the cradle, you old man!" I laughed back hysterically, using Jareth's age to my advantage. Jareth was laughing now, harder than his reaction to Kylie saying she was a princess. A pout formed on my face as I watched his face turn beet red, his eyes leaking the salty solution that was oh-so-rare to see.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, now picking up a biscuit and taking a bite out of it. I closed my eyes and savored the taste of raspberries and peaches exploding in my mouth, the juices definitely catching my sweet tooth. It caught seeds too.

Jareth looked up, his face still beat red, but calmer. "You just broke the eye contact. I won." He said, waterfalls still coming from his eyes. I quickly gulped down the food that I was eating, feeling a rough cough building up in my throat.

"How was I the one to break it, you were the one who turned his face down to laugh at me!" I whined back, not wanting to believe that I had actually broke eye contact with him. His mask of seriousness returned back to his face, the red cheeks still lingering against his pale skin. Oh god, _he was serious_.

There goes my victory dance.

I simply shrugged my shoulders at Jareth and I looked down at my plate, seeing that I had more biscuits than I could eat in one meal, better yet three. I closed my eyes and tapped into my magic, summoning a blue flaming orb into my palm. I began to feel two pairs of eyes focus their attention on me as I picked up a biscuit and placed it on top of the orb, which grabbed it and sunk it down into its core.

I then looked over at Jareth, who had an expression of fascination crept across his bold features as he looked into the flaming blue orb. I tossed it into the air for a few minutes before I rolled it over across the table to Jareth, leaving blue flames in its path.

I just lit the table on fire.

Suddenly the room around us slowed down significantly, the blue inferno shooting tiny stars into the air, a waterfall that splashes from the lake at the bottom .I watched as Jareth slowly caught my orb with one hand and waved his hand over the table with his other, the fire diminishing into small lit candles. His gaze then traveled up to mine, a mischievous look on his face.

"Sorry, still working on that. Plus, that is for you." I told him, a genuine smile sketching itself on my face. Jareth gave me an odd look before he tossed the crystal into thin air, the rose biscuit falling in its place and into Jareth's hand, where its contents then decided to empty themselves onto his pants. Jareth's face of mischievousness quickly switched to flabbergasted as he peered down at his pants, a pout coming up to his face.

I broke out into hysterical laughter, falling out of my chair and hitting the floor with my fists, my face getting warmer each second as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Tears flooded their hiding spots and flooded my eyes, making their quick escapade out of my eyes and down my cheeks, the cold tears and the warm cheeks battling for who was more dominant. After a few minutes I regained my composure, standing back up and sitting back down in my chair.

I peered over at Kylie, who had maple syrup all over her hands, which were covering her mouth from preventing her laughter to escape. Jareth looked up at me.

"Such a pity." I told him, using _HIS_ words against him now. Slowly, a small grin tugged its way onto his features as the realization crept onto his face.

"Yes, such a pity precious." He stated back, and with that he waved his hand over his figure, his outfit becoming his Goblin King regalia.

"Daddy's king! And an old man!" Kylie shouted with laughter, her sticky hands waving in the air as strawberry juice dribbled down the side of her lip. I got up and walked over to her, tapping into my magic and forming the blue inferno once more, making a simple wet rag form in its place in my hand.

Once I was in arms length with Kylie I took the wet rag that I had summoned and wiped her face down, the maple syrup not coming off without a fight. After I managed to get the strawberry juice and maple syrup off her face I faced my toughest challenge yet.

Getting the maple syrup off her hands.

I slowly worked my way through the gaps of her fingers to her nails and her palms, all the while needing several new wet rags due to the excessive amount. After I finished with her hands I combed my fingers through her hair, searching for any sticky knots that would be hard to brush out of her curly hair.

 _Oh, lucky me, I found several of them_.

"Sweetie, they are all over your hair. It looks like you will need a bath before we can take you outside…. Unless…." I looked over at Jareth with an evil grin planted on my face.

"Jareth, can you please help me with Kylie's hair? I was going to take her to meet some people, but unfortunately, she has maple syrup in her hair." I pleaded to him, giving him the adorable sad puppy look that Kylie would use on me. I watched as Jareth let out a deep sigh and turned his head towards us, a smile tugging on his lips. He slowly got up out of his chair and walked towards us, my mouth sending a silent 'thank you' to him.

Once Jareth was in front of Kylie he crouched down in front of her, pulling a soft-bristled hairbrush out of thin air and he began to tame the tangled tendrils with syrup tangled with them. I watched every stroke that he did with the hairbrush in her hair, and as if like magic the frizzy parts of her hair and knots came spiraling down neatly behind her back. This process went on for several minutes until the hairbrush disappeared again. Jareth stood up once more, taking Kylie with him and setting her feet on the floor.

Once Kylie's feet touched the floor I reached for her hand, leading her out of the dining hall with Jareth. We made a left turn out of the dining hall, where we walked down to the main foyer. Kylie's little voice then rang out.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Kylie asked me confusedly, a curious look leaping in her eyes.

"We, are going to be visiting some of my friends', and don't worry, they don't talk about grown up stuff." I assured Kylie quickly, not wanting her to think that all they would do is have adult conversations with each other. Not everyone was like that. I heard her sigh in relief and walk faster with her paces, trying to keep ahead of Jareth with me.

As we neared closer and closer to the main foyer doorway the mahogany doors began to open slowly, revealing the Goblin City to our eyesight ranges as we still continued to approach it. The main colors that stood out every time I saw the city was a sandy beige and grey, mainly because all of the houses were made from sandy beige bricks and the grey iron spikes that scaled the goblin city wall, surrounding us in a fortress of itself.

Once we walked out the main foyer doorway that led into the castle a rumbling sound formed compacted itself within the ground, a few small tremors before it stopped. It appeared that some goblins put a little too much pressure on the doors when they closed it behind us, causing the small earthquake. After a few seconds we began to walk down the steps into the city hand-in-hand. I held Kylie's left hand and Jareth held her right, forming a tall wall on both sides of her.

We strolled through the Goblin City for the first time together, an even happier jar of three hearts instead of the two lonely ones. If this was how our life would've been before Kylie and the poison of the labyrinth I would have asked to be here with him forever.

But now it was Kylie's choice, even if I had made mine. I would never tear her away from the only family she had up there. Friends were never an easy topic for her, so she had always clung to me as her bestie, but something told me that that would change today.

I contemplated these confusing thoughts as we continued walking, and I silently depended on them to make sure I didn't walk into any walls or trip on a tree branch that would appear out of nowhere. I thought about this for a while, wandering aimlessly with a warm hand gripping mine, which kept me perched precautious on the branch of sense, even if I did teeter a bit.

We walked though a shortcut the led out of the Goblin City and into the labyrinth, a path in which I had never even taken, even though it led through some of the same places that I had before, only in a different area. I jarred myself out of my thoughts as we came closer to a towering brown wall, which was unsorted, and yet still stood cautiously on top of each other with thin multicolored shades of dark browns to light browns. I suddenly recognized this as the very first obstacle that I faced when I first entered the labyrinth to win Toby back.

Toby. A pang of guilt squeezed at my heart, my mind now focusing entirely on him, my little brother whose life was took too soon, and yet, it was too late to save him. It had all happened too fast, and I kept telling myself that he was still alive somewhere, that the person they performed the surgery on was not him.

But telling myself that was telling myself little white lies, small and harmless, but more painful than you could ever imagine.

Tears pricked my eyes like rose thorns, like the prince in the original Rapunzel story, only I wasn't blind from sight. I was blinded by pain of never completely letting him go, and I knew that I never could, never would. I used my available hand to wipe away my tears, letting only half a percent of my sadness leave me. But I still had ninety nine point five more breakdowns until I was completely done shedding my tears, and even with that many tears I could cry a river, no, an ocean, the waterfall being my cheeks and chin, where the solution would fall, only the beginning of an ocean.

I quickly snapped out of my sadness, now focusing my attention to the optical illusion to the wall on our left, which only Jareth and I noticed. I looked over at Jareth and gave him a knowing look with my eyes.

He grinned widely as he suddenly lurched Kylie to the left with his hands on her shoulders; gently pushing her quickly through a wall that she thought was real. Kylie screamed loudly and clenched her eyes shut tightly, waiting for her person to make impact with the wall, but she never felt it. She slowly opened one of her eyes, the other still tightly shut. She gasped loudly as she looked around and noticed that she was in another pathway. A small grin formed on her face as she raced between me and Jareth through the illusion of the wall, her small giggles turning into short bursts of loud laughter.

I smiled, glad she was having fun in something that once terrified me, even thought I never let it show.

We watched as Kylie ran back and forth to us for a couple minutes, panting loudly like a dog until she got tired out, yawning despite her extreme burst of energy, which she had used all at once. Slowly she turned my way and began to walk towards me until she stopped in front of my feet. She flailed her arms up at me, gripping the air with her fingers and clutching them to her palms. I bent down and picked her up, wrapping both of my arms around her as she burrowed her head within my neck and hair, closing her eyes and letting her breathing even out.

I walked through the illusionary wall towards Jareth, taking his hand in mine as we made a right turn, where we began at a slow pace of walking until a small greeting was heard from behind us. We both turned around and searched for the person or thing in general that had spoken. Right when we thought it never happened we heard the small voice again.

"'Ello!" A small blue worm greeted from behind us. I slowly walked over to it, letting go of Jareth's hand and crouched down, gazing at it at eye level.

"I remember you! You were the worm who sent me in the labyrinth the wrong way!" I told him, an upset feeling forming in my stomach, even if I did make it on time.

"I didn't send you the wrong way dearie! You asked me how to get through the labyrinth; you never asked me how to get to the Castle beyond the Goblin City…." He told me truthfully, the blue hair on his back flattening down on his body as a cool breeze swept through, his small red scarf blowing in the wind like a flag trapped on a flagpole. I suppressed a small shiver, bringing Kylie even closer to me, attempting to keep her warm.

"Would you two like to come inside and have tea with the Mrs.? You'll catch your deaths out here in this weather." He asked me politely. I peered up at sky, which was now a heavy gray and very dark purple, the clouds swirling in the sky. I looked over at Jareth, who was now approaching me and the worm. Jareth then spoke.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Worm, we would gladly appreciate your hospitality." Jareth responded for me politely, taking his index finger and running it down his spine. The Worm gasped quickly as he saw Jareth, bowing to his king, and thanked him softly as he patted down the smooth blue fur that was the worm.

"Of course, you're Majesty."The worm said, bowing once more to his king before I felt the ground shake beneath us, the walls becoming taller and taller until all I could see were mere feet in front of me.

We were now shrunken down to the size of the Worm and standing on the brick wall, Kylie still fast asleep in my arms. The worm inched his way over to the brick entrance, turning back towards us as our feet planted us where we were.

"Come on inside! It's going to start raining soon." He told us, motioning us to the door with his head. Almost like magic it started to downpour, the small raindrops that used to exist in our normal human forms now a tsunami with every drop that hit us, drenching us to the bone. I quickly rushed through the doorway, Jareth not far behind us.

As soon as we got into the Worms house I shivered, the warmness of the inside fighting the cold temperature that was now my skin. Kylie began to sneeze and I patted her back gently, making a soothing motion for her. I looked over at Jareth, who was now completely dry, as if not even one drop of the horrible tsunami that flooded the world outside of the brick walls around us hit him, and yet, Kylie and I were drenched.

I quickly pace-walked over to Jareth and put the sleeping princess in his awaiting arms, quickly summoning a flaming blue crystal and hovering it above her, immediately drying her off with the heat and light that emitted from it. Sadly though, I shivered and quickly tapped into what was left of my magic, bringing it up into another blue inferno crystal, which was relatively smaller, but it would do.

I embraced the warm feeling from the blue inferno, the blue sparks sparking into the air, which I could even see behind my closed eyelids. This feeling flowed through my veins and arteries freely, the warmth nowhere in comparison with Jareth's cape, but this was warm and bright. After a few minutes the orb disappeared and I fell to my knees, panting from the magical and energy drain. Jareth began to walk over to me, a sleeping Kylie still in his arms, but I held my hand up to him, not needing him to help me.

"But precious-"He began, but I interrupted him first.

"Jareth, despite the fact that I have drained my magic and energy, I am not an invalid." I told him, placing both of my hands on the floor and standing myself up, wobbling several times. Eventually though, I did get to regain my composure within a few minutes, only the smallest amount of magic coming back to me, which was now being supplied as my energy.

I slowly walked over to Kylie, who was still in Jareth's arms, and I slowly combed my fingers through her hair softly, careful so I didn't wake her up. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jareth wave his hand over at an empty wall in the room, where a newly furnished area appeared.

The wall that was stack messily was now sorted neatly, a fireplace built in with the exact same dark brown stone as the mantle and supporter for the small light brown logs of wood that sat in it, burning in an orange and yellow inferno. Finally in front of the fireplace there was a black grate, which prevented anything from falling out of the fireplace.

Surrounding the fireplace there were two replicas of the crème chaises that sat in Jareth's bedroom, the same small gold-threaded pillow sitting in the rising corner of the chaise. Jareth slowly strode over to one of the newly made chaises that sat by the fireplace and he softly deposited Kylie on one of them, laying her head on the soft pillow and draping his cape over her. Kylie's face scrunched up all of a sudden as if she was missing something. Then, something clicked in my mind.

 _Lancelot_. She forgot Lancelot at the castle.

I walked over to where Jareth stood in front of Kylie, still contemplating as to why Kylie would be making that face. By now most of my magic had returned, so I quickly summoned Lancelot into my hands and I slid it between her hands, hoping that she would feel better. I heard a soft sneeze come from her, one of her hands involuntarily coming up to wipe her nose, where it then returned to gripping Lancelot in her hands.

I walked over to the other chaise, sitting down and turning my gaze to the fire, which reflected light all over the room. I felt the bright shadows of warmth from the inferno dance across my face. I sighed deeply, burying my head into my hands and closing my eyes, stressed from a long day of walking and getting soaked from the freezing cold rain. I felt the cushion next to me sink down, a warm hand wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me into a warm chest, which I immediately snuggled into, embracing the extra warmth that was Jareth. I kept my eyes closed as I breathed in deeply, inhaling the sweet smell of peaches. Suddenly, a small voice interrupted the peaceful silence. I felt my lips part and my nose itch….

"'Ello my dearies, how about a nice hot cup of tea for you both?" The Mrs. asked us. My urge to sneeze became very uncomfortable and I sneezed, a soft, but audible sound coming from my mouth. I felt a pair of eyes on me, and then leave again.

"That would be wonderful." Jareth said, rubbing my back soothingly as I went into a fit of sneezing, as did Kylie.

' _Damn it, sneezing was apparently contagious'_ I thought, even though Jareth did not sneeze. ' _Yet again, damn fae, never get sick_.' I thought once again, falling into a short slumber…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years ago:

I had agreed to marry the Goblin King, but we had not set up a date yet. This was due to the fact that if I was going to live in the Underground with him, I needed to stage a plan that would probably involve me disappearing from the Aboveground, who knew for how long, though.

I sat in the library, curled up on a seat in a large window, reading what seemed to be a mythology book that was written by a fae's opinion, since it was nothing like the mythology that I had learned in middle school. I was so absorbed in the book that I never heard the soft knock at the door, the door creaking open, and the footsteps that made their way towards me.

I felt a warm and soft pair of lips kiss my forehead. I raised my gaze from the book to the Goblin King, who now stood in front of me. I folded the page that I was reading in the book and I closed it, using it as a bookmark.

"And what do I owe the honor of having my one true love come and visit me this fine evening?" I asked him teasingly, both of our eyes now glaring at each other in amusement.

"Well you see, I was wondering about what you thought about doing tomorrow, since you still have a few more days down here until I must return you to the Aboveground. So, my precious Sarah, what would you like to do tomorrow?" He asked my genuinely, a soft smile playing at his lips. I contemplated….

'What do I want to do?' I asked myself mentally, searching for any ideas that might pop up into my mind at any given moment. There were none. Wait, I felt a flicker go off in my mind. I peered back up at him, my gaze meeting his.

"How about cards?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone! I apologize that it was really late updating tonight; I didn't have many ideas in my head at the moment. I hope you all enjoyed seeing the Worm again, because I just knew that I had to put him into my story at some point. Well anyways, I promise I won't forget to write in my notebook again, because if I had, this chapter would have been done a lot faster.

Please review, favorite, or follow my story, I would really appreciate it.

One last thing, I checked my Email and I accidentally deleted what was in there and I had emptied my trash bin by accident, not thinking at all. But then I realized that someone had sent me a message for the story, asking a question and it was not on the fan fiction private messages box for me, either. So whatever messages you guys sent me last night, please resend them to me so I can get back to you!

Thanks again!

-Emma51020


	11. Summer's Dawn

Hi everyone! I hope that you're enjoying the story, because I am starting to get a few ideas as to what should go next into the story, and I think that that will make it much more interesting later. I just want to thanks all of my lovely reviewers who review and send me questions, so thank you! Soooo anyways, let's get started with the new chapter! I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape or form, if I did; however, I'd chilly down with the fireys. (The ones who won't take off your head!)

I Need You

Chapter Eleven: Summer's Dawn

5 years ago:

"How about cards?" I asked the Goblin King, finally making my decision on an activity to do. He looked at me like what I had just said was foreign to him.

"Cards? What is this game of 'Cards' that you speak of?" He inquired, a perplexed look written all over his face like the actual game of "Perplexis". I looked at him in surprise and shock, ' _how does he not even know what cards are? He must be joking with me'_.

"You have got to be kidding me, how do you not know what cards are? It's such a quiet and common game we have in the Aboveground." I replied, my jaw dropping invisibly. I put the book that I was holding in my hands only mere seconds ago in the windowsill and I stood up, walking over to one of the crème chaises that sat across from the inferno-blazing fireplace, where my small white knapsack with brown leather handles sat.

Once I got over to my bag I reached my right hand down deep inside of it, fishing for the little plastic box that held the card deck in it. I felt his eyes watch me as I fished around the inside of the bag aimlessly, struggling to find that little box. I fished around several pockets for a few minutes until I felt my knuckle tap something hard, making a soft noise echo in my backpack. I pulled the plastic box out of my bag in triumph, holding it up in the air like someone would a giant candy bar.

I quickly pulled my hand back down and I turned his way, now walking over to him with big strides. I sat back in the windowsill where he stood, a curious expression still planted on his face. After I sat down, I took the card deck and I practically shoved it in his face, making sure he got a good look and or idea of what I was talking to him about.

He peered at the clear plastic box, examining the cover with intricate red detail and paisley patterns on both the back and the front, despite it still being transparent. He flipped the plastic box over several times, unknown as to how to open the odd contraption to him. A few minutes later he pushed the box back into my hands shaking his hands and standing up. I peered up at him, a questioning glare on my face.

"Where are you going?" I asked him quietly, confused as to why he looked like he was about to leave, which he probably was.

"I'm being summoned for a runner; he or she has wished away someone. I'm sorry my precious Sarah, but you know what I must do." He told me softly, cupping one of my cheeks with his hand, caressing it softly. I nodded at him in understanding.

"Of course, you do what you need to do in those tight pants of yours." I told him, humoring myself with the little joke. He nodded and leaned down and kissed my forehead, and with that he disappeared, the only thing left behind was the ghost of a kiss on my forehead and a pile of glitter at my feet.

The vision then darkened, slowly spiraling my mind into a deep purple cloud, like a thunderstorm. I faintly heard my name being called out, slowly pulling me out of the memory.

"Sarah, precious, it's time to wake up my dear. Sarah….."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt the deep purple clouds in my mind receding back into the depths of unconsciousness, which was no longer an option for me. I felt an odd sensation on my back, little patterns being engraved, and yet, not to scar, but to sooth the tensed muscles in my shoulder blades and spine. I shivered involuntarily, the sensation feeling somewhat odd, and yet, comfortable.

"Sarah." The deep voice called to me, jarring me awake slowly. I felt my eyelids become lighter as I took in a deep breath, the clouds now fully receded. I opened my eyes and I stretched my body out in a straight stick figure. I groaned as I felt my leg and arms bones pop into place, the feeling jolting an invisible shock throughout my body. I felt a warm heat against my face and my upper chest, knowing that if I did in fact get up, I would have to leave the heat that I had come to love. I opened my eyelids slowly, the eyelashes fluttering against the skin beneath my eyes. I felt several pairs of eyes on me and I pushed my face away from the warmth to look up at Jareth, who began to comb his fingers through my hair as a soothing gesture. I slowly sat up, peering around at my surroundings.

"How long have I been out?" I asked Jareth, now seeing that Kylie was still fast asleep on the other crème colored chaise, Lancelot held tight against her with her little arms being his protectors.

"About a half-hour, not too long precious." Jareth replied softly, and yet, it wasn't a whisper. I slowly moved my legs off the chaise and my now bare feet made contact with the floor, the cool sensation now flowing throughout my body, fighting the warmth that ran through my veins. Suddenly, a high-pitched voice chirped up in the midst of silence.

"We was wonder'n when you'd wake up, dearie. You seemed very tired." Said the female worm, a polite smile on her face. "I'm the Mrs., as my husband must have told you." She stated, inching her way over to us with a tray in her small hands.

"I'm Sarah, Sarah Williams. It is very nice to meet you, and I would like to thank both you and your husband for your hospitality, it is very generous of you both." I told the Mrs., making sure that I put up the best manners that I possibly could, I was grateful after all. The Mrs. Smiled.

"It's no problem dearie; I just hope that the both of you make it to wherever you two was going." She told us, a serious tone now taking over her sweet one. I walked over to where Kylie slept and I kneeled down by her side, now gently running my fingers through the soft and curly locks that were fanned out on the pillow that her head rested on. I then looked up at the Mrs. and I began to speak again.

"Actually, it's us three." I told her, pointing my index finger at Kylie while the other still continued to mess with her hair. We watched as the Mrs. Put the tray down on the coffee table that sat in between the two crème chaises and inched her way over to where I was kneeling. The Mrs. gazed down at Kylie, a soft smile playing at her lips.

"Is she yours?" She asked me quietly, careful as to not wake up the softly snoring princess. I nodded at her, now smiling as well at the innocence that slept on the couch. The Mrs. backed away from the sleeping child and inched her way back over to the coffee table, where three empty china cups and a large kettle-like pitcher stood, steam coming out from the open end of the glass kettle. I looked at the china in awe, the delicate cherry blossom details that swerved around the outside of the cup and the small brown painted branches that sunk into it, giving it an actual appearance.

"Come an' sit down, have a nice cup of tea with me, dearies." The Mrs. told us kindly, a green herbal tea now sitting in all three of the china cups. I nodded and walked over to Jareth and I sat down next to him, kindly taking the tea that he now offered to me in his hands. I took it gratefully, sipping the hot liquid carefully, only because I had an attendance to spill things a lot, and burn myself a lot, which now sounded oddly strange as it played out in my mind.

The tea tasted like the Half and Half lemonade and caffeinated drinks that I enjoyed up in the Aboveground, but it was always a rare occurrence when I got them because every time I got them, the flavor would be slightly different, putting it on the border of amazing and horrible.

I was lucky if I even got on the amazing scale.

I took another sip of tea, savoring the taste of sweet basil on my tongue, which at first sounded odd. 'I had no idea this grew in the Underground as well.' I thought to myself, contemplating as to how this could grow Underground, it almost seemed impossible seeing that Jareth told me that peaches are rare to grow, but easy to use magic to get.

"This is delicious Mrs. Worm, it really is." I told her, setting my empty cup of tea back on the tray.

"I'm glad you like it dearie, would you like me to give you the recipe? I'm sure it is nothing that the king wouldn't mind making with you." She replied, a bright and cheery smile on her face as she also put her empty cup on the tray. Jareth finished last a few minutes later, delicately placing the cup on the tray as well, and with a wave of his hand, he sent the tray to the kitchen. Mrs. Worm thanked him silently with a nod. She then quietly yelled out a whisper to her husband, who was currently walking down out of the long dark hallway, making his way into the family side of the main room.

"Honey, can you please escort these two to the guest bedroom please?" She asked her sleepy husband politely. With those few words Mr. Worm was wide awake and turning towards the long dark hallway again, motioning us to follow him with his hand. I stood up silently and I walked over to Kylie, trying to be aware of how much noise my feet were making as I walked over to the sleeping princess.

I carefully and silently picked Kylie up from where she laid on the crème colored chaise, her hair now falling off of my arm that supported her head and the back of her neck. She stirred slightly, but immediately fell back asleep when she regained a tighter grip on Lancelot. Jareth stood up as well and followed us en suite as I followed Mr. Worm down the narrow, long and dark hallway. Mr. Worm stopped at the end of the dark hallway, silently opening door so Kylie would not wake, despite her being a very, very, deep sleeper.

I slowly walked into the room with Jareth only slightly behind me. I slowly spun around and thanked Mr. Worm for the room for the night, which was a very genuine "thank you". I peered around the room, getting a look at it with the single candle being the only light in the room, shadows of the furniture moving across the room slowly, flickering here and there.

In the middle of the room there was a double king-sized bed, even bigger than Jareth's, only this bed had no posts to hold up the transparent white curtains, which almost like magic, were attached to the ceiling, surrounding the bed itself in a thin cocoon. Where the single white lit candle sat there was a dark pine dresser, which included a mirror big enough to examine an entire outfit in, despite it not touching the floor.

On either sides of the bed there was a nightstand, exactly the same darkened pine color as the dresser, small potted flowers sitting on each, which gave off the beautiful fragrance of roses in the morning dew. This smell reminded me of the few times that Karen and I worked in the backyard together planting a flower garden, which made the backyard more suitable for birthday parties.

The double king-sized bed had a dark green colored comforter, which apparently seemed to be very thick, with white cotton sheets that gripped the mattress tightly. Finally, seven large pillows with a red threaded heart design on each sat standing upwards, the design remarkably identical. Mrs. Worm must have had a very interesting talent indeed.

I carefully walked over the bed and I pulled the white transparent aside, placing Kylie in the center of the bed carefully. The comforter was pulled back far enough on the bed that I could just pull it over her, which I did, tucking the soft fabric right under her chin.

I walked over to the right side of the bed and I took off my scarf, setting it on the edge of my nightstand. I then took my hair out of the thick black rubber band that I had used earlier to put it up into a ponytail, letting my hair get back to its normal length, the top of my skull now throbbing slightly from a pain that I never even realized was there. I took a seat on my side of the bed and before I began to take off my white jeans I felt a whooshing sensation flow over my figure, a new softness and warmness taking over me. I peered down at what my figure was now wearing.

I saw that I was wearing a deep scarlet colored nightgown that went to the floor and white socks that went up to my knees, almost like what a schoolgirl in Japan would wear. There were no sleeves on the nightgown and I covered my arms, not being able to tell how deep the cut went in the dress. I shivered involuntarily knowing that the candle was out now and we were all changed for bed. I peered over at Kylie, whose figure under the comforter was no longer big, but rather smaller, and thinner than I had originally thought.

Then there was Jareth.

He stood on his side of the bed; the only thing able to be seen was his platinum blond hair from the moonlights rays that shone through small crevices in the rocks and his mismatched yes, which glowed brightly in the dark as an owl would. I quickly got up and walked over to him, wrapping both of my arms around his neck and bringing him in for a kiss.

Jareth cupped my cheek in one hand and his other rested behind my neck, tilting my head up so he could lean down to kiss me easier. I stood up on my tippy-toes, reaching up and tightening my hold on him so we both put effort into trying to meet each other.

Our breaths whispered against each other's lips as we gazed deeply into the reflection of our eyes, which held an unspoken lust that no one dared to try.

"I love you." I whispered onto Jareth's lips, panting slightly even though nothing had happened. Yet.

"And I you, my precious Sarah." And with that he crashed his lips down upon mine, our lips painfully and yet pleasurably moving in sync with each other's. The kiss was filled with thirst, as though none of us had drunken water in years. I clutched myself against him tighter and his hands moved down to pull my waist closer to him, the need of wanting to have each other close unbearable and undeniable.

I felt the tip of his tongue touch my bottom lip, wishing for the access of my open lips, which I definitely obliged to. We fought with each other in the battle for dominance, and I definitely did not want to lose again. As we tentatively explored, the flavor of peaches hit the taste buds on my tongue. I moaned softly, savoring the wonderful taste that was him.

We soon pulled away minutes later, both of us panting softly. We gazed up into each other's eyes, silent but loving exchanges being sent between us as we held each other in our embracing arms. I laid my head on Jareth's shoulder, sighing deeply.

"If only we could be like this every night, in each other's arms." I stated to Jareth, my head now tucked in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Sarah, I hope that from now on you know that it will always be like this, forever." He whispered back to me softly, his breath tickling my neck and sending shivers down my spine.

"Mhm hmmmm." I agreed with him as I breathed in the sweet aroma of peaches and tree bark. I felt my feet being swept off the floor as Jareth had picked me up and began carrying me over to my side of the bed, Kylie still sleeping soundly in the middle. He slowly laid me down on the covers and kissed me on the forehead as I felt something warm being draped over me. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that it was his cape.

"Goodnight, my precious Sarah." Jareth said. And with that I heard his footsteps lightly sweep across the floor and to the other side of the bed, where I felt the bed sink just a little bit lower.

I slowly felt myself drift off into another memory as the dark purple storm cloud came rolling in again, the memories of five years only being the half of what happened back then.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years ago:

I sat in the windowsill reading the same book that I had before, the deck of cards still sitting by my side as I waited for the Goblin King to return, which would probably be in the next twelve and a half hours. After all, he has to know what goes on in his labyrinth. Outside the window sparks of lightning flew down from the sky, making a touchdown in the hedges of the labyrinth in the far distance, thunder roaring in a chanting tone.

I watched as the tears began to pour from the dark heavens above, the little tears splattering against the window, sending them in all directions. I felt bad for the runner in the labyrinth, because who the hell knows what goes on in there now. Then that thought led me to think of Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, who I had only contacted about six times after I defeated the labyrinth, but the main reason was school and family issues at home, and now I felt really bad about it.

It wasn't like I could just shut them out of my life; they were practically my best friends when all the others who were human went to college. It became such a sad and lonely life both before and after Toby died, despite the Goblin King always being there with me, it still felt very lonely. I would've at least liked to know that I had friends in the Aboveground who would actually talk to me other then Dad and Karen.

I inhaled a large breath as I contemplated the thoughts that were running through my head like electricity or the grease lightning that shot off like a flash gun outside the window in the far distance. I slammed the book I was holding shut suddenly, a surge of rusty electrical wire starting up once more, sparks flying everywhere.

I felt anger, and I didn't know why. Was it because I never bothered to call them once again? Was it because I felt that the loneliness was all I needed? Or was it something more that I just couldn't understand on my own? I took the book off my lap and I stood up, walking over to one of the giant shelves that held massive books to small books, all knowledgeable about the Underground history. I slipped the book back into its original slot and I went over to the fireplace, taking a seat in front of the warmness that flooded the small perimeter around it.

I now focused my gaze on the fire, watching the flaming dancers leap and touch back down onto the wooden stage, the many remains of other dancers falling onto the ground in ash and their souls flying up into nothingness. I let out my deep breath, attempting to calm my anger. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and I jerked forward, not knowing who was there or why.

My eyes displayed panic and fear for mere seconds before I saw that it was the Goblin King, a toothy grin of his face. I scrunched my nose up at him.

"Don't you know that it is not right to scare people?" I told him, the shock still coursing through my body even after he scared me. Whether it was on purpose or not, I still don't know.

"I'm sorry precious, I didn't mean to scare you, but I felt a very strong magic current running in a certain someone's body." The Goblin King hinted to me, his eyebrows arching up and down to emphasize his point.

"How could I possibly have magic? Besides, I haven't even had any experiences with magic at all in my life that I have actually done myself." I replied to him softly, my anger dissolving quickly, my erratic heartbeat returning back to normal.

"Precious…" He paused suddenly to sit down next to me when he began to speak again."….. You have more power than you could ever imagine, you just have not realized it yet. Remember when you read the book, when it said that the King of the Goblins gave the girl certain powers? In case you haven't realized it by now Sarah and it should be obvious to you and I of all people, that you are, in fact, that girl." He told me in a very long statement. I nodded at him in understanding, and I already knew that I was that girl, but the question was, what were my powers? I shook my head at him, the magic thoughts going to my head too fast, and too quick for me to even comprehend. I looked up at him.

"You still on for that round of cards?" I asked him quietly, silently hoping that out of the thirteen hours the boy and or girl had in the labyrinth he had five quick minutes to spend with me.

"Of course I am, precious." And with that a smile formed on my face, happy that he did in fact have time. Overcome with excitement, like a child, I ran over and pecked the Goblin King on the cheek, then running over to the windowsill where the deck of cards in the plastic container sat. I quickly picked it up and scurried over to the fireplace and sat down, patting the spot across from me. With a swoosh of his cape, he sat down across from me staring at the deck of cards that was now being emptied into my hands.

"So, how do you play this game of 'Cards'?" He inquired to me, a curiously odd expression settling on his face. Suddenly, something I had forgotten to tell him popped up in my mind.

"Well, these little pieces of rectangle paper are called cards, but, you can make several games out of them. My favorite game that I use cards to play with is called 'Go Fish.'" I told him gleefully. He still held an expression of confusion on his face, but it had lessened only slightly. I then continued to explain, pulling out two matching aces with different shapes.

"This is called an ace, or a one. Let's say I ask you "do you have a one?" And you do, and then you give me the card. However, if it was you asking me, then you would get the card….." I went on to explain the rest to him about the pairing, how to see who won, and who all of the characters were. Such as the joker, the king, the queen and the jack and how all of the numbers worked, which he completely understood after only having to explain it all once.

After I finished my review on how to play "Go Fish," we immediately began to play. I began.

"Do you have a seven?"

"Nope, go fish." I paused, waiting for him to pick up a card from the center pile. Once he picked one up I called another card out for him.

"Do you have a queen?"

"Only you could be my queen, my precious Sarah." He told me, a wicked grin now planted on his face. I felt a rosy blush creep across my cheeks. I slowly just laughed it off, but his eyes held half seriousness, and the other playfulness. I slowly reached my hand out towards the pile of cards that were scattered around the middle of the floor, picking up the one nearest to me. Not, it was his turn to ask me if I had a certain card.

"Do you have a king?" He asked me huskily, his eyes filled with lust and love as he began to lean forward.

"Only you could ever be, my king." I told him, leaning forward as well. Now, both of our eyes were serious, lust now the only thing that was visible in our eyes, our souls.

Our foreheads soon collided and I giggled softly, which definitely did catch his attention. As my giggle slowly died out I felt something crash against my lips, which was warm and moist and began to move slowly against mine.

He was kissing me, and I absolutely loved it.

Our lips moved in sync with each other's as the cards fell out of our hands, which were now gripping each other's shirts and collars, pulling us together until our body had merged completely. I moaned softly as I felt his canine teeth begin to nip at my bottom lip, not too hard to draw blood, but not too soft to be comfy. It was perfect.

I soon felt his hands begin to move over my shoulder blades and down to the buttons on my white dress. I slowly raised his shirt over his head, our lips only breaking contact for seconds. I felt a breeze sweep between us and I opened my eyes, only to realize that we were now in my room in the guest wing. I felt myself walking backwards towards the bed; my calf's hitting the comforter softly.

I felt him lean against me slightly, causing me to fall onto the bed on my back. Now all we wore were our undergarments, but I was scared, I wasn't ready to go farther than this.

"Wait." I told him softly, bringing my arms and legs up to curl into a position where only my legs and head showed, just as a baby would in a fetus. I quickly felt a cape wrap itself around my body as the Goblin King sat down next to me, now wearing pajamas that consisted of a blue tee-shirt with his signature tight black breeches. He looked at me, concerned about what was going on.

"What's wrong Sarah?" He asked me softly, gently, the music of his voice caressing me mentally. I curled up against him, not wanting to leave his arms, which were now tightly wrapped around me.

"I'm scared, and I don't think I'm ready just yet. I'm sorry." I told him truthfully, and with that I curled up into a ball and tears pricked my eyes, only hoping that he could forgive me for doing such a thing. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down my back, a soothing motion which Dad used to do for me when I got distraught after Toby's death. I then heard him whisper in my ear.

"It's okay Sarah, I understand. When you're ready, then we can do it, but I will never force you into doing anything with me." He reassured me softly, whispering in my ear. I almost trembled at the sound of his voice, and yet, it just had that husky tone that I couldn't help but fall in love with.

"I still love you." I told him, darkness staring to cloud my mind with a dark and rich purple fog.

"And I love you, precious. Sleep now precious and I will be here all night with you, even if there is a runner. He could never win. Only you could ever by my champion."

And with that, the memory faded into the purple mist, the remembrance of the memory having been one of the most memorable ones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slowly awoke to the summer's dawn that shone brightly through my closed eyelids, a warmth now filling my face completely.

It was also a warmth that would not let me go back to sleep though.

I felt my eyelids open slowly; my eyelashes fluttering against the skin underneath as my eyes were now revealed to the wonders of the room around, showing much more detail than what we had seen last night with only a single candle lit.

I sat up and swung my feet over the edge of the mattress, my feet touching the cold floor. I shivered, quickly summoning up a crystal and turning them into crème colored flats. I smiled, satisfied with what I had put on my feet. I sat up out of the bed and I walked over to where the stones had been moved aside, revealing a view of even more dark brown stone walls, but the sun shone brightly over the walls, revealing the true beauty of the labyrinth. I felt a warm hand clasp my shoulder gently.

I didn't even have to turn around to know that Jareth was now standing beside me. I turned towards him and I gave him a peck on the lips, which he eagerly responded to. A few seconds later we pulled away from each other, smiling like teenagers. I turned my gaze back to the outside world as Jareth put his arm around me, admiring how all of the colors had just fit together like a puzzle.

"Are you feeling better, precious?" Jareth whispered silently in my ear, but I could still hear it.

"I'm feeling better than better, I'm feeling….. Just perfect."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone! I apologize for the lateness of the update for this chapter, I didn't get inspired until a few hours ago hahahaha. Anyways, getting to the point, please review, follow or favorite my story. Pretty please with a cherry on top! Love you all!

-Emma51020


	12. Tangled Vines

Hi everyone! I have now noticed that I have not gotten any reviews or PMs for the last two chapters, and that is making me very…. Uneasy as to knowing whether or not you guys like my story! So all I ask is that you keep reviewing please! I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape or form but if I did, I would be hugging Ludo. Let's get on with the chapter!

I Need You

Chapter twelve: Tangled Vines

"I'm feeling better than better, I'm feeling….. Just perfect." I whispered to Jareth, my gaze now planted on the blue and orange hue that lit up the summer's dawn, the contrast looking perfect against each other. I heard a soft groan echo throughout the room and I spun around, now seeing that Kylie was sitting up with Lancelot in her arms, using her hands to wipe the flecks of sand out of her eyes. I calmly walked over to the bed and sat down on the mattress beside her, shielding her from the sun's bright rays.

"Good morning my little princess. Did you sleep okay last night? You looked like you were about to run a fever." I told her softly, combing my fingers through her blonde tendrils, admiring the softness of it. She had gotten her beautiful hair from Jareth, as well as his gorgeous mismatched eyes, which definitely added a certain and rare uniqueness to her features. I smiled.

"Are you hungry? I can make something for you if you'd like." I asked her, going behind her to undo the buttons.

"No." She told me, slapping my hand away gently. 'What the hell just happened?' I thought to myself.

""Did I do something wrong sweetie?" I questioned her; this is what we would do in our every morning routine up in the Aboveground. Kylie pointed to the door, glaring at Jareth.

"Privacy! Daddy out!" She squealed, keeping her hands on her back where mine rested, preventing me from undoing anymore of the buttons that trailed down to the middle of her back. Jareth laughed as he began walking towards the door opening it and walking through the threshold, softly closing the door behind him. Kylie lowered her hands from my hands and she folded them neatly on her lap with elegance and grace, as a true lady would. 'Then again, she always dresses up in Disney princess outfits, so she definitely has taken after the part of an actual princess.' I thought to myself, raising my hands back up to the top button which had been almost undone.

I quickly unbuttoned her nightgown and I helped her as she struggled to shrug it off of her shoulders. Once it was off I broke the silence between us, but I could hear Jareth whistling in the hallway outside the door. 'Wise ass.' I thought to myself, grinning at the fact that he was doing it on purpose.

"What would you like to wear today? Something teal, yellow, dark green…." I went on as I watched her eyes dance as they peered up at nothing. She then lowered her gaze to me and spoke.

"I guess teal, only because it goes with my hair." She stated simply. 'Wow, this little girl has her father's sassy attitude. And I like it.' I thought to myself, trying to prevent a chuckle from escaping my lips.

I got out of the kneeling position from behind her and I moved my body off the bed, catching myself to stand, where I then walked over to her.

"Dress or shirt?"

"Dress."

"How long?" I asked her quickly, seeing how fast she could respond to my questions. Kylie moved her hands out wide at her sides.

"Enough that I can't trip on it." She stated plainly, an amused fire dancing in her cornea. I scoffed playfully.

"Whatever you say princess." And with that I summoned up a blue flaming crystal and I tossed it to her carefully, where she then caught it and the crystal shattered, falling to little pieces on the floor. A blue mist rose from the shattered fragments and ran up Kylie's body, leaving the bottom of a teal dress in its wake. I watched as it slowly traveled up her body, a dark green belt appearing at her waist. This process was slow.

Kylie suddenly got up and flared her hands out at her sides, her little chin pouting up with a mischievous grin on the face. Then she began to sing as the blue mist slowly kept traveling up her form.

"LET IT GO, LET IT GO, I AM ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY!" Kylie sang loudly as she walked towards the door and opened it, staring at Jareth, who had a look of confusion planted on his face.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." And with that Kylie shut the door in his face, grinning widely. She was now completely dressed in a knee high teal dress that puffed out only slightly, and had thick straps that held it up. Her hair was now done up in a platinum blonde fishtail braid like Elsa had, totally rocking it with the dress. I let out my laughter that I had held in, not even knowing that I had. Little tears escaped my eyes and I laughed, my face going all out cherry mode.

I was like this for several minutes before I calmed down, Kylie looking at me in confusion. I pointed to the door.

"Go apologize to your father, despite that fact that it was funny, it was not nice." I commanded her, knowing that although it gave out a good laugh, Jareth did not even know what was going on. I watched as she slowly walked over to the door and reopened it, her head bowed down in shame.

"I'm sorry daddy." Kylie spoke sadly, giving Jareth a giant hug around his waist. Her head was now buried just above where his poets shirt began, which was now beginning to form small wrinkles where her head laid. Jareth put his arms around Kylie, pulling her closely and kissing the top of her hair.

"I forgive you sweetheart." He told Kylie in a soft tone, his gaze now raising up to me. I shrugged my shoulders as he gave me a 'what's going on?' look.

Realizing that all I had on was the nightgown, white socks and crème colored slippers I summoned up another blue flaming crystal ball, putting the image that I wanted to wear in my head. I then quickly shoved the idea into the crystal ball, where it then fell to the floor and shattered at my feet, engulfing me in a blue flame.

I felt power, power coursing through my veins. Stronger than any magic I have ever felt. I felt like I was on a caffeine drive, but so much more powerful, headstrong and forceful. A red and white hue flew up my body rapidly, the odd sensation tingling from my toes to my head. Once the surge of power died out I looked down at what I was wearing, pleased that it had actually worked.

I wore a white sundress that went to my thighs, which had little specs of red and white representing cherry blossom petals which adorned the bottom of the dress. I wore brown gladiator sandals that went up to my knees, the front of the sandals covering my toes. I wore the same white lace jacket I had worn when we had gone to West Wycombe Park with the necklace Jareth had given me, giving a perfect shine that reflected off of it and onto the walls in the room. And finally, my hair had been done up in a tiny bun with the rest of my hair flowing down in its curls.

It looked like Belle's hairstyle from Beauty and the Beast. To be honest, I had probably the same exact personality of her. We both loved reading, singing, and to make our own choices in life and sacrificing what we have to help others. I looked over at Jareth and Kylie again, who had a look of shock on both of their faces.

"What is it? Do I look bad?" I asked the both of them quickly, not knowing why they were looking at me like that. Jareth stuttered a bit before he could form complete words.

"Sarah, you magic is getting stronger. Very strong. I did not even expect your magic to come in this fast, only a quarter of it." Kylie let go of Jareth as he began to pace around. Suddenly a high-pitched voice interrupted Jareth from his thoughts.

"'Ello to you all! Did you sleep well? We try to be the best hosts' we can when we have company over, which is not very often." Mr. Worm told us honestly, a sincere smile on his face.

"Yes, well, we certainly do appreciate your hospitality for the night, and for that, we will make sure whatever needs you have will be at your dispense, should you want to remodel your house or anything like that." Jareth told them kindly, a genuine smile on his face. Jareth then began to speak again.

"I'm afraid we really must be going, we have a few people that we want our daughter to meet, and I would love to get there on time without transportation. I would like her to explore parts of the labyrinth, so she can't get lost so easily if anything happens." Jareth told all of us. I nodded at him, definitely satisfied with what he had said.

"Well, it was an honor having you, your majesty." And with that Mr. Worm bowed, and instinctively, we did too. Kylie had no idea what had been going on until I put my hand on the back of her head so she would bow slightly, now we were both in an odd position.

A few minutes later after a few more exchanged words we left the Mrs. House, growing back to our larger sizes as we jumped off the rocky cliff that was the labyrinth wall. And with that we made our way down the many twists and turns in the labyrinth until we reached a giant double doorway, the threshold out of the labyrinth.

We watches as Jareth waved his hand over the door, as if using magic. But instead of the door opening, he knocked. He knocked. I snorted as a small pattering sound came from the far left on the other side of the wall, the doors opening as quickly as last time. As the doors opened a dust mist spread, blocking us from view of who opened the door, but the shape of the person was so familiar.

And then the dusty mist died down.

"Hoggle!" I screamed running over to him and giving him a tight hug. I felt him respond the exact same way, embracing me tightly.

"Sarah! What are ye doin' here?" Hoggle asked me, a look of disbelief planted on his face, and shock in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I never called back, something happened for the last five years that prevented me from having any contact with the Underground. And before that, I do apologize, it always slipped my mind that I would need you more often." I told Hoggle honestly. This was true; Jareth and the labyrinth were pretty much the only links that I had to getting into the Underground as well as contacting. Hoggle nodded in understanding. His eyes then peered over to the little princess, who was hiding behind my legs.

"And who is dis little one? Eh?" Hoggle inquired, an odd feature creeping onto his face. I bent down slowly and turned to face Kylie, whose face was buried in my dress. I pulled her away slightly.

"Sweetie, this is one of mommy's best friends that I want you to meet. Don't worry; he doesn't bite like the fairies, but he does have quite an odd attitude. Okay?" I asked her quietly. Kylie nodded, putting on a small smile and walking in front of me. She then began to approach Hoggle, where she stopped and then curtsied, her hands on either side of her dress, pulling it up ever so slightly.

"Hello sir, my name is Kylie Williams. My daddy is the king, and my mommy is the queen." She stated plainly, but cutely, the smile still planted on her face. She pointed her right hand index finger over to Jareth, who had the palm of his hand against his face, an amused smile touching his features. Hoggle snickered.

"I may never bow to his majesty, but I certainly do owe you respect, princess. Thanks for the good laugh. You certainly do take after your father with your pride, his eyes too." Hoggle pointed out, the obvious details already coming through the surface. Hoggle peered up at me.

"How old is she?" Hoggle asked.

"She is five years old; I thought it would be nice for you, Ludo and Sir Didymus to meet her. Speaking of them, where are they?" I inquired to Hoggle. Before he could answer, a loud warrior's wail rang throughout the valley, with the sound of a steed pounding it's hooves against the ground. We all now brought our attention to the hill which started my adventure. Slowly, a shadow crept up the hill and stood there in all its glory.

Sir Didymus had arrived.

Sir Didymus pulled on Ambrosius's collar, making him stand on his hind legs like the loyal steed that he was and he lowered himself back onto the ground, now sprinting at full pace towards us.

"Mommy, is that another one of your friends?" Kylie questioned quizzically, but an amused smirk sat on her face as she saw the dog and fox-terrier approach. I sent a quick nod her way and I turned my attention back to the Fox-Terrier and steed that halted before us. Sir Didymus quickly got off Ambrosius and he bowed to me and Jareth, as we exchanged the same polite gestures back. He then began to speak.

"The good time of day to you, your majesty. And my lady Sarah, how good it is too see your smiling face once more. How thou fare today? Why did thou never call upon us noble steed and knight in shining armor?" Sir Didymus questioned quizzically. I stuttered a bit, never completely understanding the Shakespearian language. I then began to speak after I regained my composure.

"Sir Didymus-"I paused for a second, crouching down to reach him at eye level." Thank you, I am very well, it is great to see you too. I couldn't call because it had slipped my mind and, a poison that spread in the labyrinth prevented me from contacting the Underground. I am terribly sorry; I should've called so much more, even when I felt like I didn't need it." I told him truthfully. Sir Didymus nodded and peered over at the little princess who was slowly approaching him.

When Kylie stopped in front of him he took his cap off and placed it on his chest, bowing his head. Kylie curtsied yet again, just as a proper princess would. Sir Didymus stood up and put his cap back on his hat, and his mouth opened to speak.

"Who are thou, my small lady?" Sir Didymus inquired to Kylie, who sent a confusing glance over to me. She didn't understand what he said. I walked over to Kylie's side and I put my hands on each of her shoulders.

"Sir Didymus, this is our daughter, Kylie. She is five years old, and loves animals, so you two should get along well." I told him with an amused glint in my eyes, which he definitely caught. Sir Didymus nodded at me and I spoke again.

"Where is Ludo? I would've expected to see him with you." I questioned him.

"I don't know, my lady. Thou not see him yet? It is not hard to find a giant such as Sir Ludo. Ambrosius!" Sir Didymus called to his loyal steed, who quickly rushed over, his shaggy locks moving back and forth. On his command Ambrosius sat, awaiting his master's next command.

"Please go in search of Sir Ludo, for he is what the Aboveground would call MIA." Sir Didymus commanded, tossing him a treat before he went out in search for Ludo. I snorted, causing everyone's' attention to focus on me now. I waved my hand at all of them.

"Don't mind me, Sir Didymus just has a way with Aboveground words that humor me." I told them all, laughing off what he said as a comedy.

' _Missing In Action, well damn._ ' I thought to myself quietly. I looked back up at all of them.

"We need your help."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour ago on the way to the entrance of the labyrinth:

Jareth has secretly been teaching me how to control my magic, and we started with telepathic messages. I knew that I could use this to an advantage to prevent Kylie from hearing anything that she didn't need to. So far, I can only channel in and out of the conversations, but I can't block people out completely.

"You can do it, Sarah." Jareth's voice whispered in my head again. "Just think of something and then think of me." He stated plainly. I nodded to him, Kylie between us completely oblivious to what was going on between us. I closed my eyes quickly and thought of the peach that he had drugged me with, and the moment where I had woken up and I saw that there was a bug in it. I then thought of Jareth in Escher room, advancing towards my younger self. Memories flooded back to me as I sent them to him; at least I could hope that I was successful. I heard Jareth chuckle in my head.

"I am nowhere near sorry for that precious, because you still won." His voice whispered softly. I snorted out loud and Kylie looked at me confusedly.

"What's so funny, mommy?" Kylie asked softly, still skipping between us and the grip on our hands very tight. I shook my head at her.

"Nothing you need to worry about sweetie." I replied back to her. She then shrugged her shoulders and went back to skipping cheerfully between us. I then gazed up at Jareth, who had a plain look on his face, but an amused glint in his mismatched eyes. It was as if he was telling me to try again, so I did.

"I guess I am getting the hang of this." I sent to him, my voice full of amusement. I was proud of my progress, and besides the fact that this was a really useful battle and strategy tactic, it was easy. I smiled inwardly. But then things got serious, and this was the perfect time to talk about it.

"Jareth, I need to talk to you. It's about Garrett. I'm sorry, because I know that this is a very touchy subject that you don't feel like talking about, but we need a plan to prevent him from hurting our daughter. If he wants our daughter, then he will have to go through us first, and we need a battle plan." I inquired silently. I watched as the amused glare from his eyes fall and become one of darkness, rage. This was not the Jareth that I knew, but Garrett had gone too far by threatening Kylie, and that made him as furious as Hell's kitchen.

"I understand your want to talk about this, and you are right, this is an extremely crucial topic to speak about, a very important one. When I fought Garrett, he had shown no weakness, only when you had stabbed him. I can't ask for you to stab him again, because I know that he will be on a higher alert. I can call upon my goblin warriors and my greatest generals to take care of any army that he might be hiding. If not, then we will have to do it ourselves. But if that is indeed the case, you will need more training." He told me concernedly, gazing at me with fearful eyes.

"Don't worry; if I am already this far in learning how to control and work with my magic, then I think that we have a pretty good chance that we can defeat him. But, my only concern now is when will he strike again? It could be a high possibility that he could be working with the Troll Kingdom. Despite having mercy on them, they might still have a vendetta after your father killed Cornelius." I suggested to him, wondering if that could be the case.

"You do have a point, but for now, let's now dwell on this. Would you prefer we discuss this with your "friends?"" Jareth asked, an opinion forming in his mind that involved my friends. I did not want to put them on the line; they don't deserve to be involved in something that they weren't involved with to begin with. But at the same time, we stormed through the Goblin City with little to no trouble at all. I contemplated silently for a moment, wondering what my verdict would be. An idea then popped into my head, a bright light bulb going off in my head. I turned and looked at Jareth as we continued to walk down the stony path.

"I have an idea."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Ambrosius went out in search for Ludo we all sat down and chatted with each other, Sir Didymus played with Kylie as Jareth and I spoke to Hoggle, catching up to the latest news.

"….Well, me glad to know that everything has been going right for ye' new family. Speaking of family, how is that young boy…. Uh... wut's his name…. oh that's right. How is young Toby nowadays huh?" I lowered my gaze to my hand which sat in my lap, trying to form words.

"Toby is….. Toby is dead. He was killed. He has been gone for fourteen to fifteen years now." I told him quietly, a few tears escaping my eyes. I watched as Hoggle lowered his head and Jareth placed his hands on my shoulders, pulling me into his warm chest. I instinctively curled up into a ball between Jareth's legs, my body wracking itself with choked sobs.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I'll give you some time to think." Hoggle told me, patting my shoulder before he walked away. I clutched Jareth's regalia vest, not wanting to let go, I was just so desperate. So desperate to have Toby back, to forget all about what happened. So desperate for him to be alive once more.

Slowly a voice began to chant in my head, a familiar tune imbedding itself within my mind once again.

 _There's such a sad love,_

 _Deep in your eyes_

 _A kind of pale jewel_

 _Opened and closed within your eyes_

 _I'll place the sky,_

 _Within your eyes_

 _There's such a fooled heart_

 _Beating so fast_

 _In search of new dreams_

 _A love that will last_

 _Within your heart_

 _I'll place the moon_

 _Within your heart_

 _As the pain sweeps through_

 _Makes no sense for you_

 _Every thrill has gone_

 _Wasn't too much fun at all_

 _But I'll be there for you_

 _As the world falls down_

 _It's falling,_

 _It's falling down_

 _Falling in love_

I felt myself being lured to sleep by the angelic voice, letting it carry me up into the dark purple clouds, which kept themselves in a straight horizontal line, a threshold to a whole other world in my unconscious state. I continued to listen to the melody that haunted my dreams and every waking moment for those five years.

 _I'll paint you mornings of gold_

 _I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

 _Though we're strangers till now_

 _We're choosing a path_

 _Between the stars_

 _I'll lay my love_

 _Between the stars_

 _As the pain sweeps through_

 _Makes no sense for you_

 _Every thrill has gone_

 _Wasn't too much fun at all_

 _But I'll be there for you_

 _As the world falls down….._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _This dream was odd; this wasn't a memory, only darkness, darkness that was swallowing me up into a never ending void. This was no vision from five years ago, this wasn't anything._

 _"_ _Where am I?" I asked myself, walking in every sort of direction, finding nothing to look for. I was trapped._

 _I was alone. No one could hear me. That must've meant no one could see me either._

 _'_ _This must be a dream limbo of sorts.' I thought to myself, looking around for anything that might help me find out where I was. Suddenly, dark read doors appeared at every angle of the spectrum that I stood at, the ceiling void a jet black and the doors a deep, bloody red. Something in my body screamed that this was a nightmare, just a horrible dream that I could wake myself up from. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to pull myself from the possible nightmare, but I couldn't something was preventing me from leaving, and I assume this had something to do with the doors all around me._

 _I turned to my right and walked over to the deep red colored door, twisting the brass doorknob that adorned the threshold. I opened the door slowly, peering around what was there._

 _There, city lights glowed in the darkest of midnight, tall silver and steel buildings stood, the many lights that were on and off in different offices sticking out. I peered out at the street that had only a few cars darting down the streets at a normal pace as other people walked over the crosswalks and on the sidewalks. I smiled, knowing exactly where this place was. It was the city right outside of West Wycombe Park, where I practically grew up acting. 'But why was it night, why was it-'I was stopped mid thought when a screeching tire tried to come to a stop, but it was too late._

 _A white SUV then collided with a black ford, the car flaming up immediately, the driver not have climbed out of the seat. A sense of fear and panic struck my heart as I realized what had just occurred._

 _This was the death of Toby. Toby died here!_

 _I ran over to the flaming inferno of cars, pulling at the black Fords handles until it finally opened, the damn thing having been jammed. I looked at the pale face which stared back at me, the two glowing blue orbs that once shone so brightly, now dull and empty, like a wandering soul with no heaven to search for. His blond hair was fanned out over his other facial features, blood smearing the entire right side of his hair and face. Toby mumbled something slowly that was incoherent, but he then spoke again, now hearing it clearly this time._

 _"_ _Sarah, forgive me." And with that Toby's head collapsed to his right, blood smearing on the drivers head cushion. I softly caressed his face and I smiled at him sadly, waterfalls leaving my eyes._

 _"_ _There's nothing to forgive. I love you Toby." And with that I embraced Toby tightly, pulling him out of the car at the same time after unbuckling his seatbelt from his mangled body. I pulled him about twenty three feet from the cars before they both exploded, the other man getting out of his car before it blew up in a blazing inferno._

 _I swear to god that I heard Toby sighed as the inferno behind us dragged me into the flames instead of him like tangled vines, now knowing the excruciating pain that he had gone through as he died quickly. I felt my legs burn in a searing blaze, which ran up all along my body before my vision got hazy. And I was slowly dying, dying in pain._

 _"_ _Sarah!" Some screamed loudly before I tumbled into the world of dark purple clouds._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shot awake the second that I felt myself being jerked awake from a strong force on my shoulders. My eyes flew open and I darted up from my position of where I was laying, which was my head on Jareth's lap. I gave him a terrified look as he glared at me with one as well.

"What the bloody hell just happened to me?!" I cried out in a hoarse voice, terrified of the new dream that would surely scar me for life. Jareth quickly scooted over to my side and put both of my hands on my shoulders once more. I looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"I saw Toby, the second he died. He called my name as his last words. I dragged him out of the car, and he was mangled from the waist down, the horror of the blood that ran down his legs and face. The fire took me as its sacrifice, leaving us both dead." I cried into his shoulder now, a crying fit wracking my body once more.

"Sarah, you were screaming Toby's name, and in that instant I knew that something had to be wrong. As you screamed out his name blue and black sparks flew off of your body, as if you were being possessed in a way and your body was fighting it. Sarah, this proves that we need to help you with your magic, or it could kill you!" Jareth warned me delicately, his eyes instilled with fear. Something in his words caught me though, and I just had to ask.

"We, who is we?" I asked him quietly, not wanting to attract more attention than I probably already had.

"My old friend, Alastair, has agreed to help us with your powers, as well as to answers some questions about Garrett. This will be our best chance to find his weakness Sarah!" He told me quickly. I nodded at him.

"Then let's do this thing." I grasped his hand tightly in mine." Together."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone! I hope this chapter seemed to be more on the interesting side, because that's what I do! Please favorite, follow, or review, because deep down, I really do appreciate it. Love you all!

-Emma51020


	13. Tempting Fate

Hi everyone! I got a ton of reviews, and that makes me happier than you could ever know, but anyways, I hope this story is being more climatic in a way, as I have planned it to be. Only seven more chapters after this! Don't forget to send me ideas for the Talenti Jar Challenge. If you don't know what that is check the bottom of my profile, and it will explain everything for you, so please PM me for any ideas that you have, and I will be more than happy to put your idea in the jar. Anyways, let's get on with the story! I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape or form. If I did, I would make this a real thing, the glitter and everything…..

I Need You

Chapter thirteen: Tempting Fate

"Then let's do this thing." I grasped his hand tightly in mine." Together." I told him, giving him a confident smile. He sent the smile back to me before I turned my head to the left, watching the enjoyable show that Kylie and Sir Didymus were putting on unknowingly. They both stood outside of a giant checkered square, giant sticks in their hands. I then heard Sir Didymus scream out.

"I am the master of scrabble! There's no one in this kingdom, who has yet to beat me, fair maiden, so tell me why you think that you could beat me?" He asked Kylie in a prideful tone, puffing his chest out to emphasize that he was manly in a way. Kylie then pointed the stick at him, but did not dare to jab him.

"I know I can win…. Because you have no power over me!" Kylie screeched back to the fox-terrier. Sir Didymus slowly backed up and she advanced closer towards him, the stick threateningly sharp, and that was when I called out.

"Kylie, don't do anything rash!" I paused for a second to think of a punishment if she did jab him. A light bulb then went off in my head.

"If you jab him, I will not ask daddy to make brownies with me, and I know how much you love them…." I said in a threateningly sweet voice to our daughter. I watched as a nervous smile formed on her face and she walked backwards until she reached the giant dirt squared checkered board. She then looked up at him.

"Aren't you going to play with me?" Kylie asked sweetly, giving Sir Didymus the puppy dog eyes and the fake unshed tears, scrunched up nose, and wobbly lip. I heard him cry out a very loud "yes!" before he walked over to her, picking up the stick that had been long forgotten on the ground. They then began to draw little papers out of a pouch that Sir Didymus had, beginning their game.

Over near the wall I watched as Hoggle shot fairies with his little air compressor, or whatever the hell it was. I didn't like the fact that Hoggle was doing that near my daughter, but it was better than the first thing I had seen him do when I entered the labyrinth. I shuddered quickly, pushing the memory out of my mind. I then turned my attention back to Jareth, who had an amused smile on his face as he watched our daughter play with the fox-terrier, moments like these could only go by too fast.

""Hey Jareth, can you tell me more about this Alastair guy? You said that he might have information about Garrett, but I would like to know how he would have information about him if Garrett was born in the Aboveground in the first place, as well as you." I questioned him quickly, hoping that he understood my rushed words. He nodded and looked up at the sky, as if trying to remember something that had been misplaced. But his gaze came back down as quickly as it had darted up. His gaze landed back on me.

"Growing up, I didn't tell you this, but Alastair was what you would call in the Aboveground, a lab teacher, which in this case, was Alastair. If for any reason my father took an illness, I would be practicing potions with him all day instead of other topics, mathematics and such. Alastair is, in a way, an uncle figure to me, and a brother figure to my mother, which he had deep respect for, and we could all see that. Getting to the point, when I was taken under both the Goblin King and Goblin Queen's supervision, or became their son in other words, I became a member of the royal family. This means, that Garrett is a prince. Being a prince he had duties, but only for the Aboveground, for he was too much of a danger down here." Jareth paused for a second, thinking of what to tell me next.

"So, being the royalty that he was, he got special teachers as well, just as I did. He was taught about the Underground, the royal family and throne. But most of all, he was taught magic, magic that he began using selfishly after he had convinced his potions teacher to get him one of the spell books from our library here in the castle, which only contained magic that could be used for defense. My father tired to warn him, but that blasted old man had to just shrug my father off and give that book to my bastard of a brother!" Jareth seethed, his nostrils flaring like a charging bull. I rubbed my hand over his softly, urging him to take his time and continue, and so he did.

"My brother did not deserve anything that he was given. All because of my damn royalty he got what I got, only I had it better. Soon after Garrett had received the book of defensive spells, ironically, the Troll and Fae war began. Yes, the trolls had always had a grudge on us, but we did not do anything else to engage in war with them. Alastair visited us shortly after the war ended and my father on his death bed, telling me that he thought that Garrett had something to do with it, considering that this had all happened after he had gotten that damned book! I do not know the rest, but I swear to god that if he hurts Kylie or you, I will decapitate my damnable brother, and make him suffer in hell." Jareth finished, a dark and menacing look creeping into his eyes.

'Damn it, if he has a book of defensive spells then I am weak, I cannot protect Kylie unless I have more training with controlling my powers. Hopefully though, I might just have a chance when we go to Alastair, just to at least be of some help fighting Garrett.' I thought to myself silently, a little piece of hope hung down in my heart while the rest was doubt, knowing that it would be too hard for me to control if all I did was exert it too quickly.

"Jareth, you told me a few minutes ago that my own magic could kill me, and that you saw blue and black sparks fly off of my body. What does this mean?" I inquired to him, shivering at the thought of my death being my own cause. He glared at me with sad eyes, which were no longer deep in their tones with menace.

"Your crystal is a flaming blue ball, and that is your trademark, just as mine is a simple crystal. Blue sparks, in this case, is the fire that hovers over your crystal, and when it sparks with black, which would be fear or darkness-"Jareth paused, trying to form words on how to explain it.

"Magic always comes with a price, and I have studied fae magic for years. This is very common for people who are just getting a hold on their power, but can't control it. You let the fear consume you in that dream and the fear were those black sparks. The more that you let your fear consume you, the more blue sparks die out, and when they are all gone…" Jareth's voice trailed off, now wanting to say anymore. I nodded in understanding.

"I would die, or fall into oblivion." I finished his sentence, not wanting him to say the words. Jareth nodded and pulled me into a tight embrace, which I welcomed gladly. I felt little spots of wetness impact with my hair and scalp, cooling the area tremendously. Jareth was sobbing softly into my hair, his nose nuzzling my forehead. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of peaches and tree bark, which I had come to enjoy so much. I then spoke up, my voice muffled slightly by the skin of his neck, but he could still hear me clearly.

"Please, teach me how to control my magic, even if you can only help a little." I pleaded to Jareth, hoping that he would consider my suggestion. I heard him inhale a deep sigh and release it slowly the cool air contrasting with the wet tears that now dampened my hair. Jareth pulled me away from him and I wiped away the remainder of his tears, giving him a sad, but loving smile. He slowly returned the smile within some time, but he still felt uneasy. I quickly pecked him on the lips and I stood up, taking him with me as our hands were still entwined with each other's.

I pulled him away from the bench that we sat on and I trekked up the hill where it all started. I slowly let go of his hand and I walked several feet away from him, where I then turned towards him, waiting patiently for us to begin the little that we could do.

"Okay Sarah, if you want me to help you control your magic even in the slightest, you have to do exactly as I say, do you understand?" He asked me gently. I quickly nodded at him, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"I need you to close your eyes and picture a simple crystal, one of such that I hold with my magic." Jareth told me, his voice ringing loud and clear. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, picturing a simple crystal as Jareth would have in my mind. I gave him a quick thumbs up, signaling for him to continue as I kept my eyes shut.

"I now want you to tap into your magic and look directly in the center of the crystal, but do not open your eyes; you should have a reaction when you do this." He stated plainly. I did what he said and pulled the magic that slept deep below somewhere in my mind out, now focusing it into the center of the crystal ball. I furrowed my brow in concentration until I heard a click, and with that the simple crystal evolved into a blue blazing inferno, the round shape not changing in the slightest. I felt a successful smile grown on my face.

"Jareth I did it!" I squealed, not opening my eyes just yet. He then spoke again.

"I am very proud that you have accomplished this so fast. Now for the next step, diminish the ball, imagine it gone from your mind." He praised and spoke simply. I nodded and I made the picture disappear from my mind. All of a sudden I felt as if a heavy burden had been taken off of me. A burden that I never even knew was there.

"I did it!" I shouted out to him in confidence. I felt his gaze on me. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked him.

"Yes you may, you have successfully learned how to store your power and refrain it from getting out as easily." He praised once more. I opened my eyes quickly, the light from the Underground's sun shining brightly in my eyes compared to the darkness that was behind the blue blazing inferno.

I ran over to Jareth and I kissed him. Hard. The feeling of accomplishment was so strong that I just had to let it out, and that's exactly what I did; I let it out on him. But he didn't mind, as I felt him kiss me back just as fiercely. I clutched onto his shirt tightly, my fingers forming small indents on the soft cloth of his poet's shirt. I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip quickly and I obliged to him. Moans and groans came out of our mouths involuntarily, as if it was just what we had to do. We weren't like teenagers who would just make out because they thought it was actual love.

This was actual love. This was the man I had a child with. This was my home, no, our home, as it always will be.

We pulled away a few seconds later, breathing in and out rapidly before Jareth caught my chin to bring me in for another kiss, but a loud roar rang throughout the valley before he could. I looked to my left where the sound had originated from, and a giant red and orange figure with dark brown horns that curved outwards and made loud noises as it walked. On the left of the giant furry figure Ambrosius strutted, the saddle on his back swaying left and right. I quickly pecked Jareth on the lips one last time before I sprinted down the hill and into Ludo's arms.

"Oh Ludo, it's been too long!" I squealed to him, embracing him tightly.

"Sawah?" Ludo asked, an adorable and irresistible look on his face. I patted his back.

"Yup, that's me Ludo!" I told him happily; glad to see another friend that I hadn't talked to in god knows how many years.

"Sawah fwiend." Ludo stated pulling me into a death-grip tight hug. I quickly tried to pry him off of me after a few seconds.

"Ludo... can't breathe…" I choked out, desperately trying to get his arms out from around me. Ludo soon got the message and let me go. I grasped my throat, coughing slightly from the lack of air, with the new air that was now infiltrating my lungs.

"Ludo sawrry Sawah." Ludo apologized, bowing his head down. I put my hand on his shoulder and he peered back up at me.

"It's okay Ludo; just don't squeeze so hard next time." I told him politely, not wanting to come off as rude. I motioned with my hand for Ambrosius to come over to me, which he did obediently, despite me not being his master.

"Good boy Ambrosius." I praised him, giving him a treat that sat in the satchel on his side. I quickly handed him the treat and I walked back over to Ludo and grabbed his hand, walking him over the hill where Jareth stood, watching me with a careful eye. I then decided to send him a little message of my own.

"You don't have to worry about me, just watch over Kylie and Sir Didymus; I still don't exactly trust her with that sharp stick of hers." I told Jareth honestly, watching as he now switched his gaze over to the two of them.

"No blood yet, precious. By the way, what are these "brownies" that you spoke of earlier, they sound very intriguing." Jareth inquired, sending a smirk on his face. I blushed.

"They are an Aboveground dessert that is enjoyed by many. It has chocolate fudge mix, butter, eggs, vegetable oil, and a few other things needed to make the recipe, but you would love it. Kylie loves it because of how I make it, and I'm sure you would too if you help me make them tonight." I sent a suggestive, and yet innocent smile his way. A playful and yet evil glare formed on his face.

"You little minx." Jareth growled huskily. I laughed; this was just a little game of persuasion that I liked to play on my part with him.

"So I'll take that as a yes? Thank you!" I responded in the message quickly before I began to pull Ludo along faster. As we trekked up the hill together we passed Jareth, who still had the playful glare on his face.

I waved to him as we walked by, giving him a great big sarcastic smile.

Once we descended down the hill everyone's' attention was focused on us. I then heard a loud and high-pitched voice ring out in the valley.

"How many friends' do you have mommy?" Kylie shouted up to me, both of her hands cupping the sides of her mouth to emphasize the point that she was trying to shout at me or get my attention in some way. I then spoke up.

"More than you can count." I stated to her simply as we neared closer to Sir Didymus and Kylie, who both still held their sharp sticks in their hands, the dirt on the ground behind them messed up with different shapes and letters. It was the oddest game of Scrabble that I have ever seen. I watched as Kylie peered at Ludo, who was currently petting Ambrosius, and she dropped her stick, grabbing everyone's' attention unknowingly.

Kylie ran over to Ludo and almost jumped on him, practically squeezing him to death with the squealing of the name of "Fluffy." I laughed, she did this to every strange and unnamed creature with fur, as well as dogs and cats. Kylie pulled away after I managed to pull her out of the grip that she had on him. After she was detached from Ludo he swept his gaze down at her facial features, were undeniably just like Jareth's. Ludo then peered up at me, tilting his large head towards the side.

"Sawah, child?" Ludo questioned slowly, inhaling and exhaling deep breaths as he spoke. I nodded slowly, putting my hands on Kylie's small shoulders, my back now hunched over slightly, but I still kept my gaze up at Ludo.

"Ludo, this is Kylie, King Jareth and I's daughter. Kylie, this is one of my friends that I met in the labyrinth, Ludo." I introduced them both to each other, curious looks crossing both of their faces as they continued to examine each other. Once Ludo was finished looking at Kylie he then spoke up loudly, nearing just a bit closer to her.

"Kywie, friend?" He asked her quizzically, a curious expression dancing through his eyes. Kylie waved her hand at him.

"Of course you're my friends; mommy always says it's good to have more friends." Kylie stated, walking into Ludo's arms for another embrace, this time both of them hugging. Suddenly the red color from Kylie's cheeks flushed out, leaving only paleness in its wake.

"Mommy… can't….. breath!" Kylie managed to squeak out as Ludo held her in a death grip of a hug, surely much tighter than mine. Her lips then began to run a slight blue color from lack of oxygen in the body. Jareth jumped off the ground that he stood on on the hill, flying over to us at quick speed as I ran over to Kylie, pulling her out of Ludo's accidental death grip.

Jareth quickly transformed back into his fae form before Ludo, a look of fury settling in his eyes, but he managed to keep his voice calm as he spoke.

"I would like it if you wouldn't choke our daughter to death. She is only five after all, compared to your hundreds of years. Go careful on her…." Jareth warned menacingly, his calm voice keeping the hidden threat laced in his words. Ludo nodded and looked down at Kylie, who was gripping at her throat as she inhaled the new air that kept giving her life.

"Ludo sowrry" He apologized slowly, bending his head down in shame. I quickly sent a message mentally to Jareth.

"Watch over Kylie, and don't be so harsh on him, he didn't mean to hug her so hard." I asked him, watching as he turned his gaze towards Kylie. He walked calmly over to Kylie and kneeled down beside her, rubbing one of her shoulders and patting her back soothingly. I walked over to Ludo in a speedy pace, putting both of my hands on his shoulders.

"I know that you didn't mean it Ludo, don't worry, she is okay and that's all that matters. Now, give me a hug, one that won't kill me though." I said jokingly. I saw a smile form on Ludo's face as he slowly finished the distance between us and he embraced me tightly as I did, and it was not the death grip this time, but rather a very friendly and kind gesture way. We quickly pulled apart after an "ahem" was heard. We then looked over to see Hoggle standing there, his hands behind his back with a slight grin on his face.

"Aren't I part of ye celebration meeting once again eh?" Hoggle inquired to the both of us, a playful grin almost dancing in his eyes. I backed away from Ludo slowly so I could usher Sir Didymus and Ambrosius over to where we were all now standing, practically in a circle.

Ambrosius quickly knelt down and let Sir Didymus mount onto him, taking off at a fast speed once he was securely on Ambrosius. As Ambrosius sprinted over to us, his feet collided with the dirt and sandy ground, kicking up quite a bit of the dust and leaving a cloud in their path, almost like what you would see in a western movie.

"Ambrosius slow down will ye? We are to pass them if you do not slow down this instant!" Sir Didymus yelled at Ambrosius, who comically made a screeching halt sound and back up slowly, finally forming into a complete circle now.

The trio of them began to talk and catch up on new events and other happenings that involved the Underground as I walked over to Kylie and Jareth, who were doing something with each other. I then heard a deep voice ring out across the valley, and I realized that Jareth was singing to her.

 _I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry._

 _What could I do?_

 _My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue._

 _Nobody knew what kind of magic spell to use._

I then heard Kylie filling in the words to the missing parts of the song. Why did this sound so familiar? I felt like I've heard this song somewhere a very long time ago.

 _Slime and snails._

 _Puppy dog's tails._

 _Thunder or lightening._

 _Then baby said…_

Jareth then proceeded to swing her in the air, but not letting her go as he began to chant loudly with her.

 _Dance magic dance. Dance magic dance. Dance magic. Put that baby spell on me._

 _Jump magic jump. Jump magic jump. Jump magic jump. Put that magic jump on me._

I listened as the song slowly ended and a new one came on. " _Our song."_ I thought to myself peering down at the necklace that I wore. Realization quickly came to me as soon as I saw the my right hand was clutching the silver crescent moon tightly, the lock opening and letting the orchestra of music around is flow. I watched as Jareth's attention quickly darted to me as he placed Kylie back down on the ground, where she then sprinted off to the center of the trio that stood in the circle. Once I made sure that Kylie was safe within their little circle I hiked up to Jareth, holding my dress up to look more polite. Once I arrived right in front of Jareth he bowed, his gaze not wavering from mine for a second. I curtsied back to him and he put his hand around my waist, his hand in my other as my other hand gripped at his shoulder. He then whispered in my ear.

"If you wanted to dance with me precious all you had to do was ask." He stated to me simply, a playful tone in his voice. I scoffed.

"I didn't want to ruin the father and daughter moment between you and Kylie; after all, you have a lot of bonding to do. Five years won't fix itself, it just needs healing, and that's all that we can do for now." I whispered back in his ear, trying to bring back the innocent tone in my voice. I felt him shudder against me and whisper again.

"You are just tempting fate, aren't you my precious Sarah?" He inquired to me, raising a suggestive eyebrow at me. I smacked my hand against his shoulder lightly, that so not being the case. It was true, five years of Jareth not in her life really had taken a toll on her, as well as the constant question of when her daddy would come home. I knew that I could never forgive myself for telling her that he was such a busy man, and even that he didn't have time to see us.

How could I ever forgive myself for doing something so cruel to an innocent little creature like Kylie? She was more compassionate then I could ever imagine, she had a bright heart that would put the sun to shame, and yet despite her heart always being so bright and her imagination wild, but she always had sat in the backyard of my childhood home, gazing up at the endless clouds that would rest in the sky.

I remembered the one time we went cloud gazing together in West Wycombe Park and Kylie had spotted a perfectly rounded shaped circle and pointed it out. It had reminded me of him so much; his simple crystals that could make dreams come true or be used for persuasion. She had told me that it looked like a bouncy ball that she had gotten from a grocery store vending machine, where Robert and Karen used to take her when I was busy at work, which was mostly caring for the pets at a local animal shelter near my old house, where I could just as easily walk to and from my house and work almost every day. Except weekends, I never took weekends.

That was _our_ day.

I was suddenly jarred out of my thoughts as Jareth spun me around far too quickly for my tastes and I almost tripped over my own feet, almost sending me tumbling into his arms. I glared up at him with an evil glare in my eyes. He grinned amusedly.

"What is it precious, too quick for you to catch up?" He teased, spinning me around quickly yet again. But this time I did stumble, and almost into the patch of dirt behind me. Jareth quickly caught me in his arms, a cheeky grin on his face.

"You planned that didn't you….you….you…" I struggled to find words as he leaned in closer to me.

"Prince charming? At least as you would call it in those fairytales that you have Aboveground. Besides, it sounds like a perfectly suitable name for a man like me." Jareth said in a narcissist tone. He was playing around with me, and I could definitely tell because I was very much used to it.

 _'_ _Two could play at that game glitter man.'_ I sent a telepathic message to him, smirking deviously. Jareth pretended to put his hand over his heart and swoon or die, I couldn't even tell which because he was such a bad actor.

"Oh Sarah precious, you wound me!" He said in a fake drama king tone. I scoffed pushing him off of me, causing me to finally fall into the dirt patch. I quickly stood up, brushing off the back of my dress with a few pats from my hand. Once I was sure it was all of I closed my necklace, ending the song as it neared the dying sounds of the orchestra. I then peered back up at Jareth.

"Thank you for the wonderful dance, but I must also ask another question. When will we be going to meet this Alastair man? He sounds like a very interesting person in mind who I would like to meet. I have more questions to ask him than you could ever think." I asked him in a quick rush of words, hoping that he had heard everything that I had said clearly so I could go check on Kylie, who I currently couldn't see due to the trio that was surrounding her. I then heard Jareth speak up again.

"It depends precious, if you want to take care of this situation right now, then we could. But I brought you here to meet up with your friends because I knew that you would eventually ask me to. And I brought Kylie here, not only because she is our daughter, but because she will be an official princess soon, and she should start to make friends here in the Underground, which I can tell that she is already getting along just fine with already." Jareth stated plainly a deep emotion wavering in his eyes. But I almost wavered at one of the words that I had caught onto as he spoke.

'Soon, what does he mean by soon?" I thought to myself quietly. I then decided to speak up again.

"Jareth, what do you mean by soon? You just said that Kylie will be an official princess soon. What do you mean by soon, and when is soon as you so put it." I inquired of him, giving him several thoughts to think about. Jareth then looked deep into my eyes and got down on one knee once more.

"I want you to marry me Sarah, and whenever you want to be married it shall be done. Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave, for as long as you wish it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone! I managed to get this one done right before I had to get even more work done. Yay time crunches and bedtimes! I have gotten a ton of reviews, so once again, thank you so much, I really do appreciate it. Please follow, favorite or review my story, because I need more reviews for inspiration and to support in helping me continue this story. I can't believe that the journey will be over soon, but not to worry! I will have a new fan fiction in the process of being made every month! Love you all!

-Emma51020


	14. Dilemma

Hi everyone! I just want to say thank you for all of the reviews that I have received, so thank you, all the people who reviewed. I know that most of you do not read this part for anything new but the chapter itself, but if you have any ideas about the talenti jar challenge, I will only do Phantom of the Opera and Labyrinth, because I don't really have any ideas for Sailor Moon or Inuyasha. So, let's get on with the new chapter! Just a disclaimer that I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape or form. If I did, I would be playing Scrabble with Sir Didymus.

I Need You

Chapter fourteen: Dilemma

"I want you to marry me Sarah, and whenever you want to be married it shall be done. Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave, for as long as you wish it." Jareth spoke genuinely, his eyes glimmering with a hope that I haven't seen since he had last proposed to me. I got down on one knee before him as well so we were now both at eye level with each other. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Jareth, my answer from last time will forever remain the same, but for right now our main priority and concern should go to the topics of Kylie and Garrett. I promise, and I really do mean it, that after Garrett is gone from our lives, then we can get married, okay Jareth?" I asked him with a questioning glance. Jareth nodded at my question and he stood up, taking me with him. Then he spoke up once again.

"I do agree with you precious, right now Kylie and Garrett are our main concern and we don't know how long it will be until Garrett decides to act irrationally, so we must take all the necessary precautions that we can to protect her from him." Jareth spoke in a serious tone, his pupils swirling with the impending color that was darkness and oblivion. I nodded and began to add on to what he was saying.

"Exactly. In my opinion, I should let the trio know about all of this while you watch over Kylie; I think they will be less fearful if I were being the one to tell them about this whole Garrett crap. Don't' you think so?" I asked quizzically, but in my eyes it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Yes, I do suppose you should be the one to tell them about this "Garrett crap" as you so nicely put it. Besides, they don't even trust me, considering that I made Sir Didysquat stay in the Bog of Eternal Stench, Ludwig got dropped into a giant pit that you never noticed. And finally, I put Hogwart into a dark oubliette waiting for you to arrive so he could lead you out of the labyrinth. Ah the good times…." Jareth trailed off contentedly, a playful smirk settling itself on his face. I raised my fist towards him as he peered down at the trio in question. I then punched Jareth roughly in his shoulder, sending him tumbling down the hill, surprisingly. I watched as he stopped rolling down the hill and he laid on his back, pushing his front side up with his arms behind his back and his palms flat down on the dirt. I laughed.

"Serves you right you Party City glitter waster!" I yelled down to him. 'Damn, I can never find good humor can I? He doesn't even know what Party City is!' I practically screamed to myself mentally. Jareth held a confused look in his eyes, but the contented smile still played at his lips, tugging his grin even wider. I slowly walked down the hill and I passed him, completely ignoring him as I now focused my attention on the trio that were still standing in the circle. I then interrupted by squeezing between Ludo and Hoggle.

Kylie stood in the middle of the group, peering up as they talked, almost as if she were entranced by the way that they looked and spoke. I quickly spoke up.

"You guys, I need to tell you something privately so can you all just focus your attention on my words for the next few minutes?" I asked them politely. I then bent down to Kylie.

"Sweetie, can you go over by daddy for a little bit? I have to tell my friends a few important things that involve adult stuff." I inquired to her. A big grin settled on her face as she nodded and turned away from me, now sprinting over to Jareth, who was currently brushing the dirt off of his pants and poet's shirt. I stood back up, attempting to face all of them, but I couldn't. I sat down on the ground and waved my hands out, gesturing for them to sit down with me. Once they all took their seats slowly I began to speak.

"There is a new evil, and I fear that we may need your help defeating him. Jareth is the only one with a strong amount of magic right now, and as I am slowly learning how to use and control mine properly, I am still weak, and Kylie is defenseless should anything happen to us. I need you guys to protect her if anything happens, because I know that we can depend on you." I spoke in a somewhat calm voice, my sanity stating otherwise. Hoggle then spoke up.

"He? Who is this 'he' you speak of?" Hoggle questioned, tilting his head to the side. Everyone else nodded, repeating the same action as Hoggle.

"The "he" that I speak of is a man named Garrett, Jareth's older brother." Loud gasps were heard after I had said his name and I peered at each certain look in their eyes. Each of them held a look of disbelief, as if they were and yet, were not shocked by the recent happening.

"You mean Sir Garrett from the Aboveground, the eldest of the Goblin Kingdom descendants of King Mitas and Queen Ophelia?!" Sir Didymus almost shouted, standing up on his hind legs, which honestly did not make that much more of a difference compared to his original height. "You better believe how much we hear about him!" Sir Didymus quickly added before taking his seat on the ground back.

"How do you know about Garrett? Has he done something down here in the Underground that you guys must know about? Because Jareth hasn't told me anything about any other activities that have gone on down here that involved Garrett." I asked quickly, desperate to know how they knew about Garrett.

"Gawett, hang Ludo from twee. Ludo bit by gobwins with sticks." Ludo spoke up slowly, a sad look pooling within his deep brown orbs. I patted his shoulder softly and I then began to speak again.

"Garrett was the one who hung you upside down when I had first met you?" I interrogated him, an urgency to know every single detail and moment that he spent torturing the people down here in the Underground growing in my stomach.

"Does Jareth have any clue about what has been happening here? This is _HIS_ kingdom so he should be knowing what has been going on!"

"My lady, this has been going on before ye had ever even step foot in his labyrinth. He has made us the laughing stock of the Underground, henceforth why we never leave the other ring of the entrance of the labyrinth. We fear that if we leave, the trolls will kill us, if ye already know 'bout the Fae and Troll War. The Trolls can be very violent if we dare to cross into their territory, and yet if we're here, we shall continue to be made the laughing stock that we are now." Sir Didymus spoke up loudly, sniffling here and there, but never once shedding a tear. I pulled him into an embrace as a new silence welcomed us.

"Me actually had a garden that grew outside the labyrinth walls, but then that damn boy had to come in and poison it, making every beautiful flower that had me had spent so much time on wilt away into nothingness." Hoggle stated, his head in his hands. I got up and walked a few feet towards Hoggle, pulling him in for a hug as well. An idea then popped into my mind, going off like a lightning bolt.

"I think I can fix that." I told Hoggle, now walking over to the Labyrinth walls. Once I was a mere two feet away from the wall I stopped and crouched down, looking for a small and wilted brush. I managed to find one under a dirt pile and I summoned up a flaming ball.

'Please let this work. For Hoggle.' I pleaded to myself mentally. I closed my eyes and pictured the same simple crystal that was Jareth's trademark, now making into a blazing blue inferno. I opened my eyes, still keeping the picture in my mind and I summoned up the blue crackling ball, placing it on the wilted brush. I placed the images of the royal gardens in my mind, and how all of the millions of colors had lit up the room with the encrusted mountain and sunlight that shone in through the windows. I stood back up slowly, watching as the wilted brush slowly made its new green hue visible to all eyes.

Green vines began to grow from the now green bush, colorful flowers splaying themselves out far and wide while vines grew onto others. This process repeated until the entire outer labyrinth wall was touched and covered with a kaleidoscope of colors, in which millions of palettes would have to be used for every color hue and shade. I turned around to face Hoggle, who had a look of shock on his face, which quickly evolved into a look of pure joy and happiness.

"Better?" I asked him, my face beginning to light up with a smile. Everyone's gaze was now focused on the beautiful multicolored wall behind me, which practically lit up with life. Hoggle began to move his feet to approach me, kicking up some dirt in the process. Once he stood before me he pulled me into a tight hug, his head only reaching up to where my stomach began at the bottom. I smoothed his many grey hairs out in the back, making it look much more neater.

"Thank ye Sarah, ye have no idea how much dis' means to me." Hoggle told me sincerely, small tears falling from his eyes, which looked almost nonexistent from the perspective that I was looking at it from, but the sun lit them up as they trailed down the sides of his cheeks. I quickly wiped them away with a small cloth that I had quickly summoned up, wiping the tears from Hoggle's eyes.

"It was no problem, trust me." I replied to Hoggle plainly. I then turned towards the other two, who both still stood in the same spots that they had before, a look of content on their faces. I then began to speak up.

"This is one of the little things that I can do with my magic, but I can't do the big things like Jareth can. But now I need you all to answer my question. If something happens to Jareth and I will you take care of Kylie? And will you help us fight against Garrett in any future battles that may come as quickly as it would go?" I asked them in a serious tone now, my eyes flickering with a darker shade of emerald, but I never dared to let it take over me completely, for it was like looking into darkness itself. Everyone nodded, getting down on one knee and bowing. I quickly stopped them before they could say or do anything else. The least I wanted to do right now was feel like I was a worshipped deity.

"Why do ye not let us bow and speak my lady? That is how we address royalty here, except for Sir Hoggle; Jareth could care less about his attitude." Sir Didymus stated. I shook my head up and down quickly, definitely agreeing with Sir Didymus. Jareth had absolutely no patience for Hoggle whatsoever, and it was so obvious to notice.

"But I am not royalty; I am just a mother of a child who is in love with your king." I stated plainly, giving them a look of desperation, as if to tell them to just understand that one fact. Jareth then spoke up.

"You mean fiancé, precious?" Jareth spoke up loudly, making sure that everyone had heard that. The eyes that were planted on Jareth were now planted on me once more. I shrank under their gazes timidly; the stares making me feel uncomfortable in a way.

"Ye are betrothed to the king my lady? When did this joyous occasion occur?" Sir Didymus questioned quickly, his eyes filled with unspoken words.

"He asked me five years ago, he also asked me again five minutes ago." I responded to him, laughing at the second part of my sentence.

"Is this not the time for celebration?" He inquired again. I shook my head at him quickly.

"No, sadly, it is not. Right now we are going to visit a friend of Jareth's who might be willing to help us get rid of Garrett." I told him in a somewhat distracted tone, but I kept eye contact with him.

"My lady, if he has tried to harm ye family, then why do ye not want him dead?" Sir Didymus questioned, a confused look now settling itself in his eyes.

"As much as I had wished that he was dead, sadly, I do not agree with the act of murder. To kill someone gives me a very uncomfortable feeling, and up where I live, you can be punished for life and be in our version of an oubliette." I acknowledged him, shuddering at the fact that Jareth might just murder his own brother. Not that I would blame him though, he has put us through too much with even one encounter.

"That sounds like quite a bad predicament up in ye's world." Sir Didymus commented. I looked over to Jareth, signaling for him and Kylie to walk over. Kylie then opened her mouth to speak.

"Mommy, when are we going to the place you were talking about? I think you said…. Alastair… something, didn't you mommy? Daddy?" Kylie inquired to the both of us with a curious look in her deep mismatched orbs. The words she said then jarred me out of my conversation with Sir Didymus and back to our main priority at the moment. I nodded to her, now looking up at Jareth.

"Jareth, Kylie is right; we need to go see Alastair, as quick as possible if so." I told Jareth, a hidden question within my phrase. Jareth immediately got the message and ushered for me and Kylie to be next to his side. Once we were in our positions Hoggle spoke up.

"Should you need us…for any reason at all…you know what you should do." Hoggle reenacted the words out, for the exception of the last part. I nodded at him and gave him a wide smile.

"I promise I will this time Hoggle. I promise." And with that Jareth grabbed the both of our hands and we were in the familiar kaleidoscope realm once more, the world we once stood in fading away in a quick action of blurs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years ago:

The Goblin King had returned me back to my home within the week after we got engaged, leaving me to ponder about every other facts and information that he had told me about the marriage process, which apparently followed with a coronation. I laid on my bed in my childhood room, which was now completely changed compared to when I had run the Labyrinth.

The wallpaper was no longer a tropical mess of green, orange and yellow, but it was now a middle toned green with a dark oak flooring, which definitely did make the room stand out from the open door of my room, which you could peer in through in the hallway. In the far left corner of my bedroom a queen sized bed sat, a white comforter and sheets with gray pillows in a light shade of what it was. The bed had a mahogany headboard that stood about two feet tall, a white cushioned head board at that too.

A chest no longer sat at the end of my bed and neither did the blue single sofa cushioned chair with the large backing, both of which were now in the attic. This was due to the fact that Karen had absolutely insisted on buying me new furniture for my room. My vanity was now moved to the small vertical wall that was right across from my bed, liking to wake up in the morning and check if my bed head was really as bad as I was told during sleepovers growing up. The slotted shelf where Lancelot and other stuffed animals once sat was now on the other side of my bedroom where my vanity once sat.

Where the vanity once sat was replaced with Lancelot's shelf and many other book shelves, where a mahogany wooden desk sat with a small lamp with intricate floral designs on the lampshade and small plastic beads hanging from it. The music box with the purple and pink exterior with the sick dancer with the white dress and brown hair stood on the opposite side of the desk, playing its tune as I peered around my room. The desk came with a white fuzzy chair with a backing and wheels, just to be cautious so I wouldn't fall off of it.

After I had beaten the Labyrinth I had taken down every single childhood fantasy stuffed animal and poster. I had even put the pictures of my original mother, Linda, and her new boyfriend, Jeremy, into my desk somewhere, almost emphasizing that I had finally gotten over the fact that she had abandoned me for her career and boyfriend, and that she was never going to come back. I laid back on my bed, letting out a deep sigh as I did so.

I clutched at the necklace that hung from my neck almost instinctively as I began to think about the Goblin King. I then began to speak to myself out loud.

"Dammit, I don't know what to do! How will I be able to make this ploy a real one? How could I tell Dad and Karen about what is going on if they have no idea about what the Underground is or who he really is? This is impossible!" I told myself out loud, now curling myself into a ball on my bed. I then felt a familiar breeze sweep through my room, despite knowing that my window had been closed due to the high winds that were part of the crappy weather today.

"What's wrong precious? You can just summon me if something is wrong, you should know that by now." The Goblin King told me in a soft voice, combing his gloved fingers through my tangled hair gently. I felt them unwinding themselves as he dragged his finger through my dark and curly tresses. I sighed in contentment and I began to speak.

"How am I going to tell Dad and Karen about this? They have no idea what the hell the Underground is, and who you even are! Eventually they are going to start to wonder why I am gone for such long periods of times, especially by the fact that they never ask me what friends I am going out to see or hang out with. Karen practically knows that it is a guy but she never even says anything about it to me." I told him softly, turning around to bury my head in his stomach. I then felt him pull me closer into his warm chest, and I embraced it full heartedly.

"Precious, I think I may know a way to solve our dilemma. But it may be kind of risky." He stated hesitantly, now switching his gaze down to my face, which was looking up at his.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have powers Sarah, and if you can't come up with an idea as to how to explain this to your father and step-mother, then I have one. I can use my powers to glamour myself, in mortal words I can disguise myself to look like a normal human, short hair and everything." He stated, no longer hesitant with coming out with his idea.

"Your makeup would be gone too?" I asked. I had always admired how he had made his makeup look so perfect on him. Then again, he is a magical being, so there must be something that he can't do.

"My eye shadow isn't actually makeup, it is actually my marks that show's that I am a fae. All fae's have different markings that show what species that we are. Some fae's have a tattoo that is behind their neck or in very… private areas. We have no decision over what our mark will be displayed as, but either way, both our scent and out markings show who and what we are. This necklace that I always wear shows that I am part of the royal family and that I am currently holding a high rank in the High Fae Court." He stated plainly, now fiddling one of his hands and fingers with the sickle shaped pendant that hung down low from his neck. I nodded in understanding.

"That makes much more sense." I commented, now fiddling with his necklace as well as I began to take a sudden interest in it once more.

"One question though, how could we possibly pull it off? If we are in fact engaged, then how could we tell Dad and Karen about it? I can't just come out and say "hey I am engaged to the Goblin King and I never told you because you would never understand me, but he lives in a place called the Underground and I had wished Toby away to him and I fought my way though the labyrinth while I met several friends along the way!"" I said in a complete breath, now panting from the many words that had practically flown out of my mouth. I heard him snicker softly.

"Well, it would be so much easier if we did it that way, but I believe you father would call what you could call the "police" up here. Am I wrong about that? Besides, my actions towards you would just raise even more questions then there already are." He spoke out truthfully.

"Yeah, my dad can be very overprotective at some points, but once he gets to know you, he will be forcing you to watch football games with him every Saturday night. And then there's Karen, who would be asking you all about where you would take me and what your intentions are towards me, stuff like that…." I trailed off, wondering about what else I should say.

"Well, another part of what I was going to say is that I will take you on dates. We will pretend that you met me at a "bar" and that we became friends and I then asked you out, and we will take it from there. I will knock on the front door, give you some flowers, stuff like that as well…." He trailed off just like me, a distant look in his eyes as he began to contemplate his future actions. I then snapped myself back to reality.

"You don't have to buy me flowers or any gushy stuff like that, I'm only one girl who has plenty enough of attention and I also have way too many things in my room, there's no way I could find any space to put flowers that you give me anyways." I told him simply, my fingers now grazing over his poet's shirt as I inspected the cotton fabric.

"Sarah, precious, you are my betrothed; I will give and get you anything in the world if you wish it. But, if I want to get or give you flowers, then I will, that you cannot stop me from doing. I also move the stars for no one but you; realize that I am a generous person Sarah." He spoke up, a playful grin tugging on his lips. I quickly leaned up and kissed him on the lips, pulling away as quickly as I had begun the action. I then began to speak up.

"Well then, if this is your idea of a plan, then I know that I'll love every second of it. Let's do this thing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had only taken mere minutes for us to arrive in a room with grey tiled flooring and purple and black drapes around the walls, hiding any light that had a chance of shining through the dark colors. I gripped Kylie's hand tightly, not liking the eerie feeling that the place was giving off. Jareth then yelled out in the room, his voice ricocheting across the walls, the sound echoing until it finally faded into nothingness.

"Alastair, I demand that you show yourself this moment, it is quite urgent and we do not have much time. We have come for your help!" Jareth shouted once again, peering around the darkness that was the room. A creak then sounded by the left side of the room.

"Ah Jareth! What a beautiful surprise to see you once more, how can I help you my boy? It has been far too long." A voice spoke out, a voice that reminded me of Obi-Wan-Kenobi. I almost laughed by the sound of the voice, but I held it back, because it was very rude to do such a thing to a person that I had never met before. Candles then lit themselves up from unknown areas in the large room, which I could now have a clear view of.

"Ah Alastair, my old man, it's good to see you again." Jareth stated, a distant look in his eyes.

The room was empty, for the exception of the purple and black drapes and the grey tiled flooring, a single red door on either side of the room. I almost gasped in shock.

 _'_ _These were the same doors that had been in that dream that involved Toby's death.'_ I thought to myself, peering around the room a little bit longer. Suddenly I paused in my actions to look at the door on the left, where an old man now stood.

The man looked to be about fifty years old. But then again, nothing was ever what it seemed in this place. He tutored Jareth at some point, so he had to be way over a thousand years old. He had dark brown hair with many streaks of white in his hair, which was close to reaching his shoulders. He looked almost exactly like Jareth, only he had a darker skin color, at least three shades darker than Jareth's, but it still looked pale. He had two matching eyes that had a purple hue to them. He wore a deep blue robe with a silver belt around his waist and was tied loosely. His gaze swept over all of us, inspecting our every detail and move that we made.

"You must be Sarah, Jareth's fiancée. I'm Alastair-"He paused for a second so he could walk over to me. He then held out his hand to me, an Aboveground custom. I was liking him already. I gently pried Jareth's hand out of mine to shake it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarah. I'm Alastair, one of Jareth's most favorite mentors." Alastair introduced himself, a sincere look in his eyes.

"It's great to finally meet you Alastair, Jareth has told me a lot about you." I commented with a greeting, shaking his hand. It was then that Jareth decided to interrupt.

"We need your help Alastair, it's about Garrett. He's back, and he seems to have a personal vendetta against both me and my family." Jareth whispered in a soft tone so Kylie didn't know what Jareth was talking about. Alastair nodded and walked over to the red door on the right, motioning us to follow him. He quickly twisted the knob and the door swung open, reveling a burgundy colored room with a lavish white carpet.

Inside the room several toys laid on the ground, brand new, and waiting to be played with. Kylie quickly began to run over to the toys when I stopped her, but Alastair quickly shook his head, as if to say that I should let her go. Begrudgingly, I obliged. Kylie then made a sprint toward the toys and she began to play with them, smiles and giggles instantly filling the room. There was a single large window, probably the size of the tower that we had to climb to get to out sleeping quarters in the Goblin City's castle. The window was not covered by the drapes that loosely hung on the sides of them, letting sunlight pour into the room.

On the other side of the room, there was a long and black wooden table, a red runner lying across the top of it that stretched to either side of the table. Seated at the long table there were about fourteen chairs which were made of black leather with oak legs that held it up. Alastair motioned for us to take a seat with him at the table and we generously did.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my heartstrings, as if someone was watching me. I quickly darted my head around, looking anywhere for the source before I felt it disappear. Jareth looked at me in concern.

"Sarah, precious, is something wrong?" He asked softy, reaching out to touch my shoulder. I shook my head and spoke.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry." I told him, shrugging the feeling off as Alastair opened his mouth and began to speak.

"What do you need to know about Garrett?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the Dark Forests of the Underground:

Garrett looked at Sarah through one of his blood red crystals, watching how her strides were so entrancing, almost seductive-like. But that was just Garrett's natural nature, always the creepy and eerie one. He watched as Sarah had suddenly darted her head around and her eyes narrowed at the crystal that he used to spy on her. What he definitely did notice though, was that Jareth or Alastair did not notice his obvious scrying presence. With that the crystal ball shattered in his hand, little red fragments falling to the floor in smithereens. The crystal's fragments then disappeared into nothingness as they evaporated into the air.

Garrett sighed, this wasn't the first time he got caught scrying on her, because she seemed to always notice. Always on her guard. He scoffed before a seductive smile and a lusty look swirled within his red orbs, his black tendrils covering a portion of his eyes, which were still visible.

"Such a feisty thing, maybe I can have her. But to just get her weak enough" And with that Garrett called out to someone.

"Gwendolyn!" Garrett shouted out to the darkness of the room that he sat in, which only consisted of a small violet table, where his elbows rested and one of his hands supporting his chin. Suddenly a door cracked open, a head peeking in. Garrett looked up at the girl in question.

"Come in." The girl needed no more than those words as she began to walk into the room, stopping before Garrett.

"Yes my lord?" Gwendolyn asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"How is life in the Goblin Castle suiting you Gwenny? I hope that they're treating you well."

"Ugh! That place is so dirty, and I cannot believe that I have to help clean it. There's also that pesky woman that Jareth has been in love with. Sarah…..something I hate her, and that little child of theirs too!" Gwendolyn said with distaste and spitefulness. Garrett then spoke up again.

"Soon, everything will be perfect, exactly to our plans. For now, you will have to deal with the filth my dear. And do me one more favor."

"And what would that be, my lord?" Gwendolyn inquired, giving him an odd look.

"Find me some Nightshade, but be careful, you can die if it is not picked properly." And with that he tossed her skin colored gloves that matched her pale skin.

"I will find the Nightshade, my lord." Gwendolyn responded, walking out of the room. Garrett smiled sickeningly.

"Everything is going exactly as I planned. Soon, Sarah will be mine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone! I hope that this chapter is more appealing than the others. I had a lack of inspiration yesterday and today, but luckily, I was able to finally get my head into gear and work again. I'm so evil with cliffhangers aren't I? Please PM me if you have any questions, and make sure that you follow, review, or favorite my story, because I would really appreciate it! Love you all!

-Emma51020


	15. Looming

Hi everyone! Guess what? I'm on spring break now, so I might just be able to finish this story within a week or two! I got a review a couple days back asking me if there will be a part two, or sequel, to the story. My answer is no, sadly. This is because my ideas are heading into another category with both Labyrinth and Phantom, and I do not want to linger on the story. Unless I have a good enough plot and more characters in my story that still need an ending or conclusion to what happens in their life, I will not be making a sequel. Please feel free to PM me at any given time, and I will try and get back to you at some point.

Just a disclaimer that I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape or form. If I did, I would have Sarah's bedroom, the new one will all the fantastical toys from her old bedroom.

I Need You

Chapter fifteen: Looming

"Everything is going exactly as I planned. Soon, Sarah will be mine." Garrett spoke to himself aloud in the empty room. He chuckled and stood up from the black study chair that he sat in, slowly striding over to the wall behind him. The wall behind him was a deep crimson color, the same color as blood. Garrett waved his hand over an empty space of the wall and a black door appeared, a small silver knob on the right side of the door, which was simple and round with a small keyhole.

Garrett summoned up the key, delicately sliding the metal into the doorknob, which was only another metal of itself, and he twisted it slowly. The door then swung open, a blue and silver foggy mist crawled its way out of the room slowly, the brightness of the mist shining a new light in the crimson room. Garrett walked into the middle of the freezing room, and to a large silver case with a transparent cover.

Inside the glass case laid the person Jareth had called a beautiful woman, who had long dark brown curly hair with freckles that dotted themselves underneath her eyes, which were closed, and on her nose. Her skin was as pale as a ghost, but it made the beautiful woman look younger beyond her years.

The beautiful woman wore an ivory medieval styled dress that covered her small feet which were buried beneath the smooth fabric. At the end of her dress though, there was a patch of fabric missing, like a lost piece of a puzzle. In her hand sat a bunch of frosted pink roses with bright green stems, still looking as though they were freshly picked. She slept in a sleeping beauty pose, as if she was waiting for her prince to come and free her from the chronic ice sleep that she was spell bound to. On the top of her head a silver tiara sat, a sky blue diamond in the middle while the rest were vines with small silver flowers. Her hair was frosted with small flakes of snow, making her appear as the queen that she truly was.

But she was no ice queen, despite her looks. She was not cold. She was kind and sweet, a warm heart beating inside her chest. She was the splitting image of Sarah, almost a duplicate, but who knew what rested beyond her closed eyes?

Garrett slowly waved his hand over the glass case that surrounded her and it magically disappeared. He then took the back of his left hand and he caressed it over her right cheek, gazing at her with a cruel look in his eyes.

"You will never be my queen, even if you do look like the woman that I want. You will never be her." And with that Garrett jerked his hand back to his side, the glass case reappearing over her and frost forming around the insides edges. Garrett spun around and walked out of the icy room, his blood red cape swirling behind him in a blur and the door slammed shut, leaving the beautiful woman alone once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you need to know about Garrett?" Alastair questioned with a perplexed expression in his eyes.

"You should not be asking that question Alastair, I came here to ask that question, and now I am demanding answers." Jareth demanded, his mismatched orbs swirling with seething anger. I put my hand on his arm gently in an attempt to calm him down, which surprising did. His shoulders slowly sunk back to their normal level and he turned to face me, nodding his head at me. I nodded back and we then focused out attention back to Alastair, who had a look of curiousness in his eyes.

"What has gone wrong, Jareth? I thought that Garrett remained in the Aboveground to live a normal mortal life, for the exception of his royal privileges of a minimum amount of magic?" Alastair asked, a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Garrett has attacked my family, and I want him dead or forever banished where he won't hurt our daughter." Jareth spoke, attempting to keep a mask of calmness on his face, but his façade would not last long if he kept up the way he was speaking. I tightened my grip on his arm, trying to keep him at bay for just a little while longer.

"I see, when did this happen?" I counted quickly in my head so I could respond to him. I suddenly paused.' Had it only happened two days ago?' I asked myself mentally, trying to relive the past actions from the last few days. Once I confirmed the answer in my head I responded.

"It has been two days since that attack. If I may also interrupt for a few more seconds, but I have a feeling that he may be working with someone or something. We think he might be working with the Troll Kingdom because we know that they have a vendetta against us. Question is, would we actually know if they were conspiring against us considering that they watched under the highest of fae security? If not, could it be someone from the castle?" I asked concernedly, wondering if this was actually a probability. Jareth's head then spun towards to face mine.

"Sarah, I have recruited every single person and goblin who works in the castle, I think I would know if someone was betraying us. If need be, I will investigate every person in the castle if it makes you feel safer about having Kylie roam around, which either way, I do not want whatsoever." Jareth spoke truthfully, his eyes only showing a small glint of fear before it disappeared only milliseconds after it had appeared. I nodded, turning back to Alastair.

"As much as I would like to think that the Troll Kingdom may have something to do with this, I'm afraid I would have to say no about this accusation. Like up in the Aboveground they have the lie detector. We have magic that can dig so deep into their minds that we could break them. And we in fact, do use this magic with anyone who leaves or enters the Troll Kingdom. No one is conspiring against anyone or anything." Alastair confirmed, no sign of doubt shining in his eyes.

"There isn't anyone in the castle that I don't trust; I highly doubt that there might anyone in the castle who would betray you, Jareth. Besides, it was just a thought, not like it could actually be possible." I stated embarrassedly, ashamed that I would ever think that someone in the castle could conspire against him. I switched my gaze over at Kylie in an attempt to not look at both of them, who had their gaze on me.

"Excuse me." And with that I stood up abruptly, walking over to the door so I could get out of the room to think. I twisted the knob on the door and I opened it calmly, striding back into the room that we had first appeared in. I closed the door behind me and I switched my gaze to peer around the room, which was dark with no light due to the closed drapes.

Letting my curiosity get the better of me I walked over to the dark colored curtains, pushing them aside to reveal two transparent glass doors that led to a brown paved balcony. I twisted one of the silver knobs that were latched onto the door and I opened it slowly.

I walked out of the dark room and into the light that was the sunset. I looked around at the balcony, admiring how a red rose garland had been latched and aligned onto the balcony railing, which made the white wood that was the railing stand out amongst the brown tiled paving on the balcony. The balcony stretched to either side of the apparent castle that I now knew that we were in. But the question was, where was it? I shook my head, not needing to know where we were, just as long as Kylie was safe.

The balcony was stretched out in a giant rectangle with a massive c sectioned couch that stretched out across the balcony to each corner and to the wall of the castle. I almost whistled at its size.

'Damn, if only they could make this in the Aboveground, then I could throw giant Fourth of July parties.' I thought to myself mentally, admiring the plush animal like fabric, which was so soft that I couldn't even believe that it was real. I then switched my gaze to the view of the sunset, which looked majestic as the giant pink willow trees that stood highly from the ground covered most of the sky. The trees had a tall, dark brown trunk that came higher than the balcony, almost like something that you would see in Avatar. The branches on the tree with exactly the same as a willow tree, but instead of green vines tangling down they were a light pink, which could be compared to cherry blossoms. I smiled at the once in a lifetime scenery, but this was probably something that Alastair could see every day.

I sat down on one of the many seats that were on the couch, facing the sunset which was slowly dying a beautiful death. But it would always rise in the morning, despite if it was cloudy or rainy, light would always have to shine at some point. But we could only hope that it could have a happy end like this. I laid the side of my head on my arms, which were flat against the top of the cushion, closing my eyes to contemplate my next choice on what I would say on the Garrett topic and betrayal, wondering how I could propose such an accusation about the goblins and one elf in the castle other than me. I let out a deep sigh, my head refusing to go on to wonder about the topic.

I rid my mind of the thoughts and I attempted to think of something else. But my mind had something else in mind for me. Suddenly I was sucked into the purple vortex of clouds, which only brought a wave of calmness against me as its dark oblivion claimed me.

But who knew whether or not it was to be a good or bad dream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years ago:

I sat in the windowsill in my room as the sun was setting, contemplating how to surprise the Goblin King. I had been talking to him the night before and I had been investigating him about everything in his life for the exception of his past, which I did not want to bring a painful reminder of. Apparently his birthday was on august twenty third, which was coincidently today.

In a sudden rush this morning after he had left I had run to Home Depot to get silver Christmas tree lights that I could hang around my room when it got dark out, making it look like the starry night sky was inside to surround us. I also got a jetty punch from Tropical Smoothie Café, a new smoothie place that had opened a few blocks away.

Once I had returned home with the lights and the smoothie I had run up to my room and spent hours with my dad to hang them up around my room before it got dark. Dad suddenly walked in, jarring me from my thoughts and he began to speak.

"Sarah, why do you have Christmas lights hung around your room?" He asked, a perplexed look on his face as he peered around at the star lights.

"Dad, didn't you hear? It's a new fashion statement for girl's bedrooms, and it just looked totes fantastic, don't you think?" I asked him, trying to act like a teenager instead of the woman that I really was. Dad looked around the room one last time and smiled.

"Well, whatever makes you feel happy, then I will be happy." Dad told me as he began to back out of the doorway of my room. He was about to close the door when he paused in his steps and he turned back around to face me.

"Sarah, I know that this is short notice, but my job called a few minutes ago for an urgent meeting in another state and Karen apparently is coming because she has a friend out in the state that has been waiting for a visit from her. Do you mind if we go?" Dad asked hesitantly, but his eyes were screaming 'I have to go'. I didn't mind though, because then the Goblin King and I could just randomly roam the house without anyone seeing us.

"No, it's fine. You guys go out and have fun. I'll be fine, but I just want to know how long you will be gone." I replied to him. I heard him hum for a few seconds before he replied.

"I will be gone for at least three days." The watch on his wrist suddenly beeped and he gazed down at it quickly, then switching his gaze back up to me." I have to go sweetheart. I love you." He told me quickly before he closed my door and scurried down the hallway and to the stairs.

"Love you too!" I shouted back to him. I got up from my seat in the windowsill and I sped over to my closet, opening the white painted door. I went through all of the clothes I had, not finding anything nice to wear for him. I sighed as I searched again, not finding anything nice.

"I wish I had a nice dress that I could wear for him, just to make him happy knowing that I would do this for him. After all, he deserves a nice birthday for all the ones that he never celebrated." I wished to myself out loud. Suddenly a breeze blew through the room, and my thoughts instantly flew to thinking that he was now in my room with me.

But he wasn't.

I turned to walk over to my bed when I felt a fabric touch my legs. I peered down at my attire. I was wearing a thick satin strapped red gown which went down with a deep V neck almost between my breasts, but not completely. On the waist there was an ivory belt which sparkled with little white diamonds here and there. The fabric went down to the floor with the smallest trail behind my dress.

I peered down at my shoes next, which were white gladiator sandals with a gold square and a white square in the middle, the shoe itself going up to the back of my ankle with a zipper. The shoe had a slight heel, but I was able to walk in it. I smiled, clutching the necklace at my neck. This would definitely impress him.

The clock outside suddenly struck nine o'clock, signaling that he was to appear at any given moment. I quickly ran and turned off the lights from my desk, hoping to blend in with the new darkness that overtook my room, for the exception of the starlit Christmas lights. I then felt another breeze sweep through my room and a barn owl flew into my room through my open window, perching itself on the seat in my window.

I made slow strides over to the Goblin King, who was still in his barn owl form, and I crouched down in front of him so I could be at eye level with him. I then gazed at him with loving eyes.

"Happy birthday, my king." And with that I kissed his small beak that protruded from the middle of his face. I quickly then felt him shift into his normal form and kiss me back gently. I pulled away only second later, when he then began to speak.

"What a wonderful surprise, my queen. Did you do this all by yourself? If so, I am definitely impressed." He complimented to me. I peered back up into his eyes to respond to him.

"Of course, I would do anything for you. We are, after all, engaged. Now tell me, what would you like for dinner?" I asked him kindly, walking over to my door to twist the handle before I felt his gloved leather hand cover mine. I looked up at him.

"Precious, you know very well that I can summon up dinner for the both of us, right?" He asked me in a playful, and yet serious tone.

"It's you birthday, and I'm going to do nice things for you like I should. So you let me work my magic on dinner for tonight. Okay?"

"If you say so Sarah." I needed no further words as I grabbed his hand in mine and I escorted him downstairs and into the kitchen, pulling out a chair for him. I saw a look of hesitation flicker in his eyes momentarily before he sat down pulling the chair in behind him. I quickly rushed over to the cabinet, where I pulled out a neatly folded apron. I quickly unfolded the apron and tossed the small hood over my head and I tied it in the back. I then went to work.

I spent what felt like hours in the kitchen, forming ravioli cut outs from giant lasagna baked noodles, putting in several cheeses and forming them together, letting them bake in the oven. I set the time for a few minutes and let it bake while I cleared off the mess that I had made on the counter. As I had put everything together and even to now I felt his eyes on me, never letting his gaze drop from me once.

I was shaken from my own thoughts as the timer on the oven went off. I sped over to the oven and I opened it using the hot mittens that I was wearing to take the raviolis out of the oven, quickly placing it on the stovetop. I took the fresh vegetables that I had chopped up and I delicately placed them around the raviolis, which were neatly sorted on the platter. I took some olive oil which had been sitting on the right side of the stove and I uncapped the bottle, pouring the olive oil in patterns on top of the ravioli. When I had finally decided that the food looked perfect I picked up the tray and spun around carefully, just to make sure that I didn't trip on my dress.

Once I placed the platter in the middle of the table the Goblin King suddenly stood up, took me into his arms and kissed me. I kissed him back softly before pulling away.

"What was that for?" I asked him quietly.

"Your apron specifically says "kiss the chef". And I sure as hell didn't need an excuse for that precious. Because it is the perfect excuse." And with that he kissed me one more time before he let me go. I went back to the kitchen and I grabbed two plates, plastic forks, and cups. I walked back into the dining room right across from the kitchen, giving him a questioning glare.

"Have any preferences on what you would like to drink?" I asked him.

"Nope, just whatever you think sounds good Sarah." He replied back. I shrugged my shoulders at him and I grabbed the pitcher of raspberry lemonade that I had made earlier that day. I pulled out the heavy pitcher and I shut the door behind me, now approaching the table to sit down once more. Once we were both seated at the table with all the utensils we needed I began to speak once more.

"I hope that you are enjoying this birthday more than you ever had before. I'm sorry that I forgot to make the cake, it kinda came into my head at short notice." I replied to him honestly before I shrugged my shoulders yet again. "Lets eat; we don't want it to get cold now do we?" I playfully asked him before handing him the plate, plastic fork, and cup. I had grabbed the plastic forks because he had mentioned that all fae were apparently allergic to iron. He nodded and began to put food onto his plate, making sure that he took some of the vegetables that went along with the main course.

Once both of our plates were full, he had taken his first bite of the meal. I stared him down until his gaze met mine as I waited for his criticism.

"I will admit precious, this is the best home cooked meal that I have had since my mother disappeared. Thank you Sarah, truly." He complimented me genuinely. I blushed under his gaze and I returned to eating my food, which eventually he did as well.

We ate in silence for several minutes until the platter eventually was empty. I quickly stood up and cleaned up every dirty dish on the table and I carried them all to the sink. I individually put each dish in the dish washer, loading it completely full with other dishes from breakfast and lunch until it was full to the brink. I closed the door slowly and I set the modes and temperature, starting the load of dishes. I wiped the sweat off of my face.

The Goblin King slowly stood up from where he sat at the table, making sure that he pushed it in behind him and he walked large strides over to my side, taking my hand into his gently. He slowly guided me upstairs in a gentlemanly manner. I was actually surprised the he could act like a gentleman considering that he spent most of his hours sitting in his throne, tapping a black riding crop against his boot, surrounded by at least fifty or more goblins every day. Once we were in my room he began to speak, his voice deep and smooth.

"Where are Robert and Karen? They are always at the house every night."

"My dad had a business trip while Karen had a friend out there who has been desperate to see her for years. So dad says that they will be gone for a few days. I told him that it was okay with me because then I get the entire house to myself and we can walk around the house whenever we feel like it." I told him honestly. I paused for a few moments, thinking myself crazy for the question that was running through my brain, but I decided to ask it anyway.

"Do you-… do you think you can stay with me for the next few days? At least if you can promise me. If not that's okay, I just like to have a little company from someone who I actually communicate with." I asked him, a shyness creeping into my nerves.

"I promise Sarah, that if you only wish is for me to stay with you for the next few days, then I shall. Not enough goes on around the kingdom for me to actually be there every waking second of my day." He replied back to me, still standing by my now closed door. I suddenly went for the zipper on the back of my dress in an attempt to take it off. I felt the zipper refuse to move, the fabrics rubbing against each other as I attempted to tug it down. I let out a deep sigh and I called out.

"Do you think that you can help me? It seems to be stuck." I asked him, not wanting my dress to be ruined by my own hands.

"Of course precious." And with that he came over to stand behind me, delicately pulling the zipper down neatly without getting the fabrics tangled up with it. Once he was finished I didn't take the dress off, but I rather kept it on unzipped. I then felt his warm breath tickle my ear.

"Is that better, precious?" He asked me huskily. I spun around to meet his eyes, which were consumed with lust and love. I suddenly felt an odd feeling form into a pool inside my stomach that could not go ignored by me.

 _I wanted him. I needed him_. _And I wanted him and needed him so desperately, too desperately_.

I reached up on my toes and I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. We both knew what we wanted as my eyes began to swirl with lust as well, and we gazed each other down as he slowly guided me to the bed. Once I felt the back of my knees collide with my bed I had instinctively fallen onto my back, our bodies slowly moving onto the bed.

 _Now I was his prey. His willing prey_.

Soon enough our hands roamed each other and my dress was slipped off my body and his tunic was pulled off with his scandalously tight breeches. Our breaths met with each other as our lips whispered sweet nothings. But he then spoke up.

"Are you sure that you're ready? I won't be able to control myself if you don't stop me now." He asked me hesitantly, lust still swirling in his eyes.

"I know that I'm ready." And with that I latched my arms around his neck once more."Because I want you. _I need you_." I spoke up to him. And with that I slammed my lips onto his hungrily, desperate to be with him. _I was ready, and I knew that without a doubt._

The storm that had been looming above us had finally arrived. And we were the storm, nothing could stop us now. Our actions spoke louder than our words that night underneath the starlight.

Hours later we laid in my bed together, my bare body crushed against his as my eyes closed themselves from tiredness. His ungloved fingers delicately combed themselves through my messy tendrils of curls. I opened my eyes and I reached up to kiss him again, and he gently kissed me back. We pulled away a few minutes later, our kisses being the only thing that we needed. I then heard his voice ring throughout the room.

"Are you sore? I can heal it if you want me to." He asked me softly as his eyes gazed deep down into mine. I shook my head at him quickly.

"Yes, I am sore. But I don't want you to heal it, because this is a pain that I want to remember now and in the morning." I answered him, snuggling closer into his warm chest. His arms pulled me closer to his warm chest instinctively.

"As you wish, precious." And with that we slept together soundly.

But we never knew the dread to come. I had ignored the feeling that had tugged at my heartstrings before I had fallen asleep with him. We never knew that would be the last time that we would see each other in five years.

I woke up the next morning, snuggling into what I thought would be the warmth of the Goblin King.

But the spot next to me was freezing cold. He was gone.

I quickly shot out of my bed, wrapping the sheet around me, my lower abdomen demanding me to stop moving. But I ignored the feeling. I ran downstairs, searching every room and every nook and cranny for him. But he was gone.

 _He was gone. He broke his promise_.

And it was there that I had collapsed on the coldness that was the tiles of the kitchen floor, wailing out my sorrows. The pain of him leaving was too much. I couldn't bear it.

And it was then that anger and rage had taken me over that day. One of the happiest days of my life I was supposed to wake up with my fiancé, I had woken up alone and cold.

It was unforgiveable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sarah, precious, you have to wake up..." I heard Jareth echo into my ears softly, which slowly guided me out of the purple vortex that had swallowed me up. I felt darkness stay in my eyes as I opened them slowly, adjusting to the small lights that shone in the sky. I slowly watched as my eyes gained back its normal vision, and Jareth was now a normal figure again, no longer a blur to my eyes. I felt tears prick my eyes and I threw my arms around his neck, sobbing out the painful tears from the dream.

"What's wrong precious? Sarah answer me." He asked me gently. He pulled me away slightly so he could look me in the eyes, wiping away my tears.

"Never leave me again, it will hurt too much. Please."

"I promise Sarah, I will never leave you or Kylie for as long as I live. I swear it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is a late one. I had a lack of inspiration for this one and for that I apologize, because it is very hard for me to come up with ideas on short notice. Can you guess who the beautiful woman is? Read chapter nine for your answer! Thank you for all of the reviews that I have received, I really appreciate it! Please review, favorite or follow my story. Love you all!

-Emma51020


	16. Glamour

Hi everyone, I hope that the previous chapter made you tear up just a little bit. I am not good at making emotions for other people. My excuse is, is that I needed to have it up yesterday, and I was in a super rush, but I had it up this morning at twelve in the morning. But I had finished directly at twelve, what a coincidence for me. But anyways, thanks for the reviews, they mean the world to me!

So, let's get on with the next chapter! Just a disclaimer that I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape or form. If I did, I would be jamming with David Bowie in the studio singing Underground.

I Need You

Chapter sixteen: Glamour

"I promise Sarah, I will never leave you or Kylie for as long as I live. I swear it." Jareth promised, pulling me closer to him.

"I had the dream. The one where you left me. I didn't know what to do, I just needed you. Just as I always will. We always will." I let my mind speak for itself, pulling him closer to me as if my life was in the balance. I was the rope and he was my hook, we had to work together to function properly. He quickly hooked his fingers under my chine to make me look up at him.

"I know that you are still emotionally scarred by the event precious, but we are back together now. I promise yet again, that no one will tear us apart." And with that he leaned his head down towards mine to meet my lips, but I placed my finger on his awaiting mouth before he could. Something didn't sound right.

I backed away from Jareth slowly; sitting back down to where I was previously sleeping before he had woke me up. I contemplated for a few seconds, putting my head into my hands. 'That boy wouldn't have brought poison into the labyrinth without a reason. Could he have been a willing person to conspire against us? Did he even know? What about his sister though?' Questions filled my head faster than I could answer them. My head began to pound as I tried to push aside the answers that I already knew and I brought in the more complicated questions.

 _'_ _What happened to the little girl Jareth saved? How did he use his magic to save her?'_

 _'_ _Was the boy forced to bring poison into the labyrinth? Why would he carry poison on his person?'_

 _'_ _Did he know that he was going to run the labyrinth? Was this all a ploy to help Garrett conspire against Jareth without him knowing?'_

 _'_ _Was this Garrett's doing? If so, did he intentionally try to weaken Jareth?'_

All the questions came tumbling in a rush, my head unable to answer anything. _Once. Twice_. I felt my heart beat faster than the previous one. Overcome with the massive headache that had taken over me I lurched forward out of the seat, landing into the arms of Jareth, who had apparently been crouching in front of me the entire time. I felt him take off his glove and feel my forehead for an inspection of a fever or anything.

"Head….. Hurts." I managed to choke out as even more questions came flooding into my brain, like the endless wave of an ocean, they can't be calm forever. Jareth, who had already taken off his gloves, placed his right hand on my forehead and pressed down slightly and a glowing white light around it appeared, my headache now willing itself away magically by Jareth's powers. I swear that I could almost picture a small red orb recede into the purple vortex of clouds that had swallowed me up many times before, the pounding from my head now completely nonexistent. I sat up slowly without Jareth's help, sitting back down on the white couch and laying my back against the pillows on the back of the couch.

"I have way too many questions that need answering right now; do you think you can answer as many as you can for me?" I asked him quietly, the questions still sticking in my head, despite that my headache was now gone thanks to him. He nodded, taking a seat next to me as he began to put his arms around my shoulder.

"First, where is Kylie? It is dark out by now and I really want her to get some sleep."

"I summoned up a bed for her by where she was playing. Alastair is currently watching over her, as well as that quartet of friends that you have. Despite the fact that I do not like them, I trust them." Jareth stated truthfully. I embraced him in gratefulness.

"Thank you, it is very nice to know that you can actually trust someone outside your castle. I do trust them because they helped me the entire way through the labyrinth, even Hoggle when he had lied to you. Poor thing was practically traumatized when you told him that you would throw him into the bog." I laughed softy, but I went on after that." But getting to the point. My first question is, when you told me that you saved that girl with your magic, how did you use your magic?"

"When I had first seen that she was dying, my magic alone couldn't save her. I can heal minor wounds such as I healed yours, as well as severe wounds. But when it is on the brink of death, I use a magic that uses elf blood. You see, elf blood has a healing property in it that can heal deadly wounds, such as venom and poisons of all sorts. Therefore, I had no choice but to use elf blood in my magic, and very rarely to save the person itself, the blood will take over their body completely and turn them into an elf, which is something that we fae have no control over." He paused for a second and then went to continue after a few breaths.

"Elves grow at an extremely accelerated growth rate. Every year, they grow five times in age, so she would be twenty-five right now. Elves eventually stop aging when they hit 21, but they will remain looking like that forever even as they pass the stage of looking that certain age, so eternal youth. So that baby girl that had been wished away is no longer human, but an elf, and you know her by the name of Gwen." Jareth answered for me as his gaze traveled up to the twinkling star lights.

 _Twinkling star lights. Such is the remembrances of our love beneath the stars._

"Okay, that answers some of it. My next question is, is it possible that the boy had been forced to bring the poison into the labyrinth? Garrett could've easily just…. Hypnotized the boy. Besides, you said that he had convinced his mentor to bring him a spell book, and he could've easy learned about manipulation and hypnotization. I strongly believe that this has something to do with Garrett." I asked him, as well as letting my opinion out to him. It was true, if Jareth had told me that he found out that they boy had poison when it spilled in the labyrinth, then it could've been under a spell to prevent it from being detected by Jareth's magic.

"It could also be a spell that was placed on the vial of poison to prevent it from being detected by you. It makes sense, doesn't it?" I inquired to him yet again.

"I see where you're coming with this accusation, and I believe that Garrett does have something to do with this child. And yes, I am still questioning myself as to why I never even noticed that vial of poison that he had on him, it is practically impossible to hide anything from me. One threat for the bog and they let it all out. Damn it!" Jareth growled deeply, his eyes taking over with a darkness swirling inside of them. I quickly crouched down in front of him, putting my hands on both of his shoulders.

"Jareth, sometimes there are things that we cannot control when it comes to magic, mistakes happen. But this may all be Garrett's doing. Do you think he did this to weaken you?" I asked quizzically. Suddenly Jareth's head jerked up, as if lightning had struck him and he was being electrocuted. I looked into his eyes deeply, which no longer held any darkness of some sort. No, they were full of curiosity and confirmation.

"Garrett had to do this. It all makes sense now. When Garrett had sent the boy into my labyrinth with the vial of poison he had used his magic to disguise it so I wouldn't notice it. Then when the boy ran my labyrinth, he purposely made the vial of poison spill onto the floor of my labyrinth, weakening it itself and me. So then when they boy lost he went home with his dreams. During that five hour weakening period Garret must've found an easier way to get into the underground with an accomplice of some sorts. It is all beginning to fall into place now. But now all I can wonder is who is the accomplice?" Jareth stated confirmedly, a smile seeping onto his face slowly with confusion following in suit with the final question.

 _'_ _Who was the final accomplice?'_

I suddenly shot up as I was contemplating, feeling a shudder course through my body as I felt a pair of eyes on me. The pair eyes weren't the ones of concern for Jareth, but rather one with an eerie glow that radiated all the feelings that the person had felt. But what stood out the most was the darkness and lust that had chilled me to the bone.

Fear almost took me over as I felt my attention focus on one of the brown tiles on the floor of the balcony, where I felt the pair of eyes stared at me. I glared at the brown stone tile and I felt a purple mist creep into my eyesight as I attempted to will away the eyes by force. I stood up and I walked over to the tile, standing on the one in front of it. My body then took over the controls in my brain involuntarily, and I felt myself lose control as the mist became brighter and brighter.

The invisible eyes fought back with a blazing fury, the red glow radiating a heat in which I had never felt before. We battled as we got closer and my body kneeled down in front of the tile, staring the pair of eyes down that scryed on me. I grunted as I felt the magic being sucked from my body and into my eyes, like Super Girl with her radiating heat sensors.

Eventually the eyes broke from mine and disappeared, the mist in my eyesight clearing up as well as my body attempt to regain its composure. Overwhelmed with magic, I felt myself lurch backwards into the arms of Jareth, who had a look of concern on his face. Had he not seen what had just happened between me and the scrying eyes? I then began to hear the faint sound of birds chirping and Jareth beckoning to answer me. I peered up at him with a heavy feeling in my head, like a counterweight without the other.

"Sarah, what's wrong? Your eyes went into a bright lavender purple and you just stood there like…. Like…. I don't even know!" Jareth struggled to find words to describe the event that had just occurred. With a dry voice I began to speak.

"Someone was watching me." I pointed over to the tile that the menacing eyes had come from.

"I had stared him down, but I don't know what he wanted, but it scared me. I couldn't control my body and I just stared him down, it was….. Strange. But I think I already have a feeling about who it was." I told him as I snuggled into the warm of his chest, which contrasted greatly with the cool breeze that was now floating all around us. He rose his hands up to pull me closer to him as we gazed into nothing, our minds thinking different opinions and feeling. I then felt an idea pop into my mind, a bright light bulb going off in my mind.

"Can we go back to the castle soon? We may need to make some battle strategies just in case anything else happens." I whispered to him quietly, my voice being carried off into the wind as everything began to whisper as I had softly.

"Sarah, I believe that for now it would be at our best interest to stay here. After all, we did ask Alastair if he could help you control your magic. But he also told me that he can teach you magic itself, the basic spells and defensive arts that you can use with your flaming blue inferno crystals." Jareth spoke up. I saw a twinge of jealousy spark in his eyes quickly before it disappeared, as if it was almost non-existent.

"What's wrong? Was that jealousy that I saw?" I questioned to him, a playful smile etching itself onto my features.

"What, jealous that you can make blazing blue inferno crystal and I can make plain and simple crystals. Hah! "Jareth scoffed in a playful disbelief tone. I patted him on his back.

"Don't worry; you'll always be special to me, regardless of what types of crystals we can make, it makes us unique. And you-"I poked his chest to emphasize my point."Are more unique than you could ever imagine." I told him truthfully. A wide smile formed on his face and he chuckled.

"Of course I'm unique precious, I'm the Goblin King." He said in a playful and narcissist tone of voice.

"That you are."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the Dark Forests of the Underground:

Garrett watched as the blood red crystal in his hand shattered before him yet again. He roared loudly in anger, pounding his fists on the violet colored desk that he sat at. Yet again Sarah had foiled his plans. He wanted her, and yet he couldn't have a woman as powerful as Sarah Williams, for she was far too strong for just a beginner or magic. Garrett darted up and out of his seat quickly and he began to pace around the blood red room. Low mumbles then began to slip out of his mouth involuntarily.

"How is the wench so strong? It's impossible! She resisted me, and now I pay the price for their unknown plans. Dammit, Cornelius!" Garrett roared loudly, his voice echoing throughout the almost empty room. The door across the room creaked open and a man's voice rang in throughout the room.

"You called, my lord?" Cornelius asked, bowing slightly in front of Garrett. Cornelius had the palest of skin with orange hair swept across the side, his blue eyes left untouched with the surrounding freckles on his nose. He looked about 6'3 and was built averagely. He wore a black long sleeved chemise with white pants and dark brown riding shoes.

"Yes Cornelius, it appears that it is time to pay up your debt. I brought you back from the dead, and now you will pay me back." Garrett stated, still pacing around the crimson colored room.

"Yes, my lord. What do you need me to do?" Cornelius asked, getting down on one knee before his lord.

"I want you to gather your army and train them; I highly believe that we might just be going to war with the Goblin Kingdom." Garrett spoke in a very plain voice, as if this decision did not faze him one bit. Cornelius nodded and got back up on his feet, turning around to walk over to the door that he had come in from. He suddenly paused in the doorway when Garrett called out to him once more.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I want you to try and get that wench of a woman that Jareth has an interest in. Do you think you can manage that? I sent one of my most trusted advisors to bring back nightshade; she should be back by now-"He paused mid sentence when none other than Gwendolyn walked in, a vial of purple and black powder in her hand.

"I have the nightshade, my lord." And with that she curtsied before him, one of her hands holding out the deadly vial. Garrett took it from her hands gracefully and he placed the vial into Cornelius' hands.

"Use a small amount of this if necessary to knock her out. If you kill her, you will be taken back to the hell that you were from. Do you understand?" Garrett asked in a strict tone, his voice and eyes menacing. Cornelius nodded and bowed once more.

"Yes, my lord. I understand perfectly. If I may ask my lord, the girl is always protected, and if I may ask for a glamour spell, I might be able to accomplish it faster." Cornelius asked in a questioning voice. Garrett nodded, now waving his hand over Cornelius.

Cornelius now appeared to be tan with dirty blond hair, and shorter by only a few inches. He wore the same clothes as he was before and his eyes were now a dark green, making him look more determined to succeed his quest. He bowed once more quickly.

"Thank you, my lord. I shall not fail." And with that he walked out of the room, leaving Garrett and Gwendolyn alone together in the room. Garrett summoned up one of his trademark red mist balls and he tossed it onto the violet table, stretching it into a dining table. Two wine glasses appeared at both ends of the table, filled with a magenta colored wine or alcohol. Garrett then raised his glass and gave the other to Gwendolyn, whose forehead consisted of a thin sheet of sweat. Gwendolyn took the wine glass graciously, an evil smile on her face.

"To the fall of Jareth."

"Yes, my lord. To the fall of Jareth."

And with that their glasses clinked together, the sound ricocheting throughout the crimson room, where only the middle of their story was taking place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked back into the empty purple and black draped room after we spent what felt like hours under the stars, just holding each other like we used to do before. His cape was now draped on my shoulders and we walked hand in hand together, not wanting to break the peaceful silence that had been continuous for the last few hours, or however long that it actually was compared to what it had felt like.

I lurched my body to the left, where the doorway to the room that I had walked out of was. I twisted the handle and opened the door slowly, not wanting the creak from the door to wake up the little princess that slept in her bed. Her four valiant companions stood beside her bed, watching as the little princess slept with glazed eyes I walked over slowly with Jareth, approaching them so we could have a small conversation. Soon enough we stopped before them and the attention was now focused on us.

"We are very grateful that you are watching over our daughter, we really do appreciate it." I praised them. Hoggle spoke up quietly.

"Well, Sarah, we solve da' labyrinth together. Why wouldn't we help ye's? We's are friends' aren't we?" Hoggle asked in a hushed tone. I let go of Jareth's hand slightly to take Hoggles', where I then bent down to embrace him.

"Of course Hoggle, all of you are my friends. And I am glad to call you my friends, and my family."

"Sawah, family?" Ludo asked in a questioning voice.

"Yes Ludo, we are all family." I then brought everyone into a quiet embrace, just to make sure that we didn't wake Kylie. Suddenly a voice from the other side of the room chipped into the conversation.

"Sarah Williams, I believe Jareth my boy asked me to help you with magic, did he not?" Alastair inquired to me, his arms crossed across his chest. I nodded and paced over to him, but not before giving them all a friendly kiss on the cheek. Once I was at Alastair's side he began to speak.

"Shall we begin your training?" He asked. I nodded hesitantly, peering back over to where Kylie slept. I feared that the noise of my magic training would wake her up. Despite the fact that she had no idea what was going on, she still needed as much sleep as she could possibly get. As if Alastair could read my mind he spoke up.

"Don't worry, my dear, I can easily put a spell over the room to make it sound proof. Come now Sarah, we must begin if you want to practice." And with that he began to walk out of the room, and Jareth and I followed him in suit.

The door that we had exited from shut behind us and we neared closer to the red door that we were approaching. I gripped Jareth's hand in mine tightly and I tried to imagine the red doors from my previous dream, and how it all had led to a disaster. I felt Jareth's magic put my mind at ease as a warmth filled me, even though it wasn't his cape or his breath.

Once we reached the door Alastair put his hand against the door, making sure that the palm of his hand was flat against it before his hand began to glow a soft yellow, almost like pastels. He kept his hand face flat on the door until a click resounded throughout the room, signifying that the door was now unlocked. Alastair took his hand off the door and moved it to the knob to push the door inwards, opening the door completely without a creaking sound.

We all walked into the dark room, the only visible color being the darkest black that I had ever seen. The door quickly shut itself behind us and candles above us flamed themselves to life, lighting up the room that was now visible to see all of its true colors, or color.

The room had dozens of chandeliers, one above every platform and lavender and silver colored curtains that hung from every corner of the wall, which was circular. The room had many small stepped staircases that led to other circular platforms lat led around the outskirts of the room. In the middle of the room there was a grand staircase, which led to the rest of the room only a few feet down. The entire floor was white with silver designs of flowers and vines and a golden thirteen hour clock stood in the far left of the room. Tables and chairs were near the walls beside us where a circular mirror stood, which was shattered to pieces. The room had a bubble like design, which made it, in a way, an optical illusion.

 _But I then realized that I had been here before long ago. This was the ballroom fantasy where I had danced with Jareth. This was where I knew that I had fallen in love with him. And I had thought that it was all just a dream….._

"This is…. The ballroom. Was this re-"Before I could finish asking my question a person in particular finished it for me.

"Was this really where we danced? Yes it is precious. This room is called the illusion room, but this is its true form." Jareth spoke out, a warm smile planting itself on his features. His eyes like mine were lit up like we were staring candy right in the face. We were the candy and the room was the jar, we had to collide at some point.

"This is where we will be training you." Alastair stated plainly, his voice echoing throughout the empty room. I glanced over at him with a curious look." We? Who's we?" I asked.

"I am." Jareth stated, the grin on his face wider than before. I gave him a strange look before he began to speak out again." Precious, did you really think he alone was going to help with your powers? Come now Sarah, by now you should know that I'll always be here to help. Besides, I can help you with the more advanced magic skills." Jareth told me with a plain look on his face, despite the wide grin still being there. I scoffed at him.

"What makes you think that I will ever be as good as you? There's no way I could compete with you!" I told him snide fully, crossing my arms over my chest with a slight pout resting on my lips. Jareth laughed.

"My precious Sarah, I believe it was you who said, 'you'll always be special to me, regardless of what types of crystals we can make, it makes us unique.'" Jareth restated to me. My jaw dropped open as I listen to him paraphrased my words that I had told him only a half hour earlier.

"Jerk." I called out to him as I began to wander around the room a bit, admiring the small details that I never noticed before. It wasn't because I couldn't; it was because I didn't have time to. I traced my finger along the numbers along the thirteen numbers on the clock, admiring how the small hand and the big hand functioned perfectly together as well. The room had a mysterious aura to it, and yet it was alluring. Crystal pearls hung from every chandelier that was lit up by candlesticks, making the room even more exquisite.

"Are you ready to begin your first lesson?" Alastair asked me. I turned to face him quickly and I nodded, rolling up the rest of the sleeves on my shirt.

"Then let's begin. First, you are going to learn how to conjure up a crystal ball in quick battle procedures. Imagine that Garrett is your opponent. Everyone you love is depending on you to save them from the darkness that has taken over. Crystal balls can quickly be conjured up by strong emotions. Try that, just close your eyes, let out a deep breath and let your emotions make the crystal." Alastair commanded to me, taking deep breaths to emphasize his point. I nodded to him quickly and I sat on the floor, closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

I put the image of the simple crystal in my mind and I poured every emotion into the crystal ball. I remembered the first time that Garrett had come in, threatening my family. Anger flooded through my veins and arteries, and I could just feel my blood speeding up its run as my heartbeat became erratic. The simple crystal ball flamed up instantly in my mind and I opened my eyes widely, feeling the contact of the flaming crystal against my skin. It wasn't burning me, rather it felt the opposite. The blue flaming inferno that was the crystal ball was cool against my skin, and I embraced it.

I quickly made the crystal disappear into thin air and I practiced the technique over and over again, letting my emotions get the best of me and letting myself conjure up every crystal ball within seconds to milliseconds, for the feelings were just too strong to be kept locked up somewhere in my mind. Alastair and Jareth looked at me with enchantment, as if they were mesmerized by my ability to now summon the crystals quickly.

"What's next?" I asked Alastair, who had just snapped out of the trance.

"Second procedure. You are going to learn how to fight in combat with your crystals and how to make weapons out of them." He spoke loudly to me, just to be sure that I was paying attention. I gave him a thumbs up before I faced Jareth, who was now facing me in a battle stance. I repeated his actions and slightly hunched down, one of my hands out in front of me while the other was drawn behind my back.

"What do I do?" I asked Alastair hesitantly, not wanting to break eye contact with my new opponent.

"First you must summon up a crystal, but do not open your eyes. When you feel the crystal in your palm, place the image of the weapon of choice in your mind and use your right hand, which is behind your back, to quickly slap it onto it." Alastair told me in a matter of fact tone. I nodded and I summoned a crystal ball.

Once I felt the crystal orb in my hand I put the image of the dagger that I had used to stab Garrett with in my mind and I quickly slapped the image onto the crystal in my left hand. I opened my eyes slowly, hoping that it had at least worked on my first try. I gasped when I saw the rusty handle of the silver dagger. I looked up at Jareth, shock still evident in my eyes.

"I actually did it! Damn I'm good!" I spoke my mind out loud pride fully. I ran over to Jareth and I showed him the dagger, a wide grin still planted on my face. Jareth looked impressed.

"This took me years to accomplish. How did you do this in one try?!" Jareth exclaimed, shocked by my skill that I had adapted to so quickly. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"I don't know, I just did it." I told him truthfully. Another voice then rang out throughout the room.

"She paid much more attention than you ever did, Jareth. Maybe if you stayed awake more often when I taught you, you would've learned things much more faster." Alastair stated plainly to him. Jareth scoffed.

"I so did pay attention old man. You just never noticed." Jareth talked back to him, still examining the dagger that I had conjured up.

"Jareth, you are a teenager in an adult body."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone! This chapter is much earlier, so I hope you guys like the little twist in the story with Garrett. I have a big announcement, and I will sound so much like I'm advertising.

Do you like my story? Help me reach 50-60 reviews and I will put in bloopers (or practice archive chapters as I call them) that I have written in my notebook, so please review, and even tell your friends about my story! When the story itself is over and I have 50-60 reviews, I WILL put up the bloopers from my notebook!

Now that you have heard my 'grand' announcement, please make sure that you review, follow or favorite my story, pretty please with peaches on top! And thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, I really do appreciate all of your support throughout my story. And one more thing, if any of you wonder, the photo cover for my story and profile were both taken by me. Love you all!

-Emma51020


	17. Oblivion

Hi everyone! I hope that you guys are enjoying the story as it will be slowly coming to an end at chapter 20. If you did not read my final note in the previous chapter, I stated that if I get 50-60 reviews, but even more would be fantastic, I will be releasing the practice archive chapters that I have written in school, or as you guys would know them as, bloopers. I have spent countless hours on this story, and it is nice to know that many people have reviewed, and I couldn't be happier! Enough with my reactions to reviews and stuff and let's get on with the story!

Just a disclaimer that I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape or form. If I did, I would be in the movie, telling Karen how much I don't need a boy in my life to be happy.

I Need You

Chapter seventeen: Oblivion

"Jareth, you are a teenager in an adult body." I told him jokingly, the laughter of both me and Alastair ringing throughout the room. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped away from my hand, where the rusted handled dagger still sat in my hand. Awaiting for my next round of teachings, I tossed the dagger into the air, where it dissolved into a mist and floated away in thin air. I looked at Alastair knowingly.

"What's up next on my list of magic tricks?" I asked Alastair, because it was obvious the Jareth hadn't been paying attention.

"Third procedure, you will learn how to fight in combat with your newly made weapon, or warrior training as you would call it. So your first step is to be in the same fighting stance that you were previously in before and summon any weapon of your choosing. After that, I will explain the rest." He said in a commanding tone as he went over by the door to sit in one of the white chairs that sat by the table and the shattered mirror.

Doing what Alastair had told me to do; I got into my fighting stance within seconds, summoning up the crystal ball. I decided that if I was going to make it more interesting, I would put a little surprise into it. I quickly put the image of the weapon in my mind and I summoned it up. I opened my eyes to reveal a purple lightsaber in my hand, its true color shining a light lavender in the middle and a darker shade on the outside. Alastair and Jareth looked at me oddly, knowing that they would not understand if they hadn't seen Star Wars. Jareth then spoke up.

"What the hell is that… glow stick thing?" Jareth asked in a questioning tone, an odd look of curiosity in his eyes. Chucking, I sent a quick clip of how to use a lightsaber and what would happen if you 'accidentally missed'. I watched as Jareth stared at the floor lifelessly as the little video played in his head, and soon enough he rose his head back up to meet our gazes, snickering under his breath softly.

I switched my gaze back over to Alastair, who was shaking his head with a look of disapproval and amusement in his eyes. An amused smile kept itself planted on my face as I yet again tossed the weapon into the air, where a lavender mist shrouded around it and blew away in the nonexistent wind.

"I should probably find a more legit weapon." I stated to myself out loud as I formed another simple crystal. I let the flow of magic run through me, as well as letting my mind decide what weapon would work for someone like me. ' _Besides, the force is not strong with me anyways_.' I thought to myself in a joking manner.

' _Don't go thinking that so soon, precious. You have a lot more power within you than you could ever know. As for the force, I have no idea what you are talking about_." Jareth sent to me telepathically. ' _Had I really accidentally sent my thoughts to Jareth? I have to be more careful_.' I thought to myself once again, making an attempt for Jareth not to receive that notice.

I contemplated for a second. _'What kind of weapon represents me. I am no use with a bow and arrow; I have no skill at sword fighting. What am I?'_ I pondered to myself. Inevitable. It was inevitable that I was actually going to find something that I could fight one of my opponents with. Then a flash of white raced through my head, bringing back the moment that I had fought Garrett instinctively. I had summoned by blue inferno crystal. ' _Could that be my weapon?_ ' I wondered to myself. I peered over at Alastair and nodded, giving him permission to start the next step.

"Sarah, I now want you to engage in what you can with Jareth, block any moves… I'm pretty sure that you understand what I mean…" Alastair trailed off, his eyes still glued on the both of us. I turned my head towards Jareth at that moment, who stood in the same battle stance as me, his simple crystal sitting in his hand. I summoned the blue inferno into my left hand, my eyes now staring down Jareth's with a fake glare of malice, as if we were actually battling each other.

Jareth took his first step towards me with his right leg, his leather boot making a loud sound that echoed throughout the silent room. I then lunged my blazing crystal towards him in an attempt to collide my weapon with his. Jareth repeated the same action and our crystal balls collided together, but they did not fight with each other. They merged into one.

I couldn't fight Jareth; our weapons could only merge with one anothers. We looked at each other in both surprise and shock, which was completely evident on Alastair's face as well. I switched my gaze between the two men for several minutes as we all stood in silence, as if I was waiting for an explanation. I then spoke up.

"Alastair, is this normal? When I fought with Garrett our weapons did not merge, but I think that was because he wielded the dagger that I stabbed him with." I asked straight out of confusion. Alastair walked over to the both of us and looked at the newly formed half blazed-half simple crystal, which was only slightly larger and sat on the floor between me and Jareth. He carefully picked up the crystal ball by Jareth's simple side and he held it up in front of his face, meaning the object like he was looking through a magnifying glass.

"It appears that your weapons merged together because they know that you two are soul mates. When soul mates fight each other, they cannot bring any harm to one another. It is not humanly or faely possible. I suppose a congratulations id in order, as well as a job well done for Miss Sarah. I believe that it would all be at our best interest to finally get some sleep, because Sarah definitely deserves it. Jareth on the other hand… I suppose he deserve it too, but only because he helped." Alastair spoke to the both of us, but he mainly kept staring him down as if he were standing right above him with several daggers. Scratch that, many daggers.

Jareth slowly walked up to approach Alastair, a warm smile planted on his face. He then patted him on the shoulder, a playful look now swirling inside his mismatched orbs.

"Don't worry old man; I understand that you are a very sarcastic man." Jareth spoke to him in a questioning tone, and it was one that I just couldn't place. Jareth then spun around and walked towards me, taking my hand in his and leading us out of the ballroom. Jareth then guided us back into the room where Kylie slept, the quartet of valiant knights still watching her, but now with tired eyes that were plain to see. I quickly let go of Jareth's hand and I rushed over to the bed where Kylie slept, hoping that even after I had drained most of my magic I still had a little bit left.

Sure enough, I did have enough magic left and I summoned a blue inferno crystal, and I gently blew on the flames, which formed an enchantment around Kylie. A mystical barrier, in its own way. I tossed the remains of the crystal into the air where it vanished into a mist among the nonexistent winds. I gazed up at the quartet of valiant knights, who seemed to be wide awake now.

"It's okay, she's safe. Why don't you guys get some rest, Jareth and I ca-"Before I could finish Jareth interrupted me.

"No, Sarah, you need to sleep so you can recharge your magic quicker. I will watch over Kylie, don't worry." And with that he lead me over to the window there he rested back against the wall, his feet stretched out far and his legs wide open. He quickly scooped me up from where I stood and he placed me in between his legs, where I now rested my head against his chest. I now gazed up at the quartet, who all now sat at the fireplace across the room from Kylie's bed. I swear that I could almost see Hoggle stare at me for a few seconds before his head faced the fire once more.

I wrapped my arms around Jareth's torso tightly, missing the warmth that I had lost what appeared to be two hours ago. I heard a small rustle of noise and a warmth on top of me that felt silky smooth against my skin. Obviously by now it was not hard to tell that he had placed his cape on me. I sighed deeply in contentment, now extremely in my comfort zone that seemed to be so far away, now more closer than I could've ever imagined.

After a while, I could feel myself drifting off into the purple vortex of clouds, which seemed to welcome me with an impending darkness that felt almost sinister. But I could only wonder which dream I would receive this time of a memory from so long ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years ago:

It had been four and a half weeks since the Goblin King had left me, and I had been in a very depressed state since then. No one could get me to eat, speak, let alone it was hard to breathe without him. He was my everything, and it was all gone just like that. I locked myself in my room all day, every day, and the hanging star lights had already burnt themselves out somehow.

Purple bags sat under my eyes and my eyes themselves were bloodshot and wide open, almost like something that you would see in a horror movie. I sat on my bed, sitting up with my legs brought up to my chest, my knees against my face and my arms were wrapped around them, and I rocked myself back and forth telling myself that he would come back. Because he had to come back. There had to be a reason why he would leave me alone on such an important night of our new lives. Everything had changed.

But he was a king, so what could I know? Being a king is a hard working responsibility, but not that I would know. I'm just a mortal girl who was probably just a one time fling with a Goblin King. But the words fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave definitely did say something about his personality. I had n idea what to think of anymore, I had cried myself out, screamed into my pillows until my lungs hurt, and watched "The Notebook" one too many times.

I was so tired of attempting to live up to his expectations. But then again, he had told me the same thing a very long time ago when I had run his labyrinth. I missed the warmth of his cape and his deep seductive voice. I missed how we would dance together under the stars or stay up late at night talking to each other about our possible future together. I missed being in his warm and tight embrace every night. I missed him combing his hands through my hair and his pet name for me. But was that all just a lie to him? To me?

I sat straight up, trying to push him from my mind once again, for who knew how many times that I had tried to already that day. As I lurched forward my stomach protested loudly, signifying that I just had to eat something. I had lost about twenty four pounds in the time that he had been gone for. After I began to rapidly lose the weight my ribs had become visible to see, my hip bones flared out slightly more than they already had. I was already skinny, but now I was bordering on anorexic. Karen and Dad had taken me to the doctor's twice and the hospital once with the rapid weight loss.

Obeying my stomach's command I slowly walked over to my bedroom door, my feet feeling like a thousand needles were poking the bottoms of them and my legs making me feel like I was walking on stilts that were too thin to balance on. Once I managed to make it to the door I turned the knob, making the door swing open slightly. I pushed on the door slightly, making it open all the way. The hallway was dark, despite the wall having white wallpaper, and for some reason, it reminded me of the time that Hoggle and I had to run from the cleaners down that narrow passage tunnel. The question was, which way would you choose to go in? Snapping out of my daze I turned right making a B line for the staircase. As I slowly approached the steps of the staircase I paused for mere moments, hoping and praying that I wouldn't fall. Hesitantly, I took a step down the first step, gripping the railing as if my life depended on it, which it probably did with the condition that I was in.

I continued these slow and hesitant steps down the stairs until I reached the bottom, finally letting go of the railing that I had clung to desperately. I peered around at my surroundings which was the main entrance into the house. Seeing the doorway on my left I steered myself in that direction, holding onto any furnishings that I could get my hands on. Within time, I felt my bones collide with the cold tile floor that was the kitchen. I peered around at the scenery that I had not seen in a month. All that time I had been locking myself up in my room, making myself feel even more miserable.

I gazed at the fruit bowl that sat on the counter, the contents in the bowl reflecting little rays of light off of their shiny shells. The entire fruit bowl only contained red apple and green apples, which were my favorite because they had such a sweet and bitter taste to them, almost like sugar itself. I slowly guided my body over to the awaiting fruit that sat in the bowl and I snatched one greedily, desperate to calm my stomach's moaning and groaning. Satisfied with the taste and knowledge that it was still good, I backtracked my way out of the room, back up the stairs, and into my room where I sat on my bed, finishing the remains of what I had not eaten off the tasty fruit.

As I finished the fruit I felt my stomach churn and a horrible feeling build up in my throat. I quickly dropped the apple, where it landed on the white carpet that sat on the side of my bed and I lurched out of my bedroom and right into the bathroom, where I emptied all of the contents from my stomach, which was only the apple and a few bits of food from the previous day. I quickly tied my hair back with a scrunchie that was wrapped around my wrist, leaving a faint red circle in its wake on the flesh of my wrist.

I sat in front of the toilet hunched down for what seemed like hours until I heard the front door open and dad yell that they were home. I didn't respond to them, not because I didn't care, but I felt that I would be sick again if I spoke a word. I heard a pair of feet make their way up the stairs and click against the stairs and I waited for the person to just pass the bathroom door. But the person didn't.

There, Karen stood, a look of shock evident on her face and she saw me sitting in front of the toilet. She hurried over to my side and she crouched down beside me, petting my hair slightly, a comforting gesture on her part.

"Sarah, what happened?"

"I don't know. One second I was eating an apple the next I'm right here throwing up my guts." I told her in a slight daze. I couldn't seem to focus on anything but the fact that the sickening feeling in my gut threatened to make me even more sick than I already was.

"Do you think that you might've eaten something spoiled? Not everyone can tell if fruit is spoiled. Scratch that, they usually can. Can you think of anything that might be making you this sick?" Karen asked me, a look of deep concern on her face. I contemplated for a second. _'I have never had bad headaches and allergies that would cause a sick reaction; it wasn't the food….. Oh god, I couldn't be.'_ I felt my heart plunge in my stomach from the possibility. Karen saw the changed look in my eyes.

"Sarah, what's going on?"

I reached over her lap and opened the cabinet under the sink, looking for the little box that Karen had got when she was sick. I stood up quickly, slightly dizzy but I was able to shove Karen out of the room gently and I locked the door behind her. She began to knock hard on the door.

"Sarah, let me in!" She pleaded, her cry muffled through the door.

"Can I use the restroom in peace Karen? You can wait out there, but please just give me a minute." I told her as I unwrapped the plastic that covered the stick. I took my time and I used the stick in my hand, letting it sit on the sink counter as I washed my hands after using the bathroom. I could hear Karen tapping her foot on the hardwood floor outside the door, waiting for me to come out or open the door to let her in.

I sat on the toilet in the bathroom for about twenty five minutes before I looked at the stick that lay horizontal on the counter, both sides of my mind having different opinions on what the results would be. My hands shook as I picked up the stick and gazed at the red faint double colored lines. I gasped softly and I unlocked the door involuntarily, and Karen stepped in as I gazed at the stick. She too let out a soft gasp, raising her right hand to cover her mouth to emphasize her feelings on the topic with the pregnancy test.

 _I was pregnant_.

"I can't be pregnant! It has to be impossible to get pregnant on the first try. My signs should've started showing two weeks ago." I talked aloud to myself. I paced around the small space that was the bathroom. Karen still holding her hand up to her mouth.

"Sarah, when did this happen? " She asked me softly, shock still evident in her eyes, but she managed to keep her voice calm as she spoke.

"The night when you and dad went out into the other state, for the three days that you were gone. It was a birthday for my best... guy friend. We loved each other and it was his birthday. I made dinner for him, and one thing led to another. It only happened once though! To me I thought it was impossible to get pregnant the first time." I told Karen, now burying my head in her shoulder with my arms around her, the pregnancy test still in my right hand. As a mother would, she wrapped her arms around me and combed her fingers through my hair once more. I sobbed.

I sobbed for the fact that he had left me with a child. _Our child. 'What if he never came back? Would he even care? He kidnaps children for a living! Scratch that, he takes unwanted children away from their homes.'_ I asked myself mentally, still sobbing into Karen's shoulder. As I embraced Karen another voice rang throughout the hallway and the bathroom and Karen and I darted our heads towards my dad, who stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Oh, Sarah. Does this man know about this? I promise that I will have him arrested for doing what he did to you and I-"Before dad could finish I interrupted him.

"No, dad. I love him, and I was a completely willing person. He was the friend that I had gone out with on my birthday, and no, he does not know that it is his as well. I don't know where he is." I told my dad truthfully, my head bowed in shame. I knew that he wasn't happy with me, but he also knew that I am an adult and I am responsible for my own actions. I am old enough to make my own decisions. Dad put one of his hands on my shoulder and gave me a sad smile.

"We will still support you, no matter what, should you need us." I smiled at the last part as he spoke, remembering that Hoggle had said the exact same thing to me. I walked over to dad and I embraced him tightly, now whispering in his ear.

"I will always need the both of you." I told him truthfully." And with that I pulled away from him, the pregnancy stick still in my right hand, and I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I placed the test on my desk and I stared at myself in the tall full body mirror, placing both of my hands on my abdomen.

"Don't you worry, mommy's going to make sure that she eats more to keep you healthy. You truly have turned my world, you precious thing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I once again felt myself floating out of the purple vortex that spiraled quickly in my mind, bringing me out of consciousness. Slowly I felt the sensation of warmth covering and flowing throughout my body. I slowly opened my eyes and I peered around at my now blurry surroundings, the only things I could make out was the still lit fire and the moonlight that shone through the window.

I slowly sat up, the cape falling off my shoulders, which exposed my skin to the cool breeze that swept through the room. I turned my gaze to my far right, where Jareth slept. His face was one of an infant's, so innocent for a man who has done wrong to others, but for a good reason. Bringing the cape back up to my shoulders, I blew a kiss to him and I hopped out of the windowsill easily, due to the fact that his arms were no longer pulling me against him.

As I stood up I felt a presence watching me. But this presence did not hold eyes of lust or malice, but rather one of curiosity and kindness. I spun to my left to see that Hoggle was watching me with wide awake eyes. He began to whisper to me softly.

"Sarah, what are ye' doin' out here? It's too early in da' mornin'." Hoggle spoke quietly. I slowly paced over to him, where Sir Didymus was curled up with Ambrosius, who had his tail wrapped around him. Ludo lay on his left side, facing away from us, but it was east to tell that he was still sleeping due to his snoring, which wasn't loud. I crouched down in front of Hoggle, who was in a sitting position.

"I don't know, I just woke up for no reason at all. Anyways, I'm going to go get some fresh air, if Jareth wonders where I am just tell him I'm on the balcony. Okay?" I asked Hoggle quietly. Hoggle nodded and his eyes darted to Jareth quickly before they returned to me.

I stood up and I walked over to Kylie, who slept soundly in her bed that was made by Jareth. Some tendrils of her blonde hair hung in front of her face, which held a look of content and serenity. She looked like an angel with the moonlight shining on her features softly. She really was the angel that she turned out to be, not only in beauty but grace as well. I kissed her forehead softly, a faint blue kiss mark appearing on her forehead as I pulled away. The ghost of the kiss disappeared within a few seconds, as if it was nonexistent to begin with. With that I stood back up and I walked towards the door, twisting the knob gently and silently before it opened. I walked through the threshold, closing the door behind me without a sound.

I walked through the purple and black draped curtain room and onto the balcony, whose doors were already opened as if they had been expecting me. I breathed in the fresh air that blew all around me with the wind. The pink willow tree whistled with in the wind as their branches and flowers collided with each other while the wind tore through them, making a serene sound. I looked around at the moonlit lake that I could now see, which was a deep blue which shined with the moon's reflection. For some reason, although we were Underground, they had a moon like ours and a sun that shone just as bright. But this scenery was something you would never see Aboveground. Never.

Noticing that I was still in my white and pink dress and white jacket from earlier, I summoned up a blazing blue inferno, slowly bringing it up to my chest and picturing what I wanted to wear in my mind. The blazing inferno shattered as it impacted the ground, a blue mist slowly crawling up my body. When the mist finished its grand appearance it dissolved into thin air, slowly blowing away somewhere within the wind. I peered down at what I was wearing closely.

I was now wearing a blue satin nightgown that touched the floor, a small train behind it. The blue color was a sky blue with a silver waistband and necklace, which sunk to just above my cleavage. On my legs I wore white stockings and blue ballet flats, which had a fluffy like texture on the inside, which soothed my feet greatly and had a leather appearance on the outside. The nightgown that I wore had three quarter sleeves which draped down to my waist from the elbow down, which had reminded me of Queen Elinor from Brave. Finally my hair was in a neat bun in the back of my head with the rest of my hair tumbling down my back in spirals, keeping the parts that would get knotted easily stay unknotted.

I slowly paced back and forth on the wide balcony, humming the tune from Sleeping Beauty where Aurora had danced in the forest and the prince had barged into the dance, replacing the poor owl. Giggling softly I hummed the tune and I lifted the corner of my dress and my other hand raised out, spinning slowly as if I was actually dancing with someone. I closed my eyes, humming the tune from the song softly.

 _"_ _But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did-"_

 _"_ _-Once upon a dream."_

I felt a person take my hand in his and spin me around. Thinking that it was Jareth I opened my eyes, but I quickly gasped as I realized that this man was not Jareth. Fear took over in my heart, which plunged to the pit of my stomach as I struggled to get away from his grasp, which only became tighter on my hand each time I moved.

"Let me go, you bastard!" I yelled at him, my attempts at trying to get free useless as I didn't have enough strength. I quickly summoned up a blue inferno into my palm, throwing it with the little control that I had with my hand to his face. The blazing crystal collided with his face and he released me as he cried out, the crystal falling to the ground in front of him, who now had a burn mark on the right side of his face. With the little time I had I ran over to the balcony doorways, opening them quickly and I began to run inside when I felt the man grab my wrist again.

"JARETH!" I screamed loudly, my voice ringing out as loud as a siren's would. I felt myself being jerked out of the draped room before a loud noise rang out. The door to where everyone slept burst open, and there stood Jareth, his face full of concern until he saw where I stood, my hand tightly grasped in the mans. Jareth ran over quickly but before he could the balcony doors swung shut quickly, a red barrier appearing as they had sealed. I watched as Jareth struggled with the doors, tears filling my eyes.

"JAR-" Before I could finish a felt a cloth being brought up to my mouth and nose, purple and black powder flying off of the cloth. My pleas and cries were muffled as I felt my eyesight go blurry. With the little strength I had left I called out for Jareth, who appeared to be breaking the enchantment off the door. I felt my limbs grow weak quickly and I slumped forward, my body being caught by the coldest hands that I had ever felt. As my knees touched the tiles I felt myself being scooped up into their arms, and I couldn't resist the substance any longer.

My vision began to dark and the wind now blew against my face as the balcony became smaller and smaller. I saw the doors to the balcony burst open and Jareth ran out, his gaze now glued on me and the man. The last thing I heard was my name being shouted from afar, which echoed throughout the trees and wind. And with that I was sucked into a deep red vortex, which mixed with purple and black. The oblivion was painful, and all I could hope for was for it to end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone! It seems that inspiration has finally struck me once again and I now bring you a chapter that is hopefully better than the others. Make sure you review, because if I have 50-60 reviews by chapter 20, then I WILL be posting my practice archive chapters (bloopers) as a bonus. Thank you, to all of my lovely reviewers who have been following my story and favorite the story, and reviewing for the story as well! Love you all!

-Emma51020


	18. Helpless

Hi everyone! I hope that you guys enjoyed the previous cliffhanger. I agree with some who might think it was really cheesy, but I just had to make the story more interesting in any way possible. Just a quick notice that if you have any ideas for the Talenti Jar Challenge please send your ideas to me! Another reminder that if I get 50-60 reviews for my story, then I WILL release my practice archive chapters, or as others call them, bloopers. But anyways let's get on with the story!

Just a disclaimer that I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape or form. If I did, I would be praising Robert for being supportive.

I Need You

Chapter eighteen: Helpless

Jareth watched as Sarah's eyes had slowly closed, the light disappearing from them as she fell unconscious. Jareth roared loudly, letting out all of his frustrations against the tiles of the balcony that he now kneeled on. As he pounded his fists against the tiles purple and black dust kicked up off of the ground. Jareth, still wearing his glove like always, carefully flicked some of the dust onto his finger examining it closely. Jareth's eyes darkened with anger and murder, his eyes almost completely black as their core was.

"Nightshade." Jareth told himself aloud in a growled whisper. Nightshade had been the same reason why his father died, but if he lost Sarah, oh if he lost Sarah. He would die of a broken heart. He could not live without her; she was the moon in the sky as he was the stars. And their daughter, Kylie, was the brightness in the stars themselves, which lit up the night like a million little lanterns.

Jareth stood up and spun around, darting through the purple and black draped room and into the room where the quartet and Kylie slept. Everyone's eyes focused on him as he stormed into the room, quickly striding over to where Hoggle sat, a worried look in his eyes.

"Where's Sarah? She told me dat' she went onto 'da balcony for some fresh air." Hoggle asked in a concerned voice.

"Sarah was kidnapped you fool! She screamed my name and the person who took her used nightshade, that could kill her, but it only depends on the dosage that he used. Garrett has to be behind all of this, he has to." Jareth hollered back to Hoggle, who now stood up straight, his hand over his heart.

"We promised Sarah dat' we would help her, should she need us. She needs us now, Jareth, she needs all of us." Hoggle spoke truthfully in a confident voice, even though the worried look remained in his eyes. Jareth growled as he heard his name come from Hoggle's mouth instead of "your majesty", but he knew that name calling did not matter at the moment. A small sob sounded from the other side of the room.

"Mommy's gone?" Kylie cried out, tears filling her eyes as she reached her hands out to Jareth, who now rushed over to her while Hoggle woke up Ludo, who was still fast asleep throughout the entire ordeal. Jareth quickly sat next to Kylie and pulled her into his arms, combing her hair with his gloved fingers as she sobbed.

"Don't you worry sweetheart, daddy will find mommy and it will all be okay." Jareth spoke hesitantly, despite his attempts to stay strong for his daughter by holding confidence in his voice. But his confidence failed him. Kylie nodded and buried her head into his stomach, her small hands gripping his white poet's shirt tightly. Suddenly loud footsteps were heard walking down the halls and Jareth pulled Kylie instinctively tighter to his chest as he waited for the figure to walk in through the threshold.

Alastair walked through the doorway, his eyes wide awake and full of terror. He must've woken up when he had heard Sarah's screams, for his eyes did not look like they were instantly awake.

"Jareth… A crystal h- has arrived. It's Sarah!" Alastair announced in a trepid voice. Jareth nodded and he quickly scooped Kylie up into his arms, passing her over to Hoggle.

"Hogwart, you better keep an eye on her for a few minutes, or it is the bog for you." Jareth threatened. Hoggle quickly nodded and Jareth and Alastair rushed out of the room together, closing the door behind them. They now stood in the middle of the draped room and Jareth waited for Alastair to show him the crystal. Alastair quickly pulled the blood red orb out from his robe and he hovered it between them as it began to play.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah lay against a wall, some of her clothes ripped in certain areas and both of her hands chained high above her head and the cloth that had been used to knock her out, now used as a gag. Her feet were bound together by rope, which looked like they were constricting against her ankles, due to the fact that the flesh around them was red. Sarah was still unconscious, but she twitched every now and then, still showing signs that she was at least alright. For now.

The image blurred slightly before it went back into focus, and Sarah was now awake. Garrett stood next to Sarah, his face holding an evil grin with a lusty look swirling in his eyes. His jet black hair hung in front of his face as bangs, which blended with the black makeup that rested on his eyelids to his eyebrows. Small rays of light shone on them both, revealing Garrett's paleness and glistening sweat that coated her forehead. Garrett licked his lips, the dark purple now glittering with the saliva that now coated them in a thin layer.

"Jareth, I see that you truly have failed… tsk tsk… dear Sarah here seems to have a disagreement with being here…." He then gazed down at Sarah with his predator like eyes." Don't you Sarah?" Garrett asked her in a snide tone. Sarah attempted to scream at him, but the cloth in her mouth made her speech completely incoherent.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." He replied to Sarah, petting her head as someone would a dog. Sarah attempted to jerk away from Garrett, but he gripped her hair tightly in his newly clenched fist, pulling her towards him."You are mine now," Garrett spoke out loud purposely. Garrett regained his composure after a few moments, now looking directly at the people who were watching.

"If you want her back Jareth, then you will have to get her. I believe you already know where I am, the nightshade powder certainly did do the trick, although Cornelius is very sloppy when getting his job done. But he does his job right. You have thirteen hours to claim your fiancée, but don't expect me, scratch that, _US_ to go down without a fight." And with that he shoved Sarah's head facing downward, a pleading look in her eyes, and the image faded to black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth's was frightened. The disturbing scene of Sarah, with partially torn clothes had instilled fear within him. Garrett had now given him thirteen hours, and no doubt having an army to fight with. As he had mentioned Cornelius, he had realized that no one would be as willing to fight Jareth like Garrett as Cornelius would. But Cornelius had been dead, and Garrett brought him back with the powerful magic that he now had.

Even with a glamour spell, it was not hard to see through the illusion that only Sarah couldn't spot. The face was all too familiar with the sketch that had been in his history book. But also could never forget the face that killed his father, for only the troll kingdom could ever lurk in the dark forest, and they had been lured there. And Jareth's father had begun to die there, the nightshade dosage being too high for an immortal to handle, but for Sarah, even the tiniest bit could kill her.

Nightshade originated from the depths of hell, where volcanoes of fire would erupt and shoot out their purple and black powder, which would pile up quietly on the ground and blow away, gone with the wind. For mortals, it could kill instantly, but for fae, they would last a few weeks at most, before the Nightshade would eventually consume them and kill them. Jareth silently prayed in his head that with Sarah's magic she could hold on for a little while, or as long as she could.

"Garrett wouldn't just dare me to claim Sarah back; he knows that she is my weak point, as is Kylie. I don't know what to do! If I leave Kylie here, protected by Hogbrain, Luddy, Ambrosian and Sir Didysquat, then Garrett could easily just take her from their grasps! "Jareth put his head in his hands, the new stress overwhelming him. Alastair patted his back in a comforting gesture.

"Jareth, you seem to forget that I mentored you, I can watch the child. If you really want to save Sarah, you will do what is best and summon up that army of yours, for you will need all the help and distractions that you can get. Be lucky that Garrett forewarned you with the US part, otherwise you'd probably be out of luck." Alastair told him wisely, repeating the fact that he had said US and not Me. Jareth nodded in appreciation and he walked back into the room where the quartet stood, forming a circle around Kylie.

Ludo rubbed at his tired eyes while Sir Didymus was attempting to pull Ambrosius up on his four legs, but it became unnecessary when Jareth walked into the room. Kylie, seeing that her father now entered the room, broke through the circle of the quartet and she ran into Jareth's arms, which were spread out when he saw her make a sprint for him. Jareth scooped her up into his arms and patted her back as hiccups wracked her small form, attempting to calm and soothe her.

"Daddy's got you princess." Jareth said as he bounced her slightly, shuffling his feet slightly along the floor. Jareth continued this motion until he heard her breathing evened out, and during that time no one dared to speak a word. Once Jareth saw that Kylie was asleep, he placed her back in the bed that she slept in, instinctively grabbing Lancelot, who had laid forgotten on the bed, into her arms tightly. Confirming that she was indeed asleep, Jareth strided over to the quartet smoothly, his feet not making a single sound as they shuffled across the floor.

Now Ludo stood taller than Jareth, an odd look crossing over his features. Abrosius slowly moved to be in front of Jareth and he sat, much to Sir Didymus's pleasure and displeasure. It seems to be the most difficult thing to have Ambrosius to follow one of his commands. But when the king was involved, he would obediently follow every command that was asked of him. More interested in what his majesty was about to say, he perked his head up to look his king in the face.

"Alastair will be watching over Kylie, and I need you all, surprisingly. I never thought this day would actually come, but it has, and I'm actually depending on you all to get my army assembled and led to the entrance of the dark forest. You have five hours to assemble the entire army and get them to their destination. Got it?" Jareth inquired of them, a fire burning in his eyes. The quartet nodded and with that Jareth sent them back to the castle with a wave of his hand.

Shortly after the quartet left, Jareth sat on Kylie's bedside, contemplating as to how he was going to free Sarah. Yes, he knew that she held more power than she could ever comprehend. The problem was, how could she free herself in an attempt when Garrett is the one with the power over her now? He let out a deep sigh and suddenly the door the led into the room that he was in opened and Alastair walked in, a white misty ball cupped in both of his hands gently. Jareth stood up and walked over to Alastair, who now held the misty white orb towards Jareth. He took the orb from his cupped hands carefully and he peered up at him with a confusing glare.

"What kind of magic is this and what will it do?" Jareth inquired to Alastair, who slowly paced himself towards Kylie's bedside; crouching down to get a look of her sleeping angelic face, which was currently pressed into the pillow that lay underneath her head.

"It is a magic that you haven't learned, and it is far too bright of magic for you to make. This orb will stun Garrett, for only a few minutes. This orb can overpower Garrett's dark powers, but you must make haste, because as I have just told you, it will not last for long. Be careful, Jareth, for if you die I will personally take you to hell myself." Alastair warned to him in a joking matter, only to probably ease the tension that had built up in the room. Jareth reached his available hand out and he patted Alastair's shoulder. Alastair then spoke up once again.

"I shall put a deep sleeping spell on Kylie and an enchantment around the castle, but I suggest you summon some of your goblins' here, just for safety precautions." Alastair suggested to Jareth, who quickly nodded at the idea of more protection for Kylie.

"I will certainly do that, Alastair. But I warn you now, and only once. If anything happens to our daughter, I will personally take you to hell myself." Jareth warned, his tone far more serious than Alastair's had when he had threatened him. Alastair nodded and he sat down beside Kylie on the bed, his mouth moving and soft words flying out of his mouth. A bright light shone outside the castle window, an orange barrier slowly scaling up the castle walls to cover every inch that there was. Slowly after the orange barrier had been built it disappeared, making itself unknown to the outside world and the inside.

Alastair kept speaking his soft enchantments and surely enough, and yet slowly, a pink barrier formed around Kylie's bed. Raising itself up to make a dome around the bed that would fit both Alastair and Kylie together in the protective barrier. Once this process was done, Jareth waved his hand in the air, summoning up around a few hundred goblins.

 _'_ _Here comes the grand speech.'_ Jareth said to himself mentally, watching as the goblins stopped communicating with others and glued their eyes onto their king, who stood up straight with a glint of confidence in his eyes, but fear still lingered in his mismatched orbs.

"I understand that you may all think that I do not depend on you, any of you whatsoever. But I now need your help. If any of you have heard about the Dark Prince, then you must know what I am talking about. He is back and has kidnapped the Champion of the Labyrinth, or as most of you now know her as the future Goblin Queen, Sarah Williams. Most of you have already met the small offspring that has recently been with us, for we are in fact her parents. My most trusted mentor currently has an enchantment over her that will keep her safe, but I do not know how long. Your duty is to protect the princess with your lives, if you are up for the task… am I perfectly clear to all of you?" Jareth questioned to his goblins, an almost pleading look on his face. Slowly, but silently the goblins raised their weapons in the air, bowing down to the king at the same time, a sign of true respect to their king. Jareth allowed a small smile to etch itself onto his face before it turned back into one of seriousness.

"Well, do your thing and kick some ass!" Jareth shouted to his goblins. Under the command they quickly scurried in different directions that led to the entrance of the castle. Some goblins stood at the entrance of the room that Kylie and Alastair were in and some stood on the balcony, keeping their eyes glued on the sky.

Jareth, with only the small amount of time that he had to save Sarah, poofed himself to the entrance of the Dark Forest, where he expected the quartet to be waiting there with his army at the ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the Dark Forest:

I slowly felt myself leave the darkness that had sucked me under as little droplets of water splashed onto my head, making me shiver slightly. My scalp ached horribly with a soreness that I had never felt before and a cool sensation trickled down the side of my temple. When my eyes finally opened I peered down at my appearance, not remembering anything from earlier. My sleeves were ripped in several places as well as my stockings, which had giant holes and runs that ran up my legs from my ankles to my knees.

I raised my head to peer around at the darkness that surrounded me. There was absolutely no light in the room for the exception of a small hole in the ceiling above me, where a small ray of morning light shone through. At least I hoped that it was morning. Suddenly the room that I was in lit up with about a few dozen candles, which had now flared to life. Finally I could get a clear view of the room that I was in.

Every wall around me was a crimson color, almost identical to the deep color that blood was, sending a small shiver down my spine. In the middle of the room a single violet table sat with a black desk chair, which had a slightly pushed down cushion. Someone had recently been sitting in it. On the right side of the room a single mahogany door adorned the deep crimson colored wall, a brass knob being the knob, which seemed to be locked by the way it was twisted.

As I continued to peer around a deep chuckle echoed throughout the room, sending another involuntary shiver down my back. There Garrett stood leaning against the wall in a corner that I couldn't make out, but his eyes I could definitely see now, the red orbs swirling with lust and his face an expression of seductiveness. I felt a small lump build up in my throat, and I struggled to swallow it.

Garrett slowly moved away from the wall and he made large strides towards me, and instinctively, I attempted to back away, but my bindings prevented me from going anywhere. With all of the strength that I could muster, I spit the gag out of my mouth, not about to let him keep me silenced.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked him with a harsh tone, my eyes burning with a blue inferno as I spotted small blue sparks flying across the edges of my vision. Garrett halted before me and a loud crack rang throughout the room, my head lurching to the left on impact, a painful burning feeling like fire on my cheek and a metallic taste filling my taste buds.

"You will speak only when you are told to, wench." Garrett whispered to me in a dangerously low voice. I raised my head to stare him dead straight in the eyes, my mind now forming an even stronger will.

"You have no right to silence me, you pompous bastard!" I spat back to him, my voice displaying my defiance and confident fury, and even more blue sparks began to fly across my vision. I watched as he raised his hand to smack me once more, but instead he quickly reached his hand out and grabbed my hair, tugging on the now dry blood coated and knotted tendrils with a strong force, causing me to whimper out softly with pain. I now felt another wetness stream down my face, and this time it was warm.

I desperately tried to pull away from Garrett's tight grasp that he had on my hair, but it seemed to be useless, for his grip only became even tighter on my hair. Garrett, taking an advantage of the current situation, crouched down before me and pinned me against the wall that I leaned against, moving his face to mine until our noses were touching. The lump in my throat became larger as he licked his lips, his desire only increasing as I felt fear take me over once more, the feeling of my heart plunging into the pit of my stomach becoming overwhelming and making me feel nauseous.

"Well Sarah dear, you truly are a feisty thing, and I always get what I want. And look at the situation that you are in now, the cat finally caught the defiant mouse." After he spoke those words he slammed his lips onto mine roughly, and I was positively sure that it would bruise. One of his hands now gripped my throat and the other rested on my forehead, keeping my head pinned to the wall in an attempt to keep me still. He roughly opened his mouth and he forced my lips to open with his tongue, despite my muffled protests. He squeezed my throat tighter, forcing me to submit to him. I had never felt so dirty in my life. Seeing that he wouldn't part from my mouth, I raised my right leg quietly, and with the next chance I got, I slammed my knee into his groin.

Garrett cried out and he pulled away from me, leaning forward to prevent me from kneeing him once more. He raised his head to meet my eyes, and my eyes now met his red orbs, which now only held a murderous glare, the lust completely gone. His lips were now a deep red, which stood out amongst his ghostly pale skin. I felt the lump in my throat grow bigger, almost unbearable and I felt that if Garrett didn't kill me, the lump in my throat that was practically choking me would.

Garrett shot up onto his feet and he detached the rope from the wall that bound my hands together, and he dragged me to the empty crimson wall on the left side of the room, and a scream tore from my throat as the ropes dug even deeper into my skinned flesh around my wrists. Garrett halted for mere seconds and he waved his hand over a certain part of the wall, revealing another mahogany door that was a replica of the one that was on the other side of the room. He kicked the door open with his foot, which had built up stamina in a short amount of time, and the door swung open, and he dragged me into the misty white room.

Once we were both inside he slammed the door behind us, a loud click signifying that the door was now locked. A chilly feeling quickly took over my body as I peered around the room, where every part of the wall and the floor was covered with a freezing frost. Icicles hung from the ceiling, their tips dangerously sharp. In the middle of the room two rectangle coffins sat, the frost coating the sides and tops of the resting beds. In the coffin on the right a beautiful woman laid, her face holding an expression of calmness as she slept in her coma like state. The beautiful woman wore an ivory gown that went all the way down to cover her feet, where a small patch of fabric was missing, revealing a part of her skin underneath her dress. The woman looked almost exactly identical to me. Suddenly a memory resurfaced that Jareth had told me about those five years ago.

 _A beautiful woman who had emerald colored eyes and small brown freckles with long dark brown and curly hair, had walked down a spiral staircase on the left of the throne. She wore a blue satin gown with pink laces in the front, white ruffles at the ends of her sleeves and above her corset. She had worn a blue flower in her hair, which looked like the splitting image of a lily. She was the splitting image of a queen, dressed regally with a small silver tiara that sat on the top of her head._

 _I had by then taught myself how to summon crystals into my hands, so I used it to scry on my mother, but all there was, was darkness. I had then teleported myself to father's grave, where a pool of blood had laid on the top of his tombstone, a portion of the hairs mane and a part of my mother's skirt._

 _Either she was dead, or she had been kidnapped._

I gasped as I realized exactly who lay in that coffin. Garrett, still holding the rope in his hand, tugged at my binds, causing another small whimper of pain to tear from my throat. He quickly scooped me up into his arms and he dropped me on the flat surface on the open and empty coffin on the left, the frost chilling my back causing me to shiver even more.

A fearful look built in my eyes as Garrett took the rope that bound my hands together and tied them to a latch in the coffin, pinning me down. Once he saw that I was securely tied down he climbed on top of me, now lowering his head to meet my neck. I felt his teeth bite into my neck sharply and I let another cry escape my lips, tears streaming down my eyes as I lay there, helpless.

"Such a sweet scent, I'm going to enjoy this…" Garett stated in a husky tone, the lusty look returning to his eyes. Within mere moments after saying those words he went into full savage mode, he tore and shredded every piece of material that covered my body. And for what seemed like an eternity, my screams and pleas went unheard.

After the eternity Garrett climbed off of me, his desire sated after brutally abusing my body for his own pleasure. He magically dressed himself while I still laid therein the coffin, completely bare and shivering frantically. I curled up into a ball in an attempt to conserve what little heat still ran through my veins. My small pants caused by shivering, made small misty clouds escape my lips, only displaying even further how cold I really was. Garrett walked over to where I still laid, the lusty look slowly disappearing in his eyes and being replaced by another I couldn't place. Garrett pulled a small vial out of his pocket, which contained the familiar purple and black powder and he dumped the contents on my body, where he then waved his hand over my body and a curtain of frost coated a few inches above me. He had sealed me into the coffin. I felt my body convulse, my shaking unstoppable.

"I hope that you get used to being here, for my dear Queen Ophelia has been alone for far too long." He snickered in a huskily voice. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a certain Goblin King in mind to kill." And with that he unlocked the door and he left, locking it magically behind him, leaving us both alone in the cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth stood at the border of the Dark Forest with his Goblin Army and the quartet that Sarah had befriended long ago, waiting for any sign of the enemy to start their attack. By now it was only the crack of dawn, and different chirping sounds rang throughout the dark valley, which only consisted of blackroot trees and rotted grass, which had to be the darkest shade of brown that you could ever find in a forest such as this one.

"Are yer' sure dis' plan will work, yer' majesty?" Hoggle asked Jareth, his body trembling slightly as drums sounded out in the distance.

"Come now Hogbrain, by now you should have at least some faith in me." Jareth stated plainly back to the dwarf, whose gaze was now focused on the dark valley that faced them. Behind Hoggle and Jareth at least a couple hundred goblins stood with some fae warriors that had been summoned for a battle such as this one, and they waited for their chance to make a move towards the enemy. On the hill far back in the distance, Ludo stood on the hill, boulders all of different sizes on either side of him as an extra battle tactic strategy.

As everyone waited for their cue to attack, footsteps in the distance grew louder with slow paces. Hundreds of pairs of yellow, red and orange eyes lit up in the distance of the Dark Forest, the footsteps becoming even louder until they stopped. Garrett walked out in front of his army and he walked up to Jareth until he was only twenty feet from him.

"Ah Jareth, so you did decide to show up after all, although I'm not very surprised that you did, for that future queen of yours is a very tempting and feisty creature." Garrett stated, an evil smirk etching onto his face. Jareth growled deeply, baring his fangs at his brother.

"What the hell have you done to Sarah you bastard of a brother?" Jareth spoke in a dangerously low voice, his eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Well, let's put it this way, it will be your worst nightmare coming true… Attack!" Garrett shouted to his army, whose paces quickened as their master commanded them to do so. His army ran out of the depths of the Dark Forest, revealing their true forms. It was the walking dead of the trolls from the previous war, living as obeying zombies to fight once more to their deaths. The goblin army and the faes ran into the battle, swords and daggers clashing with screams echoing loudly throughout the forest. It seemed to take more goblins to take down a single troll while the fae could easily take them down with only a couple others, showing the differences in strength.

Jareth and Garrett fought in the middle of the dark field, a shield built up around the two to prevent the warriors outside from interfering with their personal battle. Crystals collided and loud grunts escaped both of their lips, pants coming out in short rasps. Sweat trickled down both of their foreheads and their glares both shot at each other like they were daggers, they could only hope that one of them would actually live, and the other would be dead.

"What makes you think that you can ever defeat me, Jareth? I am more powerful than you could ever imagine that I am actually capable of!" Garrett inquired to Jareth; not daring to break eye contact with his stubborn older brother, for one wrong move could mean certain death for him. Jareth quickly summoned up another one of his simple crystal balls and he tossed it into the air, blades now falling where he had thrown it. Garrett easily dodged his attacks; these were a piece of cake.

Suddenly a recent memory passed through Jareth's mind, remembering that Alastair had given him the light stunning crystal, but the question was, how could he make a distraction to stun him if he was paying such close attention to his moves?

Jareth contemplated for a few seconds, thinking of a ploy to distract him. An idea popped into Jareth's mind, going off like a light bulb. Summoning up another crystal, he rolled it onto the floor like a bowling ball towards Garrett. The crystal was almost touched the back heel of Garrett's boot, and the crystal grew in its size exponentially and quietly, the cleaners now behind Garrett with their blades. Jareth smirked.

"Oh dear brother of mine, I suppose that you never really knew so much about my labyrinth, did you? If you actually wanted to be king, you had to be raised within the castle or the labyrinth's walls, didn't you know that? I suppose you didn't, being the selfish bastard you were, you just went in for the gold. But the truth is, you never really were meant to be part of this world, but you should've been glad that you were, in some way, royalty without its shine." Jareth lectured to him, an evil grin forming on his face.

"If I see that you have laid a single finger on Sarah, I will escort you down to Hell myself, and I will watch as the blazing pits of fire catch onto your skin, which will melt off of your body. Such a painful death, don't you think?" Jareth asked Garrett, slowly backing him closer to the Cleaners unknowingly. Garrett scoffed.

"It doesn't even matter, dear brother, for I know that I shall already being going to hell." Garrett responded to only half of the question, confusing Jareth only in the smallest, but he managed to still glare daggers at him and back him even closer to the Cleaners.

"Oh trust me, I already know that you shall be going to Hell, but please explain to me one of the reasons as to why you WILL be going." Jareth inquired to Garrett. Garrett, still glaring at Jareth, pulled out an empty vial from his utility belt, a knowing smirk growing on his face. Jareth growled deeply, his heart plunging to the pit of his stomach with fear.

"You didn't…" Jareth warned Garrett.

"Oh, but I did. Good luck finding her on time, dear brother, for she will not have much longer to live. You better hurry…" Garrett trailed off, finally breaking eye contact with Jareth. Jareth quickly threw the stunning ball of light at Garrett, stunning him with a paralysis and he snapped his fingers, allowing the Cleaners to finish the work for him. The Cleaners surged forward with their metal spikes protruding from their drill, impaling Garrett with the iron.

Garrett choke up blood as one of the spikes protruded from his neck, causing blood to trickle rapidly down his throat and torso, staining his clothes. Jareth watched with a cruel smile as the life slowly left from his red orbs. Blood covered every square inch of the metal spike that impaled him, and eventually, Garrett died from the quick blood loss. For once, something from his labyrinth was actually useful.

"Rot in Hell, Garrett." Jareth spat at him before racing down the battlefield, running through countless trolls, goblins and faes. Jareth raced down countless slopes and hills until he came across a massive black tree that radiated dark magic from every centimeter that the tree sat from, the black roots appearing to stretch for miles. Wasting no time, Jareth summoned up a crystal ball, dropping it to impact with the ground, causing a deep crater that led inside the secret underground castle, literally.

Jareth flew into the crater in his barn owl form, due to the fact that although he could poof himself to certain places, he did not know the way in or out of this castle, and he could fly so much faster than his regular fae form ever could. Jareth landed in a large tunnel-like hallway that seemed to stretch on for forever. Hope of finding Sarah on time died slowly in his heart until he heard loud shootings ringing out a couple doors down from where he was. He quickly turned back into his fae form as he approached the door, yanking it off of its hinges.

There, Cornelius stood at the small violet desk, shouting several commands to the single troll that stood before him. Hearing the commotion at the door, they turned their heads to face a very pissed off Jareth, a murderous glare in his eyes that was shot directly to Cornelius. Jareth quickly summoned a crystal and threw it at the troll, effectively knocking it out for who knew how long. Now it was just Jareth and Cornelius, who seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I thought Garrett killed you!"

"Such a pity for you, for me however, it was a win win situation. Garrett is dead Cornelius, and I now have someone to avenge. Maybe if you tell me where Sarah is, I will let you go free, but that all depends on what you tell me and how quickly you tell me. So I suggest that if you actually want your life to be spared, you tell me where she is now." Jareth demanded, the murderous glare in his eyes only getting darker.

"Hah! Like Hell I'd tell you! Fae scum!" Cornelius shouted at him, drawing his sword from its sheath. The sterling silver gleamed with a small glow from the lit candles around the room. Jareth summoned up one of his simple trademark crystals and got into his fighting stance, preparing himself for the first attack. Cornelius lunged at Jareth, swinging his word in his direction. Jareth stumbled away just in time with a small nick on his arm, not affecting him in the least. Jareth smirked.

"Despite that fact that you fought in the Troll and Fae war, your skills have definitely slackened. Now you see, I WILL be walking out of here with my fiancée ALIVE. You killed my father, and you kidnapped Sarah Williams, the Champion of the Labyrinth. Due to the fact that I witnessed the kidnapping and my father had told me that you had done this, you will not be put into the High Fae Court's custody, but you will die by my hand." And with that Jareth lunged right back at Cornelius, slamming his head against the wall. A small crack sounded throughout the room and blood slowly trickled down the wall behind Cornelius, whose eyes were slowly losing their light once more.

"Now tell me, where is the girl? Tell me now dammit!" Jareth asked in an aggravated tone, now holding Cornelius up by his collar. Cornelius raised his right hand shakily, his index finger pointing towards the blank crimson colored wall.

"Door…Cold..." Cornelius spoke in a raspy voice before his head slacked to the side, signifying that he was finally dead. Dropping the dead man o the floor Jareth raced over to the wall in question, feeling around until the center of his palm impacted with a coldness. As his hand had impacted with the coldness a mahogany colored door appeared in its place, and Jareth spent no time hesitating his next move. He quickly summoned up a crystal and he smashed it onto the lock, quickly unlocking the door from its place and swinging it open.

Jareth peered around at the frost and icicles that coated the entire walls and floors of the small room. Jareth quickly took notice of the two transparent glass covered coffins that sat in the middle of the room, and he almost cried out at the scene that he saw.

There, Sarah laid, bare, bloody, and bruises covering almost every inch of her upper chest and arms, and bright red hickeys spotted her neck in certain areas, drawing small trickles of blood here and there. Jareth wasted no time rushing to her coffin, tearing the frosty case off the top, giving him a better view of her skin.

The ropes that bound her hands together sliced freshly into her wrist, the pink completely red and pink with small specks of frost here and there. Dried blood ran down the side of her temple, coating her hair and her pale skin, which was almost a light blue color. Her lips were a deep bruised purple and red color with small drops of blood dribbling down her cheeks. Sarah was curled up into a ball in an attempt to preserve what little heat still ran through her veins. Jareth quickly reached out to touch her delicate skin, but he quickly jerked his hand back and hissed.

 _'_ _Her skin was freezing cold. Had she not had magic she would've already been dead!'_ Jareth told himself, surprised at how cold Sarah was. He quickly summoned up his cape, but he first untied her binds from her wrists and her feet, giving the raw flesh exposed and hopefully fresh air. As Jareth wrapped Sarah up in his cape she instinctively curled up into her ball even tighter, and she began to convulse quickly, her eyes jerking open and small screams tearing from her throat, but they came out as small whimpers instead. In an attempt to regain control of her body, she raised one of her hands gently, pointing over to where Queen Ophelia laid in her chronic sleep.

"Jareth… h-he ha… had her… all along. Your…. Mother." Sarah told him, struggling greatly with her words. Jareth pulled her closer to him, not knowing what to do. As far as he knew, there was no cure for nightshade that he knew of. He had to get her medical attention from one of the healers in his castle.

Jareth quickly rushed over to where his mother laid, tearing the transparent cover off of her coffin and placing two fingers on her forehead, and with that she disappeared to Alastair's Castle, where he knew that she would be taken care of for now. But right now, Sarah was his main priority. She only came closer to death's door as her convulsing only got worse. Jareth, with some of the magic that he had left, transported them back to Alastair's Castle as well, where everyone had hoped that he would return successfully. And he did.

They both appeared on the balcony where Sarah had been taken, but the sunlight that shone on the balcony could only provide more heat for her freezing cold body. He sat with Sarah through her tremors of convulsions, for she did not deserve for her to suffer alone.

After several hours, Sarah's tremors calmed steadily, and all through that time all Jareth could do was whisper words of encouragement towards her and comb his ungloved fingers through her hair, which took out only a small fraction of the blood that coated her hair. Soon Sarah began to stir and she moaned in pain, twisting and turning until her eyes fluttered open slightly. She then gazed up at Jareth, tears filling her vision.

"Jareth! I'm so sorry, I was too weak and his magic countered mine! He defiled me, and I couldn't feel even more guiltier about anything else in my life! I'm so sorry!" Sarah confessed to Jareth, sobbing into his chest as hiccups began to wrack her entire body. Jareth quietly shushed her in an attempt to calm her down. Yes, he was definitely pissed at Garrett for now knowing that he had raped her, left scars and bruises on her, _he had broken her_.

"It's okay, my precious Sarah. You're safe now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone! This is my longest chapter yet, and I had so much inspiration for this story, everything practically just came to me, and it was an amazing feeling. In two days, I will be picking a new story for next month, so if you have any last minute ideas, please send them to me! Please review, follow or favorite my story, I would really appreciate it! Love you all!

-Emma51020


	19. Sweet Revival

Hi everyone! Let me just start out with the fact that I'm terribly sorry if this chapter sucks, I have found out that I had strep throat, so I was, and am still slightly sick right now with these darn allergies as well, but enough about me. I am so devastated that the story is finally closing up the open ends, but don't worry, there will still be one final chapter before I complete my goal! Just a few last final reminders that I will post the practice archive chapters, or bloopers, if I get 50-60 reviews by the 20th chapter, and that is not very far away, then I WILL post them, so please review. Pretty please with peaches on top! Anyways, let's get on with the next chapter!

Just a disclaimer that I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape or form. If I did, then I would be saving Sarah from the Nightshade, but I believe that someone in particular already has that plan.

I Need You

Chapter nineteen: Sweet Revival

"It's okay, my precious Sarah. You're safe now." Jareth whispered quietly in my ear, holding me tighter. I held back my moan of pain, only wanting to be in his safe comfort with our daughter. My eyes jerked open at the thought of Kylie. I quickly sat up, much to my body's protests and Jareth's and I got up on my wobbly feet, gripping onto anything I could find to support myself, but I found myself falling even with a grip. Jareth quickly stood up beside me and he slipped his arm around my back and wrapped the other under my knees, scooping me up into his strong arms.

"Jareth, I need to see Kylie, please?" I asked him in a raspy voice quietly, coughing slightly as the lump that had built up in my throat finally began to rise up out of my throat. Jareth nodded, but he then began to speak.

"Sarah, as much as I realize that you love our daughter, I have to find someone who knows how to heal you. You are very lucky that I didn't find you dead on the spot. I told you once long ago that my father died from Nightshade, and I refuse to lose you too."

"I understand, and even if it is for just a moment, please let me just see Kylie to know that she's alright. As a mother, it is my job to be concerned about her." I pleaded to him, attempting to give good enough reasons to let me see her. I watched as he looked up and thought for a few seconds, and he then let out a deep sigh and began to stride into the purple and black curtain draped room. The several goblins who guarded the door stepped aside from the red threshold, letting us in.

There Kylie slept in her bed, Alastair smoothing his hand through her hair gently. Once he heard us walk in he looked up at us, his face becoming one of deep concern.

"What happened to her?"

"Garrett is what happened, he used an entire vial of Nightshade on her, and it will kill her soon if we don't find anything that could cure her. Please Alastair, I need your help." Jareth begged to Alastair. Alastair nodded his head and he motioned with his hand for Jareth to walk over to him. Alastair quickly took me into his arms as Jareth finished approached him, examining the cut on my head and the dried blood that led down my temple, and he furrowed his brow as soon as he saw this. Slowly, he placed his index finger and his middle finger together and placed them directly on the injury, healing the cuts in short amounts of time.

Alastair slowly slid the cape off my shoulders to rest where my bone was practically popped out of the skin, but went no further than that, and he took the palm of his left hand and hovered it above my arm, closing his eyes. I felt a blinding pain rush through my arm and lead throughout my entire body. I quickly jerked my other arm out of my cape and I slapped it against my mouth, letting my screams tear from my lips. I clenched my eyes shut and waterfalls escaped from the edges of my tear duct.

I had never felt a pain as brutal as this before.

Jareth's face went pale as I felt my body convulse once more, and I could only control my mind, but my body had decided that it would act on its own accord. I could feel the blood race throughout my arteries and veins, and my heart began to beat faster and faster.

"Alastair, what is happening to her?" Jareth spoke in a fearful tone, his face now exactly as pale as a ghost's would. Alastair raised his hands up from my arm and a small image appeared above me, display the purple and black powder quickly replacing the red blood cells seconds at a time.

"Shit! What can I do? She's beginning to fade, and I have no knowledge of a cure for the Nightshade, I can feel it in her aura." Jareth asked Alastair, his voice become lower in tone. Alastair quickly slid the cape back over my shoulder and handed me back to Jareth, who pulled me tightly to his chest.

"Her body is still frigid, so that will only delay the Nightshade from taking over completely, but we must make haste. This dose is dangerously high, Jareth, I may or may not be able to draw it out of her body, but I need you to hold her down." Alastair spoke out in a hesitant voice." Jareth, we have to move. Follow me please." Alastair spoke once more in a hurried tone.

I watched as he stood up from his spot next to Kylie and pace walked over to the threshold, Jareth following him in suit like a puppy. I went to bury my head into the crook of Jareth's neck but out of the corner out of my eye, I spotted the little princess who had been sleeping in her bed, yawn and gaze up at me, her eyes slightly watery from sleep as she rubbed the small specks of sand from her tear ducts,

Before I could even point out that she was awake I was sucked into a darkness that was unknown and unexpected. And it frightened me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years ago:

I sat at the table with Karen, listening to her ramble about how her life plan would be for my daughter, and how she would be grown up being spoiled by them while I taught her grace and etiquette, as a proper lady always should be. I let out a deep sigh.

I was already seven months pregnant and I wasn't due for another two months. My life had completely changed without the Goblin King. I had become slightly more fearful about the world outside my window due to the fact that if I even went out, I felt no feeling of safety that he used to provide me with, just in a very stalker-ish way. I had finally begun to start eating again, I had stopped crying, and I felt like a very overweight penguin, always waddling from here to there. I felt like I was on a chess board, but I never had an opponent because I had already beat mine, but now I just had to make my way across life now, all alone. It wasn't that I didn't count my Dad and Karen, but the man I had fallen in love with was gone, vanished into thin air like magic. My friends were off in college or somewhere downtown, drinking and living the high life with their "soul-mates".

I never was good at making decisions, especially who I decided to befriend.

"Sarah? Sarah? Are you even listening to me?" Karen raised her voice slightly in an attempt to get my attention. Jarring myself out of my thoughts I raised my head up to peer at Karen, who had a questioning look in her eyes.

"Sarah, are you feeling okay? You're as pale as a ghost!" She asked me in a concerned voice. I shook my head at her. I felt perfectly fine, my stomach was full, my mind was at ease, and the baby girl that kept warm within my belly. I rubbed it involuntarily. My eyes however, now began to feel another feeling. I was tired.

"Don't worry, I'm fine Karen. I'm going up into my room to take a nap. Is that okay with you and Dad?" I asked him, my eyes becoming droopier.

"Of course Sarah, being pregnant has its tolls on us women. You go on ahead and rest now, but don't be afraid to let me know if you need anything whatsoever." She told me in a caring voice, a knowing smile growing on her face.

Everything had changed between me and Karen. Over the entire course that I have been pregnant so far, we have socialized and bonded through baby shopping and tea every afternoon since Dad wouldn't be there due to his job. Every night she would tuck me into my bed to make sure that I was okay, and she would repeat memories about Toby when he was just an infant that would make us laugh and cry from sweet memories and his loss. She had become a real mother-figure to me, and I couldn't have been even more grateful for actually having her in my life, compared to when I was fifteen and so naïve.

My birth mother, Linda, did not care at all. She had completely cut me out of her life as a daughter. I never got a simple card from her on my birthday or a phone call on a holiday. She finally became the stunning actress that she had always wished that she could be, but she had given up everything for it. In a way, Linda was like a teenager, hormones took over, she posted pictures of herself and her boyfriend, Jeremy, all over Facebook, rubbing it into everyone by saying what a great life she was having and that it was all thanks to Jeremy. She had once told me that it is most definitely possible to love everyone, but you can only love one the most. I could definitely see how the tables have turned, and I was sick of it. Now that the thought of Linda was in my mind, I stood up from my seat and I waddled over to the counter, grabbing my phone off of the island that stood in the middle of the room. I quickly unlocked my Iphone and I tapped on the numbers that appeared on the screen, and I pressed the call button. I waited several seconds, hearing the repeating dialing tone until a voice picked up.

"Hello? Linda Williams speaking."

"Hi Linda, remember me, Sarah? I'm the daughter that you abandoned when I was a baby?" I asked her in a sarcastic voice, and I made sure that I showed it. I heard her stutter for a few moments before she responded back to me. I grinned inwardly.

"I'm sorry; I do not have a daughter named Sarah. I would be absolutely sure I would remember if I had one." She replied, the lie oh so evident in her voice. This just proved how horrible an actress she really was.

"That's bullshit Linda, and you know it!" I shouted back to her, my voice becoming one of anger. I quickly calmed myself and spoke again." Sorry for my behavior Linda, but I have important news! I'm seven months pregnant with a baby girl, and you won't be in any part of her life, just as you weren't in mine. Enjoy living your life with that boyfriend of yours that made all of your dreams come true, and I am deeply sorry for being your disappointment." And with that I hung up on her as I began to hear "buts" come from her. My phone went off only seconds after I hung up with Linda, and I made sure that I muted and declined every message that came my way. I picked up my phone and shoved it in the pocket of my lavender silk kimono robe, not wanting to respond to any of Linda's impending calls that would surely ring out for hours.

"Sarah?" Karen asked me slowly, not to mention that she asked me in a voice that I couldn't place. I spun around to meet her eyes as quickly as I could, and once I had I saw that her eyes held an amused gleam in them.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" I questioned her, raising my right brow to emphasize it. She quickly shook her head at me and she stood up so she could approach me. Once she had finished approaching me she grabbed my arms lightly and spoke up.

"You didn't do anything wrong Sarah, but rather I've been waiting for someone to smart mouth that woman. It is about time that her life started changing just a smidge. I'll admit that when you were fifteen, you absolutely despised me, and I could completely understand that seeing that I was new in your life, as was Toby. I felt very bad for your father and you, especially that your birth mother was not a mother figure whatsoever, and so your father and I fell in love, and I'm pretty sure that you know the rest of the story, but I don't want to bring up any of the bad memories that have occurred this year." Karen told me truthfully, her amused glare still dancing in her eyes.

I listened to more of what Karen said before my senses started to become drowsy. My eyesight started to become blurry and my hearing was now only soft mumbles. My feet and hands felt numb as if tiny needles were poking every place they could. I could no longer taste the herbal tea that remained in my mouth, but my tongue felt like a cat's would, sharp and strong. I could no longer smell the apple pie that was baking in the oven on full blast.

"Karen, I'm going to go up to my room, suddenly I don't feel well." I told her truthfully, stumbling over my steps slightly, but thankfully she still held my arm with her hand, she caught me on time.

"You're right, Sarah, you don't look well at all. Come on sweetie; let's get you up to bed." And with that she guided me up what felt like the stairway to Heaven and Hell, the heaven being my soft bed and the hell being the many stairs that led to my room. After a few minutes we made it up the staircase successfully, but there had been several stumbles and falls, and Karen had caught me all the way.

Once we reached the threshold of my room I paused to look up at Karen, who was panting slightly and quietly, probably so I wouldn't feel bad. But I did.

"I'm sorry Karen, I know that I've been a burden on you the most, but I still couldn't thank you enough for all that you and dad have done for me, you especially." I thanked him groggily. My eyesight was slowly beginning to close with the darkness that now beginning to spot the corner of my eyes.

My legs trembled and my knees began to buckle, and the needles poking my feet certainly weren't making my condition better than it already was. As several curses flew through and from my head and mouth, my mind went dizzy and I stumbled forward before Karen could even catch me once more.

 _And my stomach impacted with the floor._

My body seemed to now have a mind on its own and the gears in my brain wouldn't turn, despite how much I tried to. Helpless and weak, I watched myself fall into an unknown darkness that was certainly unwanted. I could hear Karen's muffled screams for my Dad to call 911 and footsteps pound up and down the stairs. She kneeled down next to me, grabbing my face in her hands and begging me to wake up and that my baby girl needed me.

Time seemed to slow after I impacted with my stomach and my eyes opened slightly, but everything was blurry. After a short amount of time flashing lights of white, blue and red shone into my room from my window, signifying that the paramedics had finally arrived. My Dad led them up the stairs quickly where kneeled down beside me and checking my vitals before they began questioning me, I felt too dizzy to answer anything that they were asking me. I moved my head up slightly to look up at Karen, a pleading look in my eyes.

"She looked pales about a half hour ago and so we talked for a few more minutes before we finally began to upstairs. It took us several minutes to get up the stairs but we managed to do it without incidents. Next thing I know, she's slipping out of my grasp and she fell onto her stomach. She's seven months pregnant, sir, she needs medical attention urgently." Karen stated in a worried voice. As soon as she had said those words I felt a gushing feeling leave my body, like a water balloon being popped with the sharpest of a needle, and it was so excruciating. I wanted to curl myself up into a ball and cry out every tear of pain, but it would only make it worse.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Karen asked me urgently, her face full of worried concern.

"The baby! I think my water broke… it's not supposed to be painful when it breaks, does it?" I inquired to her, my pain finally etching itself onto my face. Karen shook her head and the female paramedic, whose nametag read "Anna" shooed my Dad out of the room so she could get a better look at what was going on.

"Honey, listen to me, I have to look down there to see what is going on with your baby, so I just need you to try and stay awake and focus for me, okay hun?" She asked me in a calm voice. I quickly nodded, which she caught, and she began to lift up my ankle length skirt to my waist. After only checking my lower region for a couple seconds she raised her right hand to meet her left shoulder and she spoke through her walkie talkie.

"Bring the gurney up; the patient is going into premature labor two months before the due date."

"Got it, we'll be up momentarily with it." Came the response from the other medics outside the house. The walkie talkie went back to making the static sounds for a few moments after the response, and then went silent. Within minutes I was lifted onto the gurney, taken outside and loaded into the ambulance, which drove me off to probably the nearest hospital.

Once I was checked into the hospital, the nurses who stood by rushed me down the hallway, my contractions making me feel like my abdomen region was being grabbed and twisted tightly. They were reoccurring every seven minutes, to two minutes, and I had no idea what that meant, but the only thing I knew was that it was hurting like hell.

"The patient, Sarah is experiencing mild contractions and is already fully dilated. This baby is coming, right now." One of the nurses spoke aloud to the others, a look of panic crossing her face quickly, but it quickly disappeared, probably to make sure that I wouldn't see it. But I did, and it frightened me.

Minutes later, we all arrived in the birthing room and I was switched onto a hospital bed, which was unbearably painful. Once I was settled into the bed, they gave me a shot in my spine to reduce the pain slightly, but in my opinion, it didn't help at all. In fact, it made it worse. The nurses who had taken me into the room shuffled around the small area around me, getting a few towels and an incubator at the ready, just in case anything went wrong. But as far as I knew, everything in my life was going wrong right now!

Soon after being switched into the hospital bed, I was changed into one of those ugly blue and white hospital gowns that exposed your bottom when you walked around and tied in the back. They felt like plastic against my skin and made loud crinkling noises whenever I moved around, which only added more discomfort for me. I sat up on the hospital bed and I rocked back and forth slightly, a technique that Karen had told me about that had eased her pain with Toby when she was in labor with him. After a while of rocking back and forth, my pain eased slightly, and I exhaled a deep sigh of relief. Right after that sigh another contraction wracked my body painfully and I cried out loudly.

Anna, one of the nurses who had also helped take me to the birthing room, hurried over to my side and she patted my shoulder gently in an attempt to provide me with some comfort.

"It's going to be okay sweet pea, it's almost over. I need you to start pushing for me okay? I know that you're a strong woman to be raising this child alone as a parent, but I know that you can be even stronger to have this baby, Sarah." Anna spoke out; confidence laced in her every word. I began to feel a strong pressure build up in a steady pace, and my urge to push became stronger with it. No longer being able to resist the strong force that was attempting to push its way out of me. I clenched my teeth together as I pushed, and I threw my head back in pain and cried out louder in pain, which were now sounding much more like howls.

"The baby still hasn't crowned yet, keep pushing Sarah!" The nurses urged me on cheerfully, a small smile touching some of their faces while others had looks of seriousness.

"Why is my baby coming so fast? Despite with a premature birth, labor still can take hours , almost days in labor before a woman is fully dilated, how is this possible for me to be having this baby so fast?" I questioned them, confused as to why my baby would be coming at such an abnormally fast rate. Some of the nurses shrugged their shoulders in response, but Anna spoke up.

"We don't know why your baby is coming so fast, and this is also something that we haven't seen, especially in your case, with quick births like these. It almost seems like…. Magic, in a good kind of way. Anyways, I just need to tell you now that because this baby is two months premature, it may have to be in an incubator for a month or two, but it all depends on its health when i-" Before she could finish I interrupted her mid sentence.

"She, my baby is a she. I don't feel particularly comfortable when she is called an "it." I told her truthfully. After that I nodded my head for her to continue what she was saying before.

"She might have to be in an incubator for a few months, as I said before, but it all depends on its health. You will also need to stay checked into the hospital for a few days after the birth, just to make sure that everything is running as smoothly as it should be, okay?" Anna asked me in a somewhat hushed tone, probably waiting for any recently updated news. Another contraction wracked my body and I pushed harder, and sweat began to form on my brow, making individual hairs that hung down from my loose bun stick to my face like it was velcro. Then another contraction hit me, and the pain was far worse this time around, making me scream out loudly, tears streaming down from my eyes.

"The baby's crowning, keep pushing Sarah, you're almost there!" Another nurse told me as she went and fetched some towels and a pair of scissors. I felt another jolt of pain rip through my body as the baby kept pushing its way out, tearing up my insides no doubt by the amount of pain that I was in. My muscles clenched together in my stomach as I kept pushing, and I gritted my teeth so tightly together during the process that I actually thought that they would just shatter and fall to my tongue.

"The head's out, keep pushing, and quickly!" Anna told me quickly as she peered down to inspect the progress that had further advanced. I felt like I was out of breath, out of strength and I felt like I couldn't do it any longer. Although my body rejected the fact that I should give up, I felt so weak and tired, and all I wanted to do was sleep in a land serene, far far away from where I was now.

My mind screamed for me to snap out of my daze and push once again as my muscles clamped against each other, and I let out another scream as another contraction struck me, forcing my body to push the baby out. With one last loud howl of pain I pushed with all of my remaining strength and I felt the baby slide out, and a deep exhale of relief left my mouth.

My mind went blank and the vision in my eyes went fuzzy as my head fell to the side lifelessly, my eyes staring aimlessly at nothing. I could still hear the commotion around my body clearly, though. From what I could hear, my baby girl was as healthy as could be, but she still needed to be checked. I could hear footsteps approach me and someone call my name gently, and I turned my head towards the voice.

As soon as I had turned my head towards the voice I felt myself shake quickly and my vision went black, another pain wracking my body where my baby girl had just come through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alastair raced into the ballroom with Jareth, who held Sarah in his arms tightly in a manner where he refused to let go.

"Jareth, place her on the floor right here." Alastair commanded him, pointing in front of the mirror that Sarah had shattered those so many years ago. Hesitantly, he laid her on the ground in front of it, making sure that his cape was still tightly wrapped around her now convulsing form. He kneeled by her side the entire time after he had put her down, and he had not dared draw his gaze from her, for he refused for anything else to happen to her.

But little did they both know that a small, pale figure had crept into the room behind them, closing the door behind them as well. The little figure quickly scurried across the room and hid underneath one of the white rod tables, keeping the figure out of their sights.

Alastair kneeled down in front of Sarah and he began to chant in an incoherent language, and his body began to glow green around him and a dark black and purple glow formed around Sarah. Jareth watched this with an almost fascinated look, but worry still remained in his eyes, and it was all too obvious to see.

As the glow got brighter and brighter Sarah let out a demonic like scream, which echoed throughout the room and leaving an eerie feeling hanging in the air. The pure white and silver room's aura became one like an exorcisms, dark and deathly. Alastair collapsed in front of Sarah after she let out another blood curling scream, leaving _everyone_ in the room trembling. Alastair looked up at Jareth with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Jareth; it appears that even my powers aren't strong enough to help her. The Nightshade seems to only latch onto darkness, and my light is not strong enough. I fear that we may be out of time to save her." Alastair broke to his mentor. Jareth looked down at Sarah's now motionless body, for the exception of her ragged breathing, with a mournful look on his face. Small crystal tear droplets fell from his eyes freely as he scooped up his dying queen into his arms, his tears splashing onto her clothes and face with a small splashing sound.

"I'm sorry Sarah." Jareth whispered in Sarah's ear. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed a kiss on her forehead, and small sobs escaped his lips and more tears flowed down, just as a waterfall's would. There seemed to be even more endless tears as Sarah's breathing pattern slowly became slower and her heartbeat seemed to only beat twice in a minute. Then a loud cry rang throughout the room followed by a soft sound of pattering feet from across the room.

"Mommy!" Kylie cried out in a high-pitched voice, rushing over to where her mother laid prone in the arms of her father, who was now sobbing uncontrollably on the floor in front of the shattered mirror. Jareth had jerked his head up as soon as he had heard his daughter cry out for the dying woman in his arms, which only brought him to more tears. Kylie gently pushed Jareth aside so she could see her mother alive once more before the Nightshade completely took over her. Kylie stretched her arms out wide and she gently lay atop of her, embracing her mother. Tears pricked at Kylie's eyes as her mom didn't raise her hands to hug her back or give her a kiss on the forehead to tell her everything would be alright.

It was only silence, and a deathly one at that.

Kylie's tears silently leaked from her eyes onto her mother's eyes and cheeks, making it seem like Sarah too, was crying.

"Mommy, please don't leave me like this. Who will read me a bedtime story every night and tuck me into bed? Who will sing to me when I'm lost and lonely? Who will tickle me until I fall to the ground laughing? Please don't leave me mommy, _I need you_." Kylie spoke in a sad, and yet painful voice. The little tears that fell from Kylie's eyes continued to land on Sarah's face like little crystals. Slowly, a bright light formed where the little droplets splashed onto Sarah's face, making them glow with a golden color.

Kylie softly glowed a pink color and with an imaginary breeze throughout the room, the small princess now wore a lavender dress that went down to the tips of her toes and had sleeves two quarters long, which draped down just as Sarah's nightgown had. A ruffled, crème colored lace adorned the sides of her dress starting at the waist, where it slowly parted down in a slanted line that was rounded, going across the entire back of the dress, which trained a few feet behind her. On her torso that crème colored lace looked like a corset, but actually wasn't, rather, it only added detail to the dress. On her small feet she wore purple colored ballet slippers that looked like they fit her feet comfortably and perfectly. Her curly blonde hair was done on the side of her head in a spiraling dutch braid which ended halfway, leaving the rest to spiral down. And finally, a green tiara circlet lay atop of her hair with lavender and white rose petals adorning it.

She truly was the splitting image of an angelic princess in all of her beauty.

Kylie sat up on her mother and she looked at her with her tear-filled vision aimlessly, as if in a trance. Slowly she took her index finger on her right hand and she touched her mother's forehead, creating an eye blinding golden glow, which shone off every mirror and object in the room. The golden light had definitely put the pearls that hung from the many chandeliers to shame.

"Come back mommy…" Kylie pleaded to her mother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years ago:

Darkness loomed in my unconscious vision for what felt like a million eternities, and all I wanted was to see my daughter, who I knew was in good care of the nurses in the hospital right now. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a golden light lit up the darkness, bringing me out of unconsciousness.

"Sarah? How are you feeling?" The familiar voice asked me in a concerned and kind voice. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see that the nurse, Anna, who had been helping me while I was in labor, stood next to my bedside. I quickly jerked up in bed and looked around for my daughter, wanting to finally hold her in my arms.

"Where's my daughter?" I asked her as politely as I could, but my eyes told another story with desperateness. She laughed softly and she turned around and walked out into the threshold of the doorway. She made a motioning sign with her left hand down the hallway and no sooner later, a pink bundle was delicately placed in her arms. She looked down at the bundle and she smiled softly before returning back to the room to my bedside. I looked up to see the fluffy pink bundle.

"Is that her?" I asked her in a whispering voice, not wanting to take the chance that she was asleep. She nodded with a smile and she handed me the fluffy pink bundle, and I delicately placed her within my arms and I rocked her slowly. Her skin was as white as snow and she had small curls of patted down yellow hair that sprouted from her scalp, just as a plant would. And it would always grow and grow, despite how many times it would have to be cut. Finally, her blue orbs met mine and we stared at each other with many emotions. I could see a slight confusion form within hers for only mere seconds before it disappeared, and instead, became one of joy. A slight gurgling sound then escaped her lips. I smiled.

"You truly have turned my world you precious thing, my little Kylie."

And with that my entire vision became one of a bright and pure gold and I was sucked out of the beautiful dream…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt myself being plunged out of the terrifying darkness that had swallowed me up, replacing it with the brightest color of gold possible. I blinked my eyes open slowly and I peered around at my bright surroundings, which consisted of the blurry colors of white, silver, lavender and blonde. I blinked rapidly in an attempt to rid my eyesight of its blurriness, which took several seconds. I then heard a loud squeal and a pressure release itself from my chest that I never even knew was there.

"Mommy!" Kylie squealed, immediately hopping off of me, an excited grin on her face." I knew that you'd come back to me!" She stated with a glowing happiness."I knew that I could bring you back to us!" She told me with pride. I sat up quickly at those words.

"Kylie, are you the one who saved me? How?" I asked her in disbelief. I knew that she did in fact, possess magic, but I had no idea whatsoever that her magic was that strong. She shrugged her shoulders at me.

"I dunno. I just tapped your forehead and then there was a bright golden light everywhere!" She emphasized by waving her hands out everywhere. I laughed softly and I pulled her into my arms, embracing her tightly against me.

"I love you so much, you know that sweetheart?" I asked her in a loving voice. She nodded quickly, the remainder of her curls from her dutch braid bouncing up and down.

"I'm not the only one." She told me, pointing to Jareth, who only sat mere feet away from us. I quickly stood up and summoned up a crystal and dropped it onto the floor in front of me, changing my outfit from Jareth's to a poet's shirt dress. The lien fabric was entirely white with white, long puffy sleeves that cuffed at my wrist and then flared out like belles. The dress had a dark brown belt wrap around my waist tightly, where the dress then flowed down to the floor, trailing a couple feet behind me. The top of the dress simply laced up instead of hanging open, making it look much more detailed. I quickly rushed over to Jareth, who immediately took me into his arms and kissed me breathless, even if our daughter did see us. Gladly, she was instead fiddling with the fabric of her dress. Alastair however, was an entirely different story.

"It's glad to have you back, Miss Sarah." Alastair stated warmly. I nodded a thanks to him and I turned back to Jareth, whose eyes were slightly red from crying.

"We lost you for only a minute. For a minute your heart had stopped beating when Kylie revived you. But now I am in fact thanking her and every god for a sweet revival of a true Goblin Queen and the coming of a true Goblin Princess." Jareth told me softly, touching the silver tiara that rested on my head.

"But I'm n-"I tried to tell Jareth before he cut me off mid-sentence.

"Not yet, precious. Soon however, you will be." He repeated to me once more. Suddenly Jareth's mother ran through my mind ad I tugged on his collar urgently.

"Jareth, your mother!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone! Despite being sick, I managed to get a chapter done. I just have a few announcements to make now while the decision is still in my head.

I will not be updating every other day, but I might just have three or two chapters up a week, due to the fact that I have school. I also want to have some time off just to relax and come up with some ideas in the peace and quiet that is the house that I live in with my family. I will also be holding off from doing the Talenti Jar challenge every month because I think it will put a lot of stress on me if I do, so I will consider a new story every 2 months, but I can't guarantee it.

I'm sad to part with this story considering that the next is the last, and I definitely had fun writing it, and I believe that is the main key to being an author, which is just to always have creativity and an open mind. Anyways, please make sure that you review, favorite or follow my story, because I would really appreciate it! Love you all!

-Emma51020


	20. Cosmos

Hi everyone! I am so so sorry for not updating sooner, I had been celebrating my birthday and was then practicing my driving in a parking lot, and that was really time consuming, as are my finals which are coming up really soon! I am so sad that this is the final chapter and it has been such a fun ride of inspiration for me that has changed my life in some aspects. But anyways, I hoped you guys liked the previous chapter because it took me four days to write until it was finally posted. A final notice is that I am putting a poem for this story on my profile, so make sure you check it out if you are interested! Anyways, let's get on with the chapter!

I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape or form. If I did, David Bowie would still be here, as the Goblin King. And I would be the queen.

I Need You

Chapter twenty: Cosmos

"Jareth, your mother!" I pointed out in a loud tone. After all those years of being alone, it was finally over. Yes, I still have some concerns about several people, but right now was not the time to fret about it. I quickly let go of Jareth's abused collar and I stood up, looking around at my surroundings.

"Where did you send her?" I asked him, a curious glint forming in my eyes.

"Mother, is now in a bed that is right next to Kylie's." Jareth stated to me truthfully, his gaze momentarily flickering over to the door. I slowly took Kylie's hand in mine and I guided us out of the room, opening the door in front of us and leaving it that way as I lead us into the purple and blacked draped room and over to the red door that awaited for my hand to touch its knob. Once we finished approaching the door, I opened it and the door swung open, revealing the true Goblin Queen.

Queen Ophelia sat at the edge of her bed, gazing up at us with a confused expression until Jareth glided into the room behind us. Her eyes were now lit up like a Christmas tree and a faint color finally reached her pale cheeks, which were adorned with light brown freckles like me. Queen Ophelia sat up abruptly and she hurried over to Jareth, placing both of her hands on either sides of his cheeks and she gazed deeply into his eyes before pulling him in for an embrace. Jareth's head seemed to instinctively sink into her mother's neck as she combed her fingers through his hair gently with her eyes closed as she kept her lips planted on his head, and small tears escaped her eyes. The scene was touching until a high pitched voice spoke up.

"Mommy, who's that? She looks like you." Kylie asked confusedly, tilting her head to the side to emphasize her point. Trying not to disturb the touching moment even further than Kylie had already started to interrupt, I crouched down beside her and I whispered in her ear.

"That is your grandmother, Kylie. You must be very kind to her, okay?" I asked her. She already knew what her answer would be, and expectedly, she nodded at my words. We then focused our attention back to the joyful reunion that still took place in the middle of the room. The scene went on for several minutes more until Jareth pulled away, rubbing desperately at his eyes. He then turned towards us and he stuck his hand out.

"Mother, this is my fiancée and champion of the Labyrinth, Sarah Williams. And this little bundle of joy here is our daughter, Kylie." Jareth stated as he began to walk towards us, and once he did he crouched down next to us and he put his arms around us both to pull us into his arms as he had to his mother, who began to approach us as well.

"Sarah Williams hmm? Well Jareth, I'm surprised you let someone beat that labyrinth of yours; I was beginning to think that the castle was going to become a nursery full of screaming babies. Those poor goblins…" Queen Ophelia trailed off, but her eyes remained glued on both me and Kylie. She kneeled down before us to get a better look at our facial features and body movements. Queen Ophelia first kneeled down exactly in front of me and she hooked one of her fingers on my chin and she gently lifted it so my eyes would meet hers. Her eyes swept over what felt like every centimeter of my face until she backed up slightly.

"You truly are my splitting image, Sarah Williams. I am truly surprised that Jareth has finally found a mate after all these years, after all, all he does is sit in his throne all day and kick his ever-most loyal subjects." At this Jareth scoffed lightly, shaking his head in a disapproving way.

"Mother, you obviously do not notice that they like to be kicked around. Besides, no harm or damage is done, so it's a 'win-win' situation as Sarah here would put it." He stated back to his mother. At the mention of my name I jabbed my elbow into his chest lightly. He snickered lightly.

"Oh! You wound me so precious!" He stated in a dramatic and sarcastic tone. I let a small smile creep onto my features before focusing my gaze back onto Queen Ophelia.

"I will admit that it truly was a piece of cake beating his labyrinth. He made it way too easy and for that he decided to give me several others over the lapse of time that we continued to see each other for. Isn't that right Jareth dear?" I asked him in a sickeningly sweet voice, the smile still planted on my lips. I raised an eyebrow in a questioning glace.

"I can always give you another, so choose your words carefully, precious." Jareth shot back at me. I gave him a dark glare before returning my gaze back to Queen Ophelia, who waited silently and patiently for me to focus my attention fully back to her. Once I had my complete and undivided attention on her, she began to speak once more, now also to Kylie.

"How old is this little princess?" She asked in a cooing tone, her eyes holding a serene look of grace and peace. Kylie quickly counted in her head and she stuck up five fingers into the air at the Queen, who laughed softly to her silent action.

After all, actions do speak louder than words.

"Well, I believe that although I have many questions to ask you all, I have a feeling that we all should eat while we do so. It is time to catch up on what has been happening recently in the Underground." She stated, standing back up and rubbing her stomach with her right hand softly to emphasize her point. No sooner after she had said those words, Kylie's stomach growled in agreement and we all took a laugh from that. We then were guided by Alastair to the dining hall, where food awaited us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After we all finished eating our dinner, which had been a French onion soup, we all remained seated at the large table, sharing tales about our lives and important events that had affected us greatly. Our conversations switched back and forth from culture to foods and grand balls that were thrown in the Underground. Queen Ophelia began to speak about the Aboveground cultures that were also shared in the Underground, and I felt myself becoming very interested in the way that they celebrated. I stayed silent and listened closely to the conversation, waiting for a moment to speak up. Finally, after what felt like hours of non-stop talking, a pause of silence began. I quickly began to open my mouth to speak before another voice spoke up.

"When will I be able to see Grandma and Grandpa again?" Kylie asked softly, her hands fiddling with Lancelot's red scarf that was neatly tied in a bow around his neck. I contemplated her question for a moment, and my eyes began to dart from Kylie to Jareth, who seemed to be in a deep thought as well. After a few moments of silence my eyes planted themselves on Jareth.

"Jareth, is there any way Kylie is able to visit Karen and Dad? I do not want to take her away from the only family that we have up there." I inquired to Jareth, whose hands were flat against each other with his fingers entwined. Jareth nodded and he stood up to walk over to Kylie, where he then crouched down beside the chair that she sat in.

"Sweetheart, you may visit them anytime you wish to, but one of us must be with you, just in case anything bad happens, okay?" Jareth asked Kylie in a soft voice, his eyes becoming an expression of seriousness. Before that moment I decided to finally speak up.

"Kylie, honey, you Father and I have talked about this before, and it is your turn to make your decision. Do you want to live here in the Underground, or up in the Aboveground where Grandma and Grandpa are?" I questioned her. This was the moment that would change our lives, and to be honest, all I ever wanted was for her to meet her Father and grow up happy, but I would respect any decision that she made.

"I want to stay here where Daddy lives. This place is pretty with lots and lots of glitter! Besides, I have no friends up there who enjoy playing with me and Lancelot, but here, the goblins play all day and drink fizzy stuff." Kylie told us truthfully. I felt a smile tug on my lips as she spoke, and Jareth had one pulling on his lips as well. After Kylie finished speaking, Jareth stood up abruptly and twisted his hands in an odd pattern in front of his torso, making a simple crystal appear in a triangle made by his flexible fingers. Kylie watched this in amazement, her eyes sparkling and dancing as she watched every move Jareth made and conjured with his fingers. Soon enough Jareth stopped in his motions, but the simple crystal remained in the triangle pyramid of three fingers.

"What's that's?" Kylie asked innocently, a curious expression forming itself on her face. Jareth smirked.

"It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will make your choice of staying here come true. But this isn't a gift for any ordinary future princess who plays with her toys. Would you like it?" Jareth offered to Kylie. A cheeky grin found its way on her face as well and she nodded. She then began to stretch her hands out to reach for the crystal but she paused mid-way and she gazed up at Jareth with confused eyes once more.

"What kind of person is this gift for then, Daddy?" Kylie asked in an innocent voice. Jareth's gaze flickered from Kylie to the crystal several times before they finally rested onto Kylie's eyes.

"This is a crystal for a small princess who will one day grow up to be a beautiful queen whose elegance is like no others, and whose eyes shine like the sea itself and smile brightens every person's mood. For a true princess, whose touch makes nature bloom one more during the cold seasons and is loyal to her people. The simple crystal will always be the same and look the same, but the person who it is intended for will forever be the kind and carefree soul that she is. Would you still like it?" Jareth spoke softly to her in a calm voice. Kylie's gaze darted between his eyes and the crystal that still sat in his hand. Hesitantly, she looked up into Jareth's eyes as she stretched out her hand to gently take the crystal.

Once her small fingertips collided with the round and smooth surface of the crystal ball a bright pink light struck the middle of the room like greased lightning, which then became a droplet impacting the invisible water surface, leaving an array of waves washing out the window and over the far and distant lands, leaving a very familiar silver, purple and blue sparkling glitter in its path. I switched my gaze to look out the window, watching as the pink wave stretched over the entire city…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the depths of the Dark Forest:

Gwendolyn sprinted up and down the hills from the bright pink light that threatened to remove her from existence. She had happened to be looking off at the distance at the Goblin City, which was surrounded by the complex Labyrinth that protected it, and a light had burst out of nowhere, sending her running, as she feared for her life.

The dark elf's feet pattered loudly against the thick mud, sending brown droplets into the air only to collide back to the ground with a soft, but audible thud. Soon enough her legs wouldn't be able to keep up with her and she would collapse to the ground like a wilted flower. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw an opening ahead of her and she attempted to speed up her sprints. But to no avail, she failed.

"Shit! A magic this bright will overpower my dark power and kill me!" Gwendolyn almost yelled out loud to herself. Focusing only on her words and the opening ahead of her, she tripped on one of the black roots from a leaf-less tree and she tumbled forward, her face missing the muddy ground by only centimeters. Her dress and hands, however, were an entirely different story. She quickly pulled herself together and she stood up and prepared to lunge forward once more, only for a burning sensation to race down her spine and course throughout her entire body.

Gwendolyn watched and listened in horror as the pain became ever more unbearable and excruciating and her fingers slowly dissolved into dust, which was then carried away by the bright pink light and into nothingness.

And within seconds, the dark elf once known as Gwendolyn, and the falsely kind girl named Gwenny, disappeared from existence…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One month later:

It had been one month since Garrett had been killed and the Queen and I had been rescued from the ice chamber, and life was now even happier than we ever thought it could be.

Today was the day.

Finally, after the short notice planning and taking Kylie back up to the Aboveground for a few week visit to "Grandma Karen and Grandpa Robert", Jareth and I were finally getting married. We had decided that we would have a small ceremony Aboveground in West Wycombe Park where we had first met, well, where he first met me. Our guest list was no more than twenty people, for we didn't think that there was many to share the happy day with. The valiant four knights were also invited to the wedding, under a glamour spell of course. Jareth's mother agreed to take the place as the priest in the ceremony for us, reason being because we couldn't find a priest who was able to, plus being the Queen, she was able to officiate wedding ceremonies if anyone wished it.

I stood in our new bedroom in the castle, well, Jareth's room to be precise, gazing into the floor length rectangular mirror. My eyes swept over the beautiful gown that I wore, a smile touching my face as my eyes peered at every small detail.

The gown that I wore was made of a soft material that draped down to the floor to pool slightly, while the rest of the gown trailed behind me, which was decorated with small, and yet intricate silver flowers. The gown was strapless and hugged my curves tightly until mid thigh, where it then became loose and flowed swiftly whenever I walked. It was the perfect dress for the second most perfect. The first being Kylie's arrival into the world.

Once we had made it back to the Aboveground, I had immediately drove Kylie and I to my old house, where Karen, Dad and Toby still lived, and I told them that Jareth and I had reunited once more, and that he had to leave because his mother had went missing and he didn't want me to get involved with the case in any way shape or form. Luckily for me, they believed my story. It was only a little white lie, mostly, but I still felt bad for lying to them.

But maybe one day I would tell them the real story, and I could only hope that they would understand.

Even after I told Karen and Dad about the story, Dad was still uneasy about Jareth being back in my life. And I couldn't blame him.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a knocking sound resound from the other side of the room, and I quickly ran over to open it, making sure I stood on one side of the door so no one would see the gown. Well, I didn't want to take a chance that it was Jareth. But then again, if he wanted to see me he would just magically poof right in front of me. I quickly turned the brass doorknob and I opened it slowly so I could see who was behind the door. There stood Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius, who were still in their normal Underground selves. I quickly opened the door and invited them in, seeing that I still had plenty of time to talk to them before I had to return back through the mirror. As far as Dad and Karen knew, I was over at a salon getting my nails done with a few friends.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked them in a calm voice, although it seemed obvious that my attempts at making a conversation were horrible.

"My lady, we bring gifts from our humble abodes that we wish for you to open." Sir Didymus spoke out. A smile danced across my lips.

"Of course, thank you very much, all of you. You didn't have to do that for me, though, all of you being my dearest friends is certainly enough." I responded back to him as I took a seat at the foot of the canopy bed. A few seconds after I had sat down, they each neared closer to me, bringing their arms that had been previously behind their backs in front of their torsos', outstretched in my direction, all except Ambrosius, who sat on the floor panting slightly. And one at a time, I took their gifts graciously, making sure that I thanked each of them politely.

The first gift I opened was from Sir Didymus, which was a beautiful sterling silver chain necklace with a small aquamarine gem, which was my birthstone. I inspected the design and patterns of swirls that surrounded the beautiful gem and I quickly opened the clasp and I put it around my neck. Now this I was definite about wearing. I quickly thanked Sir Didymus once more before I then accepted Ludo's gift, which was wrapped with a small brown fur cloth that felt velvety smooth against my wandering fingertips. And slowly, but gently, I opened the gift.

Inside the fur cloth was a brown stoned bracelet that had small brown gems embedded between pearlescent white rocks. I gasped at the beauty and magnificence of the bracelet. My gaze quickly shot up to meet Ludo's, who face was slightly tilted to the side, as if he was waiting or expecting me to say something. And I did.

"Ludo this is beautiful, did you make it yourself?" I asked curiously, my eyes flickering between Ludo and the bracelet. Ludo nodded and his deep voice rang out throughout the room.

"Ludo smash rocks… Small brown sparkles inside." Ludo replied, his hands fiddling with anything that his fingertips touched. I nodded in response with a smile. And with that, I took the final gift, which was from Hoggle. The gift was wrapped in a circle in a white sheet-like fabric and was handed to me gently by Hoggle. Once the white wrapped circle was in my hands I unwrapped the fabric gently, making sure that I did not cause any wrinkles to form in the smooth fabric. Inside the circle sat a beautifully weaved circlet of cosmos flowers, a very light pink touching the end of each of the petals. I had never told anyone what my favorite flower was, not even Jareth, but I had always stated my preferences. With teary eyes I looked up at Hoggle.

"Hoggle, I have no idea what to say. How did you know that these were my favorite flowers?" I asked him, small droplets of salty water finally breaking through to the surface only to splash into the cosmos flowers. I stood up slowly and I walked over to the vanity, where I then sat down in the mirror and I gently placed the circlet on the vanity table top in front of me where I then began to put my hair up into a neat bun. Hoggle began to speak once I began to do my hair.

"Those times where you would visit five years ago… you always spent your time on the balcony, where a pot of these flowers grew. Since at that time I was in charge of the Royal Gardens, I would always see you walk out onto your balcony to water the flowers. I never even knew, but I could tell that you loved those flowers." Hoggle told me as he stood up, where he then began to approach me until he was behind me. By that point, I had just finished doing my hair into a neat bun where I then began to reach out for the Cosmos circlet before Hoggle gently took it off of the vanity. I opened my mouth to speak but he intervened before I got to say anything.

"Let me, Sarah." And with that I watched in the reflection in the mirror as Hoggle placed the circlet on my head, making sure that it was secured in place. After it was secure I quickly stood up and I embraced him tightly, pulling everyone else into the embrace as well. Now it was a group hug and crowded, but I didn't mind. No sooner than I had pulled Hoggle into the embrace he left once everyone had joined in. I laughed softly; he was exactly the same as when I had first met him, only we knew each other better.

"Thank you, all of you. Words cannot express how thankful I really am to have friends like you guys." I told all of them, wiping some of the stray tears from my eyes. No sooner than I had wiped them away I felt a tug on my heart, a message from Jareth. I then heard his voice penetrate through my mind as a connection was made between us.

"Are you ready, Precious?" Jareth asked me, his voice echoing through my mind as he spoke. I quickly sent a message back to him.

"I've been ready for the last five years." I responded, and no sooner after that I severed the link between us. I shuffled over to the floor length mirror and I turned back to face my valiant companions.

"Will you all be there?" I asked them, a nervousness taking over in my voice, despite the fact that I tried to hide it. I was nervous truth be told, and I couldn't understand why. I quickly shook off the feeling once I heard Hoggle speak up once more.

"Of course, Sarah. We wouldn't miss it for the world." His reassuring voice said before he added a few more words."Now you go on over to the place that you call the beach." I laughed at his words and I walked through the mirror, where I arrived in my room in the new apartment. I quickly transported myself over to the boardwalk, where in the distance I could see that everyone was seated and Jareth and Queen Ophelia stood at the altar.

I quickly walked up and approached Dad, who stood only about ten feet away from me, facing the other way. Kylie stood next to him, chewing on her thumb softly while her other hand held a basket of rose petals. I had given Kylie the decision to wear whatever she had wanted to for the wedding, since I knew that she would only pick out something that was Disney Princess, and I was right. Kylie wore Rapunzel's wedding dress from "Tangled", with some white plats and a small ringlet of white daises adorned her head.

"I'm here. I hope that I'm not too late, am I?" I asked Dad, smoothing out the fabric of my dress. Dad shook his head and me quickly and he took my arm in his gently." You're right on time, and it's time to walk down the aisle." Dad told me. I nodded and I bent down to place a kiss on Kylie's forehead, a big cheeky grin growing on her face as I did so. No sooner after I had given her the kiss she spun around and she began to pace walk down the boardwalk and down the white carpeted aisle, where she began to throw her hand into the small brown weaved basket in her hand, bringing it out and throwing fistfuls of red rose petals at I time. I chuckled. Then the wedding music began to ring out and Dad began to lead me down the same path that Kylie had just taken.

And out of the corner of my eyes, I swear that I saw a thousand people stand up to face our way. I felt my heartbeat speed up rapidly as Jareth's eyes met mine, and I couldn't help but blush under his gaze, but a wide smile grew across my cheeks as we neared closer and closer to my future. Once we arrived at the altar Queen Ophelia asked who was giving me away, where my Dad then took his moment of fame to say "I am". Dad then kissed me on my forehead and he whispered in my ear.

"He better treat you right, Sweetheart." Dad warned me in a soft voice, and it was no threat. I giggled and I began to reply back to him.

"Don't worry Daddy; I'll make sure he does." And with that Dad walked down aisle to the front row, where he then took a seat next to Karen, who was dressed in a crème button down dress with the a white straw hat. I felt warm hands in mine and my gaze turned to look up at Jareth, who had a look of amazement in his eyes.

"You really never seem to stop surprising me Sarah. You truly are a precious thing." He complimented. I felt the blush that was still planted on my face grown hotter as I responded a thanks back to him. Jareth wore a modern day black and white tuxedo, but his Fae hair remained on him, for these were our true selves, when we weren't using magic and dancing with goblins. But the last part was mainly directed at Jareth.

The ceremony seemed to go on for hours as our only gazes were in each other's eyes, expressing every unsaid word and expression through our eyes. Next thing I knew we had said our vows and our rings were on our fingers. Our rings both had a garnet and a small diamond on the right side of it for extra detail while the ring itself was gold. It was beautiful, but our creation together was even more beautiful. My gaze flickered to Kylie momentarily before a warm, ungloved hand caressed my cheek. My gaze then quickly flickered back to Jareth who began to lean in to seal our fate.

And slowly, and yet gently, our lips met in an Earth shattering kiss, and it felt as if there was no one else in the world but us.

Now we would all be together. Forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seven months later:

I stood on the balcony of our bedroom in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, sitting in a brown wicker couch that faced towards the landscape that was the Labyrinth. Kylie laid next to me in the space that there was next to me, her head lying on my protruding stomach softly as she listened to the heartbeat of a new life.

"I feel like I'm playing doctor, I'm listening to someone's heartbeat. I want it to be a girl mommy." Kylie told me, her voice beginning to fade slightly as she began to go down the path to sleep.

"Why do you want it to be a girl, Sweetie?" I asked her softly, my gaze moving to rest on her. I then heard her soft voice ring out once more.

"Because boys are icky and have cooties." And with that her soft snores rumbled against my stomach, where a new life awaited its birth, which would only be in two months, hopefully. As thoughts began to flow through my head I never heard the footsteps that walked up behind us. I then felt warm hands place themselves on my shoulders and I jumped quickly, startled by Jareth's sudden appearance.

"You scared for a second there, Jareth. Anything new going on down there?" I asked him as I relaxed myself once more. I heard him chuckle before he responded back to me.

"No, it has been the same thing every day now since our marriage and the coronation of both Kylie and you. Partying and drinking goblin ale for the drunkards and goblins in general while the poor housewives clean all day. Such a pity." He spoke out, taking a seat on the armrest of the chair. Instinctively, our hands locked themselves together, our rings making a slight clinking noise as we did so.

And there underneath the stars we spent our entire night point out constellations until we fell asleep, and we all fit next to each other on the brown wicker couch, the perfect size and the perfect match.

Now here we were, a jar of hearts that would only keep adding. Our hearts all beat as one.

This was now our forever, and it certainly wasn't going to be long at all…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everybody! I'm really crying by now. I never knew that this was what it felt like to complete my very first story, and I feel so complete and happy. I just want to thank all of my lovely reviewers, because I certainly couldn't have done this without all of you, so thank you! Hopefully soon I will be making my new story, but I am a very busy person almost done with another year of high school, so in less than a month, it will be summer vacation and I will be able to write as much as I want.

Once again, thank you all so much for keeping me going in my story and I will see all of you soon!

Love you all!

-Emma51020


End file.
